Brushing Fire on the 209th Day
by EggPanPockyMan
Summary: PART V: The stage is set, the Cornerstone deadly, erasing more than just pretty colors and a picture book town. How far will Sora go to save Disney Castle? How deep will Axel dig to show Roxas there is more to life than darkness and self hate? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**EggPan: Welcome readers. This story takes place four months after KH 2. Through the entirety of this story, I will be pulling quotes from all the Kingdom Hearts games. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, nor its characters. This is a yaoi story, with RikuxSora and AxelxRoxas pairings. Everything in Italics in the prologue are quotes taken from Roxas from **_**358/2 days**_** and **_**Kingdom Hearts II**_**. This is also written in prose poem, which I love! Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**1st Day**

**VIII**

.**  
**

His breath is shallow in the grip of darkness, slowly…slowing…slowest.

.

His throat is a chimney on fire as smoke emits from his mouth.

.

He grins weakly and knows that no firemen will douse these flames,

.

he is a house meant to be burnt down.

.

**120th Day**

**I**

.**  
**

Blankets rustle in discomfort as sleepy feet kick at its cotton fabric.

Annoyed, the blanket slides to the floor, attempting to escape the boy who tosses in his sleep.

.

"_You make a good other..._"

"_Sora, you're lucky. Looks like my Summer vacation is...over."_

_.  
_

Tanned hands slap and throw blue pillows from the bed as they_ thump_ lightly on the blankets.

.

Anxiety gasps...gasp...gasping for air, skin sweats like paopu fruit perspiring in the sun too long,

brown hair rustles like palm trees in the mouth of the wind.

.

Awakened, Sora sits with slumped shoulders, knees bent beneath him. Hands fist the blue under-sheet tightly.

His eyes, a black rock surrounded by vibrant blue oceans, widen in shock.

.

"Roxas…" Sora whispers. His breathing calms and a hand hovers over his heart.

"What does this mean?" He rubs his face to erase drowsiness.

"Memories. Why are they in my dreams? They feel so…"

.

A breeze passes through the room, catching Sora's attention as he gazes out the window.

Destiny Islands sleeps through the crashing waves of its snores, undisturbed and quiet at 2:15 am.

.

"…haunting?" Sora finishes, unsure of the memories that visit his dreams ever since he came back to the islands four months ago.

The memories hadn't bothered him so much at first. Sora thought his imagination was over-reacting since he wasn't fighting Heartless anymore.

However, their persistent presence increased over time until they were spending weekly vacations in his dreams.

While sifting through the memories in his spare time, Sora realized most of the memories weren't his but-

"Roxas? are you trying to tell me something? I don't get it..."

.

Roxas' memories are leaking into Sora's conscious. Hadn't the Nobody fused and accepted Sora as himself?

.

Thinking of it though, the brunet doesn't have a firm grasp on the situation pertaining to the Nobody.

He had inquired about the blond boy to Riku, who in turn furrowed his brows, sighed,

patted the brunet on the head and said to let the past rest.

.

Sora can't, he wants to _know _Roxas. He settles for piecing the existence of the Nobody on his own.

.

The pain began two months after the dreams started and the memories branched out into different parts of his waking life.

.

Sometimes the pain would come when he was sitting on the beach in the afternoon, or visiting the secret cave before heading home for dinner.

These 'dream attacks,' as Sora had dubbed them, are crippling and exhausting like a panic attack.

He learned to recognize the signs of one coming when he wasn't home: the pull of his heart stretching like a sling shot,

cold sensations tickling his arms as his vision clouded around the edges like a fogged window.

.

It was worse when he excused himself from Riku and Kairi's company to experience the pain alone.

Sora does _not_ like keeping secrets from either of them, especially with how much they'd been through together,

but after Riku's uneasiness towards his mentioning of Roxas and Kairi's lack of knowledge towards the Nobody's personality,

Sora decided it best to keep his dreams to himself. They finally have peace on the islands,

who is he to interrupt that? Sora wants to protect their happiness!

.

_"No! My heart belongs to __**me**__!"_

_.  
_

Sora's eyes squeeze shut, hands cradle his head. "Not _our_ memories, _his _memories. I don't know this…I…"

His body straightens, chest tightens like cobra knots. He thrashes on the bed, a butterfly caught in the net of memories.

.

_"What are you talking about! I am me! Nobody else!"_

_.  
_

"Roxas…who are you yelling at? I don't understand!"

.

"_My heart belongs to __**me**__!"_

_.  
_

"Gah!" Sora yells, his heart beating fast, faster, FASTER with every memory flooding his vision.

.

_"It's not like I have memories from before the Organization."_

_"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

_"It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."_

"_My heart belongs to __**me**__!"_

_.  
_

Sora squeezes his eyes, tightening...tight...tighter.

.

"_**ME**__!"_

_.  
_

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Sora slumps on the bed. The pain settles on his heart like hardened wax, sticky and dry.

.

**11th Day**

**VIII**

.**  
**

The darkness holds its breath, ready to snuff out the flames that lick at closed eyes like eager puppies wanting a treat.

The darkness is impatient. His eyes aren't burning fast enough.

Where is the gas and lighter when he needs one?

.


	2. 126th Day

**PART I**

**126****th**** Day**

**I**

.

_Poke_

Sora's stomach lies on the sand and his hands pillow his head.

_Poke_

His hand swats away the finger jabbing at his shoulder. He grunts in annoyance.

Why doesn't that stupid finger leave him alone?

.

"Wake up Sora!" A feminine voice beckons from above.

The brunet snores as her words leak exasperation on his white t-shirt.

Her fingers, thin pear slices, comb through hair the color of ripened strawberries.

.

"Kairi?" She turns around to see a silver haired male fitted in a black wife beater under a blue vest and baggy black pants.

Blue sneakers sink in the sand as he approaches her, his gloved hands hide in his pant pockets.

.

"Riku! Good afternoon!" Kairi greets, rising from her kneeling position. She dusts the sand off her light blue shorts,

smooths the wrinkles of her baby blue sleeveless hoodie and adjusts the straps of her white tank top.

Her bare feet sink in the sand. Her charm bracelet jingles with the clapping of her hands. "Maybe you can help me?"

.

"Oh?" Riku's eyebrow rises in curiosity. He glances behind Kairi and notices the soft snores emitting from Sora's parted lips.

"I see what you mean. Usually you can wake him up on your own._ Losing_ your _touch_?"

.

"Aw, come on Riku! I'm not supposed to be his alarm clock!" Kairi's lips pucker and pout.

"It's true though, waking him up is usually _really_ easy. Maybe he didn't sleep well last night or something?"

Kairi's teeth bite her lower lip in worry.

.

"Sora not sleep? Pssh, sure," drawls Riku. He gazes at the ocean mixing seaweed and fish in a blender of waves.

The grin widens on his face. "I know what will wake him."

.

Kairi watches Riku jog towards the shoreline. He discards and throws his gloves on the sand, dipping his hands into the cool water.

.

"Riku!" Kairi scolds. "You wouldn't!"

.

"I _would_." He answers as he runs and drops down in front of Sora,

splashing water into the sleeping boy's face. Sora yelps from the impact and scrambles off the sand in surprise.

Riku's barks of laughter turn into squeals of pain as Sora kicks sand into his eyes…by _accident._

.

Kairi's eyes flicker in mischief. Riku runs and dunks his head into the ocean, eyes pleading to be saved from the sand's harassment.

Sora wipes the water from his face, notices Kairi giggling, and Riku frantically splashing water onto his face.

.

"Ha! That's what you get Riku! Bad karma!" Kairi yells, hands on her hips in triumph as he grumbles.

Riku picks up his gloves and walks back to the pair, eyes rimmed red like the sun.

.

"Whoa, what happened to you Riku? Were you crying?"

Sora questions innocently, stretching his arms over his head while yawning.

Riku glares, fists curl at the laughter in his friend's eyes.

.

"Fine, I see how it is." Riku feigns hurt and walks away.

Kairi and Sora glance and smile at each other before running after their older companion. Kairi picks up her red sandals along the way.

.

They each grab one of Riku's hands to halt his walking, or more like stomping by the way those sand indentations are looking.

.

"Don't be that way!" Kairi chirps.

.

"Yeah, you started it!" Sora sticks his tongue out, now fully awake.

.

"What are you, five?" Riku bites out through clenched teeth and tense shoulders.

Kairi and Sora fall silent, wondering if they really have hurt his feelings.

.

Riku's shoulders tremble like earthquakes. His laughter chases the lapping waves on the shoreline in a game of tag,

erasing tension as the pair sigh in relief, their fingers still interlaced with each other.

This is how their afternoons should be, sweet and light like paopu smoothies-

.

-not like the cold sensations tickling Sora's shoulders.

.

"_It's weird…"_

.

Riku doesn't need to look at Sora to know that something seems a little off, especially when Sora's grip on his hand loosens.

.

"…_I feel like I'm forgetting…"_

.

"_Please don't start now_," thinks Sora, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

He quickly turns away from Riku and Kairi, eyes clench tight till they ache like his heart. They will become suspicious if he suddenly runs off.

.

"…_forgetting…"_

.

Riku lets go of Kairi's hand, cocking his head to the side. Why does Sora seem distant suddenly?

"Hey, Sora." Riku squeezes his hand, electing no response from his younger friend as he moves closer to his side.

He places his free hand on Sora's shoulder while bending down to whisper in his ear. "Sora?"

.

The brunet's eyes snap open from the contact, startled as Riku pulls his hand away.

Sora feels the imprint of his friend's fingers, lingering, familiar, and _warm_. It seeps into his skin and heats his shoulders.

Sora could have sworn Riku's breath trickled into his ear and traveled down his throat, loosening the tension in his air way.

.

Sora twists his head to stare at his friends, they're faces concern ridden. He removes his hand from Riku's grasp and ruffles his chocolate locks.

"Sorry! I seriously spaced out there!" Sora says sheepishly.

.

Kairi asks, "are you ok?"

.

"No, no! I'm fine! Just a random thought dropped into my brain!"

Sora taps his head and chuckles. Riku looks on, disbelieve on his face.

"Really, I'm ok! Lets head to the boats and go to the island already!"

Sora dashes towards the boats tied to the small pier in the distance.

.

Riku huffs and shoves his hands into his pant pockets while walking after the brunet.

.

"Do you think he'll ever say something?" Kairi inquires while her fingers absentmindedly play with the hem of her shirt.

.

Riku halts and glimpses over his shoulder lazily. "Maybe he's still adjusting to being back on the islands.

He's accustomed to fighting all the time to protect something. Maybe that's not it. That wouldn't explain…"

He trails off and rubs his eyes, remembering Sora's questions about a certain blond haired boy.

.

Kairi inclines her head and walks over to her older companion. "Explains what?"

.

"HEY! Stop standing and let's GO!" Sora complains, jumping on the pier excitedly. Kairi laughs softly and walks ahead of-

"Riku."

.

"Hmm?"

.

"Don't be the same." Riku stares at her confusingly before she continues.

"Whatever is going on, Sora's keeping it to himself and thinks we haven't noticed yet. It's been three months since he started acting strange.

He doesn't talk to us as carefree like he used to. It makes me feel lost. I can't help him if he won't tell me anything."

.

Riku can't remember Kairi appearing so vulnerable.

Her lips, a weak smile, belay her helplessness. Her hands massage her fingers in apprehension.

.

They returned to the islands four months ago, but it took a month to notice Sora acting less like himself.

His slow distancing from them, his refusal to let them spend the night at his house,

his sudden blank stares, the slight panic in his eyes when something unknown to Riku would seem to reveal itself.

Even the feel of Sora's hand is different: small and frail, nothing like the hand that wields the keyblade. There is no command in Sora's grip.

.

"So don't be the same and keep a secret that might be holding you back." Kairi repeats,

snapping Riku out of his thoughts. He shrugs his shoulders, palms facing skyward.

.

"Sora will be fine. He'll tell us in his own time. He trusts us. He's just deciding when to come out with whatever is bothering him."

.

"It's been 3 _months_ though!" Kairi whines.

.

Riku can't argue with that. It _is_ a long time to be holding on to something that might not be serious in the first place.

.

"How about this?" Riku places his hands on Kairi's shoulders. "If he doesn't come out with it soon, I'll make him talk, ok?"

Riku's eyes soften, his smile assuring. Kairi clasps her hands together eagerly in agreement.

.

"Let's promise to be more open with each other! Secrets never helped anyone."

The redhead jogs over to the pier. Riku's smile fades into a thin line.

.

"I guess I screwed up that promise already."

.

**17****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

The fire is reduced to the size of a firefly cradled in the hands of darkness.

It refuses to be snuffed out.

.

**133****th**** Day**

**II**

.

Arms stretch over the head of a brunette woman. Her pink t-shirt rises, exposing a strip of sugar cream skin.

Her gloved hands rest on her knees as she bends down onto the grass, examining the plot of dirt in front of her.

.

"Aerith, are you almost done? We still need help carrying all these books inside!"

A girl with short black hair and a head band walks over, a pile of books gathered in her arms.

Aerith greets the girl while brushing her hand across her forehead.

.

"Yes. I will be with everyone in just a few minutes Yuffie."

Satisfied, the ninja staggers away, trying not to let any of the books fall out of her grasp.

.

Aerith's gloved hands dig into her garden basket, finding a package of sunflower seeds, and sprinkles them like sugar on baked bread into each hole.

She grabs her small spade and fills the holes with dirt, humming a tune to herself.

.

Aerith's eyes the wall of chipped paint and rusting metal of the main building in the restoration site next to the flower bed.

By next week, the exterior will be receiving a fresh paint job.

It has been easier for her to focus on restoring Radiant Garden ever since the Heartless disappeared.

A new library was built, the marketplace has new shops, and the residential area was expanded.

Even through all of these accomplishments, Aerith can't find it in herself to feel satisfied.

.

From what she can gather, Radiant Garden had taken the most damage out of all the worlds in the war against the Heartless.

The population was hit the hardest. Some people had their hearts returned,

while others stayed broken like dolls, unable to remember themselves, their eyes hazy like cigarette smoke.

The Heartless had snatched so many lives. Children were left orphaned,

wives cried over missing husbands, and siblings became parents too quickly to younger brothers and sisters.

.

Aerith shakes her head at the thought and picks up her garden basket.

It had been her suggestion to make the restoration site into a community center for people in poverty,

for orphans and family's who can't get back on their feet or have no place to go.

Everyone readily agreed with the proposal a month ago. Cid especially became excited to be tinkering at a new project again,

rather than work over nonexistent flaws in the town's defense system.

.

Aerith walks towards the main area of the restoration site where countless volunteers haul wagons, baskets,

and supplies in and out of the community center. Leon repairs the front gate with a small crew of workers.

Yuffie rushes back and forth from the building, carrying books, food, and toys.

.

"Aerith?" Leon walks over to his pink clad friend, who had been strolling pass a wagon loaded with tools.

.

"Hello Leon, how is the gate coming along?" Aerith asks politely.

He had discarded his jacket on one of the wagons, exposing his sweat stained white t-shirt.

.

"That thing was being a real bitch to stand on its own. Cid came over though and helped us fix it. He even installed a new lock."

.

"Oh, great!" Aerith beams as they wander in the halls of the community center. She leads the way into the new infirmary,

lined with small beds covered in blue blankets on brown tiles outlined in white molding.

A leisurely breeze saunters through the open windows, brushing against white curtains and freshly painted blue walls.

Leon follows Aerith into a smaller room connected to the infirmary.

Herbs, medical books, and bottled medicines line the shelves above a cherry wood desk,

where Aerith places her gardening basket and discards her gloves.

She approaches the closet across from the desk and pulls out a yellow sun dress.

She always keeps an extra set of clothes here just in case.

Leon eyes her movements quietly, his arms crossed on his chest while leaning against the desk.

"Is there something you need Leon?" Aerith eyes her taller friend.

.

"You're heading over to see Merlin in a couple of days." He states. Aerith nods. "What for?"

.

"Just satisfying curiosities." Aerith brushes the question away dismissively, walking into the connecting bathroom to change,

the door left open. Aerith trusts Leon enough to not invade her privacy.

.

"Really now?" Leon questions. Aerith has rarely gone to visit Merlin in the past couple of months.

She has been inquiring about the wizard's whereabouts in the late afternoons.

"Does this curiosity have to do with Ansem?" Even more curious is her sudden interest in Ansem's study.

.

The rustling of fabric ceases and Aerith appears from the bathroom in the sundress while shutting the light off,

a calm expression on her face, slinging her leather satchel over her shoulder.

"I have not seen Merlin in awhile. I miss visiting him. I just had a couple of questions. Nothing really important."

.

"Why act sneaky when you're in Ansem's study? We're not going to bite your head off if we catch you reading his work."

Leon concludes. They stare at each other in silence, challenging one another in a duel he doesn't fully comprehend.

.

"It is nothing serious, really! I am sorry if I seem to be secretive lately. I have not realized I was acting that way.

I guess I am tired, with all the work happening around opening the community center.

If there is anything, I will defiantly tell you Leon." Aerith trails off apologetically and gives him a shy smile.

"I have to go, Yuffie must be having a fit since I have not helped her yet. I will see you later." Aerith waves, rushing out the door.

.

Leon closes his eyes, straightens his posture, and massages the back of his neck with his hand.

Aerith might have thought nothing of it, but Leon knows never to dismiss inconsistencies in behavior.

He will keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself with whatever curiosities she is trying to satisfy.

.

**34****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

He wishes for a needle and thread to stitch his eyes shut.

He doesn't like looking at the firefly swirling in the darkness.

He can't feel the hope carried on its dim wings.

.

**140****th**** Day**

**III**

.

It had been Sora's suggestion to watch the sun set on the island. He has become more light hearted in the past few days.

Riku and Kairi readily agreed, hoping Sora's progress of an improving mood would continue.

.

Sora and Kairi situate themselves on the curved bark of a paopu tree while Riku leans against it,

his hands crossed in front of him. The wind cheerfully plays with the trio's hair and sighs in their ears to relax the unspoken unease.

.

"_It'll be okay,"_ thinks Kairi. _"Sora's been acting fine the past couple of days. _

_Maybe he's finally accepting Destiny Islands again. He's adjusting, that's all." _

"I'll never get tired of looking at the sun." Kairi mutters serenely. Riku shifts, nodding in agreement.

.

"_Roxas likes sunsets."_ Sora thinks, sadness slumping his shoulders. He drinks the thought in with closed eyes.

Roxas used to sit on the tower in Twilight Town, the rays of the sun embracing the darkness in his-

"Heart." Sora whispers. Riku's gaze shifts towards the smaller boy with perked eyebrows.

.

"Heart?" Kairi repeats in confusion. Sora shakes his head. His nose wrinkles as if inhaling the scent of souring apples.

.

"Sorry, just thinking." Sora responds.

.

"About..?" The redhead prods, smiling kindly.

.

"Um…" Kairi and Riku gaze at him expectantly. The brunet's nails dig into the ragged bark of the paopu tree.

Sora clears his throat. "Er, I mean, the sun. The sun has a heart." He blurts out.

.

"What?" Riku glances at him strangely.

.

"It's what makes the sunset beautiful. Think about it!" Sora jumps off the curved trunk and jogs toward the edge of the small island.

"Every night, when we sleep, the heart of the sun sleeps too," Sora begins slowly, piecing his thoughts together. His hands hug his neck.

"When it wakes up, it hides its heart behind the sunshine, like a secret. We can't look at the sun straight away because the secret's too bright to look past.

"When the sun rises or sets," Sora points towards the sky. "In those moments, the sun _knows_ what it is, and it opens its heart to us!"

Sora spins around to gaze at Kairi and Riku, faces painted in surprise. "It spreads its heart across the sky, before it sleeps again…"

Sora's lashes droop in thought. "_Don't you agree…Roxas?"_

.

"That's really sweet Sora. I never thought of it that way…"

Kairi mutters, gazing at the sky. Sora ruffles his hair, a sheepish smile across his face. She stares in pleasure.

She forgets how his smile makes him look soft, real…handsome. The redhead's cheeks puff like marshmallows stained with blush.

Whatever is happening, Sora will always be Sora. She trains her gaze at the sky, the sun almost gone from view.

.

"I must admit, that was actually _really_ deep Sora," Riku slyly remarks. Sora pouts, sticks his tongue out for good measure,

coaxing a bark of laughter out of the silver haired teen. The gentleness in Sora's smile abruptly stops Riku's laughing.

.

The curve of the keyblade master's chin accentuates the teasing frown of his eyebrows.

His brown hair dampens to the color of eggplants by the coming of night.

The light sheen of sweat across his forehead glitters like the ocean and his eyes, glowing sapphire fireflies, warm Riku's own.

.

Riku traces _"I'll protect you"_ with his finger on the skin of his palm.

He wants to take Sora's hand and squeeze the serenity of the moment he feels in it,

imprinting his invisible message onto the younger boy's skin.

.

Sora turns to watch the sun, a small lamplight on the tips of the ocean.

"_How can I burden them with Roxas' memories, when I don't even understand why I'm seeing them?"_

.


	3. 141st Day

**PART I**

**141****st**** Day**

**IV**

.

"Can Nobodies truly acquire a heart?"

.

The aroma of eggnog cookies waft through the air in Merlin's private study, mingling with the scents of chamomile tea.

Aerith sits in a plush velvet armchair, flipping a silver spoon in between her fingers.

Merlin lounges comfortably in the armchair across from her. He blows at the steam rising from his tea cup,

porcelain with patterns suspiciously resembling the head of King Mickey, and sips the liquid carefully.

Books lie in piles across the wooden floor. Papers scribbled with formulas and equations lie scattered on desk tops.

Aerith turns her attention to the broom moving on its own. She smiles as the broom sweeps under Merlin's seat.

.

Aerith can't understand why she hasn't spent time with Merlin sooner. She enjoys his company and talk of history, watching books, candles,

and folders float around the study while learning new cure spells and experimenting with chants.

In a sense, she is Merlin's apprentice, honing her own magical abilities to better help the people of Radiant Garden.

.

Merlin places his tea cup on the coffee table. The china clatters softly next to a plate of star shaped cookies.

"My dear girl, why on earth would you want to know about such a thing?"

Merlin asks in his raspy voice, adjusting the glasses on his pointed nose. Aerith places her spoon next to her tea cup and folds her hands in her lap.

.

"Curious is all. Expanding knowledge never hurt anyone," answers Aerith.

.

"Of course, of course, especially a young mind such as yourself!" Merlin chuckles as the brunette smiles warmly.

"I'm sure you've checked out Ansem's study." Aerith nods. "Well then, nothing worthy of satisfaction?"

.

"Ansem's research centered more on his study of Heartless and the mechanics of the heart.

Not much was gathered on the Nobodies aside from what King Mickey uncovered later."

.

"Nobodies are born from those with strong hearts, those who were cast into darkness."

Merlin says while he gestures with his bony pale finger like a music conductor.

"Hearts that are lost. Why wonder such things, hmm? Is there something more to your question?"

.

"Is that really all a Nobody is?" Aerith bends forward in her seat, placing her elbows on her knees. Her hands clasp each other and rest below her chin.

"I remember reading on the main computer in Ansem's study, when Leon and King Mickey updated the information for safekeeping. Nobodies…"

Aerith closes her eyes, recalling the information. "Are the embodiment of memories and sensations of the people cast into darkness.

They can think and act on thought. A special type of Heartless." Merlin nods as a tea kettle pours more tea into his cup. She continues,

"but, is that all? Do they just mimic the person they used to be? If they can think, can't they have their own sense of self?"

.

"Oh Aerith, not exactly." Merlin takes another sip of his tea. The broom sweeps under the cabinets containing vials of potions.

"That's just it. Everyone has the ability to think, it is the heart that makes a person alive. Their own individual."

.

"Their intentions weren't so bad…" Aerith mumbles. Merlin looks at her, curiosity peaking with interest.

.

"Is that so? Whatever would make you say that?" Merlin questions.

.

"Well…from what I can gather, the Nobodies, Organization XIII wanted to collect hearts to obtain hearts of their own.

They just didn't go about it the right way. They thought what they did was right,

but how can they know if they couldn't _feel_ it was right?" Aerith straightens in her chair.

"Everyone was against them. I can't judge them because I barely met them myself.

They caused so much pain though…I'm sure if they could feel what their actions were doing, maybe they would have stopped."

.

"That's the point though isn't it my dear? They couldn't feel because they do not possess a heart."

Merlin adjusts the blue pointed hat on his head.

.

"What is the point of them being born in the first place?" Aerith questions with conviction, surprising the wizard.

"I just wonder about the intent of a Nobody being created. Is it so the person who was cast aside into the darkness could have a second chance at life?

Maybe being a Nobody was some type of a trial for them?All they could understand was what they thought was right. It's confusing."

.

"Confusing indeed!" Merlin chuckles and shoos the broom away from sweeping under the coffee table.

"Ansem never explored that speculation much, neither have I."

.

"Do you think the Nobodies can actually obtain a heart?" Aerith clenches the fabric of her dress.

.

"Hmm. Well, if I were to put forth a hypothesis, I would think it possible." Aerith's eyes light in attention. "That question has never been proving or disproving.

All we know about the Nobodies is what we were able to piece together from Ansem's research and recent events.

Nobodies are empty vessels. That gives them the possibility to inhabit a heart. As to how that heart can be acquired…" Merlin pauses,

"it may have to be the original heart of the carrier who was cast away in darkness, or even a new heart created all on its own."

.

A created heart? Is that even possible? Aerith observes the broom sweep under her seat.

How can a heart be created in the first place? Is that even thought of by anyone to do?

.

"Creating a heart is a far fetched idea that shouldn't be tampered with." Merlin says sternly as if reading Aerith's thoughts.

"I would find that to be a violation to the balance of nature. To create a heart is quite a frightening power." Merlin sips his tea, shooing the broom away,

as it attempts to sweep under the coffee table again. The broom sweeps dust on his shoes. Merlin touches the broom stick lightly,

causing it to fall to the floor, evaporated of magic. Aerith dips her finger onto the surface of her tea, having gone cold.

.

**47****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

The firefly looms around his pocket. He shoos it away.

.

It always comes back to rest at the same point in darkness.

.

He will ignore it this time, like his memories.

.

He will sleep, blend with the darkness and forget.

.

**149****th**** Day**

**V**

.

Kairi sips her chocolate milkshake, enjoying the feel of the beverage slink down her throat while the sun beats the umbrella overhead with heat.

She rests her hand on the blue metal table's surface, leans into her seat, and crosses her legs.

Kairi watches Riku and Sora walk from the ice cream parlor with their orders.

.

Riku sips on a strawberry smoothie while holding a water bottle. Sora purchased banana ice cream.

The older teen rolls his eyes at his friend's attempt to lick the melting ice cream off the side of the cone, his fingers sticky and wet.

The silver haired boy takes pity and grabs Sora's wrist, dragging his younger friend towards the condiment station and places his smoothie on the table.

Riku grabs and pours water on Sora's hand from the water bottle. The brunet yelps as the cool liquid trickles between his fingers, a fleshy waterfall.

Sora holds his ice cream cone in his other hand as he watches Riku take a napkin and wipe the liquid away, the touch of his fingers, careful and methodical.

.

"Makes your hand unsticky." Riku mutters. Kairi stares and crosses her arms on the table.

Riku massages Sora's hand with the napkin. His thumbs press softly into the brunet's palm, slow, intentional and intimate.

.

The redhead swirls her straw in her smoothie. Her hand rests on her cheek, eyes cast down at the shadow's play on the cement.

She suddenly feels intrusive on the moment, the blush, not apparent on Riku's cheeks, instead tints his aquamarine eyes a hazy pink.

.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She mutters.

.

**52nd**** Day**

**VIII**

.

.

.

.

**160****th**** Day**

**VI**

.

Yuffie walks over to Merlin's house, the Restoration Committee's home base,

while eating a chocolate chip cookie she had purchased earlier from the bakery.

Her hands smell like her snack as she takes another bite, cookie chunks dissolving into crumbs.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand cheerfully, shoves the remaining cookie in her pocket and grips the golden doorknob.

Upon entering Merlin's house, her eyes dart over to a mass of blond hair by a computer station lit like an electronic Christmas tree.

.

"Hey, brat, where the hell is my cookie?" Cid, a man sitting in a swivel chair while chewing on a toothpick, says in greeting.

Yuffie sticks her nose in the air and grins. She digs into her back pack and takes out a small brown package,

dangling it in front of Cid. The older man becomes irritated by her playfulness. "Good, now give it."

.

"Pssh, it's called please." Yuffie sticks her tongue out as Cid extends his hand.

.

"It's called, give me my _fucking_ cookie." Cid answers as the ninja tilts her head to the side, her face contorting into an expression sour like limes.

.

"Do you really think I would give you this, soft, warm, nutty, peanut butter cookie with a response like _that_ old man?"

Yuffie replies solemnly, her expression suddenly serious as her smile flat lines.

Cid throws the toothpick into the small trash bin by his seat. He wipes his face in exasperation.

.

"Give me my fucking cookie, _please_." Cid bites out as Yuffie perks and tosses the bag over to him.

He almost drops its contents on the floor upon clumsily catching it.

.

"Is it necessary to mouth off like that Cid?" Hearing Aerith's voice startles Yuffie.

The young girl turns to her right to see the brunette sitting at the round wooden table,

a book opened in front of her by a glass of water. Yuffie rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

.

"Oh, sorry Aerith, didn't see you there, hehe." Aerith smiles in response.

Yuffie plops down on the chair across from her friend, feet prop on the table as hands intertwine on her head.

.

"It is alright. You seemed preoccupied with holding Cid's cookie hostage."

Aerith points out kindly. Yuffie pouts while Cid snickers quietly to himself; one hand typing at his computer while the other holds his cookie.

.

"Hey, I wasn't holding it hostage! I was simply using it to hammer some manners into the old man!"

Yuffie glares at Cid, his finger gesturing rudely at her. The ninja gives him a thumbs up in return. Aerith sighs lightly and begins to read again.

.

"So…what'cha got there?" Yuffie lifts her chin and lowers her eyes at Aerith's book. "Romance novel? Medical stuff?"

.

"No and no." Aerith replies. Yuffie places her feet back on the floor to get a closer inspection of the book.

.

"Ohhh, Ansem's report? Now _that _I'd consider action/adventure material.

Why would you read that?" Yuffie asks, Cid turns to face Aerith in his swivel chair. The brunette flips and smooths a page down with her hand.

.

"Just curious. I've been merely…enlightening myself." Aerith responds.

Cid leans back in his chair and takes another bite out of his cookie.

.

"Something about the heart, eh?" He questions as Aerith nods, her attention fully on the book. "What were you hoping to find?"

.

"Yes, do tell." The three committee members gaze at the doorway to find Leon standing,

his hand on the knob while the other carries his gunblade behind his back.

.

"Hey, hey! Where've you been?" Yuffie waves frantically at Leon.

.

"Patrolling. Nothing I'm sure you would find exciting."

Leon answers, closing the door and hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

Yuffie shifts in her seat, her chest pressing against the back of the chair.

.

"It would so be exciting if there was someone or something's ass to kick."

Yuffie grins. Leon grumbles and leans against the wall by the doorway.

.

"So, you were about to say?" Leon stares at Aerith, eyes guarded and warning.

.

"Oh yea, she's reading Ansem's report. Thinking about the heart, that type of thing."

Cid explains, waving his hand in the air to emphasize his words.

.

"Ansem's report? No one has touched that thing in months. Anything special about it?"

Leon raises an eyebrow. Aerith shifts in her seat and drinks some water.

.

"I am just doing some research of my own. My hobby of the moment."

Aerith touches the thin skin of the parchment with her fingers; aged and wrinkled.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a firmer grasp on things. On the Nobodies, the Heartless-"

.

"Oh, good idea. I don't know much about the Nobodies, you know?" Yuffie scratches her cheek thoughtfully.

"I mean, it is a pretty big deal here. Especially with all the people at the infirmary.

It's only been a couple of months, but people are still turning up with missing memories and children reports."

Cid eats the last of his cookie and tosses his napkin in the garbage.

.

"Those missing reports are a bitch to deal with." Cid places his elbows on his knees, moving forward.

"Wild goose chases, I tell ya. Extra work for something we know the outcome of."

.

"The disappeared; those whose hearts were snatched by Heartless and turned into Heartless themselves." Aerith says.

.

"Never to return from darkness. I do feel bad. The parents have hope these kids will return one day.

We know they won't, not unless they return and try to snatch more hearts away. It's a damn fucking shame," replies Cid.

.

"A lost cause?" Yuffie whispers, rubbing her hands on her legs as if suddenly cold.

Aerith returns to her reading as Leon walks over and halts in front of her.

.

"Is that why you've been reading so much of Ansem's work? Trying to find a way to…" Leon trails off as Aerith shakes her head.

.

"I may have magical abilities but I am not a wizard in my own right.

Not like Merlin or Yen Sid. There is still so much for me to learn from them.

But no, I would not try to seek out the hearts of those lost. I do not have the magical capacity to do that."

Aerith places the book in her satchel and adjusts her skirt while getting up from her seat.

"I am going to return this to Ansem's study. I will see you all tomorrow!"

She quietly exits the room as Cid and Yuffie look in confusion. They face each other and shrug.

.

"Um…did I say something wrong?" Yuffie tilts her head. Leon eyes the door.

.

"_What are you up to then Aerith, if not retrieving hearts?"_ Leon thinks.

.

**67****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

.

.

What is his name again?

.

.

**162****nd**** Day**

**VII**

.

"Are you busy this week?" Riku questions. He's sits on the stairwell with the lights off,

one arm leaning on his bent knee while he holds the phone to his ear.

His hair illuminates like glitter in the moonlight through the windows on the front door.

.

"_Do you need to ask? What do you have in mind?"_ Replies Sora lightly in amusement.

.

"Kairi and I had been talking. It's been awhile since we've been to your place.

How about it? Let's watch some movies or even hang out on your porch,

watch the stars or something. Sleep over for the hell of-"

.

"_Crap! My food is burning. I'll call you back!"_

"So-"

.

"Fuck." Riku stares at the phone, every beep of the dial tone adding another question in his mind.

Sora _never_ calls him back and its starting to piss him off.

Riku's arm goes slack; his grip on the phone loosens as he lays his head on the wall.

He hadn't even gotten to the part on how they could reminisce about building the boat together…

.

**71****st**** Day**

**VIII**

.

Darkness hums a lullaby. Where was he before…?

.

**165****th**** Day**

**VIII  
**

.

Sora locks himself in the bathroom at the movies.

His hands twist his red shirt into tiny knots, body slumping next to the toilet.

He can't stop coughing. Sora never coughed before during these attacks.

Lungs wheeze, pain dizzying like spin tops spinning too fast.

.

"_I don't understand what_told me. I can't trust-"_

_._

Fireworks explode in his eyes before he faints.

.

**83****rd**** Day**

**VIII**

.

Buzzing…he can hear…The firefly…

.

**172****nd**** Day**

**IX  
**

.

Sora grips the shower curtain shakily.

Arm muscles tighten as the bar of soap hits the shower floor.

.

"_Who is Sora?"_

.

His fist slams against the bathroom tiled wall. Knuckles hiss in pain from the impact.

His eyes become unsteady as if a rampaging snowstorm blurs his vision.

.

"_I have to know who I am…I am DONE WITH THIS." _

.

The shower curtain clips strain to hold his wet hand.

_Pop…Pop…Pop, pop pop pop po-_

Clips unbuckle. Sora tumbles, knees hitting the rim of the tub along the way.

His head hits the green rug below. Eyes roll into the back of his head.

The running of the shower muffles his violent coughing.

.

"_I'm going…to find my way to Sora."_

_._

~O~

.

"Sora?" Kairi calls from the front door, a strawberry smoothie and a banana milkshake held in her hands.

The cup sweats against the heat of the day, salivating over her fingers.

She _knock knock knocks_ again with her elbow.

.

"He knows I'm coming over…" Kairi whispers,

placing her strawberry smoothie in her open bag while switching the banana milkshake into her other hand.

She turns the knob to find the door unlocked.

.

Kairi shrugs and walks inside, peeking around the small hallway before she decides to take her shoes off.

"Sora, I got the milkshake you wanted!" Kairi yells as she walks towards the kitchen, placing the frothy drink in the fridge.

.

"Where is he? We have to meet Riku soon."

Kairi questions, heading back to the main hallway.

She listens closely to hear a faint hissing coming from upstairs.

"He's still in the shower? It shouldn't take that long to get clean."

Kairi glances at her wrist watch. "He called me a half hour ago to tell me he would take a quick shower.

Thirty minutes is not fast." The redhead sighs. "I should at least let him know I'm here. Sora!"

Kairi shouts, hoping her voice will carry to the bathroom.

.

She slowly climbs the stairwell, her bag swooshing as she walks.

The redhead looks down both ends of the hallway and remembers the bathroom is to her right.

She jogs over; the sound of the shower rising in volume as she nears.

Standing in front of the door, she knocks a few times hesitantly.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi says, "I just got here a few minutes ago.

I put the milkshake in the fridge. It was dripping all over the place."

Kairi swings her purse gently. After a few minutes of no response,

she stares at the door in playful annoyance. "Hey, didn't you hear me Sora? Don't make me come in there!"

Kairi threatens with a blush on her face, various images flashing through her mind at what she might find behind the door.

.

Her eyebrows knit together. "…Sora? You can hear me, right? The shower isn't that loud."

Her hand grips the doorknob shyly. Why is he being difficult? If he is seriously joking she will-

"Fine, I'll just have to come in. You've been in there long enough anyway."

Kairi decides and turns the doorknob. "Seriously, I may be a girl but I don't take-Oh my god!"

Kairi's purse clatters to the floor as her strawberry smoothie spills on the bathroom tile.

.

Sora's body lays partially on the damp bathroom rug, his legs still inside the tub.

The curtains had snapped off the railing and cover his lower body like a blanket.

His naked chest gleams in the bathroom light, his breathing uneven and heavy.

The shower keeps running, unfazed by the boy's state of dress.

.

"Sora!" Kairi rushes in and drops herself in front of the unconscious boy,

cradling his head in her hands. His forehead burns. She slaps his cheek softly.

"Sora? Sora! Please wake up!" Unresponsive, Kairi looks around frantically.

She stands and carefully walks over his body to shut the shower head off.

She tip toes back to the bathroom door. Kairi fumbles for her bag and dumps the contents onto the floor,

some of the items landing in the puddle of strawberry smoothie. Kairi finds her phone, dialing Riku's number.

.

**74****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

The firefly refuses to leave him alone, he just wants to forget.

.

His hand slaps his pocket where the firefly hovers constantly.

.

He freezes in the darkness. There is something in his pocket.

.

He feels along the fabric and traces the object's shape:

Small, narrow, flat with curved edges.

.

He opens his eyes and pulls the object out of his pocket,

unable to see what it is in the darkness.

.

He holds the object close to his face as the firefly trails after it,

Its dim light illuminating-

.


	4. 174th Day

**PART I**

**80****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

He clutches the object and remembers:

black coats, leather gloves, shadowed faces, jingling zippers, metal tipped boots…

.

**174****th**** Day**

**X**

.

Lamp lights flicker in the late afternoon of Ansem's Study. Books, green carpeting, and shelved walls are awash in a blanket of gold.

Aerith sits at a desk in the center of the room, bent over her reading.

.

"_By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially._

_This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless" _**(1)**.

.

"Aerith?" The brunette is not startled by Leon's voice coming from the doorway behind her.

She has a knack for detecting his presence.

.

Aerith begins to close the folder containing Ansem's reports, but Leon slaps the flap back open.

.

He scans the contents of the folder, gloved hands pressing on the desk beside Aerith's arm.

The gunblade wielder notices a small note pad, eyes her neat script crammed between the faded blue lines.

The young woman proceeds to close the folder again as Leon studies her notes while pacing the circular study,

riddled with notations, arrows, and citations on Heartless and Nobodies.

.

After a few minutes, Leon looks up, slows his pacing, and points at the pad in his hand, brown eyes sharp like bitter dark chocolate.

.

"What is this?" He inquires cautiously.

.

"A silly question." Aerith mutters calmly. Leon's eyes narrow.

He throws the pad on the desk, stares coldly at her.

.

"Yes. It's silly to wonder _why_ you're noting how a Nobody can obtain a heart.

It's perfectly silly to ask _why_ your studying the stuff in the first place."

.

Aerith folds her hands in her lap. "Just studying."

.

"And wanting to stir up trouble?" Finishes Leon.

Aerith gazes at him, her eyes a quiet fire slowly erupting into an all out blaze.

.

"It is not like that. I just want to be prepared," answers Aerith.

.

"For what? You know as much about the Heartless as any of us," points out Leon.

.

"I cannot protect Radient Garden while the civilians sit in the dark." Aerith whispers. Leon's gaze softens…_just_ a bit.

"Everyday…I sit in the infirmary and try to calm crying mothers. They ask me why their child will not wake up.

Why their child does not respond when they call to them. Why children feel cold when they touch them. They ask questions Leon. Do they not have a right to know?"

.

"Know what?" Asks Leon, anticipating the answer.

.

"About the Nobodies, the Heartless...what they do to people's hearts!" yells Aerith,

her hands banging on the desk as she shoots straight out of the plush chair.

.

"What they don't know can't hurt them," Leon replies with a cool calm.

.

"How could you say that? Do you even understand how confused these people are?

Radiant Garden is one of the only worlds directly connected to Ansem's work, his involvement with the Heartless!

All they see is little black creatures with yellow eyes attack them and they do not even understand why!"

.

"What are you suggesting? That we leak information about the Heartless?" Leon bites out darkly.

.

"The people have a right to that information! They have a right to know why adults and kids disappear!" Aerith reasons.

.

"Do they also need to know what happens to children that lose their hearts, what they become? How they're cast to the darkness?

That the heart becomes chained to the mindless acts of other Heartless?

_Look_ at what's _happened_! Ansem let the Heartless loose and _destroyed _our world!

Maleficent found out and she used the Heartless for her own fucking desires.

The Nobodies used the Heartless to obtain fucking hearts of their own!

No good would come out in revealing so much!" While shouting, Leon had gone around the desk and backed Aerith against one of the book cases.

.

The shelves dig into her back while Leon slams his hands on either side of her head,

encasing the smaller woman in the sweltering heat of his anger. Aerith glares at him, livid than he has ever seen her before.

Her hands clutch the book shelf tightly, their breaths mingling in the few inches of space between their faces.

Stress lines wrinkle around their eyes like hastily crinkled paper.

It bothers Leon to see her so uncharacteristically seething at his words. He has to set her straight.

"Information like that, especially if the public got hands on it, is _dangerous_!

We have to protect the people of Radiant Garden.

That's exactly _why _we're here and _why_ the committee was formed in the first place.

I'm not losing my home again because _you _want to be annoyingly_ righteous_." Leon growls out.

.

Aerith's skin sweats at the proximity of Leon's body. The heat of his words condense the space around them,

suffocating the meager hint of fear in his voice. His last comment deflates her increasing irritation.

"_I'm not losing my home again."_ Leon had felt like a failure when Radiant Garden was destroyed.

He would rather be overly-cautious than repeat that mistake again.

What mistake? It wasn't his fault.

.

Leon sighs and steps away from her.

He runs a hand through his shoulder length hair and walks towards the door, appearing suddenly lost and hopeless.

.

"The less they know the better. The information the people don't have can't harm them,"

Leon whispers, opening the door into the hallway.

.

Aerith assumes he will stomp out in anger but he stands there, staring at her expectantly.

"Let's go, I'm not leaving you in here alone."

.

"What?" Aerith asks in surprise.

.

"What makes you think I would still give you access to this place after what you just told me?"

.

Aerith stares at him in astonishment at what his words suggest.

"Leon. My intention is not to plaster Ansem's research all over town!

I would have discussed the matter with you as soon as I felt ready to present my case!"

.

"I'm not taking chances. _Get. Out_." Leon snarls lowly. She lets her hands fall to her sides.

.

"I cannot believe this. You do not trust me?

You really think I would just open his study to the people like the public library?"

Leon does not respond but his eyes glow with impatience.

Aerith's green irises dim their brilliance, glancing sadly at the frustrated man.

She walks over to her satchel, empties out the contents,

some of them being Ansem's books, and slings the bag over her shoulder.

She quietly walks pass Leon and stops a few feet away from the door.

"You know…Radiant Garden needs to be armed with some type of information.

How can the people protect themselves when we can't protect everyone?"

Aerith walks away in the darkened hallway, leaving a distraught Leon behind.

.

**82****nd**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…white walls, tiled floors, cold beds, white staircases,

sloping ramps, high arched corridors, purple couches…

.

**177****th**** Day**

**XI**

.

The first thing Sora notices is the feel of warm blankets on his chest.

The second thing he notices is pain beating on his head softly like drums.

.

"Ungh," Sora grunts, cracks his eyes open into narrow slits and sees blurry objects

like color-penciled drawings, smudged with greasy fingers, erasing the outline of existence.

.

Sora closes his eyes and breathes deeply, the pain in his head grows thick like cotton,

his face feels as if it has been stuffed in an oven to bake.

.

He doesn't remember lying on a bed. Hadn't he fallen in the bathroom? Roxas' words echo in his mind.

Yes…the memory was painful and he couldn't stop coughing. He fell out of the tub…

.

The brown haired boy blinks. His vision focuses, adjusting to the light seeping from the open window.

Blue cotton blankets, transparent blue curtains, wood floors,

a few pieces of clothing on the dresser, a paopu charm sitting on a mahogany desk. Sora was asleep in his room.

.

"_How did I get here?"_ Sora ponders.

.

The shower…he had called Kairi before taking a shower, asking for…what? He wanted something cold.

He asked her to bring something from the ice cream parlor before they left to meet Riku. Kairi…Oh_ shit_.

.

Sora surveys his room again, ignores the increasing tempo of his headache as he slides out from under the covers.

Is Kairi here? She must have been. Did she put him to bed? Did he freak her out? Did she find him at all?

If she did, how did she get into the house? Did she call anyone?

.

"Kairi…?" Sora calls, voice rough and dry. He plants his bare feet on the floor and as he stands,

a wave of dizziness punches him hard between the eyes. He quickly stumbles back on the bed and cradles his head in his hands,

his forehead tender and hot, his heart irregular, a wave of nausea fills his stomach.

Sora needs to know if Kairi is here.

.

He hoists his weakened body off the bed and almost collides into the floor head first as another wave of dizziness hits,

but catches himself on the night stand by his bed. Once fully standing, he slowly walks over to the door.

It squeaks in complaint while swinging open and he suddenly hears voices.

.

"Kairi…?" Sora calls, voice too low to draw attention.

He approaches the staircase while leaning on the wall for support. The voices increase in volume.

The weakened brunet is about to walk to the landing, that opens to the hallway below,

until he notices Kairi and Riku at the staircases' end by the front door.

Riku leans against the banister while Kairi stands in front of him, her tiny hands in loose fists.

.

"I knew he should have said something sooner! I should have said something sooner!" Kairi says indigently.

.

"It's not your fault. Sora is the one responsible here," responds Riku.

.

"Riku!" Kairi pouts in frustration.

.

"It's true. He chose to keep whatever was bothering him to himself. He chose to shut us out.

He chose to play hero and let everyone think he was fine."

Sora quickly hides behind the wall next to the staircase and slowly sinks to the floor.

Riku's words sting him like bees, swelling with irritation. They had known. Sora rubs his head again.

"I didn't think it would affect him physically…"

.

"He's been sleeping…for FIVE days Riku! We really should take him to a hospital. This isn't normal!" Kairi opens her hands,

palms facing the ceiling as if asking for forgiveness.

.

"_I've been sleeping for _five_ days?"_ That thought does not surprise him more than the next one,

_"Why hadn't they taken me to a hospital?"_

.

"I don't think a hospital can help him." Riku whispers.

.

"What do you mean? Aren't you worried? Now that I think of it, you've been acting like this isn't a big deal.

You come up with that lame excuse that he's adjusting to being on the islands…"

Kairi accuses, her eyebrows lifting thoughtfully.

.

"I'm not worried at all," Riku states. He lifts himself off the banister and gazes at the stairwell,

his eyes unclear and hazy like tropical storms blackened by tornadoes.

His fist punches the banister. Poles tremble in the earthquake of his outburst.

"I'm pissed, Kairi! I'm fucking _pissed_ off at that idiot. Five days and he hasn't even twitched in his damn sleep!

Every time I look at him, I think of the possibilities of him never waking up! How the fuck can he keep something like this to himself?

Does he really think I enjoy watching him fall into some type of coma? I kept brushing it off…" Riku's voice trails off.

Sora hugs his knees close to his chest, eyes lowering in shame.

"I wanted to give him the same respect he gave me. He never presses me for anything, he waits until I'm ready to tell him.

I wasn't going to force information out of him!" Riku shouts as Kairi places a hand on his arm,

a small gesture of comfort that soothes his anger momentarily. He shuts his eyes and huffs.

.

"What do you mean a hospital can't help him? We haven't been able to do anything…" She questions.

.

"It's been on my mind for a while now. Do you remember when he asked about Roxas?"

Riku questions, catching Sora's attention. Kairi stares at him in uncertainty, realization dawning on her face.

.

"His Nobody right?" Riku nods. "I don't really know anything about Roxas," answers Kairi.

.

"Back at the Castle that Never Was, I thought the information I gave him was enough.

Then we were back on the islands. Sora asked questions about Roxas. When he stopped asking, he started acting weird.

Why ask about someone that doesn't exist with us anymore?" Riku explains.

.

"He does exist…" Sora blurts out, his mind becoming fuzzy by the mention of his Nobody's name.

His voice is loud enough to halt the conversation below.

.

Riku gazes up the stairway and grips the banister again.

"…Sora?" He questions cautiously, wondering if he is hearing things.

The mumbling returns, trickling from upstairs and Riku decides to investigate, Kairi close behind him.

A sudden flash of light appears above the stairwell. Kairi gasps and Riku automatically calls his keyblade into his hand.

.

The silver haired teen notices the Oathkeeper keyblade poking out from behind the wall.

He rushes up the steps and discovers Sora slumped on the wall,

holding the blade close to his chest, breathing heavily,

his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

.

"Sora!" Kairi calls. She rushes and kneels before the sick boy. "Sora, you shouldn't be up!"

.

"He does exist!" Sora croaks with the little energy he has, surprising his two friends. He closes his eyes, feeling them tear.

"This…this is his keyblade…as long as I can call it, he exists! My heart beats for the both of us!"

.

"Sora..." Riku calls softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Is this what it's about? Does Roxas have to do with what's bothering you?"

.

Sora's breaths turn raspy. Kairi tries to pry the keyblade out of his arms.

As soon as she touches it, the keyblade disappears in a shower of light, little fireworks of light hit the floor.

"We can talk more about this when we get you to bed, ok? Sora, you're really sick, you have a fever…"

Kairi once again tries to lift Sora up and succeeds with Riku's help.

.

"S-s-stop…you don't," Sora starts weakly.

.

"Shut up Sora," Riku bites out. He is about to carry the brunet to his room until a flash of light fills the hallway.

Before Kairi can adjust her eyes to the light, the Oathkeeper appears again and swings unsteadily towards Riku.

The older male easily blocks it with his keyblade as Kairi pushes herself against the wall quickly in order to avoid harm. "What the-"

.

"You don't have to baby me." Sora gasps out, his shoulders heavy.

When does calling the keyblade feel so _draining_? When _did_ he call the keyblade?

Why did he swing it against Riku? "I…can…handle it."

.

"Sora, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Riku shouts, quickly slamming his keyblade on the Oathkeeper.

The tip of the brunet's blade hits the floor, causing a dent to appear in the wood. Sora sinks to his knees. "We're trying to help you!"

.

"Riku, please," Kairi says urgently.

Sora shakily lifts the keyblade off the floor and points it towards her. However, it disappears from his hand.

Sora drops to the floor completely in a coughing fit. "He's not thinking straight!"

.

"The hell he isn't," Riku growls, successfully picking up Sora without incident

and carrying him over to his room. Placing him gently on the bed,

Riku drapes the blankets over Sora's body. Kairi gazes at the empty bowl on the nightstand.

.

"Riku, can you get more dry towels and fill the bowl with cold water? He's getting hot again."

Kairi asks, her hand on Sora's forehead. Riku leaves obediently, taking the empty bowl with him.

.

The redhead drags a desk chair over by the bed and sits, watching Sora shift uncomfortably.

"You don't…have to…be here." Sora breathes. She smiles weakly.

.

"And you don't have to act stubborn. Why did you call the keyblade on Riku? That was uncalled for," inquires Kairi.

.

"I…panicked?" Sora sighs in confusion as Kairi places her hand in his, squeezing it in reassurance.

.

"Just let us help ok? We'll get you better in no time! Then we can talk about it." Sora pulls his hand away from Kairi's.

.

"I don't want to," Sora mutters.

.

"Sor-"

.

"I _won't_. What's there to tell?" Sora repositions himself on the bed; his back to Kairi as she looks helplessly at him.

.

"I don't know, maybe the fact you've been sick for the past five days?

Maybe you've been sick for the past couple of months!" Th red head says pointedly.

.

This isn't like Sora at _all_. How can he seem so…isolated?

.

"Is Riku right?" Kairi pauses, "about Roxas? Does this have to do with Roxas?"

.

"I don't understand it."

.

"Hmm?"

.

"I don't understand what's happening!" Sora suddenly sits straight on the bed,

beating the blanket in front of him with his fists. "I only get bits and pieces.

It's easy to put them together but so hard to understand why I see them in the first place!"

.

"See what?" At this point, Riku comes back carrying towels and a water-filled bowl.

He looks over at the pair questioningly, setting the bowl down on the nightstand, his temper having calmed during his small trip.

.

"Don't you get it?" Sora yells, "I _don't_ know! How can I trouble you with something I don't understand myself!

Drop it already! Just leave me alone!_ Get the hell out_! I don't need you! I'll figure it out myself!"

He shouts with new found strength. Kairi's mouth hangs open in shock.

.

No, this isn't the Sora she knows at all.

.

Kairi abruptly stands from her chair. She stares at the brunet with sad eyes before exiting the room.

A few seconds of silence and Riku and Sora hear the front door close.

Riku runs his hand through his hair and sits down in the chair previously occupied by Kairi.

He crosses a leg over the other and folds his arms. Sora glares at him defiantly.

.

"You don't have to act like an asshole, although, maybe that's the fever talking." Riku mutters quietly. Sora rolls his eyes.

.

"You're going to get on my back too?" Sora asks miserably, his words sour as Riku places a hand on his chin in thought.

He then proceeds towards the doorway. Sora thinks Riku will leave to,

until the silver haired teen leans against the door frame, his head bent forward and his back towards Sora.

.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Try to get some rest." Riku switches the lights off and closes the door behind him.

.

Sora, in disbelief, stares at the door for a full ten minutes.

.

**106****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…dirty blond mohawks, blond antennas, black braids, yellow beards, pink hair…

.

**179****th**** Day**

**XII**

.

Riku had not been kidding when he said he would be downstairs. The taller teen had made the living room his temporary residence.

The couch, his bed, and the coffee table, his desk, piles of folded clothes and items stacked on its glass surface.

One pile for pants,

one pile for shirts,

one pile for socks,

a small stack of DVD's,

and two books.

His pack lies unzipped next to the couch, his boxers and bathroom supplies stuffed inside.

Riku decided it best to call Tidus instead of Kairi for a favor, due to her enthusiasm in not answering his phone calls.

The blond had stopped by yesterday afternoon to drop off Riku's belongings.

The silver haired teen would have left himself to fetch his stuff, but the image of Sora concocting a crazy escape plan

through his window and running off somewhere made the teen think better of it.

Sora tried to attack him with his keyblade once, who knew what else his feverish state thought to do next for the hell of it?

.

**120****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…black eye patches, x-scarred faces, pierced earrings, rose petals…

.

**180****th**** Day**

**XIII**

.

Riku and Sora haven't talked to each other during his recent stay so far.

The silver haired male feels it best to let Sora vent and hopefully, recover from his fever.

.

He decides to check on Sora discreetly during the day by peeking or leaning his ear on the doorway.

During Sora's nap times and sleep throughout the night,

Riku allows himself to spend time in his friend's room and watch him sleep,

carefully checking his temperature, which steadily drops,

changing damp towels, refilling the bowl, and leaving a glass of water on the nightstand.

.

The brunet's meals are left on the kitchen counter top or in the fridge.

Riku refuses to leave food in Sora's room. He doesn't want his friend to isolate himself from the world.

.

Sora hadn't come down the first two days. After incessant protests of his grumbling stomach,

the brunet quietly made his way to the kitchen, avoiding any kind of contact with Riku.

.

It is during these times Riku makes lingering glances at Sora while sitting on the couch,

eying the timid movement of his hands reaching for a piece of fruit,

or watching brown spikes bob as the boy searched for something to drink, wishing Sora would sit and talk to him.

.

Riku misses the open and carefree friendship before it became quiet and brooding like an impending rain.

He will not press Sora with questions. His presence in the house is enough to let Sora know

he isn't going _anywhere_ until he gets some answers.

.

**126****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…silver haired dolls, blind folds, blades shaped like keys, brown spiky haired heroes, good luck charms, drawing pads, color pencils…

.

**181****st**** Day**

**XIV**

.

Sora hasn't heard from Kairi yet.

.

**133th Day**

**VIII**

.

…sunny sidewalks, orange bricked passageways, rising smoke from trains…

.

**184****th**** Day**

**XV**

.

"You have been kicked out of Ansem's study I see."

Merlin greets Aerith while examining plants in the garden behind his house.

Vines snake their way around a wooden fence covered in moss.

Tiger lilies, roses, and tulips brush at each other's petals, the wind gently pushing at their stems.

Dirt spills out of ceramic pots onto the cobblestoned ground due to peppermint leaves and plants outgrowing their residence.

Aerith stands next to the wizard as he examines a leaf, his fingers rubbing against its smooth surface.

"Leon came here while I was experimenting with new elixirs,

fussing about you poking about Ansem's study and the safety of the public. Not happy indeed.

He almost blew up my experiments in the process, the silly boy!"

.

"I am sorry he acted that way." Aerith bows apologetically.

.

"Think nothing of it. Once he confided in me about what's brewing in that little head of yours,

I wished you would have discussed the idea with me first before the poor boy found out the way he did."

Merlin shakes a pale finger at her in a fatherly manner. He picks a few leaves off a plant and lets them flutter in the wicker basket by his feet.

The basket lifts off its four small legs to catch the leaves before they touch the ground.

.

"Is it really that bad, wanting to let people know the truth?" Aerith whispers, bending down next to the wicker basket.

The basket lifts itself on its hind legs while she pets its wooden exterior.

.

"No, no. I think it is a rather novel idea." Merlin answers.

Aerith retracts her hand away from the basket in surprise and gazes at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"The people do have a right to know. They live in fear of what they do not comprehend.

Giving them the truth will comfort them, even when that truth stings at first."

Merlin plucks a few berries off another plant. "However, I don't understand why you had to be secretive with your endeavor."

.

"I wanted to gather information. I was trying to decide how much to tell everyone."

.

"Some information best left unsaid?" Merlin shrugs his shoulders and sits down on the cobblestoned ground.

The wicker basket hops into his lap and he pets it. "Now listen here. You are very strong willed and passionate.

It led you astray. It is not hard to see that you were hiding something. You were being too thinky!"

.

"Too thinky?" Aerith asks in amusement. Merlin smiles at her lightening mood.

.

"Yes, yes, quite so! You're using your brain too much!"

.

"Says the wizard." Aerith chuckles. Merlin adjusts his glasses in exasperation.

.

"That is different! I tackle spells, potions, and chants through equations.

It requires brain work to decipher how these magics work!

In your case, you're using your head to attack a problem that revolves around the heart."

Merlin points to Aerith's heart. "You must remember Aerith, the mind does not understand the heart.

This information you wish to spread amongst the people will affect their hearts.

Quite considerate of you to think of how they will take the news,

but your brain will not register their feelings, only sensations. So stop being so thinky and listen to your heart.

Out of everyone, you most of all should know this. Rather disappointing."

Merlin says, slowly rising from his seat and walking towards another part of the garden. The wicker basket trots behind him.

.

Aerith places her hands under her chin like a dejected child yelled by her parents.

.

**140****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…a clock tower, clouds swelling with rays of the sun, sun sets, orange, pink, periwinkle…

.

**185****th**** Day**

**XVI**

.

Riku's way of dealing with his current situation is through exercise.

He discarded his shirt on the couch and begins to enter another set of push ups,

his back muscles flex as his elbows bend, his body descending and ascending from the floor

as a light coat of sweat covers his form in the early morning.

.

Riku is angry. How can he let the whole situation get this far?

Kairi ignores his calls, Sora acts like he doesn't exist, and on top of all that,

Sora's ability to use the keyblade troubles him. The brunet lost control of calling the keyblade. What does that mean?

Is it because he is sick or is the very thing making him sick causing problems?

.

"Roxas." Riku mutters, lying on the carpet and placing his chin on top of his crossed arms.

"What're you doing? How can you be doing anything? Your Sora now…but."

Riku rubs his face in frustration. "Are you making Sora sick somehow?"

.

Riku laughs at the thought and turns over, staring at the ceiling.

"Funny isn't it? You made Sora sick when you were cast away from his body and became a Nobody. Are you doing it again?" Riku asks bitterly,

remembering how hard he fought to keep Sora safe as Namine healed him by linking his memories together. "Maybe I'll try calling Kairi later…"

.

**149****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…blue, ice cream…sea salt…

.

**191****th**** Day**

**XVII**

.

Sora pulls the blankets over his head and curls his knees into his chest. How long is Riku planning to stay?

Almost _two weeks_ have past and Riku still keeps vigil on the couch.

Sora catches him reading, watching movies, or eating while waiting…for what? Riku doesn't have to do this.

.

Sora rolls around, lies on his stomach, and screams into his pillow.

That's the point, isn't it? Riku doesn't have to stay, he does because he cares.

Sneaking fresh towels on his night stand and leaving sandwiches wrapped in plastic

on the kitchen counter is Riku's way of taking care of him. He _is_ feeling a lot better.

.

Sora's eyes peek from under the blankets as he remembers hearing Riku's fist slam against the banister the day he woke up.

"Riku's upset," he whispers. His avoidance of the issue isn't helping the situation. He has to face Riku sometime.

.

"I'm such a fucking kid," hisses Sora, pressing his face against the pillow, listening to his beating heart.

.

**160****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…sea-salt ice cream…

.

**194****th**** Day**

**XVIII**

.**  
**

"_Almost three weeks,"_ Riku thinks. _"Is Sora _that_ stubborn?__"_

.

"Do you mind?" Sora asks quietly, startling Riku out of his drowsing daze while his body stretches out on the couch.

They gaze at each other while the television mutters in the background. Sora's hair is ruffled, disorganized as his hand clutches the door frame nervously.

A large blue t-shirt and baggy blue pants mask his small frame. Sora looks a lot better, even though his skin is still somewhat pale.

The older boy scoots over on the couch. Sora hesitantly pads over and plops down, watching the screen while crossing his legs.

.

"She's not mad at you," Riku begins while concentrating his gaze on the television.

Sora tilts his head to the side while peering at him. "I finally got in touch with Kairi, she's not mad.

She's just letting you get better, giving you space."

.

Sora's heart wrenches in his chest. Even though he has thought of her the past couple of days,

he has never made the attempt to call her and apologize. Some friend he is becoming.

.

"Don't worry; you'll get your chance to say sorry."

Riku chuckles as Sora looks skeptically at him. Riku lies back on the cushions.

"I've known you since we were kids, remember? You're easy to read."

.

Sora smiles and hugs his knees to his chest. For the next ten minutes, they watch a murder/mystery movie. Sora's smile slowly fades as he cautiously glances at Riku,

his angular face and cat like eyes glow in the light of the television as Sora thinks of a way to apologize. Riku's face is suddenly shadowed by darkness.

The silver haired teen had shut off the television, the remote in his hand as he rests back on the couch,

his feet propped up on the small coffee table. Riku inhales and turns towards Sora, searching his gaze.

Sora is uncomfortable by the scrutiny and decides to leave the room. He'll apologize later.

However, a callused hand grips Sora's wrist gently.

.

"Sit," Riku whispers and Sora obeys, his body stiffens.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite," Riku jokes. Sora stands to leave again. The grip on his wrist tightens. "_Don't go_."

.

Sora freezes at his friend's words. Riku is the more masculine of the two,

and to hear him sound so gentle, so sincere like get well soon cards is unusual.

He feels the tug on his wrist and decides to stay.

He continues to avoid Riku's gaze, staring at the black sweat pants his friend wears instead.

They sit as the room darkens to the setting of the sun.

.

"_The house is always so dark,"_ Sora thinks absentmindedly.

The only lights he ever bothers to turn on are in the bathroom or his bedroom.

.

"Are you ok?" Riku inquires, leaning his head on his hand, still holding Sora's wrist. "Hungry or anything?"

Sora shakes his head and Riku sighs, adjusting his position to be more comfortable on the couch.

Riku bends forward a little to peer at Sora's cast down gaze. "Say something."

.

"I feel better…" Sora answers. The tension in Riku's gaze relaxes.

.

"That's good; you've been sleeping a lot."

Riku takes his other hand and rests it on Sora's forehead. "Your fever is down, probably gone by now."

.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder how many towels I wasted this week,"

Sora jokes quietly, giving Riku some confidence as he sits up straighter.

.

"Heh, yeah," Riku manages, pulling his hand away from Sora's forehead.

The brunet rests the side of his head on the back of the couch, fully facing Riku.

The darkness cloaks their unease and massages the tension the daylight would have magnified.

The reflective surfaces of photographs act like lit lamps, illuminated by the glow of the street lights outside.

Sora hears only Riku and him breathing quietly.

.

"_This feels nice_," thinks Sora. He looks down at Riku's hand and wonders why he won't let go of his wrist.

.

"Kairi's right you know," Riku starts, catching Sora's attention. "We do want to help you." Sora looks away guilty, his shoulders sagging.

He feels Riku's hand travel from his wrist, intertwining with his own fingers.

.

"_This feels…"_ Sora begins to think. Riku held his hand many times before, when they were kids,

when they joked with each other, or when they were hanging out. This feels different somehow,

tender almost, cradling his hand with his own as if fragile, something worth protecting.

.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me anything though," Riku continues, tracing the lines on Sora's palm with his finger.

"I'm a little lost on what to do. Help me out?" Riku smiles anxiously, hoping the brunet won't leave him in the dark to brood.

.

"How stupid is this?" Sora says, startling Riku and halting his lingering fingers.

"We haven't been on the islands for hardly half a year and I'm already screwing things up."

.

Riku knits his brows together in disapproval. "Don't say that."

.

"How can't I?" Sora prods, pulling his hand away, standing.

Riku exhales, intertwines his fingers around his bent knee, missing the contact of Sora's hand in his.

"We defeated Organization XIII! Saved the world! Fought the darkness! We finally got back home.

I was happy. I _really_ was. Kairi, you, and I finally got back together! I…"

Sora paces around the room, gestures wildly as Riku watches him attentively.

.

"I didn't," Sora chokes out. His gaze blurs with tears. His hands lean against the table top in front of the window.

He is suddenly breathless, his shoulders shaking. "It took us years to finally find each other!

I want to protect everyone's happiness so _badly_ and keep my problems to myself.

I don't want to burden anyone, especially when it's something I don't understand.

I don't want to ruin that happiness we finally found!"

.

Riku doesn't know what to do, in awe by Sora's confession.

Riku knows Sora highly values his friendships; it is where the power of his heart originated.

He knows Sora will risk himself for his friends, for the hearts of any world.

However, he never thinks Sora will risk himself to save the mere feeling of happiness,

no matter if the brunet is a casualty in the process.

.

Riku glances at his hands, fists tighten as knuckles turn white.

He looks at Sora's back and notices the desk top stained with wet drops, tear drops he is sure, from Sora.

.

Riku slowly stands and lets his fists uncurl. "_He proves again why he's the keyblade master,"_

Riku thinks, walking over and wrapping his arms slowly around the smaller boy's waist. Sora gasps as his body presses against Riku's chest.

The brunet's cheeks burn and he wonders quickly if another fever has taken him. Riku rests his head on Sora's untamed hair.

.

"You can't protect everyone from everything," Riku whispers into Sora's hair, halting the tears rolling down the brunet's face.

"Where happiness travels, pain will always follow. It's not your fault if it doesn't work out in the end,"

Sora shakily touches Riku's hands in wonder. "You don't need to play hero when we're on the islands.

Take a vacation for once, even if it's a small one. You'll burn out fast." Sora's hands rest on Riku's arms.

He lightly pries himself out of them and turns to face the aqua eyed teenager, whose hands rest on Sora's hips.

Sora's elbows bend while his hands press into the wood of the desk.

.

"I'm the keyblade master though," Sora reasons weakly. Riku places his forehead on his, enjoying the heat between them.

.

"Let me cover for you while you rest. It's not like the world is in danger at the moment."

Riku kisses Sora's forehead. Sora is _sure_ he has a fever as the heat spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

It is bothersome and itchy like mosquito bites, not comparing to the emotions riding a roller coaster inside his stomach.

It feels like he ate a huge banana split, heavy, sweet, drizzled in affection, the shells of sprinkles encasing secret longings.

He is warm by the peeling skin of banana's and cool by the ice cream.

It all melts when Riku pulls away after what seems like hours.

.

Riku traces the curve of Sora's face with his finger. Tender, intentional, and intimate. Disbelief fills both of their eyes.

.

Riku's mouth parts as if to say something and just as suddenly, he pulls away.

Sora leans forward and stands straight. "Let me protect you while you sleep,"

he finishes and walks towards the kitchen, leaving Sora panting in bewilderment.

.

Sora's heart could have gotten a speeding ticket if it were driving on the highway right now.

.

**162****nd**** Day**

**VIII**

.

Sea-salt ice cream.

.

He clutches the object in the darkness as the light of the firefly illuminates _"WINNER_" imprinted on its surface.

.

* * *

**(1) Passage from Ansem's report VIII.**


	5. 195th Day

**PART I**

**165****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…blond spiky hair, chubby cheeks, gentle eyebrows,

eyes, black pebbles surrounded by vast blue oceans, glowing in the sun like fireflies…

.

**195****th**** Day**

**XIX**

.

Usually Sora would hear the television from the bathroom as he went to brush his teeth in the mornings.

Riku had a habit of waking up early, watching the news to pass the time before he made breakfast. Today, the house is silent.

.

The brunet shuts off the bathroom light and pads slowly down the staircase. He enters the living room;

Riku's belongings are missing. The blankets are folded neatly on the couch. The coffee table has been cleared of clutter.

.

"Riku?" Sora calls, taking in his empty surroundings. He proceeds to walk to the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter top is a fork, a bottle of syrup, and a plate covered with a napkin. Sora takes the paper cloth off to reveal pancakes.

He quirks his eyebrow in wonder and sees a small piece of paper sitting under the plate. He unfolds it:

.

_I changed my mind. Tell me when you're ready. _

_I'll be sleeping at my house from now on since your all better anyway._

_._

_-Riku_

_._

Sora drops the note on the table and stares at the plate of pancakes,

cool from sitting untouched. It isn't like Riku to stop being persistent.

He thinks the older teen would stay longer till he got the information he wants.

Then again, maybe what happened last night is what changed Riku's mind in the first place.

.

Sora feels his forehead with his fingers and remembers the feel of Riku's lips. Sensations rumble in his chest like a pleasant stomach ache.

Why did Riku do that? Why had he gotten so close? Sora places his palm over his quickening heart.

"This feeling…" Sora whispers, resting his free hand on the counter top to steady himself.

The feel of Riku's lips keeps reviving in his memory as a steady blush creeps over Sora's cheeks.

"This is too weird…I just woke up. Maybe I'm still groggy," the brunet reasons while rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms to the ceiling.

.

He pulls a small stool to the counter and glances at the pancakes. His elbows sit on the cold tile. Sighing, his lips jut out.

One thing he is certain of: He feels strangely more comfortable with Riku now, maybe comfortable enough to tell him the whole truth.

"Maybe…" Sora mutters cautiously, picking up the fork and poking at the cooling pancakes.

.

**172****nd**** Day**

**VIII**

.

"_Ro…xa...__s…"_

_._

**180****th**** Day**

**VIII**

_._

"…_Ro...xas…"_

.

**196****th**** Day**

**XX**

.

Hands of children sweep greedily at the air. Yuffie laughs as she lifts the bag of chocolate bars higher,

one foot bouncing off the floor. At this, the children groan, their pouting faces widening the smile on Yuffie's lips.

"Ok, ok! Your no fun!" she calls in defeat and bends down onto her knees, opening the bag as the children cheer.

Little fingers compete to grab the first bar of chocolate. Yuffie falls on her butt when the children attempt to attack the candy bag.

She snorts and hugs the goodies close to her chest.

.

"Hey! HEY! There's too many of you to be attacking me like that! I surrender!"

Yuffie quickly scrambles off the floor, leaving the candy bag to the fate of hungry little mouths.

She cringes as she hears the bag rip open.

.

"Jeez, that could have been _me_…" Yuffie whispers, hearing a giggle from behind her.

She turns to see Aerith standing in the doorway to her office and the infirmary,

a smooth hand placed delicately over her mouth as her eyes close in upside down smiles.

Yuffie huffs in mock anger, puffs her lips, and sticks her tongue out.

"Don't you _feed_ these kids? They almost ripped my arm off for that damn bag!"

.

"Heh, of course I do. It is just rare for them to have sweets. It is a nice treat you gave them,"

says Aerith, setting her hand on Yuffie's shoulder. The black haired girl grins in embarrassment.

They both gaze at the group of children sitting on the floor, chatting happily while wrappers lay around them.

.

"Make sure to pick up after yourselves!" Aerith commands as she receives gargled responses,

and heads nodding in affirmation. The healer chuckles, walking inside her office while Yuffie trails behind.

.

The younger friend glances at the children trading different pieces of chocolate with each other, a sad smile forming on her lips.

Aerith has taken it upon herself to act as a part time babysitter for parents working to make ends meet,

while some of the other kids are orphaned and are staying at the community center.

Abandoned by families or by parents whose hearts left to fade in the darkness. Yuffie's eyebrows perk at the thought.

.

"Aerith? It's been bugging me for awhile. Squall told me and Cid not to allow you near Ansem's Castle. What happened?"

Questions Yuffie as Aerith sits in her wooden desk chair, beginning to write in a thickly bound notebook.

.

"Do not worry about it. He is just blowing off steam," the healer answers, her eyes concentrate on her writing.

Yuffie sets the tip of her conformer on the floor, leans it against the door frame,

and sits in the chair in front of the healer's desk. Muffled childlike chuckles drift into the office.

.

"It must've been something _big_. He doesn't freak out over anything unless it's serious."

Yuffie snatches Aerith's pen away and tucks it behind her ear. A cheeky grin spreads across her face. Yuffie lays her feet atop the desk, "So spill."

.

"We just had a disagreement. That is all."

.

"About what? He only gets touchy when it comes to protecting Radiant Garden.

You see how he gets all _dark_ and _gothic_ on us when he feels like he's failing everyone somehow,"

babbles Yuffie, her eyes lingering towards the ceiling. They widen as she throws her feet back down on the floor.

"Oh! Did you hurt his ego or something? That wouldn't seem like you though."

.

"Yuffie, _no_. I have no intention to hurt anyone's ego or feelings."

.

"Then what?" Yuffie chuckles, yet stops when she notices the expression on Aerith's face: haggard and tired.

She leans over and offers Aerith's pen back as a peace offering. "You can tell me. I won't be annoying. Promise!"

Yuffie smiles kindly as the brunette takes her pen back and places it in a pen holder.

The ninja props her arms on the table and rests her head against them, waiting patiently for Aerith to respond.

The healer stands and begins organizing blue vials sitting inside a cardboard box.

.

"You know how often I stay in the infirmary?' Aerith begins, not waiting for Yuffie to respond.

"Almost every day. I can heal bruises, cuts, fevers, broken legs, and busted lips, but I cannot heal hearts."

.

"Aw, of course you can! You make people feel better by just healing them!"

.

"That's not what I meant," Aerith's fingers position the glowing blue vials into an empty glass cupboard.

"Family members bring their sick here; people they do not realize that have no hearts,

hoping I can do something. I cannot do anything at all. Once the darkness has your heart..."

.

"Aerith…"

.

"I have already accepted the fact people turn into Heartless and never come back."

Aerith turns around to look at Yuffie. "They have a right to know why it happens. I cannot act oblivious to their questions anymore."

.

Yuffie's eyes enlarge in understanding as she chews on her lip,

her gaze returns to the ceiling, counting the blue tiles above. "Oh. I guess that's the jist of it then, eh?"

.

"Pretty much," Aerith responds while turning to close the cupboard doors.

.

"Well then! If that's all it is," Yuffie jumps abruptly from her seat, placing her hands on her hips. "Let Squall be a little bitch over it!"

.

"Yuffie?" Aerith's surprise does not douse her younger friend's excitement, who twirls around.

.

"I think it's a reasonable idea! It's been a pretty long time since the Heartless first appeared,"

Yuffie halts, her face growing serious. "Squall's just afraid people will abuse the information.

That's what it really has to be about. He needs to give everyone a little bit more credit! It's insulting!"

Yuffie stares at the children through the doorway, some of them have retreated to their respective beds,

while other children pick up wrappers off the floor. "I'll talk to Cid about it! I'm sure he'll agree with you!"

.

"Yuffie, you do not need to do that. It does not concern you."

.

"Course it does! It concerns anyone who lives in Radiant Garden!" Yuffie spreads her arms out to emphasize her point.

"Sorry if I'm rushing, heh. I really do think it's a nice idea though. Too bad my great ninja mind didn't think of that!

Too busy protecting the now, you know? Not thinking ahead, just protecting what we have already…"

Yuffie intertwines her fingers behind her back and continues to watch the children talk amongst each other.

"Hmm, protecting something bigger than what we are right now. I like it." Yuffie places her hand under her chin.

Aerith continues to stare at her friend's antics.

.

"Protect something bigger? Like what?" Aerith asks as she sits back down in her chair.

.

"I don't " Yuffie answers sheepishly. "We've been protecting everyone from outside danger.

So…let's protect everyone's happiness too!"

.

"Oh?" Aerith quirks an eyebrow in amusement, her nails tapping lightly on the desk top.

"I thought we are doing that already by protecting them from danger."

.

"Nooooooo," whines Yuffie. "We've been protecting their lives! Not their happiness!

We can be cool, we'll, we already _are _cool, but, I mean. ARGH!" Yuffie holds her head.

.

"Do not confuse yourself Yuffie." Aerith smirks as her friend sticks her tongue out.

.

"Whatever, just go with it! When we get this whole _evil-people-control-Heartless-for-evilly-purposes_ attitude away from Mr. Broodster,

and once we spread some knowledge to the citizens of Radiant Garden about the Heartless,

we can concentrate on stabilizing people's happiness!" Yuffie smiles as she situates herself on Aerith's desk.

.

The healer leans back in her chair and looks behind Yuffie to see the children opening the toy bin. "Yes, their happiness…" the healer whispers.

.

**185****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

"Roxas." His voice cracks like dried paint. He breathes the name in, lets the letters bounce inside the emptiness of his body.

The name is heavy with the saltiness of laughter, bitterness of worry, acidity of betrayal,

tang of surprise, and the sweetness of _his_ laughter.

.

**197****th**** Day**

**XXI**

.

"I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry!" Sora repeats for the fourth time as he hugs Kairi, the blush on her face increasing in hue.

.

"Sora, please! I already said I accept your apology!" Kairi languishes as she tries to pry Sora off of her.

The redhead stands on the sand at the beach, arms pinned to her sides as Sora squeezes her tightly in what is suppose to be a hug.

.

"Sora, knock it off!" Riku commands, slapping the back of Sora's head.

He yelps and releases the redhead, who sighs in relief as he whimpers.

Riku rolls his eyes, "I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

.

"Your mean," Sora mutters as he bites his lips while dropping his hands to his sides.

.

"I know you weren't feeling well Sora, so it's ok." Kairi reassures.

Sora looks downcast, staring at the sand. He quickly grabs Kairi's hand; a grin suddenly plants itself on his face.

.

"I've been such an ass lately. All you guys want is to help me!

I want to be able to open up to you. I've feel so closed off…I'll make it up to you!" Sora says, "both of you!"

.

"How do you plan to do that?" Riku muses, humor written in his eyes as he folds his arms across his chest.

Sora knits his eyebrows together in thought. Can he risk it?

Does Sora really want to take the chance to let his friends see him have a dream attack?

The possibility of him experiencing an attack while they are around bothers him greatly. He doesn't want his friends to worry.

They already are, so maybe it won't hurt to tell them what is happening.

.

"How about a sleepover?" Sora finally answers as Kairi and Riku's eyes widen.

.

"What?" Riku answers incredulously.

.

"Really?" Kairi jumps in excitement, squeezing Sora's hand as the boy nods.

.

"Sure, why not? We haven't had one in awhile." Sora responds shyly.

.

"This is surprising. Usually you would brush me off when I ask," frowns Riku.

.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sora glances at the silver haired teen, a small sense of shame creeping into his eyes.

He then remembers Riku's kiss and has to look away as uncertain emotions stir in his chest.

.

Sora peers into Kairi's eyes, deep blue like the bottom of an ocean, sparkling like the surface of water, alive with enthusiasm.

They are always calming to look at. Sora can never remember a time where he feels overly shy at staring into her eyes.

They offer light and security. He feels safe in her eyes.

.

Riku can't help but notice this too. The playful swinging of Kairi and Sora's arms as they grasp each other's hands unabashedly,

the long drawn out gaze between them, their eyes speaking mutual feelings that never needs to be said out loud.

What they have is understood between them. Platonic, open, and stable.

.

Riku is being a third wheel here isn't he?

.

Kairi can't help but remember Riku's hands massaging Sora's while cleaning the sticky ice cream off his fingers,

can't help but remember the affection in his eyes and she knows…she has to pull away.

.

Releasing her hand from Sora's, Kairi giggles and pumps her fist in the air. "Ok! Let's do it!"

.

Sora laughs and nods quickly. "Definitely! How about in…er…a week maybe?"

.

"Sure! That sounds fine." Kairi nods and glances at Riku, his eyes glaze over in deep thought. "How does that sound Riku?"

.

"Hmm? Yeah, perfect," Riku snaps out of his daze and smirks. Sora laughs.

.

"Great! I'll catch you guys later and call with the details!" Sora poses, his thumbs pointing skyward in approval. "See you!"

.

"See you Sora!" Kairi waves. The brunet jogs towards his boat docked at the pier.

.

After a lapse of quiet, Riku and Kairi find themselves sitting in the sand.

Their hands are flat on the beach as Riku recounts his stay at Sora's house and the progress he made in his health,

excluding the small detail of him kissing Sora, of course.

.

"He definitely looks better," Riku finishes, leaning on his elbows, his legs spread out in front of him.

.

"That's good. It took so long. Three weeks! I'm surprised you guys didn't kill each other with your keyblades,"

teases Kairi. Riku throws his head back, chortling.

.

"Hmm, no, but I could tell he was super pissy about me staying at the beginning. Sora didn't even talk to me! He got used to it though.

It was a good thing too because he seems more ready to tell us. Better prepared you know? Since its beginning to be out in the open."

Riku smiles calmly. Kairi glances at him while hugging her knees to her chest.

.

"Lucky," Kairi whispers as she leans her head on her knees. Riku sits up further.

.

"Lucky?" Riku repeats. Kairi twists around to stare at him.

It's bothering her for weeks, ever since they went to the ice cream parlor. Kairi feels silly for not noticing it earlier.

It wasn't completely obvious since she had been so preoccupied with Sora, but she can see now that…

.

"Yeah, you're lucky. You got to stay with Sora and I…backed out to leave him alone to breathe."

Kairi pushes some of her hair back. Riku's eyes turn from curious to alert.

He is sure Sora and Kairi are very much aware of their feelings for each other.

Sora saving Kairi by casting himself to the darkness years earlier was enough for a big _I love you_ confession.

.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little jealous." Kairi laughs in nervousness, looking away from Riku.

He is surprised. Kairi jealous? "I haven't hung out much with Sora at all…I just miss him.

You got to be alone with him so…" Kairi trails off. Riku's full attention is caught as he scoots closer in order to sit side by side with his friend.

What is she getting at, what is she implying…? "Just the two of you." Kairi huffs.

.

"…You know?" Riku questions in a quiet voice. Kairi gazes at the sand, her hands sifting through it like flour,

watching small specks fall to the ground as they slide through her fingers.

.

"I should have noticed sooner but with all that's happened with Sora lately, I was surprised.

I started to pay attention, _really_ pay attention when you were around Sora.

I would have never guessed it if I didn't look at your eyes because you never gave yourself away anywhere else,"

Kairi explains, glancing at Riku. "And then you spend three weeks with Sora, alone.

I kept wondering if you would say something but you never put your feelings first, do you Riku?

You've always thought about Sora first. Fighting to wake him up when he lost his memories during the Organization,

I guess that should have been a big giveaway," Kairi giggles. Riku falls completely on the sand, staring at the blue sky.

.

Kairi lies down next to him. They stay like this for some moments.

She is about to say something but Riku beats her to it.

.

"You're the one that's lucky." He says bitterly, placing his hands behind his head,

eyes drooping in thought. Kairi shifts her head to look at Riku's profile, a grimace spread across his face.

.

"What you and Sora have is something I can never obtain. Even though I've known him longer,

you two have always had this bond that was never questioned.

But me…I've always made things problematic. I betrayed him, his faith in me wavered."

Riku closes his eyes, letting the sound of the waves calm his anxiousness.

Kairi frowns as she leans her head in her hand, elbow digging into the sand.

.

"I'm the one whose jealous. You both know that you love each other. Don't give me that _look_, it's obvious. You guys never need to say it.

You're open with each other's feelings, no matter how much you guys blush about it.

It's easy for the two of you to love each other because your bond is so grounded. But Sora and I, our bond has always been shaky.

There's so many cracks…" Riku lifts his hand towards the sky and lets his pointer finger touch his thumb,

creating an _O_ in the empty space between. "I don't think I can fix them all. Its too unstable."

.

Her suspicions are confirmed and yet, she can't find it in her heart to be mad at Riku.

Sora has a spirit that can attract anyone; his heart is open and carefree.

Kairi would have said that he has the purest heart, but she has beat Sora in that sense,

since she is a Princess of Heart and technically, harbored no darkness within it.

.

The sudden thought makes her frown deepen. A pure heart without darkness. The Princess of Heart.

.

The redhead brings her hand above her head, casting a shadow on her face.

If Riku won't agree with her jealousy towards him and Sora, there is one thing she is sure he will agree with.

.

Kairi is the Princess of Heart. It has always been difficult for her to understand the true weight of feelings born from darkness.

Hate, frustration, pain…She feels these things on a small scale, but Riku, he can experience both light and dark feelings in its whole form.

He can understand how Sora is feeling completely, while she cannot because of her pure heart.

.

Kairi can be jealous of Riku's heart of twilight, if only a little.

.

**192th Day**

**VIII**

.

He holds the object close to the emptiness in his chest, chants _"Roxas"_ like a prayer.

Memories flood him, rage like thrashing fire.

His toes twitch with warmth, his hands defrosting in darkness.

The firefly suddenly grows brighter…

.

**193th Day**

**VIII**

.

…and brighter…

.

**194****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…and brighter…

.

**195****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…more! More!

.

**196****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

…brighter! Make it brighter!

.

**197****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

More brighter!

He wills himself to make the firefly glow like a blazing torch in the darkness.

.

**200****th**** Day**

**XXII**

**.**

Pale hands hover over a small black pot, steam wafting from boiling green liquid.

Merlin pushes his blue sleeves up to his elbows. His hands hover over the pot again as he begins to chant.

His eyes close as the liquid glows purple. Small stars trickle as the volume of his chant increases. The stars fade away before hitting the floor.

.

Suddenly, the liquid starts to hiss with heat as it glows brighter.

Focusing his energy, Merlin suddenly stops chanting, bends his knees, and blows gently on the liquid.

The concoction calms and the light dies. In a few minutes, the liquid solidifies and collects into a shape,

forming small legs, hands, a body, and a head. Wings sprout from the form's back.

Merlin claps his hands as the little fairy like figure forms completely and bows.

It dances in the air, leaving small stars as it flies.

.

"Merlin."

.

"OH! Goodness!" Merlin shouts, startled by Leon's voice coming from behind him.

The wizard places a hand to his chest as he adjusts his fallen glasses. "Give the old man a heart attack every time you do that!"

.

"I apologize." Leon bows in respect.

.

"You know not to disturb me at these hours." Merlin shakes a finger at Leon as he walks towards his arm chair, the little fairy trailing behind him. "I am working!"

.

"I know. I just wanted to discuss something with you." Leon utters as he leans on the armchair opposite Merlin, his arms crossing atop the seat.

.

"You don't say?" Merlin questions as he slowly sits down. The fairy flies over to Leon and pokes at his ear.

The gunblade wielder shoos the creature away.

.

"What is that thing?" Leon asks in annoyance. The fairy goes to poke his cheek. Merlin smiles and snaps his fingers twice.

The fairy quickly stops its prodding and flies to Merlin's outstretched finger, where it sits cross-legged.

.

"Oh, just sending a message over to Yen Sid. Sit lad. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Merlin asks as his feet hit a foot stool. Leon complies, leaning forward.

.

"Aerith has to stop thinking that I'll let her go through with this." Leon replies,

watching the fairy sit on Merlin's knee. Its shoulders tremble as if chuckling. Merlin sighs, a resigned expression on his face.

.

"As you have mentioned before," observes the wizard. Leon's eyes narrow.

.

"I'm serious. Have you talked to her about it? She won't listen to me."

.

"Well, she is determining the appropriate time-"

.

"For what? Maybe she wasn't planning to deal with me at all and just blab her mouth to everyone,

with the way she's been acting secretive," accuses Leon.

.

"You know Aerith better than that. True, her actions are not representative of her character in the way she's handled the matter, but she means well."

.

"Doesn't she know the possibility of people using that information for bad intentions?"

.

"Aerith has thought about it quite enough. She sees firsthand the people's pain, you don't."

Merlin points out. Leon presses his back against the chair, facing away from the wizard.

.

"I'm trying to think of what's best for Radiant Garden," states Leon, ignoring Merlin's earlier remark,

avoiding the elder man as to not reveal the sting his comment has made. Merlin exhales and shrugs, watching the fairy fly in front of him.

.

"Yes, yes. Your sense of obligation burns brighter than most.

However, what _you_ think is best for Radiant Garden may not be the only choice to consider."

.

"What do you mean?" Leon turns around, his hands digging into the fabric of the arm chair.

.

"To put it bluntly dear boy," pauses Merlin, taking off his glasses and wiping them with his blue sleeve, "your cradling your bruised ego too much."

.

"Excuse me?" Leon says in surprise. He has never heard Merlin act so resolute with his words.

"You are a grown man cradling an ego bruised by your fear. What happened to Radiant Garden in the past is over.

It was never your fault that our home was destroyed. We are restored and moving forward to heal.

Yet, you wish to hold Radiant Garden in a suffocating grasp where its people cannot move at all because,"

Merlin places his glasses back on his nose and stares Leon in the eye, reading his shocked expression, "_you_ are afraid of change."

.

"The hell do you know? All you do is stay locked u-"

.

"Now look hear boy!" Merlin shoots up from his chair as the fairy shakes her finger at Leon in disapproval.

"I will put an end to that thought before it even leaves your windpipe!

You will not come into _my_ home and even think you can bully me into what you want.

You are much more sensible Leon; your fear is making you into a child whining over a broken toy!"

.

Leon's eyes burn in offense, staring heatedly at Merlin. He hasn't come here for this; to get yelled at like some fucking kid.

Merlin wants to agree with Aerith, fine.

.

"Screw this." Leon mutters as he stomps towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The fairy flies over to the door, shaking a fist at the doorknob in anger.

Merlin falls back into his seat and places a hand on his face in vexation.

The fairy perceives this and flies back over to Merlin, stroking his beard in comfort.

.

"Dear me, what a fuss those two are making of this." Merlin groans. The fairy flies near his face. "Do you not think so?"

.

**198****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

He can suddenly see his hands, hidden beneath black leather gloves.

He rips them off, revealing large and callused palms, pallid like snow.

.

**207****th**** Day**

**XXIII**

.

"What, you can't _come _to the sleepover?"

Sora yelps in surprise, holding the cordless phone close to his ear while throwing himself in bed.

.

"_I'm sorry Sora! I really want to go! My dad has been planning a family reunion for awhile now. _

_It's the only chance he has to see his parents again. He's making me go."_ Kairi clarifies as Sora pouts, running fingers through his hair.

.

"Can't he schedule it some other time?" Sora prods.

.

"_Sora! Didn't I just say this is the only time he has to do it? _

_Being a mayor and all, you know."_ Kairi yells playfully, causing Sora to wince at her rising tone.

.

"I know, I know…aw, I really wish it didn't have to be this week." Sora puffs his cheeks gloomily.

.

"_Me too, but I haven't really spent much time with him. I guess it will be a good chance to."_

.

"I guess. You'll be gone for a week?"

.

"_Umhm."_ Kairi confirms. Sora pulls a strand of hair idly." _At least Riku will be there to keep you company!"_

.

"Pssh, yeah. He'll probably gloat about all the games he thinks he'll beat me at once you get back.

Your cursing me to torture! He'll take his time to torment me and-"

.

"_Oh stop."_ Kairi sighs. "_You don't need me to mediate anything. You'll be fine. Stop being so melodramatic."_ She bristles. Sora continues to sulk.

.

"Fine, but if you come back to a depressed Sora and a smug Riku, you'll know whose fault it is,"

sings Sora into the phone as Kairi quietly laughs. He rises from bed and is about to ask if Kairi is still there-

.

"_Hey Sora?"_ She starts. Sora stops walking, noting a hint of hesitation in her voice.

.

"Hmm?"

.

"_Has Riku done anything _unusual_ lately?"_ Kairi timidly inquires. Sora stiffens completely.

His brows furrow and his lips form a thin line. Riku kissed him. That very fact plays around in the back of his head constantly.

.

"What makes you ask that?" Sora whispers skeptically. He sits in his chair. Has Riku mentioned something?

.

"_Just,"_ Kairi pauses. _"Don't worry about it, forget I said anything. I have to go okay? I still have to finish packing. _

_I'll see you when I get back. Have fun! Bye!"_

.

"Kairi wa-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sora stares at the phone, turns it off, and places it on his desk. He crosses his arms behind his head and sighs.

Kairi is definitely worried about something. Sora bites his lip. "_Let me protect you while you sleep,"_ Riku had said.

.

"Ugh!" Sora bangs his forehead on his desk, a scowl on his features. "I can't stop thinking about that stupid kiss!"

He shouts. Sure, Riku hadn't kissed him on the lips, but it was a kiss no less! It was different and in _no way _stupid.

.

"Maybe I'm looking too much into this." Sora reasons as his feet tap against the floor.

"He was trying to calm me down, that's all. Hey Roxas." He shuts his eyes, placing his hand on his heart.

"Am I looking too much into this? Do you think I should tell them?"

.

Silence answers him. His brow creases in annoyance.

"Ok, you want to keep quiet now but when I start remembering your memories,

you make me black out to get answers, v_ery_ unfair." Sora mutters darkly.

"I just want to understand you. Is pain really necessary to keep me motivated?

It's not helping. I keep losing sleep over this. Now this thing with Riku comes up.

How about you let me sleep through the night just once so I can think clearly tomorrow?"

Sora rests his arms and hands on the desk in defeat.

.

Tomorrow,

alone with Riku,

again.

.

**200****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

His hands touch the black trench coat. He grabs at the zipper and unzips the darkness that blankets his body.

He sheds the garment and lets it float away. His hands press against his naked chest,

feels warm skin and muscle, smooth like the surface of lamp lights.

.

The metal tipped boots have to go too. He throws them off, lets them drift into the darkness,

watching his toes wiggle and feels _silly_ at the gesture.

.

Feels?

.


	6. 201st Day

**PART I**

**201st Day**

**VIII**

.

He doesn't remember feeling anything except for the object.

He holds it close to his chest, exhales, and opens his eyes. "Roxas, do you remember?"

.

**208****th**** Day**

**XXIV**

.

_Ding-dong._

_._

Sora quickly straightens from his position on the bed, discarding the game magazine he had been reading to the edge of the mattress.

He stretches and bends like a cat, muscles stiff and cranky.

.

_Ding-dongggg._

.

"_Riku must be here."_ The thought makes Sora hesitate. What if he has another 'dream attack' with Riku around?

Surely he can turn him away and say he isn't feeling well. Sora snorts at the thought.

.

It is too late for that. Sora has to get through the night and pray he won't start feeling dizzy if an attack decides to pop in like an unwanted ex-girlfriend.

The brunet mumbles incoherently as he finally leaves his bed and heads for his bedroom door.

.

The darkness of the hallway embraces him in a sinister hug, heavy with shadows, quiet with false security. He suddenly stops, his heartbeat increasing.

Sora has been skirting their questions of whether Roxas is at the center of this issue.

.

Roxas is the key to everything. A key hidden inside a locked room. How can he get to that key if it is the very thing that unlocks the door?

.

"Oh," Sora breathes deeply, not realizing he has been holding his breath. "I really need to start putting the lights on…"

.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

_._

He scampers down the stairs and contemplates grasping the doorknob.

.

_BUMP-bump BUMP-bump._

_._

Why is he getting so worked up? The day will go smoothly. Nothing will happen. With this self assurance, Sora opens the door.

.

~ O ~

.

"Where's that brooding bastard!" Yuffie yells as she kicks Merlin's door open, startling the wizard, who spills his tea on the floor.

Cid swings around in his chair to glare at the girl as Aerith places her book down on the coffee table.

.

"Yuffie! How many times must I tell you!" Merlin shouts irritably as a mop comes over to clean the tea seeping through the floorboards.

Yuffie shrugs and rolls her eyes at the wizard. She places her hands on her hips in determination.

.

"Well? Does anyone know where he is?" Yuffie questions again. Aerith turns to gaze at the energetic girl.

.

"He has not been around here for awhile. Maybe he is out patrolling again?" Aerith suggests.

.

"Or avoiding you missy." Cid stares pointedly at the brunette.

.

"He will be here soon," reassures Aerith.

.

"Yeah, that's what you said an hour ago! He doesn't have to be a jackass and make us wait for him!" Pouts Yuffie, her lips puckering.

.

"Can it Yuffie. That punk'll be here, so stop wasting time looking for him.

He's just trying to avoid this as much as possible." Cid nods to himself, placing a toothpick in his mouth.

Yuffie drops into one of the free chairs in the room and places her conformer on the table's leg.

.

After having a discussion between the four committee members, a decision concerning Aerith's proposition and Leon's handling of the situation has been made.

They can't keep avoiding the issue; it has to be dealt with.

.

~O~

.

Riku stands with his hand on the doorway and a bag slung over his shoulder. He wears baggy black pants and a navy blue tank top.

Sora stares at Riku's bare arms, noting the muscles flexing as the bag is transferred from his shoulder to the doorstep.

The late afternoon sun shines calm rays on Riku's hair, tinging the strands a pale orange, his aqua eyes glistening with amusement.

.

"_Finally. _Your gonna have to be quicker in answering the door if you want your master to be pleased,"

Riku remarks cockily as Sora gives him a sour face, easing his nervousness.

.

"Kairi isn't coming." The brunet growls, ignoring Riku's comment.

.

"I know, she called me before I left home." They stare at each other. Riku eyes Sora's over sized t-shirt and light brown khaki pants.

His feet are bare on the wooden floor, his spiky hair messier than usual and his eyes…god…he looks so _tired_.

.

"Are you going to let your highness through?"Riku inquires as Sora snaps out of his gaze and steps aside,

glaring at the silver haired boy entering his house. Sora swings the door shut and marches to the kitchen,

hearing Riku's chuckles follow him like taunting ghosts. It is too _easy_ to tease Sora.

.

Riku follows the boy a few minutes afterward and observes Sora on the tips of his toes,

reaching for glass cups in the cupboard. Riku throws his bag on one of the empty kitchen chairs and sits down in another,

watching Sora's arms hover above the counter top as he grabs another cup, noting calf muscles stretching in his legs.

_._

"_He's looking a little thin." _Riku thinks, reminiscing about Kairi's earlier mention about their friend's weight. Kairi nearly begged for Riku to talk to him.

.

"_I know Sora's more open with us, but we still don't know what caused him to become so sick in the first place. _

_It has something to do with Roxas, I know it!" Kairi examined as Riku packed some clothes into a bag while holding onto the phone with his shoulder. _

"_He looks so tired and every time we call, he's always sleeping throughout the day."_

_._

"_Sora likes to sleep…"_

_._

"_During the day and all the time? Come on Riku! Please try talking to him again? He looks so worn out. _

_Have you noticed how thin he's been getting? He doesn't eat like he used to!_

_He must think we're really stupid if we'll just stand and watch him wither away!" Kairi rants._

_._

"_I intend to. Like I said before though, I won't push him." Riku answered, zipping up his backpack._

_._

"_I know, I know..." Kairi muttered in defeat._

_._

"_Kairi? Please don't get so worked up over this. You've been real tense lately. Have faith in Sora."_

_._

"_Sorry. I'm just not used to him acting like this. Just promise me he'll be fine? You'll watch over him while I'm gone?" Kairi questioned innocently. _

_Riku lied on his bed and closed his eyes. It took years for Sora to let them into his heart and three months to suddenly shut them out. _

_The thought stung like a wasp bite. How could Sora do that? _

_._

"_Of course I'll watch him," whispered Riku, the conversation silent for a few seconds._

_._

"_Riku," Kairi hesitated. _"_I know you would without me asking. Sora means a lot to you…" Kairi trailed off. _

_._

"_I don't want to talk about it Kairi."_

_._

"_Are you sure? I mean, are you planning on _ever_ telling him?"_

_._

"_Kairi, drop it," Riku hissed, swinging his legs and jumping off the bed. _

_He placed the backpack over his shoulder and walked out the room,_ "_I wouldn't want to risk what you and Sora have," _

_he finished bitterly and stood next to a small table, an empty phone charger sitting on its surface._

_._

"_No! That's not what I meant! It's just…" Kairi stumbled over her words. _"_Truthfully, I don't know what to say…" _

_._

_Riku leaned his head against the wall, trying to contain his urge to yell at Kairi over the phone. _

_What could she say? He was sure the redhead didn't want to lose Sora to _anyone_. Then again, it's not as if they verbally claimed to be with each other. _

_._

_Riku felt his hand ball into a fist, thinking of when he kissed Sora's forehead, the surprised look on his friend's face. _

_He was sure tonight would be awkward for each of them. Would Sora ask about the kiss? What it really meant? _

.

"Here," says Sora cheerfully as he places two lemonade drinks on the table, his previous annoyance already evaporated.

Riku quickly thanks him and takes a sip, the cool liquid refreshing against the heat of the day.

Sora sits across from Riku and drinks his lemonade in silence. The older boy tilts his head to look at the brunet.

.

Sora is staring at his drink, swirling its contents with a spoon and resting his head on his hand, elbow on the table. Where is Sora's smile?

.

"Hey, I'll put my bags in your room and you could set up the game station?" Riku asks as Sora gazes at him, obviously preoccupied by other thoughts.

"Yeah. Sure!" Sora quickly scurries away to escape the awkwardness he feels.

.

~O~

.

Leon's gloved hand caresses the chipped wood of Merlin's front door, his hold on the gunblade tight, his hands sweaty and his eyebrows slanted like steep hills.

Leon had isolated himself from the rest of the committee members, needing space to think. Too bad there isn't any Heartless around for him to blow off steam.

Merlin had contacted him earlier about a meeting and he was sure he knew what the contents of this meeting pertained to.

Leon had ignored it as long as he thought possible before Yuffie was sure to try and haul his ass over to Merlin's house.

.

Leon lifts his hand away from the door. Why is he suddenly hesitant? He knows what he wants, he stands firm by his decision.

The intentions of the Heartless has to be kept to themselves. It's for the best, to protect the people.

.

He then remembers the heat of Aerith's body as he pinned her to the wall of Ansem's study, her eyes glowing with determination.

Why is she so firm on destroying the delicate peace they obtained once Organization XIII fell?

.

Leon starts as the door swings open to reveal an annoyed Yuffie. Her eyes narrow at him and her shoulders hunch forward.

.

"_Well_," spits out Yuffie, "look who decides to show up!"

.

~O~

.

Sora feels as if he stands on the ends of a comb, its tips sharpened to pierce into his feet.

His shoulders squeeze towards his neck. His hands grasp the controller tightly as he plays a fighting game with Riku.

The silver haired teen lies on the couch, his eyes focusing on the knight bashing the head of Sora's squire with the hilt of his sword.

.

They have been playing games for hours with the occasional bickering.

Riku seemed to be on the verge of a question but Sora would cut him off by suggesting another game, in which he reluctantly agreed.

It isn't like Riku to give in so quickly. It makes it all the more obvious to Sora that something troubles the older teen's mind.

The brunt snaps out of his thoughts as Riku's knight stills on the screen.

.

"I think that's enough video games for one day," comments Riku, shaking his hand after becoming stiff from clutching the controller too tightly.

Sora agrees unwillingly. Even though he wants to avoid Riku's interrogation, playing video games all day is driving him insane.

.

Riku gets off the couch and proceeds to turn the game station off, dodging soda cans and empty chip bags they consumed throughout their gaming marathon.

His hand plays with the controller's cord, his back to Sora.

.

"Ugh, after all that junk food I think I'm gonna need a salad so my stomach doesn't get too upset," Sora jokes softly, proceeding to the kitchen.

.

"Sora?" Said boy almost didn't hear his name at first. He halts and thinks of all the questions Riku's whispering brings.

.

"Do you wanna a salad too Riku?"

.

"We need to talk," Riku's voice increases in volume, "seriously talk."

.

Sora stares out the window, watching the sunlight fade as the night's shadows caress him, only this time, they don't seem so protective of hiding his secrets

.

~O~

.

"You've got to be _fucking_ joking." Leon stares at the committee members, his tone icy. "You all have to see what this will do!"

.

"Of course we do! We are not taking this lightly," responds Aerith, her hands folded on the table top.

.

"We took careful consideration my dear boy," answers Merlin, his blue shoes tapping on the carpet.

.

"Everyone deserves to know," adds Yuffie, "even though we might get backlash for keeping something so important under wraps, they'll understand. I'm sure they will!"

.

"No they won't!" Yuffie is unfazed by Leon's shouting, having grown used to his outbursts.

.

"This isn't about Radiant Garden is it?" Cid casually comments.

.

"What are you talking about?" Leon hisses. Cid stands from his swivel chair and walks over to the gunblade wielder,

taking the toothpick out of his mouth and pointing it at Leon's chest accusingly.

.

"You're acting like a scared little bitch over insecurities," Cid affirms.

.

"This has-"

.

"Stop thinking about your damn self and think about what's best for everyone! We're taking a chance here! People need to know so they can better equip themselves.

By you wanting to keep everything to your damn greedy self so you can _feel better_, everyone else lives in fear," Cid pushes Leon roughly as Yuffie and Aerith rush from the table.

Aerith places a hand on Cid's shoulder and Yuffie stands in front of the gunblade wielder.

.

"We do not need to fight!" Aerith states firmly as Leon tries to maneuver around Yuffie.

.

"Fuck you Cid! Who are you to talk bullshit?" Leon's anger flares.

.

"I'm tired of hearing you scream like a baby when you don't get what you fucking want," barks Cid. Aerith shakes her head, signaling for him to back down.

Yuffie yelps, Leon pushing her aside roughly. The ninja quickly regains her balance and curls her arms around Leon's waist to hold him back.

.

"Squall! Relax!" Yuffie demands as he strides closer to Cid and Aerith.

.

"I'll back off when he stops acting like a pansy. Grow some balls and take a risk!" Cid instigates.

Leon's heart burns and twists, its exterior cracking. He growls as he pries himself out of Yuffie's grasp and lunges for the engineer.

.

Leon never reaches the older man as an invisible force throws him against a wall, making the paintings and books rattle.

Yuffie falls to the floor as she watches the invisible force slide Aerith back into her sit and throws Cid into his swivel chair.

Merlin's hand settles back to his side as he grips his wand, a disapproving look on his face.

.

"Dear me, sometimes I wonder if I mingle with adults or children!" Merlin comments, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

.

~O~

.

Sora leans against the door to the bathroom, feeling the vibrations of Riku's fist knocking on the door, pleading for Sora to come out.

At first he wants to tell Riku everything, then he can't. Fear envelopes him and he runs, forgetting about the salad he wants. He can't do it.

Sora's eyes widen as he realizes why he's so afraid, why his heart twists when he thinks of his dreams, of memories that aren't his.

.

He doesn't want to lose Roxas.

.

Sora slides to the floor and clenches his head, the blond's memories flooding his vision, blurring red at the edges.

.

Riku wants Sora to be healthy again. If that plan actually works, he'll probably lose the only connection to the mysterious Nobody who walked worlds on feet that weren't his,

touched people with hands he couldn't remember having, fought Heartless with fighting abilities he didn't know he mastered.

All of Roxas' abilities are Sora's but he is nothing like the him.

.

"_I have a heart!"_

.

Roxas was never fake to begin with, he is _real_. He had breathed and blinked and twitched and stuttered like any human being.

He had trembled with fear of what he was. He had felt! He must have had a heart!

.

Sora stands up shakily as he notes Riku's pounding having subsided. He heads for the closet and brings out a towel. He then turns on the water to the shower.

The liquid wets his hand, waking him a little as he strips out of his clothing.

.

Roxas doesn't deserve to be shut away in his heart.

.

Fully naked, Sora stares at himself in the mirror, outlining his thin pale frame with shaky eyes. He wonders if an image of Roxas will flicker in his reflection.

Nothing happens after standing for a few minutes. The steam of the shower caresses his legs like a mewling cat.

.

~O~

.

Yuffie slowly stands as Merlin intertwines his fingers behind his back.

.

"I had not realized a finalized decision was up for discussion." Merlin states simply as he walks.

Cid straightens himself in the swivel chair and glares heatedly at the wizard. Leon stays slumped on the floor.

.

"Leon, you are incompatible of leading this committee to the best of your abilities.

It disappoints me to say you can't see past your flaws in order to make this operation work to its best capabilities.

I hereby take temporary leadership of the Restoration Committee while you are under suspension until further notice,"

Merlin declares. Leon's head shoots up to look in disbelieve at the elder.

.

"You can't do that," mutters Leon as Merlin's nose wiggles in irritation.

.

"I can Leon, this is my home after all. For that matter, I'm suspending some of our current projects. Aerith," Merlin glances at the healer behind him,

"continue your duties at the community center and infirmary. No need to punish anyone with the absence of your services.

Yuffie will head all construction projects under a temporary committee that I shall form.

As for you Cid," Merlin turns to the blond haired man, "You'll perform technical maintenance around Radiant Garden. I'll send you assignments once I have them ready."

.

"What?" Cid protests. Merlin holds his hand up to silence him.

.

"Dancing around this delicate issue is tiresome. This decision is made whether any of you agree or disagree with it.

I will sift through the information on the Heartless myself and deem what is necessary for the people to know.

You all need time away from this, use it to cool down and not be at each other's throats like children."

Merlin speaks softly while walking towards another door. "I'm sure you can all see yourselves out without fist fighting." He closes the door behind him.

.

"The committee? _Suspended_?" Yuffie gawks. Cid quietly shuts off the computers and main terminal.

His eyes reveal distaste as he grabs his jacket, avoiding the gazes of Yuffie and Aerith as he walks out the front door.

.

Aertih sighs sadly and puts her book into her satchel. It all happened so fast.

"_I did not want it to come to this."_ Aerith thinks, ashamed at everyone's behavior and herself. Maybe backing away from the situation is a good idea.

.

As Aerith places the strap of her satchel on her shoulder, she gazes at Leon,

who stares at the wooden floor boards with a hateful expression. His arms rest on his bent knees.

.

"I…" Aerith pauses as she heads for the door. "I'm sorry," she quietly says before leaving.

.

Yuffie gazes after her and then at Leon, who continues to sit unmoving. She boldly walks and bends to kneel in front of him.

.

"I guess we're a bunch of babies, eh?" Yuffie quietly jokes. Hesitantly, she scoots between Leon's legs and crosses her arms on top of his knees.

She stoops, trying to look into Leon's eyes, surprised that he hasn't made a move to push her away.

.

Yuffie sighs and whispers _ok_ after no response. She picks up her conformer from the table and departs.

.

Leon pulls his knees closer to his chest and breathes in deeply, his head leaning against the wall.

.

~O~

.

Does Sora want to make the awkwardness between them more difficult to deal with?

Riku hears the shower turn off and the rustling of the shower curtain.

After a few minutes, the door opens to reveal Sora, naked with only a towel wrapped around his small waist.

He yelps in surprise to find Riku, his arms on either side of the door frame.

.

"It's not nice to run off when I'm talking to you," says Riku, holding back the irritation from dripping into his voice like hot wax.

.

"Uh, um, I didn't want the salad anymore." Sora answers stupidly, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

.

"I can see that." Riku responds as he leans forward, a few inches away from Sora's face,

his hands still holding onto the door frame. "You don't have to play games with me."

.

"I'm not." Sora gulps as his face continues to burn. Riku sighs, gazing into Sora's eyes, letting quiet affection, mixed with annoyance, reflect through them.

.

"You are. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Hadn't he told himself he wouldn't push Sora? He can't help it. He wants answers.

.

Riku's intense aqua gaze makes Sora hold back any lie that is about to roll off his tongue.

His hand stiffens on the towel around his waist, becoming suddenly aware of the tingling he feels in his heart.

.

This nearness is familiar. The blushing is uncomfortable, but here they are; unbearably close and all Sora can do is think about Riku's kiss.

.

Not the keyblade. Not Roxas. Not Kairi. _Kairi._

_._

His heart bursts at the thought of her and he steps under Riku's arms and out of the bathroom, walking towards his bedroom.

What about Kairi? His heart is calm in her presence. She offers stability, free of threads that entangle into a mess of despair.

.

"Say something?" Riku says as he follows Sora into his room. He's seen Sora without a shirt plenty of times. However, having wet drops trickle down Sora's chest and spiky hair,

while being clothed in only a towel makes it difficult to think straight. This is dangerous, isn't it? Riku is high strung.

Sora's constant walking away ticks him off. It's like a slap to the face. Riku doesn't take kindly to it.

.

Sora emerges from his closet, fully clothed as he drops the towel to the floor and throws himself on the bed.

.

"I wanna take care of it myself." Sora huffs.

.

"Your obviously not doing a good job at it." Riku closes the door behind him.

.

"Can't you support my decision? Stay out of it!" Sora shouts.

.

"No." Riku states defiantly as he crosses his arms.

.

"Why the hell not?" Sora stares at the taller boy in determination.

.

"Your obviously not ok. I just wanna see you get better. Let me help."

.

"What happened to not pushing me into anything?"

Riku pushes Sora, causing him to lie on the mattress. The older teen slams his hands on either side of Sora's head.

Riku's face becomes, in Sora's opinion, _insanely_ close to his own.

.

"Don't throw that in my face. I know what I said," hisses Riku. Sora tries to squirm away. "I also said to stop _acting_ like a fucking hero."

.

"I'm not!" Sora remarks harshly, forgetting about his burning cheeks.

.

"Oh yeah? Then what the _hell_ are you trying to prove?"

.

"Nothing! I can take care of this myself. I'm NOT a kid!"

.

"You sure about that?" Riku bites out as Sora shoves him away.

The older boy quickly reacts and takes Sora's wrists, pinning them over his head.

.

"Riku, let go of me," growls Sora.

.

"This has been about Roxas from the beginning. He doesn't exist like we do."

.

"Yes he does!"

.

"You can't change the past. He's in your heart. Where he's supposed to be!"

.

"_I dunno. I can't...just look inside."_

.

"No!" Sora's shoulders start to tingle as if fingers tickle his skin.

.

"_But I figure...if there is something in there-inside us-then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?"_

.

"Why him Sora? Why're you so focused on him?" Riku questions.

_._

_"So...friends are people who have ice cream together?"_

.

"He's…" Sora's breaths start to slow. "He's…"

_._

"…_after he left I noticed the word WINNER on my ice cream stick."_

.

Sora chokes, "he's calling me…"

.

"What?" Riku asks in surprise. Sora's skin is suddenly cold in his grip. "Sora?"

.

"_I have to ask him what I won."_

_.  
_

Sora coughs.

Lips tremble.

Ears burn.

Eyes squeeze.

Jaw clenches.

Breath quickens.

Chest tightens.

.

Sora wheezes as he stumbles, clutching his chest while coughing violently. Riku grasps his hands.

.

"Hey! Talk to me!" Riku calls. The brunet sweats profusely.

He cries out as pain filters into his chest, pumping poison. His body curls, leaning into Riku. "Sora? Sora!"

_._

"_It's hard to come to grips with the idea that _ is gone. I feel...choked up? _

_I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had this kind of sensation."_

_._

"_I went up to the clock tower to have ice cream, but nobody else showed up."_

_._

"_That weird lump in my throat won't go away."_

_._

"_Whatever, mister I-don't-have-a-heart."_

.

Sora can't get comfortable as countless memories invade his vision.

Riku wraps his arms around the brunet, slowly lying on the bed, Sora's cries muffled against his shirt.

.

" _That's right. People need their space."_

_._

"_So then, why did Genie say he and Al were "inseparable"?"_

_._

"_Yeah, it's not like they were joined at the hip."_

_._

"_Well, I think you can be inseparable even if you're apart."_

_._

"_Really?"_

_._

"_Sure, if you feel really close to each other. If you're best friends."_

_._

"_What's it like having a best friend, _?"_

_._

"_Couldn't tell ya. I don't have one."_

_._

" _Oh..."_

.

"Sora, you have to breathe. Don't hyperventilate!" Riku rubs Sora's back as the boy wreaths in pain, feeling dizzy.

.

"_That's right. Everybody's unique."_

_._

"_Even Nobodies? Don't you need a heart to be unique?"_

_._

"_Oh, I think we have other things that set us apart. Like our pasts."_

_._

"_What past?"_

_._

"_You remember stuff from before?"_

_._

"_That's one of the things that make the Organization members special. Unlike lesser Nobodies, we remember who we were."_

_._

"_I don't."_

_._

"_Me neither."_

_._

"_Well...maybe that right there is what makes YOU unique."_

_._

"_What kind of person were you like before you were a Nobody?"_

_._

"_Me? Oh, I dunno. Same guy, more or less."_

_._

"_Lucky. I wish I could remember."_

_._

"_Trust me, you're not missing much. Who needs baggage, right?"_

_._

"_But I can't remember anything-not even my first week as a Nobody."_

_._

"_Man, whatever. You have trouble remembering things from five seconds ago."_

_._

"_Oh, thanks!"_

_._

"_I'm like you, Roxas. I don't remember much from the beginning either."_

_._

"_You two do have a lot in common."_

_._

"_I wonder what kind of guy I was before..."_

.

"Listen to me. You have to calm down. Breathe even." Riku commands as Sora squirms, the pain stabbing him

again,

again,

again,

again,

again, again, again, Again. Again. Again. Again.

AGAIN. AGAIN.

AGAIN. AGAIN.

AGAIN.

.

"_I hope we always have each other."_

_._

"_Yeah..."_

_._

"_What's gotten into you?"_

_._

"_I just...want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..."_

_._

"_Nothing lasts forever, man. Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies._

_But you know, we'll still have each other...even if things change and we can't do this anymore."_

_._

"_Yeah?"_

_._

"_As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?"_

_._

"_Ha ha, wow, _. That sounded ridiculous."_

_._

"_What? I thought it was pretty deep."_

.

"Concentrate Sora! What do you take to ease the pain?" Sora enters another coughing fit, tears streaming down his face.

_._

"_Hmm, true, but...I don't think that's quite the same. I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. _

_You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it."_

_._

"_Oh... Too bad I don't remember MY past."_

_._

"_Well, what about you're present?"_

_._

"_Huh?"_

_._

"_You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?"_

_._

"_Yeah... I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you or Xion."_

_._

"_Well, see? There ya go. Everybody's got something they want to hang on to."_

_._

"_It's scary to think I could lose you guys."_

_.  
_

"_Scary? Scary's a feeling, man."_

_._

"_Yeah, I know I can't feel, but... It's still a scary thought."_

_._

"_A thought, then. But not a feeling."_

_._

"_Are you sure?"_

_._

"_Maybe you just remember what it's like to feel scared, and think you're feeling it now."_

_._

"Not…" Sora tries to speak as another wave of dizziness hits him.

.

"Come on Sora!"

.

"_Love? What's that?"_

_._

"_It's an emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak."_

_._

"_Oh..."_

_._

"_They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."_

_._

"_Love is a power?"_

_._

"_None you or I will ever grasp. Nor will they, for long. The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts."_

_._

"_But you don't have a heart. How would you know?"_

_._

"_I have eyes, and a brain. We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle."_

.

"Noth…ing." Sora blinks away the tears, his heart quickening to a pace he hasn't thought possible, its rhythm unrecognizable and foreign.

.

"_Nothing?"_ Riku thinks, positioning Sora so the boy's ear is on his chest. "Don't concentrate on the pain."

.

"_I need to ask you something."_

_._

"_What's up? Did something happen?"_

_._

"_Nah, it's just... This is gonna sound stupid. Do you know what love is?"_

_._

"_'Scuse me?"_

_._

"_I found out about love on today's mission—that it's something powerful."_

_._

"_That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it."_

_._

"_Nobodies can't love?"_

_._

"_You need a heart, man."_

_._

"_Right..."_

.

"Hurts…" Sora's broken and sore voice makes Riku frown deeply.

.

"Shhh, concentrate on me. Do you hear my heartbeat?" Riku whispers.

.

"_Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people."_

_._

"_You mean, like, if they're best friends?"_

_._

"_Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."_

_._

"_So then...love is like a step above friends?"_

_._

"_Yes... Well, no. There aren't "steps."_

_._

"_I don't get it."_

_._

"_What does it matter? We'll never know the difference."_

_._

"_If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?"_

_._

"_Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things."_

_._

"_That's good."_

.

"Do you hear my heartbeat?" Riku repeats as his hand caresses Sora's hair. "Listen to it. Concentrate on it. Slow your breathing down. Take your time."

_._

"_Answer me!"_

_._

"_Roxas, if somebody doesn't, you'll... You won't be you anymore."_

_._

"_I'll always be me! Your best friend-just like Xion!"_

_._

"_Roxas, you're...you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it."_

_._

"_Ugh, forget this."_

_._

"_Roxas!"_

_._

"_Why can't you understand..."_

.

Through the pain blurring his vision, Sora hears the soft beating of Riku's heart.

.

"_Why am I doing this? Why am I going back to the castle? There's nothing there for me. _

_How can I keep working for them if they're gonna leave me in the dark? What am I saying... This isn't about them, or Xion. It's about me. Whatever "me" is."_

_._

"_I feel like I'm the only person who doesn't know. Have I got anything left? Any place I really belong? Any friends...I still belong with?"_

.

Steady.

_BUMPbumpBUMPbumpBUMPbump_

.

Even.

_BUMP-bump-BUMP-bump-BUMP-bump_

.

Slow.

_Bump-bump...Bump-bump...Bump-bump_

.

Stable.

_bump-bump...bump-bump...bump-bump_

.

Sora inhales sharply, hearing Riku's heart more clearly, a beacon through the darkness of pain as his heartbeat regularizes.

.

The memory fizzes like static as he becomes more aware of Riku's hand on his back while the other combs his brown strands.

His heart beats in tune with Riku's own. The older boy places his chin on Sora's head.

.

"See? It's over," whispers Riku. He tightens his embrace. "Shh, it's ok now."

.

"Riku." Sora is exhausted but most of all, he just wants to cry. He sobs, wrapping his arms around Riku's shoulders.

Riku lies still for moment, shocked by Sora's action before returning his hug. "Did I…did I…?"

.

"Don't think about it." Riku responds, placing a kiss on Sora's forehead.

This only causes the brunet to cry harder, remembering the uncertainty of his feelings towards Riku,

the mystery of Roxas, his dream attacks, and the memories. He feels overwhelmed as Riku plants another kiss by his eyebrow, light and feathery.

.

"_You've just gotta trust me, Roxas."_

_._

"_I don't."_

_._

"_Hey, c'mon..."_

_._

"_If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else. Somebody knows where I came from. That'll be the person I trust."_

.

Sora appears paler than Riku remembers, his tanned complexion absent. His heart begins to quicken-

_._

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

_._

"_You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"_

_._

"_No one would miss me."_

.

-Sora stopped breathing.

.

"_That's not true... I would."_

.

**202nd Day**

**VIII**

.

"I never got to answer your question." His brows furrow. The object tingles in his fingers.

"You had sea salt ice cream and I wasn't there." He looks at the object sadly.

"It was one of the last days you were able to see the sun set. Then you left."

.

**205****th**** Day**

**VIII**  
.

"You wanted to know what it meant. What "_WINNER_" means on a stupid popsicle stick."

He clutches the item, the wood digging into his palm.

.

"It was more than that though, wasn't it? It was always more than the question. You left me your most precious memory."

.

**208****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

"I want…" Is he able to want? Does it matter?

"I want to give this memory back to you."

.

**209****th**** Day**

**VIII**

.

He contemplates the sensations he felt at seeing sunsets, of eating sea salt ice cream,

of chuckles skipping down his throat, ruffling blond locks, his lips stretched to smile at Roxas, who smiled back, alive.

.

The blaze of the firefly caresses the wood of the popsicle stick held against his chest, where a heart should have been beneath.

.

Something is on his chest. He smiles sadly, closing his eyes against the brightness of the flame and realizes he's on fire again,

the hot element engulfing him as he slowly disappears like gray ashes.

This time, he _feels_ himself burn.

.

**209****th**** Day**

**XXV**

**.**

Aerith walks through the darkened streets of Radiant Garden. She watches flies swirl around the lamp lights, attracted to the glow.

.

She ponders over Merlin's decision to suspend the committee. It was such a surprise at first but the more she thought about it, the action made sense.

.

How can the committee restore hope to the people when they are fighting with each other?

It would have been a disaster. She can't help feeling this situation is her fault.

However, she doesn't regret her decision. This is an obstacle she has to overcome. She hopes Leon can forgive her along the way.

.

Aerith finds herself near Ansem's castle. Her hand glides across the top of a stone wall that comes up to her waist, its prickled texture of cream cement scratching against her skin.

She gazes at the smoke floating from chimneys and the dim lights casting shadows on the sidewalks. Radiant Garden looks beautiful at night.

.

Aerith closes her eyes, enjoying the winds play with her hair. It feels nice to have more free time. She peers over the wall. She should relax. The extra ti-

.

"Oh?" Aerith states in confusion while squinting.

Below are a couple of cardboard boxes she remembers Leon and Cid putting aside while they cleaned out Ansem's study.

However, it isn't the cardboard boxes that catch her interest. There seems to be something…extra down there,

another mass she doesn't remember seeing before. Maybe Cid had done extra work without her knowing?

.

Deciding to investigate, Aerith walks down the ramp, turning at a corner until she is level with the cardboard boxes,

which obstruct the view of the extra mass. The small area is dark. Cid has yet to install any lights in this part of the district.

Aerith walks closer to the boxes, gasping as she notices a leg.

.

She stands straighter and clutches the strap of her satchel tightly. She tilts her body to the side, attempting to gain more of a view.

.

"Um…hello?" Aerith calls. The leg lies unmoving. She walks closer to see the leg clad in black fitted pants and black boots.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Aerith calls again, cautiously walking closer. Why hadn't she at least taken her staff with her? "Hello?"

Suddenly, she rushes over to stand in front of the figure.

.

"Fire!" Aerith summons. A ball of flames bursts from her hand, engulfing the area in an orange light.

The flame almost goes out as she gasps in complete shock, dropping to the ground.

.

"I know," whispers Aerith, her hand quickly hovering over her mouth. The figure lies prone against the boxes,

wearing a deep crimson sleeveless shirt with wide straps and open slits on each side starting below the chest and ending just past exposed hips.

The shirt possesses intricate black lines and markings woven together to create a form Aerith can't recall ever seeing. Underneath is a transparent black shirt,

its tight sleeves revealing long muscled arms and brushing against the form's tan knuckles.

.

Aerith dims the light of her flame, crawling closer to the figure.

Her hand delicately caresses untamed red spikes, like burning pieces of straw, but feels smooth to her hand.

Her fingers touch a pointed chin and lifts it to get a better view of the figure's face.

.

"I know you." Aerith says, her eyes examining a narrow face with small triangular markings under closed eyes.

.

Her mind collects memories of her scanning through the databases of Ansem's study.

Focusing on a particular document created by King Mickey. Focusing on the profile, the image, the name-

.

"Number VIII."

.


	7. 209th Day

**Yay! My fastest update ever, heh. This is probably my favorite chapter so far =). I wanted to get this one dished out fast because tomorrow I'll be heading to the dentist, ugh. And I have been pretty slow with my updates.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and subscribed to my story! Much appreciated! As for my reviewers:**

**A Scribble-Chan: YES! I have been DYING to make him more active in this story. Well, truthfully, he has been in the story this whole time lol. (hint hint he is the main character in poems titled VIII =just in case you didn't catch that lol) Don't worry, Axel is one of the main pairings here for a reason. He plays a very big role =) be patient, hehehehe.  
**

**Neko Ninja Hezza: Thanks faithful reviewer!! Sorry for the late update lol. Yea, I wanted to flush out Roxas' memories a little more. They become more vivid as the story goes.**

**Miyavilurver: My my, so much excitement, it makes my insides giggle lol. Thanks for your constant reviews! Hehe, let's just say Sora's dream attacks play a VERY important role in a key decision later on in the story. SHHH! Keep it secret, you'll see what I mean some chapters later.**

**Skittish Skittles: A very good point indeed and is something that I need to address:**

****FOR EVERYONE TO READ: THE REASON WHY THIS FIC IS LISTED IN THE AXEL/ROXAS CATAGORY!!****

**I keep forgetting to explain this, but here it goes! This defiantly IS an Axel/Roxas fic, even though Sora/Riku's pairing i****s being explored for now with hints of Roxas' and Axel's feelings sprinkled throughout the story. Axel and Roxas are the constant undertones (they are always integrated in every chapter) and the driving force of the story that are compelling all the smaller plots to take place. From Sora's dream attacks, to his exploration of Sora's feelings for Kairi and Riku, to Aerith's role as the mediator for the heartless and Nobodies. Axel and Roxas contribute to how each of these characters react. Without them, Sora would be dandy and chipper and still hanging onto Kairi's arm lol. No conflict would take place and no desires would be born (except of course, for the conflict happening in Radiant Gardan, in which Axel's presence will only drive the conflict further). All of these events are leading to one destination...and you shall see where that is soon! More characters will be introduced into the story and play key roles in other character's decisions that will cause more plot twists then in an ice cream sundae lol. Yeah, maybe that was apparent to some people, but I felt the need to explain anyway =). However, hint hint-- _'Sora/Riku pairing is being explored _**for now**_,'_ wonder what this means!? mwhahahahaha!  
**

**Thanks for reminding me Skittish Skittles!**

**Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part II**

.

**209****th**** Day**

**I.**

.

It is Aerith's first time actually seeing

this particular Organization XIII member.

.

She leans against the brick wall,

The flame in her hand a dim glow

as she stares at the sleeping redhead across from her,

still leaning against the cardboard boxes.

.

In the data she read,

this boy had perished during the time

Organization XIII was barely active,

but here he was,

sleeping as if he had never faded

into darkness in the first place.

.

The healer stands up slowly,

her green eyes never leaving the red haired Nobody.

She begins to quietly pace.

If he was here, could that mean

the other organization members were present as well?

Aerith shakes her head.

It didn't make sense. If that were true,

why would one of its members leave himself

defenseless in a city where anyone could find him?

It couldn't have been so.

.

Aerith holds her chin in her free hand

while the flame increases in the other.

This was serious. Radiant Garden's peace

could be disrupted by the appearance of this Nobody.

Especially to the committee. _Especially_ to Leon.

Aerith halts her pacing. Leon is already unfriendly to the idea of Nobodies.

The mere acknowledgment that one was here would make him flip out.

The committee had to know though...

.

"No." Aerith walks over to the sleeping Nobody,

kneels down in front of him.

After a few failed attempts at waking him,

the healer deduced that maybe he really wasn't sleeping.

A possible coma? He didn't show any signs of injury,

No head trauma either.

Why wasn't he waking?

.

"Please wake up?" Aerith beckons,

brushing his hair with her fingers.

After a few moments of silence,

Aerith nods to herself. She stands and takes a few steps away from the Nobody.

The flame in her hand dies away, blanketing the two occupants of the space in the night.

She clasps her hands together and shuts her eyes.

Small specks of green light flutter around her like dust.

The light intensifies as she begins to mumble under her breath.

.

~O~

.

He saw a man burning

in the depths of darkness.

Flesh wasn't melting,

fire not growing

He cannot move anything

but his mouth.

.

"Hey!"

He calls,

wanting to save the burning man.

.

"HEY!"

He calls louder,

notices the tips of the body's red hair

fading like shadows

.

"Please answer me!"

He pleads,

distress creasing his eyebrows,

lost for what to do.

Tears prickle his eyes.

.

The burning man perks at the last call,

turns to face him.

His eyes illuminate like a green sun,

unusual yet familiar.

.

He grows still,

Remembers the face.

Gasps as the burning man appears before him.

The fire isn't hot,

doesn't sting like acid

The burning man wraps his arms around him.

.

"Don't cry,"

The burning man whispers,

"I'll be there soon."

.

He is gone.

"Axel…"

.

~O~

.

Soft green light mingles with the appearance of a cool blue glow

taking shape before Aerith.

The lights separate and scatter into a shower of blue specks.

Merlin appears in its place,

a haggard expression on his narrow face.

His eyes smile sleepily.

.

"Dear me," Merlin yawns, hunching forward as he scratches his back.

After spotting the healer.

He straightens, his eyes alert.

"Aerith?"

.

"I am sorry for calling you late. I know you like to sleep in early…"

Aerith says apologetically as the wizard un-wrinkles his blue bell sleeve.

.

"Indeed I do!" Merlin interrupts himself with another yawn.

"You did not use just any call my dear girl. That magic should only be used for urgent matters."

.

"I know! I did not have a choice. This is important, honestly!" Aerith walks towards Merlin,

A troubled look on her face.

.

"Oh? If that is so," the wizard slaps his cheek twice to wake himself,

"What seems to be the trouble? Is it Leon?"

.

"No no! Look!" Aerith grabs Merlin's wrist and drags him over to the stack of cardboard boxes.

.

"Do not make such a fuss! If it is not Leon, surely this matter could wait in the morning!?"

Merlin reasons as they suddenly stop walking.

"Well? Here we are standing in the dark, come out with it,"

Merlin prods as fire appears in Aerith's palm.

The hand lowers with the flame,

Merlin gasps as the Nobody's face illuminates in the darkness

.

"Do you recognize him?"

The healer questions as Merlin grabs her quickly.

He points his wand towards the Nobody.

.

"Stand back Aerith! This man is dangerous!"

.

"Wait!" Aerith jumps in front of Merlin and forces his wand towards the ground.

The wizard examines her face in confusion.

.

"What is the meaning of this Aerith?"

Merlin inquires incredulously as his eyes widen.

"All this talk of Heartless and Nobodies lately,

Did you…?"

.

It was Aerith's turn to look at him strangely before realization dawns in her eyes.

.

"Merlin! How can you think such a thing!

I did not bring him back!

I found him like this!

I am as shocked as you are!"

Aerith bites out as her brows furrow.

Merlin raises his hands in defense.

.

"I was merely guessing is all.

Goodness Aerith, you just _happened_ upon him?"

Merlin gawks at the Nobody.

Aerith nods vigorously.

"Oh my…this is quite serious.

If he is here, could it be possible Organization XIII is reforming?"

.

"That is what I thought at first but it would not make logical sense.

If they were reforming, would they not want to keep themselves hidden

and surprise us with some type of attack? Why leave one of their own here?

In the dark? And possibly unconscious?"

Aerith hypothesizes as Merlin bends down slowly,

taking the boy's face in his hand.

.

"Unconscious you say?" Merlin inquires.

.

"Yes. I tried waking him, but he does not respond.

I do not understand what could be wrong.

There are no signs of any physical injury on him…"

Aerith trails off in wonder as Merlin slaps the redhead's face a few times,

proving the healer's point that indeed, he wouldn't wake.

.

"How unusual…" Merlin mutters as he gazes at the black markings on the redhead's shirt.

"I remember now. Number VIII. Quite a dangerous lad I hear."

.

"Axel," Aerith whispers. Merlin gazes at her.

.

"What did you say?"

.

"His name is Axel. Number VIII of Organization XIII. A Nobody.

I read about him in the files of Ansem's study,"

Aerith acknowledges as Merlin continues his examination.

"Apparently, he perished an-"

.

"Are you sure you checked his vitals thoroughly?" Merlin cuts her off.

Aerith kneels next to him.

.

"Well…not exactly. I wanted to call you first. He does not show any _apparent_ trauma.

Maybe it is something internal that is causing him to not awaken?

Why do you ask? Did you find something?"

.

Merlin turns to gaze at Aerith in disbelieve.

"This is not a Nobody."

.

The healer is taken aback. "What?"

.

Merlin grabs her hand and places it gently against Axel's chest.

Aerith's eyes grow round like the moon.

.

"Aerith…this boy has a heart."

.

~O~

.

"_What was that dream about…Why was Axel…burning?"_

_._

The chirping sun knocks against a closed window.

Content rays glide across blue bed sheets.

They wiggle, wrinkle, rise and fall.

.

Tips of fingers twitch.

His eyes squeeze tighter.

The sun was a little too happy today.

Hadn't he closed the blinds earlier

that morning before Riku came over?

.

He groans and opens his eyes,

placing a hand above his face to mask the sun.

He lets his fingers spread apart,

watches quietly as fluffy clouds wave at the blue sky.

The sunshine makes the outline of his hand glow red.

.

Eyes furrowing,

He is about to take a closer look at his hand.

Eyes shut as foreign specks get caught in them.

Growling at the sudden intrusion,

he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and halts.

.

Why did his hand feel so rough?

Small particles situate themselves on the lid of his eye.

Was his skin peeling?

He didn't remember burning his hand on anything.

.

Eyes tear as he blinks the particles away

and glances at his hand.

.

"What the?!" He sits up in bed,

stares at the dry red flecks on his skin.

"Is that…" He panics slightly as he glances at his other hand,

also containing the same dry substance, "…blood?"

He automatically feels his chest and arms,

throws back the covers and gazes at his legs,

inspecting himself for any type of injury.

.

He hurriedly jumps off the bed, a wave of nausea hits.

Shaking his head, he stumbles over to the closet and swings the door open,

peers at himself in the full length mirror.

.

His brown spiky hair is matted and his blue eyes look hollow,

void of warmth, empty of mirth.

His face is tear-stained, appears gaunter then he remembers,

his baby cheeks thinner than usual.

Pallid skin emphasizes the small dry blood trail on the side of his cracked lips.

His clothes…when did he put on pajama's?

He is supposed to be wearing khaki's.

He _was_ wearing Khaki's…

.

"_Can you hear my heart Sora?"_

.

Lemonade…video games….running…..shower……Roxas…...arguing…..…choking…….._Riku._

.

Sora collapses to the floor,

eyes wide as the memories hit him hard like a tornado.

He breathes heavily, tries to pull himself together.

.

"Riku…he came. We argued," Sora pauses,

trying to make sense of the scrambled memories.

One image jumps out most in his mind.

.

It had already turned dark outside when they started arguing.

It was sunny now.

.

He grips the door as he struggles to stand.

Shakily, he walks over to his desk,

eyes glued on the phone sitting on the phone stand.

The chair drags across the floor as Sora sits.

Quickly grabbing the phone,

He presses the talk button and watches the screen light up green.

12 missed phone calls and 9 new messages,

The last dated only a day ago.

His eyes broaden.

"This can't be," Sora says disbelievingly,

checking the dates of each phone call and message,

most of which were from Kairi.

"This first call…is dated a week ago!

Riku was supposed to be here a week ago for the sleepover…what…"

He looks at his digital clock.

Indeed, 7 days had passed. Days he didn't remember living.

His fingers shake as he begins to play Kairi's messages,

Holding the phone close to his ear.

.

"_8 new messages, first new message:_

_Hey Sora! It's Kairi! I just wanted to check in on you! How's the sleepover going? _

_Is Riku causing you any trouble yet? Haha! Maybe you're too busy playing video games. _

_I'll just call back later, bye!"_

.

"_Next new message:_

_It's Kairi again! Still having fun with Riku? I hope so! This family reunion isn't so bad. _

_My dad is hosting a bonfire tonight! I wish you guys could be here to see it with me. _

_We get to make marshmallows! I hope I don't burn mine!_

_Call me back soon ok? See ya!"_

_._

"_Next new message:_

_Sora? Is Riku still at your house or something? He isn't answering his phone. _

_You aren't either. Call me!"_

_._

"_Next new message:_

_Sora? Is your phone disconnected? Riku still isn't answering his phone. Call me ok?"_

_._

Sora stares at his phone before placing it back to his ear. Why hadn't he answered the phone?

He didn't remember hearing it ring. What happened to Riku?

.

"_Next new message:_

_It's been four days. Seriously. Pick up the phone. This isn't like you."_

.

"_Next new message:_

_Where are you Sora? Where's Riku? I can't talk long. I'm at a family dinner. _

_I'll call tomorrow! Call me, please…I've been really worried…"_

.

"_Next new message:_

_Hey Sora! It's Tidus. Kairi's been calling you. _

_She wouldn't leave me alone until I came to your house to see if you were ok. _

_You didn't answer the door though. I went to Riku's place and he didn't answer his door either. _

_Are you ok man? Kairi didn't say what was wrong. She said everything was fine. _

_Well, call her if anything." _

.

"_Next new message:_

_It's Kairi. Riku called…well, I think he did since it was your phone number._

…_I heard him mumbling and then he hung up._

_Tidus said you didn't answer the door. I wish I was there with you. Sora, you're scaring me…"_

_._

"_Next new message:_

_Sora…I'm going to your place as soon as I get back home! _

_It's like you disappeared…Please be safe!_

_End of new messages, you have no more new me-"_

_._

_Click._

Sora stares at the phone.

.

"Riku?"

Sora calls, his voice is hoarse, strains.

He swallows and stands.

They argued. Riku wanted to know about Roxas.

He had wanted answers.

Then the pain came.

.

"I had another attack,"

Sora whispers, clutching his shirt.

_Riku_ saw. He saw _it_. He freaking _saw_.

He rubs his face, trying to calm down.

Sora heads for the door and peers cautiously outside.

The hallway is empty, however,

he did notice something out of place.

The brunette slowly walks towards the table thrown to the ground,

a frame lies shattered, glass littered on the wooden floor.

.

_Who did this?_

He enters the bathroom and proceeds to wash the dry blood off his face and hands,

scrubbing until his skin reddens,

avoiding his reflection in the mirror.

It disturbs Sora to see himself look so….unhealthy.

He quickens his pace, turns off the faucet without drying his hands,

and jogs towards the staircase,

almost falling as a wave of dizziness hits him.

He stands for a few moments to balance himself,

vision refocusing.

.

Sora peers inside the living room,

Empty.

He walks quietly towards the kitchen.

glancing through the archway,

scans the area, notices someone sitting at the table,

facing away from him.

.

~O~

.

"This can't be!" Aerith gasps as she feels the pulsating organ beneath her fingertips.

How could she have missed something like that?

The beat was faint and slow, a steady rhythm.

She withdraws her fingers and curls them to her chest.

"How could he have possibly obtained a heart!?"

.

Merlin stares at her skeptically before withdrawing his hand.

"We must call the committee together."

.

"But the committee is suspended!" Aerith recalls.

.

"Not with a matter like this at hand. Most urgent indeed.

Anything to do with the organization is trouble for _all_ worlds."

Merlin stands, Aerith places a pleading hand on his arm.

.

"No! Not yet."

.

"Aerith! This is no time for second guessing! We must alert the others!"

.

"But Axel has a heart! He is not a Nobody anymore!" Aerith stares into Merlin's eyes,

"that has to mean something!"

.

"Like what?"

.

"It was the organization's main goal: to obtain hearts. He has one!

What threat can he pose now? Let us wait it out!" Merlin appears appalled at the suggestion.

.

"What are you thinking dear girl!?"

.

"Keep him secret," Aerith states firmly as Merlin becomes more baffled.

.

"Excuse me?"

.

"Think about it. All that has been happening lately.

We have been overwhelmed with dealing

with Radiant Garden's restoration and keeping the peace here.

Imagine if the people got wind about mysterious beings in cloaks appearing again?

Think about what Leon would do! You said so yourself!

He is unfit to act like a leader right now!"

Aerith reasons as Merlin's face wrinkles in skepticism.

"Leon has made it clear on how he detests the Heartless and the Nobodies.

If he saw Axel, I am sure that he would attack him without thinking.

He will see Axel as an enemy!"

.

"What if he is Aerith?"

.

"He helped Sora! That has to count for something! Look at him!"

Aerith points to the redhead. "He cannot even wake up! He is defenseless!

We cannot just dispose of him like he is garbage! Merlin."

.

The wizard gazes at Axel's prone figure, his face calm and peaceful.

He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, weighing his options.

To hide someone who posed as a piece of evidence

to any evil doings possibly brewing is dangerous,

especially if King Mickey or Yen Sid found out about it.

To keep Axel secret is not safe.

Merlin wonders, could they keep him secret at all?

.

Despite his earlier disappointments in his committee member's attitudes,

they're abilities as strong and keen fighters is far from lacking.

They will spot something amiss fast. Mistrust will grow.

They will want to deal with the problem swiftly, as if it has never existed.

As if Axel has never existed.

.

The wizard frowns at the thought.

He is against throwing away _any_ life unless it was absolutely necessary.

Here was Axel, one of the most dangerous organization members on file.

Manipulative and cocky, as King Mickey described him once

during a visit Merlin made to Disney Castle.

_._

"_You know though?" King Mickey said as he walked in the garden, _

_watching Minnie talk to Daisy as they laughed quietly to themselves._

"_He was the proof the organization chose to ignore."_

_._

"_Proof of what, your majesty?" Merlin inquired. _

_Mickey lifted his eyebrows at the wizard playfully. _

"_I mean, _Mickey_. An old habit my dear friend," _

_Merlin responded as the mouse king sighed, crossed his arms._

_._

"_Geez. Well," Mickey said, unsure of where to begin, _

"_Of obtaining a heart. They all wanted hearts. The organization I mean. _

_Axel was playing on many different sides of the conflict. _

_Even though he was pretty good at deceiving everyone, I saw him struggle."_

_._

"_When you were a spy with the young boy, Riku? Infiltrating the Organization?" _

_Merlin asked as Mickey affirmed with a smile._

_._

"_He struggled with his loyalty to the organization…and to his bond with Roxas," _

_Mickey explained as he tilted his head to the side._

_._

"_Bond?" Merlin lifted an eyebrow. Mickey shook his head._

_._

"_Please don't ask about it,"_

_the mouse king answered sadly as he continued to gaze at Minnie, _

_who was now talking to one of the gardeners._

"_Not to offend or anything. It's just something I don't think I should talk about…"_

_._

"_Oh? Would it be appropriate if I asked why?" _

_Merlin said with interest lacing his voice. Mickey huffed.  
_

_._

"_Well, just keep it to yourself," Mickey paused as Merlin agreed._

_The mouse king walked a few feet away, stared at the sky. _

"_I…want to honor Roxas somehow."_

_._

"_Sora's nobody," _

_Merlin stated as Mickey curled his white gloved hands into fists._

_._

"_I know he might not have a heart, or else he wouldn't have been called a Nobody but," _

_Mickey paused, his black eyes somewhat unsure, "he wanted to live. _

_He made a large sacrifice to Sora, someone he is, yet isn't. _

_He sacrificed his chances to gain a heart, to live, his friendships. _

Everything._ He didn't want to, but he did._

_Such an act of selflessness…is it possible to be that way without a heart? _

_To know that he was not meant to exist. _

_How could that fact not hurt him?" Mickey stared at the sky again, _

"_And Axel. Do you know how he faded into the darkness?" _

_Mickey walked back towards Merlin as the wizard shook his head silently._

_._

"_He saved Sora. He used all his strength to create a portal to the World that Never Was. _

_Axel perished for Sora in order to protect Roxas. _

_Axel stood alone against an organization that could have brought down _worlds

_for one person. A commitment like that is precious. _

_The bond they had between each other doesn't deserve to be public _

_and judged just because they stood on the side of darkness. I want to protect that." _

_Mickey chuckles to himself as he scratches his head. "It's the least I can do!" _

.

Merlin grasps one of Aerith's hands and smiles weakly at her. Axel has potential, a chance.

.

"Well then. What do you propose we do?" Merlin responds as Aerith's eyes light with relief.

.

"Can we take him to your house? Keep him there quietly.

Wait to see if he wakes up?" Aerith suggests.

.

"We can't keep this secret for long Aerith. The others will find out quickly," Merlin warns.

.

"Let's try to keep them at bay for as long as possible."

.

"I am not comfortable with this…but you do bring up a good point.

Axel will stay with me. However,"

Merlin takes his wand out and slaps it softly against his other hand.

"I shall only consent to one week of watch.

If his condition does not change after the allotted time, I will notify King Mickey of this.

Any more time in waiting might be dangerous. His majesty needs to know of this occurrence."

.

"That is all I ask! Thank you Merlin! This means so much to me!"

Aerith smiles as she hugs the wizard, "I know I am asking a lot."

.

"Quite so! I just hope you are prepared for the consequences,"

Merlin chuckles as he waves his wand in the air.

"Well then! You woke me up and I would like to catch some more sleep.

Go head home. I will see to it that Axel is made comfortable."

Merlin nods as Aerith smiles. She lets the flame from her hand diminish,

adjusts the strap of her satchel, and walks away. A sudden flash of blue light appears behind her.

Aerith twists her head, the area empty of wizards and Nobodies.

.

~O~

.

The seated figure is still,

shoulders hunched, elbows are propped on the table.

Large hands sit entangled in uneven strands of silver,

a statue of misery in contemplation.

.

Sora's hand slides across the kitchen counter top,

steadying his trembling legs as he silently approaches his friend from behind.

He finds himself unable to call Riku's name,

afraid of what he will see if the older boy turns around.

Sora's arm extends, his fingers spread like the wings of eagles,

flying towards the muscled peaks of Riku's shoulders,

descending into a crevice darkened by the unknown.

.

"…Riku?" Sora questions as his hand sits on the boy's shoulder.

....

.........

..............

* * *

The brunette yelps as he feels himself being thrown on to the white tiles,

the Way to the Dawn keyblade points at his face,

a hand gripping his throat.

The impact blurs his vision, dizzying his senses.

.

"Stop! Riku! It's me!"

Sora shouts, the keyblade unmoving.

He hears Riku's uneven and frantic breathing,

* * *

He gasps for breath,

.............

.........

struggles to undo Riku's grip,

......

.....

throat burning.

...

..

.

"It's me! RIKU!"

.

The pressure on his neck slowly lifts,

the keyblade lowers, Sora coughs,

stares at a pale face with sagging silver hair.

.

"Wha…" Riku croaks,

the Way to the Dawn slips from his fingers and clatters to the floor,

He kneels over Sora,

Straddling his hips.

.

Sora, in shock, gazes into Riku's aqua eyes,

deluded with anger,

eyelashes wet and dull with dry tears.

Dark circles under Riku's eyes,

his mouth a gape, body tense,

as if boulders waiting to collapse on a rocky hillside.

.

"R-Riku?"

Sora calls louder and this time,

Riku lets himself collapse onto Sora's chest,

a sob escapes him while fisting the brunette's t-shirt.

.

Sora is unnerved by Riku's crying.

A lump grows in his throat,

unsure of what to do.

.

"You're not real," He heard Riku mumble.

Sora bites his lip, sits on his elbows,

trying to digest the situation.

.

"Riku? Why are you crying?"

Sora asks quietly, his quivering fingers reaching to touch the silver strands

cascading like a tattered wedding dress across his shirt,

soggy with tears.

Riku mumbles incoherently.

"What?" Sora prods.

.

"You're dead."

.

"What!?" Sora snaps his head forward,

Riku's forehead still sitting on his chest.

.

"I promised Kairi I would protect you. I failed,"

Riku repeats the last phrase to himself,

each time breaking Sora's resolve to stay calm

at seeing his friend in such a broken state.

However, his confusion grows.

What is Riku talking about?

He is alive and breathing.

.

Sora lays his head back against the tile.

He remembers having a dream attack.

Did something happen afterward that he is unaware of?

.

"_Shhh, concentrate on me."_

_._

"Can you hear it Riku?"

Sora questions as he feels his friend grow still.

"Can you?"

.

After no response, Sora lets his hand lift, touch Riku's hair,

trailing down until he is cupping his friend's cheek.

He slowly turns Riku's face to the side,

letting his ear rest against his chest.

.

"Can you hear my heart beating?"

Sora's confusion at the situation does not belay the small clarity his emotions emit.

He felt unsually safe when Riku did this for him during his attack,

something he never thought he could find with his older friend.

.

Here he was,

supporting Riku's weight and trying to comfort him.

Strangely enough, that is what he wants to do,

protect Riku. It sounds like a nice idea.

.

"_Let me protect you Sora."_

.

Was this what Riku meant?

These quivering feelings in his stomach

making him want to squirm and vomit sunshine?

Did the silver haired teen feel this also?

.

"Concentrate on my heart beat,"

Sora gently commands as his fingers

absentmindedly comb through Riku's hair.

The older teen momentarily relaxes.

"See? You can hear it, right? I'm not…dead. I'm here."

Riku lets his arms drop to the tiled floor.

.

Sora gulps and boldly places his hands

to either side of Riku's cold cheeks.

He forces the older teen's head forward,

until their faces are a few inches apart.

.

"Hey," Sora mummers, smiling lightly,

places a soft kiss on Riku's forehead.

The brunette lets his emotions network through his heart,

connecting loose feelings together and twist into a single cable

he could grip onto with assurance.

This moment and all those like it before

didn't seem so scary to think about anymore.

.

Sora lets Riku's head rise away from his lips,

peering into the curious and reluctant eyes of Riku.

.

"…Sora?"

Riku whispers huskily as the phone rings.

They both ignore it.

.

Blushing, Sora nods.

Riku glances at the ceiling and sighs deeply.

He wipes at his eyes and massages his face,

trying to eliminate any trace of tears having fallen.

Looking down,

Riku laces his fingers with Sora's and pulls him off the floor.

He leans his forehead against the younger boy's,

eyes close as he tightens his grip on Sora's hands.

.

"But you…" Riku trails off. Not sure of where to begin.

.

"What happened?" Sora prompts,

his eyes never leaving Riku.

heart racing, secretly shocked that he didn't faint

from the intimacy of the situation.

.

"You…you stopped breathing…" Riku says,

Sora pulls away in momentary surprise.

.

"Is that why you said I was dead?"

.

"You had some type of attack. You were in so much pain. I tried calming you down.

I thought it worked." Riku lets his head drop onto Sora's shoulder,

replaying the events in his mind.

"Then you stopped breathing, and there was blood.

I thought you were bleeding out or something.

_You scared the fucking shit out of me_!!!" He suddenly yells and stands,

walking away from Sora and slamming his hands against the kitchen table,

knocking a chair over in the process.

.

"I stopped…breathing?" Sora states as he rises from the floor,

silently missing the contact with Riku's body.

.

"Yes, you stopped _fucking_ breathing! I tried to bring you back!

CPR, _anything_ I could think of! **NOTHING **worked! You were just lying there…"

Riku's shoulders tremble.

"I didn't know what to do…"

Riku calms, sitting back on the chair.

Guilt courses through Sora at Riku's apparent sense of loss.

.

"I thought you were really _gone_ Sora. I didn't even leave the house, I couldn't.

I didn't know how to tell Kairi. _I didn't know what to fucking do!!!_"

Riku hands curl into fists. He slams them again on the table.

"I felt like…I failed to protect you…"

Sora walks and kneels, resting his head in Riku's lap,

wrapping his arms around Riku's waist.

.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why that happened! I didn't mean for you to feel so hurt!"

The brunette feels his vision blur and Riku stiffens at the action.

.

Its a few minutes of silence before Riku take Sora's chin into his hand,

forcing the younger boy to look into his eyes, wary and suddenly distant.

.

"You have to tell me Sora," Riku demands, his expression serious, his eyes tired.

.

Sora tries to look away, Riku's grip is strong against his chin.

He brings Sora's face close to his.

"I want to know _everything: _about Roxas,

why you're so sick, and why…_that_ happened.

I can handle you having attacks,

but there is no _damn_ **fucking** way you are going

to make me watch you…go through that again. I _can't_…"

.

Sora doesn't reply, he is frozen,

A little too aware of the heat in Riku's hand,

eyes boring into his being.

Too aware of the fact that somehow,

In the midst of everything,

He could hear banging against his front door,

Kairi's worried and muffled yelling,

and his lips pressing on Riku's own.

.

* * *

**Ah, got to love drama eh? Poor Riku, he is in such an emotional state! He needs a hug! =( AHH, KING MICKEY! How I miss thee! He is such a kick ass character in the Kingdom Hearts realm! Too bad many fics don't include him because he has such potential! He can make any fanfic kick ass if an author uses him properly...hehehehe =hint hint= Man, I feel like I'm giving too many hints out today. Read and review!**

**-Piki**


	8. 211th Day

**Wow, I thought I would never stop editing this chapter, haha. Especially since I had a lot of work to do in the shop =). Shop? Yup yup. I mentioned earlier that I own an online shop! It's called Pikithins. Google it, lol. Go check it out if you'd like =). **

**Yay, another chapter upload! Woohoo! Anyway, I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thanks to the new subscribers for subscribing and hearting the story.**

**Miyavilurver- Lol, I'm glad your excited! Yup, Axel having a heart is awesome. What does this mean I wonder =). =hands over a hot chocolate to calm the shivering= lol Thanks for your review!**

**Corrosive Moon- Thanks for your review, I'm glad your interested!**

**A Scribble-Chan- Lol, I dub thee faithful reviewer! =brings out sword= Hehe. Merlin didn't get a lot of face time in the series, so he's getting it here =). I've been dying to write Mickey in this! The more characters I introduce, the more excited I get!**

**Neko Ninha Heeza-** **Your welcome =D. I'm not really sure if I want to include any other organization characters. At the moment, I'm against it, but we'll see what happens as the story progresses! Thanks for your review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

  
**

**209****th Day  
**

**II.**

.**  
**

Pillow lips blanket Riku's mouth,

moaning a quiet lullaby,

notes tangle in sheets of uncertainty.

Negative spaces of intertwined fingers'

form diamond shapes on Riku's lap,

absent of sparkle.

His ears are tape recorders,

replaying his frightened breathes,

Sora's quiet gasps.

"_I can't…"_

The sounds turn static,

his eyes fuzzy with black and white dots.

Riku pulls away,

grabs Sora's face,

forcing him to stand.

They slam into the fridge,

coolness of the steel

chilling Sora's back.

Riku's frantic kisses,

smeared with red panic,

heat Sora's mouth.

The brunette wants Riku's lips

swelling with blisters,

his emotions burning awake.

Again

Again

Again

.

"_I can't do this!"_

Riku untangles Sora's fingers from his hair,

grips the younger boy's wrists over his head.

Panting heavily,

they stare into each other's eyes, disbelieving.

Sora bites his swollen lips,

eyes train on Riku's mouth.

He swallows, releases himself from Riku's grasp,

cups his cheeks, draws him in for another kiss.

Riku's hands clutch Sora's.

.

"I can't do this,"

Riku forces out,

truly wanting nothing but this moment.

However, it doesn't feel right.

Sora has never shown this much interest in him before.

Then again, Sora never protested when he became overly affectionate.

"_I can't read into this,"_

he thinks, slowly backs away from Sora,

calming his breathing as the brunette lets his hands drop to his sides.

.

Eyes paint blue confusion,

not at Riku's actions,

but at himself for causing the sudden awkwardness.

.

Sora couldn't help it,

the unknown feeling in his heart has been nagging at him.

To see Riku cry in such a vulnerable state,

Sora wanted to open the caged feeling he had for his friend,

wanted to untangle the threads and leave the feeling open and naked,

unmasking its true identity instead of a fog clouding his vision.

Riku didn't protest when he started,

and suddenly he couldn't do this?

.

Cheeks still tinted red,

Sora stares at the floor guilty.

That was the key in all this,

Riku thought he was dead for a whole _week_!

How could he just act without processing that thought wholly?

.

"Oh god…Riku…"

Sora slides to the floor,

his hands drop in between his bent knees.

Why did the need to know his feelings come out at the worst time possible?

Sora shakes his head and looks up at his friend,

his face twisted to the side and his knuckles white.

"I didn't…I didn't-"

.

"You didn't mean it?" Riku finishes bitterly.

Sora pouts sadly at his answer.

.

"No! I mean. That's not what I was going to say!"

.

"Maybe not in that exact phrasing, but the same message none the less,"

Riku whispers. Sora huffs in annoyance.

.

"Stop twisting words that didn't leave my mouth! That isn't what I was going to say!!"

.

"You were caught in the moment? You're dead for a week to me.

_Shut it_ Sora, don't even say anything!

And you just thought you had to do that!?

You might as well keep shocking me with shit

like _that_ until _I_ really pass out!"

.

"Don't say that! I would never do anything to hurt you Riku!

I just…I don't know how to expla-"

.

_BANG. BANG. BANG_

_._

Both teens jump at the sound as their surroundings filter into their senses,

no longer aware of only each other.

.

"Kairi…" Sora states,

remembering hearing her voice earlier.

Riku _tsks_ at the mention of the redhead,

runs his fingers through his hair.

.

"_I don't belong in this picture."_

Riku walks out of the kitchen,

hearing Sora call after him.

.

Before the brunette could grasp onto Riku's wrist,

the silver haired teen swings the front door open.

.

Kairi stands,

her fists in the air as if to bang on the door again,

eyes tearing, wide with fright.

She takes in the appearance of her two friends,

quickly grasps onto Riku's arm.

.

"Riku! Thank _god_! Why did it take you so long to answer!?

Why are you here!? Are you ok? Why didn't you answer my phone calls!?"

Kairi shouts, her voice high pitched like the siren of fire trucks,

blaring in the silence of tension.

She catches a glimpse of Sora's haggard appearance behind Riku.

.

"Sora!"

She runs around the silver haired teen, embracing the brunette in a tight hug,

her face burring in baggy shirted shoulders.

.

"You're ok! You weren't answering my calls

and Tidus couldn't get in touch with you! I was _really_ worried! Did something happen!?"

Kairi questions frantically as Riku stares at them from the doorway,

wrapped in each other's arms as Sora tries to calm her.

.

"_This is how it's supposed to be. The princess and the knight,"_

Riku sighs at the thought, leans on the closed door.

"Well." Riku starts,

interrupting the young pair's embrace,

"Now that we're all _conveniently _gathered,

It's time for _you_ to start talking, Sora.

I'm not waiting anymore,"

Riku states darkly,

voice leaking finality,

trying to avoid Sora's gaze,

eyes pleading for forgiveness.

.

Kairi turns to glance strangely at Riku,

before completely releasing herself from Sora's grasp.

Riku gives her a knowing look.

Kairi's mouth opens somewhat,

about to say something,

but promptly shuts.

.

There is a tension in the air Kairi is fully aware of between her two friends,

"Sora?" The redhead turns, a hand sits against her chest.

"This is about…what's been happening, right?

It's ok to tell us. What happened when I was gone?"

.

~O~

.

She hears footsteps in the hallway.

.

Yuffie throws the ninja star she has been shining

with her shirt to the edge of the bed.

Jumping off it cheerfully,

careful not to tumble over dirty laundry

and weapons littering her green carpeted floor.

Yuffie opens the door to see Aerith heading for her bedroom.

The ninja has been living with the healer for a few months,

sharing an apartment in the new sector of the residential district,

due to living costs increasing.

.

"Hey there!" Yuffie beams,

startling Aerith before she reaches the doorknob.

.

"Oh, Yuffie,"

the healer simply states as she enters her room.

.

"Yup yup! Your home later than usual missy,"

Yuffie points out,

Aerith turns to face the girl with a smile.

.

"I guess I must have been really caught up in my thoughts,"

she clasps her hands in front of her. The ninja quirks an eyebrow.

She follows Aerith into her room,

observing the neatness of the made bed in soft pink and white sheets.

The healer clicks on the lamp on the night table next to it,

bathing the room in a soft pink glow due to the light pink cover.

Cream carpet covers the floor as a mahogany dresser sits across from the bed.

At the end of the room, two large windows are shut as the wooden blinds are drawn up,

revealing the view of the main square of the residential area.

A neat stack of papers sits on the desk, a vase filled with white and yellow lilacs next to it.

.

The healer sits on her bed while proceeding to unlace her brown leather boots.

Aerith is quiet and usually more attentive towards her younger friend.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Yuffie prods.

Aerith pads over to her dresser to pull out a short, thin strapped white nightgown.

"No, I am fine, really. Just thinking about the past couple of days,"

the healer chuckles. Yuffie gives her a crooked grin.

.

"Yeah! Merlin might be Mister Allstar Magic, but he's never been that pissy before.

Looks like he grew a pair. I mean, suspended? Really?"

Aerith laughs at the ninja's comment while heading towards the bathroom to change.

Yuffie takes the opportunity to lounge on Aerith's bed, crossing her arms behind her head,

glancing at the photographs on the walls.

They were prints of flowers the healer had bought from a local photographer.

"Now I'm stuck with construction duties. There isn't _any_ fun in that! I don't wanna play leader,

I wanna be out there with everyone, helping rebuild our city,"

Yuffie rambles. Aerith comes back

dressed in the gown and sits at her desk,

tugging at the pink ribbon in her light brown hair.

.

Yuffie will never admit, but she was pretty jealous of Aerith's long hair,

especially when she let it free from its usual braid.

That monster of hair would be perfect on covert missions, Yuffie snickers,

a mental image forming in her mind of Aerith clad in a tight black skin suit,

standing on a stack of boxes, her hair free. Yuffie uses her hair to climb to Aerith's position.

It could work! They would have a lighter load of equipment to carry.

.

"Yuffie?"

.

"Huh?"

.

"You spaced out for a second. Why are you laughing?"

.

Yuffie bites her lip to hold her snickers in.

Yes, Aerith's hair could be perfect rope material,

but it wasn't the real reason why she feels jealous of it.

People paid attention to striking women with striking hair,

like Leon…

.

"It's nothing," Yuffie sobers up at her thoughts, waving her hand in dismissal.

Leon is her fighting partner, but he never seems to notice her like he did Aerith.

The healer provides a type of balance the ninja isn't able to provide.

Yuffie is a fighter with boyish features and feminine insecurities,

a constant force to be dealt with.

Aerith is calm and compassionate, despite their heated arguments.

Yuffie is sure that when the whole Heartless issue is dealt with and pushed aside,

they could have time for each other,

Aerith could notice Leon not as a ill-tempered swordsman, but as a man.

Yuffie gets off the bed and walks towards the door.

.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning. Pancakes?" Yuffie questions. Aerith shakes her head.

.

"Oh, no sorry Yuffie. I am heading out early."

.

"Early? But we don't have that many duties like before. What's the point?"

.

"Yuffie, I still have an infirmary to operate. The sick need me,"

Aerith answers in exasperation. Yuffie sticks her tongue out, wiggles her eyebrows.

.

"Excussseeeee me! I forgot. Hey! I'll tag along with you!"

Yuffie smirks as Aerith stills for a second.

She plans on visiting Merlin in the morning before heading to the infirmary.

She didn't want Yuffie to know about Axel's presence just yet.

.

"_No visits tomorrow I guess…"_ Aerith decides in her mind.

.

"Airy?"

Yuffie calls by the healer's nickname.

.

"Oh? Sorry, tomorrow will be fine; I could use the extra help. Thank you."

Aerith nods her head politely. Yuffie tilts her head to the side.

.

"Sure you're ok?" Yuffie asks.

.

"Just tired. Goodnight Yuffie," Aerith smiles, a few strands of hair fall in her face.

Yuffie nods, quietly closing the door and heading to her room.

.

"Hesitation, absentmindedness, pupils dilated. Hmmmm,"

Yuffie lists to herself, entering her room.

She flops back down on her bed, picking up the ninja star and polishing its sharp points.

.

Yuffie has been trained her whole life as a ninja.

Despite her sunshine personality and knack for clumsiness at times,

her best asset is her ability to pick up signs.

That one skill has been drilled in by her father, Godo, before he was taken by the Heartless.

.

However, Yuffie feels as if she might be over thinking,

Then again, she defiantly notices that something didn't seem right about Aerith's behavior.

It reminds her of Godo's words over dinner of sticky rice and mango chicken.

.

"_To over think, is to have caught the first signs of an abnormality arising. _

_To be paranoid, is to know your heart senses something your mind cannot grasp." _

_._

It has become a habit of Yuffie's to analysis anyone in any situation.

Whether she pinpoints a personal or a more common problem amongst people,

she is always watching.

For now, she will think something is off about Aerith until proving otherwise

because hell, aside from boring construction planning, she has nothing else better to do.

.

~0~

.

Kairi's ears sting with the truth trickling from Sora's mouth.

The three teens are situated in the kitchen.

Riku sits as far as possible from Sora on the opposite side of the table,

Kairi holds the brunette's hand while he explains

about the mystery of Roxas' memories trickling into his dreams,

his sudden fainting spells, the unknown meaning behind it all.

.

"Sora…" Kairi whispers, squeezing his hand. He smiles at her weakly,

his free hand on the cold wooden table.

Roxas…his memories where somehow harming Sora,

How could he keep something like this to himself?

The redhead's thoughts are interrupted by Riku.

.

"It doesn't explain how you lost some control over the keyblade though,"

Riku points out, his expression in a scowl, his arms crossed as he slumps in his seat.

Sora glances at the older boy,

Riku avoids his gaze,

Kairi notices.

.

"Yeah, why did you attack Riku at that time?"

Kairi diverts Sora's attention, seeing at how it makes Riku uncomfortable.

Why the sudden tension between the two best friends?

.

Sora places a hand on his head while shaking in the negative.

"I really don't know…" the brunette pauses, "I remember calling a keyblade,

I hadn't realized I could still call Roxas' keyblades though.

It shouldn't be a surprise since…" He shakes his head again.

"No, Roxas was me once…he's his own self now."

.

"But Sora…he's your nobody," Kairi responds while looking at Sora's hand in hers.

"He's _you_."

.

"Not anymore…ever since I came back to the islands…when the dreams started,

I couldn't help but wonder about why Nobodies exist."

.

"You know why," Riku says tartly, his gaze downcast.

Sora shyly lets his hand glide across the table to distract himself.

.

"It seems simple now…to believe in that. Nobodies come from the darkness in our hearts,

but weren't meant to exist at all. Heartless creatures.

There has to be something more than that.

Maybe that's what Roxas is trying to tell me."

.

"Pssh, and what if you don't have the time to get the message!?"

Riku shouts suddenly, his two friends casting strange looks in his direction.

"Does it bother either of you what just happened!?

First it was little headaches, then dizzy spells, fainting, losing control,

and then it's gotten to the point where the memories almost robbed you of your life Sora!

And here you are, ignoring it and talking like nothing happened!" Riku stands up quickly,

"You can see where this is going! The more you continue on this quest of yours,

the sicker you'll get! The pattern is there already!

It'll get to the point where you won't be breathing at all!"

.

"Don't say that Riku!" Kairi pleads disapprovingly.

"Do you think anyone wants to think of that possibility?"

.

"Too bad for you that we all have too. We can't ignore it."

.

Kairi's face appears distressed.

"I don't like this Sora," Kairi tears a little,

hoping she would have gotten over her crying bout from earlier

after hearing of Sora's near death experience.

.

"_Not at all. It…" She let go of Sora's hand and hugged her shoulders. _

_Riku had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving the pair alone. _

_The chimes hanging in the open window above the sink jingled._

_The low humming of the fridge foreboding in the silence._

_Kairi looked elsewhere, at the white ceiling tiles and pale yellow walls. _

_Sora sat in front of her, slouched forward, the collar of his shirt drooping. _

"_It really hurts to know that you couldn't trust us …You almost died!"_

_._

"_Kairi, no! It wasn't about that! It never was! I trust you guys completely!" _

_Sora's brows furrowed, ruffling his hair in frustration._

.

_Sora took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, _

_her eyes duller shades of blue from the sadness and tears enveloping her. _

_Riku knew why he kept quiet; it was only fair for Kairi to know as well._

_._

"_I just…we've only been on the islands for under a year. _

_I didn't want to take your happiness away from you. _

_I just wanted to protect you from me."_

_The redhead slowly looked at Sora, stared into his blue eyes filled with sincerity._

"_I'm really sorry Kairi. Can you understand now? I can't have a normal life yet. _

_Roxas needs me. I'm really, really sorry."_

_Sora bowed his head, hiding the guilt apparent in his eyes. _

_Kairi looked at him quietly before wrapping her arms around him._

_._

"_I've trusted you with my life so far," Kairi whispered "Don't get sloppy now," _

_She chuckled at seeing Sora's surprised look as she kissed his cheek. _

_He returned her embrace wholeheartedly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness. _

_._

_Sora felt Kairi's heartbeat at the intimacy. _

_He could almost hear her heart calling out to him, _

_securing him in a safety net he always felt around her. Safe from everything._

.

"We can't take you to a hospital," Riku states as Kairi looks away from Sora.

"Not a lot of people remember Heartless anyway, no point in bringing it up."

Riku examines, feeling Sora's eyes on his suddenly turned back.

Fine, he could look all he wanted, Riku wouls still stay upset.

He wouldn't be so forgiving.

However, he would have to put his feelings aside.

The keyblade master is in some type of danger,

and there was only one thing Riku could think of doing about it.

.

Grabbing his wallet, having discarded it on the kitchen counter days earlier,

Riku tucks it into his pocket and heads for the front door.

.

"Wait! Riku, where are you going?" Kairi calls, her hand extended in question.

Riku opens the front door and twists his head to see his two friends

standing in the hallway in confusion.

.

"I'm gonna write a letter,"

Riku answers gruffly before slamming the door behind him.

.

**211****th**** Day**

**III.**

.

Aerith peeks around the wall she hides behind in the residential district,

surveying the surrounding area of Merlin's home.

She knows Cid is busy with electrical work on the other side of town.

Yuffie has finally left her alone after daily visits to the infirmary.

Leon…was nowhere to be found, not that anyone went looking for him in the first place.

They all know that he needs his space to think things over.

Usually that would involve rapid swinging of his gunblade,

and no one felt the need to be his target practice.

.

The healer lets her feet tap on the cobble stoned walkways snaking into the alleyways.

She doesn't want to risk being seen out in the open.

Someone might gossip about her appearance at Merlin's house,

which committee members aren't allowed to go to for the time being.

It is no small secret that the committee is temporarily suspended.

That fact made more obvious as Merlin takes leadership roles in the days that follow,

including appointing volunteers for committee duties.

.

Aerith walks in the afternoon chill,

the sky overcast with clouds blurred out by multiple string lines

carrying dried clothing in the back alleyways of small houses.

Aerith makes her way through a path sandwiched

between open grass yards and white fenced in backyards from other homes.

The smell of bacon wafts in the air as she passes by a house with the door open,

a small steam of smoke rising out as a woman smacks a dusty cloth against the door frame.

Two children in another yard are digging holes,

dropping glass marbles inside like buried treasure.

Aerith goes by an old man sitting in a beach chair,

apparently asleep in high shorts and two-sizes-too-big slippers,

his head bent as he snores.

.

She lets her gaze cast down on the uneven path of stones,

small spurts of grass growing in between the cement and rock work.

This was how Radiant Garden is supposed to be,

people minding their own business and enjoying their free time.

Not the worlds they entered as they locked the doors to their houses.

Out there, they cry for a time where peace isn't a constant topic of debate,

or suspicion that small creatures will pop out and steal children,

no matter the assurances from the committee.

All they need is a peace of mind, something solid to hold on to.

Aerith ponders if hope can play that role

for a little while longer before the committee conforms again.

.

Through her absorbed thoughts, the path evens out and the small patches of grass

disappear into clean stone work as she nears Merlin's back yard,

much more secluded from the rest of the houses in the district.

She turns around to make sure no one notices her presence,

sneaks through Merlin's garden.

One of the walls completely covered in ivy parts for her.

Merlin always knew when Aerith was coming;

her magical ability made her an element of familiarity to his home:

Magical entities attracting one another.

She looks around, noting that the garden is empty,

but that the back door is open.

She approaches the house, looks upwards to see

puffs of smoke rising from the chimney.

.

"Now, now. You are not here for a tour. Come on in!"

Aerith hears Merlin's voice beckon through the door.

She quickly hurries inside, the door magically shutting on its own.

Aerith removes her satchel, placing it on an empty chair in the small kitchen.

She pulls at the fabric of her yellow sundress,

a gentle breeze comes through the open window,

plays with the yellow bow tied to her braided hair.

.

"Where are you?" Aerith calls, her attention caught by the closet pantry door opening.

A small portal leads to Merlin's room in place of the food usually lined on wooden shelves.

She steps through and chuckles softly.

"I could have taken the stairs Merlin,"

She says, gazing at the four poster bed sitting on the back wall.

Axel lies in it, a rustic red, star patterned quilt covering his torso,

the blanket moving softly with his breathing.

An over sized lamp sits on the nightstand

with small Mickey Mouse shaped forms on the light's cover.

The floor is carpeted beige and a dresser sits across the bed's side.

Merlin stands there, examining potions littered on its surface.

.

"You know very well that a wizard must exercise his ability daily,

or else he loses a small bit of the magic's potency," says Merlin, mixing some potions together.

"Do you practice every day like I taught you?"

.

"Of course." Aerith bows, approaching Axel's sleeping form.

The boy reminds Aerith of the tale of sleeping beauty,

his hair sprawled out like spindles of red thread,

his face calm and oblivious to the world around him.

She brushes a few strands away, sitting on the edge of the bed, contemplating his existence.

She touches his exposed hand.

"He's warmer than last time," motions Aerith as Merlin approaches the bed to stare at the pair.

.

"Quite so. His body temperature has been rising." Merlin comments,

"He hasn't woken up at all though the past few days. I thought you would visit sooner."

.

Aerith frowns at the new information.

"Yuffie kept offering to help at the infirmary in her spare time.

She loves playing with the children there.

I didn't want her to know where I was going.

Today I got a lucky break."

Aerith giggles, settleing Axel's hand back down on the bed.

"I hope he wakes up soon…"

.

"As do I, it would make this situation a little simpler.

I have been trying everything to wake the boy up.

Potions, elixirs, spells, chants, nothing works," Merlin contemplates aloud,

"Remember Aerith, he only has a few days left until I report him to King Mickey."

.

Aerith nods reluctantly. Merlin walks out of the room.

The healer stares at Axel again. She yawns and stretches her arms above her head,

looking around the room, searching for an answer to the dilemma sleeping on Merlin's bed.

.

"There has to be some way to wake him…How could he be brought back and not awake?

There has got to be _something_." Aerith stands,

walks over to the dresser with vials and mixtures of glowing liquids.

Merlin said magic didn't work.

.

"_You're being too thinky."_

She hears Merlin's voice echo in her head.

She stares at the mirror and sees Axel's reflection.

.

Matters of the heart…Maybe this was one of them?

Aerith places her hand under her chin thoughtfully.

Axel has a heart now…maybe the heart was the key to everything?

.

~O~

.

Riku has been avoiding Sora ever since the boy woke up two days ago.

The brunette really wants to talk to him,

clarify things, and maybe talk about what happened when they kissed.

.

Sora sits on the bark of the paopu tree, staring at the sunset,

the wind tickling his cheeks and ruffling his hair.

He wears a baggy red sleeveless top and black shorts,

while his crown necklace glints in the late afternoon sun.

His socks and shoes are discarded next to the tree,

his feet swinging in the air, bobbing his head in thought.

.

He had enjoyed that kiss with Riku.

The realization makes him squirm with unfamiliarity.

He has never really kissed anyone on the lips before.

He came close with Kairi a couple of times,

but nothing as far as a few pecks on the cheek.

.

"How could I have feelings for Riku and Kairi?

How does that even work?"

Sora states aloud.

He slaps himself on the head.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! Ugh, but Riku's mad at me now.

It's my fault." He frowns gazing at the sun again.

How could he do that to Riku?

He had been insensitive when he kissed him.

Riku must have thought that he took advantage of his emotional state.

.

Sora had done it without much thought,

letting his heart dictate his actions.

"I really should use my brain more…"

Sora jokes sadly, looking forlornly at the ground.

.

"Gawrsh Sora, I always thought you had a good head on your shoulders!"

A voice calls from behind him, causing Sora to yelp and fall off the bark,

hitting the ground with a _thump_.

His view is upside down, his vision beginning to clear as he notes

a large pair of olive shoes with metal plating at its tips.

Sora's brows crease in puzzlement, turning his body around so he is right side up again.

Puffy yellow pants with multiple pockets and a black belt looped on to a silver belt buckle.

The wearer also has a lime green sweater on with a black zippered vest. And the face…

.

Sora gasps, his eyes wide, "G-Goofy!?"

The shield wielder smiles, his black drooping ears perk at the sound of his name.

He places his hands in his pockets and nods.

Sora quickly stands and launches himself at Goofy,

both of them tumbling to the ground in fits of laughter.

.

"Geez Sora, you should be more careful!" Goofy responds,

lifting his yellow hat and goggles to rub his head.

Sora snorts and gives one last hug to Goofy before helping him off the ground.

He glances around quickly.

.

"Is Donald here with you!?" Sora asks excitedly, his eyes wide like a child's.

.

"No, Daisy and his Majesty made Donald stay,

to look after the castle while we were gone.

The feller was pretty upset since he wanted to see you," Goofy grins,

the young boy shoving his friend aside playfully.

.

"Oh, that's too bad…wait, the _king_ is here too!?"

.

"Yup!"

.

"Wait a minute…if you're here…Is there something wrong!?

Are the Heartless causing trouble again!?"

Goofy waves his white gloved hands in front of himself.

.

"One question at a time Sora! Erm," Goofy massages his chin in thought.

"Well, yes and no!" Goofy lifts a finger in approval of his answer,

Sora gazing at him skeptically.

.

"What? How is that?" Sora asks in worry, his hands on his hips.

.

"Well," Goofy starts, "Those Heartless fellers aren't causing trouble,

if that's what you're wondering!"

.

"But there is trouble?" Sora reiterates,

remembering how long winded Goofy could seem in conversations.

God, he missed him a lot.

.

"Yeah, sure is. You," Goofy points at the brunette, further confusing him.

.

"Me? I'm in trouble?" Sora asks skeptically as Goofy nods.

The knight's expression turns somber, tapping his foot lightly, head tilting.

.

"Riku called us Sora," Goofy states seriously. Sora stills.

It makes sense.

Riku wanted to write a letter, and there was no one else to turn to on island for help.

Sora and the others always contact Mickey through bottled letters thrown in the ocean.

It is the only way they could communicate safely without traveling on the gummiships.

"As soon as we got Riku's letter, we came here as soon as we could!

He says you're in real trouble! What's going on?"

.

"Riku didn't…tell you anything?"

Sora turns away from Goofy, his eyes drooping,

his toes wiggling in anxiety.

.

"Riku's debriefing the King on the situation! I came looking for you!

You got me real worried!" Goofy lets his eyebrows furrow, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You can always trust your friends Sora. We're here to help!" Sora smiles gloomily.

The last thing he wants is for the King to get involved.

.

"Indeed we are Goofy!"

The pair turns around to stare at a small mouse figure clad in yellow shoes,

red pants and a red vest dangling with various zippers,

a black short sleeved shirt sat underneath.

His white gloved hands are slack against his sides, his black eyes warm in greeting.

.

"Your majesty!" Sora shouts as he runs over to the king,

bowing quickly before giving him a quick hug.

Mickey laughs and returns the embrace.

He stares up at Sora, a wide smile on his lips.

.

"Sora, it's been awhile," The mouse king states. Riku and Kairi approach the small group.

Sora glances at Riku, who looks at the sunset.

Mickey notices and looks behind himself.

Riku has always been a troubled boy, but with a strong heart cast in the twilight.

Mickey has faith that his friend would be ok…hopefully at least.

Riku always seems unpredictable.

At least one thing the king knew that is predictable is Riku's loyalty to Sora.

No matter how angry Riku is at Sora, as he is now,

he never flinches to protect the keyblade master.

He could remember hearing the sense of betrayal leaking in Riku's voice

as he explained the events that took place on the island the past few months.

Riku keeps his true feelings at bay for the sake of Sora, and now this is happening…

.

"It sure has King Mickey!" Sora says light-heartedly, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Mickey is always good at reading people; it made him a dependable King for his people.

Mickey sighs, knowing he can't avoid the situation longer then necessary.

.

"From what Riku has told me…" Mickey begins, "you're not well Sora."

.

Sora laughs cheerless at the statement.

He sits on the ground, putting his socks on.

.

"No…I'm not," Goofy bends down to get a better look at Sora's face.

.

"Geez Sora, what's wrong? Gotta fever?"

.

"It's more than that Goofy," Mickey sighs while looking at Sora,

"You remember Roxas, right Goofy?"

.

"Sure, your majesty!" says Goofy, "What's this got to do with him?"

.

"It seems from what I can gather; his memories are leaking into Sora's mind.

It's making him sick till the point…" Mickey trails off,

disliking the faint order of death hanging around Sora.

He looks so frail compared to what he looked like months ago.

Kairi had not been exaggerating at all: the brunette truly looks sick.

Mickey could feel the light of Sora's heart struggling to shine.

.

Sora sits frozen on the ground.

A statue of death as his eyes reflect exhaustion.

"Sora?" Mickey calls, snapping the boy out of his daze.

Mickey couldn't take looking at the boy for another minute.

.

"If it's okay with you, and everyone,"

Mickey glances behind him at a hopeful Kairi and blank Riku,

"I don't want to waste any more time on the matter.

You need help and you can't get it here," He states bluntly,

"Would it be alright if I take you back with me to the castle?"

.

"I want to take care of this myself," Sora admits as he begins placing his shoes on.

Kairi sighs in exasperation, but Mickey never loses his cool.

.

"Sora, I understand-"

.

"No you don't!" Sora shouts suddenly,

"Have you ever had someone inside you _clawing_ at your heart!?

Wanting to be let out because some part of them knows they don't belong there!?"

The brunette chucks one of his shoes in the distance. Goofy goes to retrieve it.

"I feel this pain everyday! I didn't want everyone to get involved!"

.

"This is serious Sora." Mickey says.

.

"Roxas is my only connection to why this might be happening!

If you help me…he'll disappear, and then I'll never know…I'll never know him…"

Sora finishes miserably. Mickey frowns deeply.

Sora is reluctant because he doesn't want to lose Roxas?

Roxas is already fused into him…isn't he?

.

Sora snatches his shoe from Goofy's hand, slips it on, and runs off.

"Sora!" Kairi yells, about to go after him until Mickey grips her wrist.

"Give him some time," Mickey says, his eyes assuring. Kairi nods,

"I'll talk to him."

.

~O~

.

Sora lies on his back, hands crossed behind his head,

staring at the countless stars dotting the sky.

.

He hears shoes crunching on the sand,

and tries to avoid their approach.

.

"You know," Mickey starts, sitting himself next to Sora,

"you never seemed the type to close yourself off."

.

Sora snorts and closes his eyes, letting the sounds of the ocean sooth his ears.

.

"_The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. _

_But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out,__" _

Mickey recites, catching Sora's attention as he stares at the mouse king.

"Donald and Goofy talk about you a lot. You're very insightful."

.

"I remember saying that." Sora mutters.

.

"Yes, you did. Remember the light in your heart Sora.

You want to work with it, but you're blocking it out in fear of losing Roxas.

He represents your darkness after all."

Mickey explains while leaning on his hands to look at the stars.

"It reminds me of what Riku taught me," Mickey casts a side glance at Sora,

whose face softens at the boy's name.

"Before, I always thought the darkness had to be eliminated.

But after seeing Riku struggle,

I realized that both darkness and light can't exist without one another.

Riku's heart is cast in twilight; he learned this lesson the hard way,"

Mickey pauses, hearing Sora shift his position on the sand,

"Do you see what I mean? You're only listening to the darkness in your heart;

which is in the form of Roxas' memories. By doing so, you're casting the light aside, dimming its shine."

Mickey stands, as well as Sora, and they look at the ocean,

glimmering in the moonlight like a veil covered in diamonds.

"You have to make both work together if you ever want to find the answers you're seeking."

Mickey nods. After no response, the mouse king walks towards the pier,

where Riku, Kairi, and Goofy sit and talk amongst themselves.

.

~O~

.

"I'm sorry for…" Sora appears a short time later at the pier.

Everyone glances up from their conversation,

"…shutting you out. All of you. I got worked up…"

.

Mickey bounces up from his position, nodding.

"It's alright Sora! Sometimes we need to go through

certain things to realize that it's ok to be upset."

.

Sora nods and rubs his shoulders awkwardly.

.

"How about it Sora? Come with me to the castle, I can help you better over there.

Think about it. Destiny Islands is at peace and has no knowledge of Nobodies or Heartless.

What if this ailment that has taken hold of you is linked to them somehow?

Do you want to put your home in danger?"

.

Sora closes his eyes. He has never thought about it that way before.

He replays the past few months in his head,

especially his handling with tempering the power of the keyblade.

Even though he is becoming a sure danger to himself,

he could also start becoming a danger to everyone around him, to Destiny Islands.

Attacking Riku a few weeks back is proof of that.

The brunette gazes at his surroundings and slightly tears.

Destiny Islands. This beautiful island didn't deserve danger.

Sora wants to protect his home.

.

Kairi pipes up, "I think…it's a really good idea Sora.

King Mickey has been handling the heartless longer than any of us have.

He could help." She quietly walks towards the brunette.

The keyblade master looks at Mickey's eyes, filled with sincerity.

.

"I…" Sora starts as Goofy encourages him to speak,

"your right," Sora gives in, feeling slightly lighter.

He has been holding back so many times,

and that maybe trying to solve a problem beyond his capabilities wasn't so bad to admit to.

Learning and relying on his friends made his heart stronger,

the constant reminder he always had during his journeys.

"I don't know why this is happening to me…but your right.

I can't hide this forever. I'll go with you," Sora affirms. Mickey smiles in relief.

Riku steps forward to stand next to the mouse king.

.

"I'm coming with you," Riku states in finality.

He could never forgive himself to see Sora hurt.

.

Kairi stands and nods in approval, eyeing Riku.

He blames himself for Sora's supposed death.

.

"I'm going with you also!" Kairi states,

Riku is about to protest as the redhead places a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Remember? We promised each other we would stick together, the three of us.

You aren't leaving me out this time," Kairi says firmly.

Riku shrugs and nods to her request.

"Is that alright with you your majesty? I want to see Sora safe."

.

"You have a life here Kairi," Mickey says, turning to look at her in uncertainty.

.

"The only connection I have here is my step father.

I'm not very close to anyone. My real friends are right here,"

Kairi grasps Riku's hands and stares fondly at Sora.

"The bonds we have with each other are stronger than anything I've ever felt.

To leave it again…I don't want to do that.

I'm coming with you, let's be a part of each other's story, ok? Let's stick together."

The warmth of Kairi's hand makes Riku feel dazed.

Her heart calls to him to soften his anger,

like burnt muffins suddenly unburned to little fluffy mounds ready to eat.

Despite their common feelings for a particular brunette, Kairi never made it an issue.

No matter how Riku feels, she doesn't want anything to stand in her way of Riku's friendship,

no matter how difficult that seems.

A new respect for Kairi calms Riku's nerves and he squeezes her hand in return.

He looks at King Mickey expectantly. The king smiles at Kairi's declaration and nods.

.

"Alright then. I trust you'll prepare yourselves before we leave?"

Mickey questions as the two teens nod.

He looks at Sora who shakes his head in affirmation.

"Ok, let's leave as soon as possible.

We'll meet back here. Goofy? Go with Sora to help him pack.

I'll bring around the gummiship and make some preparations at the castle with Chip and Dale,"

Mickey announces, everyone agrees. Goofy and Sora walk towards the brunette's house.

Riku leaves soon after, leaving Kairi and Mickey alone to watch the stars.

"It's worth it you know?" Kairi says as she places her hands behind her back.

.

"What is?" Mickey inquires.

.

"Leaving here. I'm sure my step father will understand.

Besides, my heart wants to go where Sora is.

He's protected me so many times. I want to do the same for him."

Kairi smiles as Mickey nods, recognizing the affection for Sora tinting her eyes.

.

* * *

**Yay! Mickey is an active player now! Fun, fun. What will happen next!? Dun dun dun! Phew, another job done! =D. Read and review =) The next chapter will get spicier hehehe.  
**

**-Piki**


	9. 212th Day

**DAMN. Sorry again for this update taking me forever to do. Still busy as hell even though I'm not taking classes this semester lol. Got the shop and other projects to worry about. I got a little stuck on this chapter for a bit because I was struggling on what scenes to enter here. Its here though =D!Another thing that got me stuck...was that I had a pokemon dream LOL. Ever since that dream, I've been reading Ash/Misty fanfics and I am compelled to write a fanfic on them because of it XD. But I can only stick with this story for now =). Don't worry fellow readers, I shall not abandon this fic! We're getting close to the part I've been dying to write ever since this fanfic began. UGH! ITS MADDENING!**

**Chibi Kitty Roxas Girl: Thanks for your review! Interesting heart choice you have there lol**

**Kitten: Thanks =). I'm glad my story excites you, hehe.**

**A Scribble-chan: Too bad the updates weren't quick this time around lol. Yay, but I'm excited for Mickey too, I love typing about him.**

**Neko Ninja Hezza: Axel as sleeping beauty? Hahahaha. All he needs is a cute dress and some flowers XD. **

**Roxas and Axel's Chocolate: Your name makes me think of perverted things, LOL. Thanks for your review though! Glad you like the story! **

**Thanks to everyone else who favorited and subscribed! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters.**

* * *

**PART II**

**212****th**** Day**

**IV.**

.

His hands clench,

red brows knit together.

He lifts his head from a hard, smooth surface.

.

He cracks his eyes open,

yelps at the brightness filtering into his pupils,

shuts them tight and shakes his head.

His arm is numb for lying on it who knows how long.

He attempts, successfully this time, to open his eyes,

letting them adjust to his surroundings.

.

"Where the hell am I?"

He sits cross legged,

strands of hair fall into his face as he looks at the floor

glowing pale white.

There is nothing but him,

the white circular platform he sits on,

and the darkness beyond.

Yet the darkness doesn't seem so threatening this time.

.

"Doesn't feel the same,"

He mutters, his fingers glide across the platform's surface.

What is this place?

.

**V.**

.

"Kairi…Kairi?"

Riku calls to her, shaking her shoulder.

The silver haired teen chuckles softly as she grumbles lightly.

.

Still foggy with sleep, Kairi stretches her arms above her.

Adjusting in the green cushioned seat, she looks outside the small window of the gummiship.

Stars and mineral dust glimmer in the darkness

of the astral plains like glitter shifting on black paper.

It reminds her of glitter accidentally spilled into her stepfather's coffee,

a memory she has forgotten from early childhood.

.

"_Dad…"_

Kairi thinks.

She didn't have the courage to tell him, face to face, she was leaving,

but left a small note on his dresser instead before she packed her things.

.

He had been sleeping peacefully in his bed.

She couldn't help but feel motherly, grasping his hand in silent goodbye.

The light of her heart made him smile in his sleep.

It was the only gift she could think of giving him before she closed the door on him.

The mayor had been so kind to her,

Taking her in, loving her like his own daughter,

and she repaid him by leaving without spoken words.

.

It will be ok,

She will see him again,

Apologize and explain.

It will be ok…

Like story books with happy endings.

.

"Kairi?"

Riku calls,

snapping the redhead out of her daze.

.

"Sorry, was I sleeping long?"

Kairi questions. Riku fiddles with his seat belt buckle.

.

"No, just wanted to tell you that were preparing to land at Disney Castle."

.

"Oh!" Kairi replies in excitement.

She and Riku have never been to the castle before.

Sora had told them about it once, about the gardens, about Queen Minnie,

and the hanger in which the gummiships are stored.

Kairi can't help but wonder what Disney Castle looks like beyond Sora's descriptions.

.

"Kairi!" Goofy says,

turning around in his seat to grin at her,

his two front teeth protruding.

"You should put on your seat belt or you'll be bouncing around

like those little bugs…er, I forgot what you call them!"

Goofy scratches his droopy cheek. Kairi giggles.

"It'll come to me. Just strap in, we're about to descend!"

Goofy shouts happily.

Kairi thinks she heard King Mickey mutter 'jitter bugs' under his breath.

.

~O~

.

Riku watches the door of the cockpit open into the hanger of Disney Castle.

King Mickey and Goofy stand in front of him.

Behind him are Kairi and Sora.

.

They descend the metal ramp while Riku takes in his surroundings.

Puffs of steam from golden pipes linger periodically around multiple beige ramps.

Gold and yellow gears move slowly as mechanical

white gloved hands glide about to keep the machinery from malfunctioning.

The emblem, shaped like Mickey's head, of Disney Castle

is chiseled into the purple walls and high arched ceiling.

A small room stands on a platform diagonally from the ship,

where Chip and Dale wave frantically in greeting behind the glass.

.

Riku turns his attention to the welcoming party a few feet from the gummiship,

consisting of four guards dressed in rickety metal armor,

silver helmets with plump purple feathers and metal shoes.

Three smaller figures stand in between the guards,

two resembling ducks while the other resembles a mouse.

Riku recognizes Donald and assumes the mouse to be the Queen of Disney Castle.

.

King Mickey gives his wife, Queen Minnie,

a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

Riku approaches the pair and bows to her.

A red ribbon is tied at Queen Minnie's waist,

her deep pink dress is plump with ruffles and ribbons,

as if flowers blossoming in early spring.

She wears a gold crown on her head, the kingdom's emblem encrusted in rubies.

Her white gloved hand is laced with King Mickey's,

a silver ring glinting in the light.

Riku reasons it is her wedding ring. Her eyes smile at him.

.

"You must be Riku,"

the queen inquires in a voice reminiscent of softly blown whistles.

He nods, stands from his bowed position.

"I am Queen Minnie. It is so nice to finally meet you.

The king talks about you fondly."

She giggles. Mickey shifts next to her at the statement,

slightly embarrassed.

"I want to personally thank you for helping my husband on his quests.

You have been such a good friend!"

.

"It is no problem your majesty,"

Riku smiles faintly,

"his majesty is a great friend to me."

.

"Geez Riku, no need to be so formal!"

Mickey laughs at the awkwardness he feels,

but smiles at Riku's comment. The teen shrugs.

.

"This is Kairi your majesty!"

Goofy intrudes and salutes. He pushes Kairi forward a little,

causing her to blush.

.

"Oh, hello,"

Kairi squeaks. She and the queen bow to each other.

.

"Nice to meet you Kairi. I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together,"

Minnie responds. The redhead feels the light in the queen's heart resonate with hers,

light, airy, and friendly. The queen's light is inviting.

.

"Now, where is Sora?"

The queen ponders mischievously aloud. She glances behind Kairi.

Sora stands with his hands shoved into his pockets.

She frowns upon seeing him.

.

Sora was full of cheerful energy.

Now he looks nervous and lanky,

pale with worry.

He grins weakly, approaches the queen,

takes his hands out of his pockets, and bows on one knee.

.

"Hello dear!"

Minnie chirps. Sora nods.

"Hello your majesty. It's been awhile,"

he says in a friendly manner.

The queen takes his hand,

gazes into his eyes.

Hollow, yet determined.

.

"We are here to help you Sora, as you helped me when the castle was in danger,"

Minnie comments while stroking Sora's hand motherly.

"Your rooms are prepared.

You must be tired from your journey here,

especially since it was the middle of the night you left.

Poor thing, you must be exhausted!"

.

Sora chuckles.

He isn't able to answer as a form of white feathers whizzes by

and tackles Sora in a sloppy hug.

The Queen quickly pulls away and laughs,

watching Donald embrace his long time friend.

.

"Donald!" Sora shouts,

his back aching, but returning the hug.

Donald squawks, the zippers on his blue suit and hat jingle.

His yellow duck feet pat on the floor excitedly.

.

"Sora! It's good to see you!"

Donald shouts as a _hmph _is heard behind him.

The pair turns to look at Daisy, Donald's partner,

dressed in her purple ball styled gown.

Pale white draping loops around her dress as strips of gold meet at the middle of her chest.

Orange buttons cascade down the fabric like pieces of ripe fruit.

Daisy's high collar is taught, her periwinkle gloved hands crossed,

her golden tiara gleams.

Daisy's purple eyelashes flutter in annoyed disbelief.

Donald quickly stands.

.

"Aw Daisy! I haven't seen Sora in awhile!"

Donald sputters at her attitude.

.

"I never see you get that excited when you see me,"

Daisy pouts. Goofy tries to contain his chuckles.

Donald glares at the knight.

.

"I'm glad everyone is doing ok."

Sora intervenes. Donald sighs.

Minnie nods, waves her hand.

A few servants arrive and walk into the gummiship,

unloading bags and luggage.

.

"The servants will show you to your rooms.

I hope you find them comfortable! Sora, Riku, Kairi,"

the queen begins,

"Why don't you go rest? The King and I have much to discuss,"

Mickey nods.

"Will that be fine?"

The trio agrees.

"Excellent! We will call you when food is prepared!

Now go on! Go sleep!"

Minnie shoos the trio away.

Donald and Goofy create conversation with Sora,

following the servants and knights out of the hanger.

.

The king and queen stand alone.

Smoke fogs the surface of tubes,

the creaking and cracking of machinery filling the silence.

Mickey gauges Minnie's expression.

.

"What do you think?"

Mickey questions, crosses his arms.

Minnie faces him; her head tilts to the side.

She smooths out the creases on her dress.

.

"His eyes…"

Minnie trails off, a look of contemplation on her face,

"They seem so…sad. His heart,

I could feel it struggle,"

Minnie clasps her hands together in worry.

.

"I'm not sure if Roxas' memories are linked

to any larger conflicts that might be happening without us aware.

But for now, let's focus on trying to keep the issue small.

Sora needs to get better."

Mickey says.

.

"I contacted Yen Sid. I set up a meeting with him as soon as you got back.

He is waiting to speak with you in the study through the portal,"

Mickey smiles in silent thanks as they both leave the hanger.

.

~O~

.

Sora lies on plush plum bed sheets, gripping at fluffy blue pillows in thought.

He was in awe when he first saw the room he would be staying in. It was large and lavishly decorated.

The four poster bed is situated in the far corner of the room

with a glass oil lamp on the wooden night table.

A desk sits across from a fireplace, surrounded by pale violet walls and cream carpeting.

The wooden dresser, with the castle's emblem on its doors, sits across from the bed.

Sora lifts his head to stare at the drawn curtains over the window,

refusing the entry of the early morning sun.

.

"_I want to talk to Riku…" _

Sora thinks, a blush creeps on his face.

He digs his head deeper in the welcoming embrace of pillow arms.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be…"

Sora whispers, sighing deeply.

.

Can he think about this right now?

He is in Disney castle.

Everyone is trying to solve _his_ problem.

The brunette grunts, sprawls out on the bed, and stares at the checker patterned ceiling.

Sora has resigned himself to the fact he was getting help, no matter how much he protests,

so long as nothing happens to Roxas in the process, he will be fine with the demands.

Will _anything_ happen to Roxas?

Sora leans forward; his balled hands cradle his chin.

Roxas is untouchable, even to Sora aside from the memories…

What can he do to get in touch with the blond?

.

His heart has a stomach ache,

grumbling memories and unfelt feelings.

_._

"_My heart belongs to me!" _

.

~O~

.

"Sorry Aerith, still nothing," Merlin says as the healer walks into the room.

She takes her place by Axel's bed side, links her fingers together.

She had checked on a few spells herself to see if any would work,

but nothing…still _nothing_.

.

"His heart is the key to this, it has to be," she mummers.

.

~O~

.

"I hope you found your rooms likable,"

Queen Minnie speaks. The three teens shake their heads in ascent

while taking their places at the dining table.

Kairi had expected the table to be longer and wider,

but Minnie opted for a more intimate spread of fruit, meats, salads, soups, and pastas covered in meatballs,

shaped like Mickey's head, on a small round table that comfortably sat four people. They eat on a balcony in the higher regions of the castle,

overlooking a garden below in the glory of the late afternoon sun.

Kairi looks away from her nearly empty plate,

noting how the skies seemed a lighter shade of blue then back at Destiny islands.

.

"They're very comfortable your majesty," Riku bows. Minnie waves her hand.

.

"Come Riku, you call the king by his first name, I expect the same.

No need to be formal. A friend of my husband is a good friend of mine,"

Minnie beams. Riku looks awkwardly at his lap.

.

"Where is the King anyway?" Sora whispers,

placing a forkful of sliced meat into his mouth.

Kairi rolls her eyes at the brunette's actions.

.

"He had some business to attend to since he left in a hurry for Destiny Islands earlier.

Loose ends to tie up," Minnie explains, nibbling at her food delicately.

"You'll probably see him tomorrow if anything."

.

"Ah," Sora responds while swallowing his food.

He picks at a piece of cheese dipped in white chocolate.

He can't help but feel better in Minnie's presence.

The light in her heart isn't intense like Kairi's, but it is gentle,

a brushing of hands against his cheek in comfort, a mother's touch.

.

Sora stares at the glinting light in his fork.

He hasn't given himself enough time to contemplate the whereabouts

of his parents ever since his dream attacks began.

When he came back to the islands, they had gone missing,

that was until Kairi updated him on why that seemed so.

.

During the first defeat of the heartless,

most of the hearts from Destiny Islands returned to their rightful owners.

Sora's parents made it back safely. When they discovered their son missing,

they had contacted the authorities to find him.

The second time another wave of heartless came and Sora still hadn't reappeared,

his parents had decided to leave the island.

.

Sora had come home to an empty house.

They had taken nothing with them.

Memories and trinkets reminiscent of their son abandoned to the confines of grief.

He didn't know where they moved to, Kairi couldn't find out either. They disappeared.

.

Sora has grown so used to fighting; he forgets what a mother's love feels like.

The thought makes him feel guilty.

.

It is in that moment, surrounded by the beauty

and cheerfulness of Disney Castle,

and the sweet scents of food,

Sora realizes how much he really lost when he started his adventure.

His family was the price he paid for becoming a keyblade master,

his childhood cut short for responsibilities.

.

"If you'll excuse me dears," Minnie says, breaking Sora out of his thoughts.

"I have business to attend to myself, would you walk with me Kairi?"

Minnie asks. Kairi widens her eyes in surprise.

.

"Oh, ok. Sure," the redhead nods vigorously while wiping her mouth with a silk napkin.

"See you guys later!" Kairi waves, following the queen off the balcony,

leaving the two boys alone to finish their meal.

.

Sora rises from his seat and walks to the railing.

He breathes in the green of the hills, the cobblestones of the pathways,

and the twisting of the bushes in the wind, as if they were stretching.

He hears a fork clatter and a scraping of a chair behind him.

Sora spins around as Riku turns to leave.

.

"I…" Sora pauses. The silver haired teen continues walking towards the balcony doors.

"Wait!" Sora shouts, jogging over to Riku.

The older teen's hand grips the door handle. Sora grabs his other hand.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you. When we were home, I mean.

I never meant for it to come off that way,"

Sora explains. He looks down at his feet, desperate for a response,

sure that Riku will walk off, "I just…"

.

"What…" Riku weakly puts in, his head hung low

to not see Sora's reflection in the glass of the balcony door.

.

"I'm sorry," the brunette answers, letting go of Riku's hand,

his arms drops limply to his sides,

"For putting you in that position. I was being selfish."

.

"How?" Rku turns around suddenly in perplexity of the brunette's answer.

.

"How!? I thought of my feelings and didn't consider yours!"

Riku is frozen. A light tug pulls at his heart. Did that mean…

.

~O~

.

"Kairi, it so nice meeting new people," Minnie says.

The pair stroll through the hallway next to the inside garden.

Kairi has her hands laced behind her back, looking around the size of the castle,

in complete awe of its beauty.

"Especially meeting a Princess of Heart. I never really met one before,"

Minnie giggles. Kairi blushes.

.

"Well, I'm not a princess by any means!" Kairi laughs softly.

.

"Ah, but you are, just not in the way you may think,"

Minnie lets her hand brush against a few leaves

growing beyond the gardens boundaries and into the hallway,

"Not royalty as you say, but being a princess of heart is an important role.

You are more attuned with the light. At least from what knowledge I can gather,"

they smile at each other.

.

"Hmm, I guess it sounds right…" Kairi trails off.

.

"You're not sure?" Minnie asks incredulously,

"My, what a surprise."

.

"Why is that surprising?" Kairi asks confusingly. Minnie lets her hands fall on her dress.

.

"Well, I would think with such a role, you would exercise your powers more often."

Minnie comments, "do you?"

.

"Not exactly…" Kairi says thoughtfully, "truthfully…"

Kairi stops walking. The queen stares at her in expectation.

"I'm not really sure how far my powers go, or what I can do.

I've only done a few things," Kairi's mind floods with memories

of holding the darkness at bay, feeling the darkness,

and saving Sora's heart from fading.

.

"Hmm, intriguing…"

.

"Your majesty!" Goofy runs forward, clumsily bends down to bow.

He adjusts his hat while grinning.

.

"Hello Goofy. Is there something the matter?" Minnie inquires.

.

"Nothing at all Queen Minnie! King Mickey requests your presence!"

Goofy straightens his posture and salutes. Minnie nods and looks at Kairi.

.

"I apologize that I have to cut this conversation so short.

It is your first day here after all. Go explore the castle. Relax."

Kairi nods as Minnie turns to leave. "Oh, another thing!

If you want to read up on anything pertaining to the Princesses of Heart,

you can check out library, you may use it if you like.

The guard at the end of the hall will direct you if needed,"

Kairi smiles at the Queen's kindness. The redhead bows. Goofy waves at her.

She watches the pair walk off, glances at the ivy crawling up the walls of the garden.

.

Browsing around sounds like a nice idea.

Take her mind off of matters…off her doubts of being a princess of heart,

feeling as if she lacked the ability to protect her friends, her emotions, Riku…Sora…

.

She sighs and leans against a marble pillar.

She wonders if her two friends

have done anything while she was gone.

Then again, Riku said he wouldn't do anything…

.

"…_to get in between what you two have."_

.

"Way to make me feel guilty Riku,"

She mutters, gazing at the ceiling.

What is it that's between Sora and her?

They hadn't been exclusively dating.

They hadn't really done much of anything.

If Riku's hunch is right,

if Sora did feel something for her,

she is sure he does,

could she be the one to take it to the next level?

Could she make the first move?

.

Shaking her head, she stares at her hands, contemplating today's events.

"But if I could just talk to Sora. Clear the air.

Maybe that will help things. Erase doubts,"

she figures and nods in agreement at her line of thought.

.

~O~

.

"…you wanted to kiss me?" Riku slowly inquires,

his hand leaving the door handle to fully face Sora.

The brunette bites his lips and furrows his eyebrows.

.

"I want," Sora pauses, unsure of how to phrase his answer.

He had defiantly wanted to kiss Riku, but what did that mean for them?

He feels something for Riku, but what exactly are those feelings?

.

"I'm not sure what it means," Sora slumps his shoulders.

Riku gives him an annoyed look, _tsking_ in silence.

.

"Did you want to kiss me?" Riku asks again, more forcefully,

grabbing Sora by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Well? It's a simple yes or no question!"

.

"Yes!" Sora shouts and smacks away Riku's hands.

The older teen stares at him in disbelief and turns him around.

Sora ruffles his chocolate locks in embarrassment. "I just wanted to know if I-"

.

"If you what?" Riku cuts him off in agitation, moving closer to Sora.

He had promised himself he wouldn't get into _this_ while in Disney Castle.

Sora's health is more important than his feelings right now.

Riku backs away from his younger friend, walking towards the balcony doors.

"Forget I even asked."

.

"My feelings…" Sora whispers. Riku slams the door behind him,

leaving the boy confused by his actions. "for you…"

.

**214****th**** Day**

**VI. **

.

"Interesting indeed,"

Yuffie rubs her chin as the elder nurse looks at her skeptically.

"Thanks for the info!"

Yuffie runs off and out of the infirmary.

Aerith has been changing her schedule the past couple of days.

The nurse had told her that the healer would leave on longer

lunch breaks instead of eating in her office like she usually did.

.

~O~

.

"Nothing again?" Aerith mumbles, brushing a few strands of hair out of Axel's face.

She sits in a chair pulled up next to the bed.

The healer glances at Merlin sleeping in the corner of the room,

his legs resting on a stool and his hands folded in his lap.

She glances back at Axel, his chest rising and falling, slow as a ticking clock.

.

Two more days left…

.

~O~

.

Yuffie's information is starting to add up as she makes more inquiries.

Some people had seen Aerith walking around the residential district.

That wouldn't have raised suspicion, until she found out from the old man who liked to sleep in his backyard

that Aerith had passed by a few times, heading towards Merlin's residence.

Something defiantly wasn't right about this picture.

.

~O~

.

"Yen Sid has been doing extensive research into the matter,

but he hasn't come up with anything.

He's never really approached a situation like this before."

Mickey taps his pen on his wooden desk, the surface covered by a sheet of glass.

.

The study is cozy and warm, due to the fireplace sitting

between mahogany book shelves to the side of the room.

A maroon carpet with the King's emblem lies on the marble floor

as two leather back arm chairs sit in front of Mickey's desk.

Trinkets: A telescope, maps, and a globe, rest on the shelves behind the king.

Windows flank each side of the shelves, draped in velvet curtains touching the floor.

"So far potions and spells haven't worked to dispel this…illness that has befallen Sora,"

Mickey flips through a couple of pages as does Riku,

skimming through the contents of a leather bound volume.

.

"Hmm…" Riku nods, flipping a page.

Mickey gazes at him, notices his far off look and closes his book.

.

"Is something wrong Riku?" Mickey lifts an eyebrow, placing his hands flat on the desk.

Riku also closes his book and puts it on the empty chair next to him.

The king grins, "you know you can always talk to me about anything."

.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not concentrating…" Riku trails off, rubbing his eyes.

Mickey's expression switches to concern.

.

"Have you been sleeping ok?"

.

"Yeah, the bed is fine," Riku chuckles, leaning back in his seat.

"It has nothing to do with sleep."

.

"May I ask something then?" Riku nods in assent, "is it something to do with Sora?"

Riku tenses at the brunette's name before relaxing again and nods.

No point in hiding anything from the king, he didn't deserve secrets.

Mickey is his best friend aside from Kairi and Sora.

They have been through a lot together.

Mickey has been nothing but honest,

it was only fair of him to be the same.

"Is it because he kept his illness secret from you for so long?

I know it bothered you before back on the islands…"

.

"It's an entirely different reason I'm avoiding him,"

Riku puts lightly. Mickey's interest increases.

.

"Oh?" Mickey says, waiting for Riku to respond.

The teen seems hesitant.

What is making Riku so uptight?

.

"I have…" Riku begins uncertainly.

He has never been very open about his feelings, "Um…"

.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me," Mickey says kindly,

moving around his desk to stand in front of Riku.

The mouse king leans back on the wood.

"You'll tell me when you're ready."

.

Riku sighs in relief. "Thanks."

.

**215****th**** Day **

**VII.**

.

"Ugh! She blew me off _again_! Can you believe that?

Since when did the infirmary get so busy since the committee was suspended?

Really now," Yuffie complains, watching Leon swing his sword at an imaginary opponent.

Yuffie thinks momentarily if said opponent would have been Aerith

since she seems to be the root of his anger these days.

"I mean, I'd think she would want more help, but instead,

she shoves a whole bunch of volunteers and nurses into my face

as her excuse that she doesn't need me there. It's fishy I tell you!"

Yuffie slaps her bent knee, sitting cross legged on the stone floor.

Leon lets his hands glide against the steel of his blade,

before doing a forward slash with one hand gripping the handle.

.

"Maybe she kicked you out because you're fucking annoying, like your being right now,"

Leon growls. His sword sweeps into the air.

.

"Pssh, _whatever_. I'm just trying to start some conversation. You need to lighten up!"

Yuffie closes her eyes while wagging her finger.

When she opens them, she yells to find a steel tip pointed at her face,

enticingly lethal with an irritated Leon behind it.

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive then bothering me?" Leon states.

Yuffie waves her hands in front of her face.

She jumps over Leon's head, twirling in the air and lands on her feet quietly in a bent position.

She lets her hands dangle between her legs, gazing at Leon's back.

.

"Now, now, no need to get _violent_, hehe," Yuffie chuckles,

combing the black locks of her short hair, "I think I'm making good observations!"

.

"What makes you think that I would want to hear about them? Especially…"

Leon trails off. Yuffie's smile softens. He lowers his blade and faces her,

watching her draw circles on the stone ground.

.

"Listen…" Yuffie quietly answers, slightly bashful.

"I know you're super pissed at Aerith about what's happened lately

and I'm sure you want to shove Merlin's wand up his ass.

Despite all that though…whenever something goes down the shit hole,

you always give me time to talk…" Yuffie shifts, fully sitting down on the stone.

"Sure, you don't really say much when I bitch, but I know your listening."

Yuffie chuckles in embarrassment. Leon stares at her.

He places his blade on the stone wall and sits down on a bolder.

.

"You're my partner…" Leon whispers while looking at the ground,

not expecting Yuffie to sound so…soft.

.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, it just means a lot to me.

Cid would throw a toothpick at me if I even said a word!

Aerith's ok, but I just don't have that trust with her like I do with _you_,"

Yuffie shrugs, swinging her legs in front of her, bending forward in a stretch.

"You know you can always talk to me when your pmsing,

I might not be deep or philosophical, but I can listen."

Leon forces himself not to smirk at the comment, but simply nods at her statement.

.

Her dedication to being his partner isn't surprising, but her honesty is.

He has never heard Yuffie admit something with so much truth showering her voice.

The ninja has always been there for him, hard as it is to admit to himself.

She acted like a brat sometimes,

but she knew her limits and how to read him well when he needed his space.

.

"Er, yeah…" Yuffie pipes up, lifting herself off the ground, pacing.

"Hell, I know you're mad at _me_ for agreeing with Aerith in all this.

You have to admit, you were acting like a huge ass

and a scared pansy about the whole heartless thing."

Leon glares at her, offended at her comment. She rolls her eyes.

"What? It's the truth. I know you're scared,"

Yuffie puts gently, approaches Leon and sits down in front of him, peering up at his face.

"I kind of wish your fear didn't influence your actions so much.

You're usually the level headed one here, aside from Aerith."

.

"Yeah," Leon grumbles, huffing while closing his eyes.

.

"See! That wasn't so hard to admit right?" Yuffie gives him a lop-sided grin.

He glares at her again. If only she could get scared by his death stares.

"Now, as I was saying before, I was making some interesting observations!"

.

"I don't think they are even worth mentioning Yuffie,"

Leon places his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

Yuffie slaps at his hand, shoos it away from his face.

.

"Listen! I got a hunch you know!?

I'm sure that another secret wouldn't help the situation we're all in!"

.

"Another secret?" Leon gazes at her gray eyes in mild interest,

"what else could there possibly be? Didn't you discuss the issues during the meeting you guys conveniently left me out of?"

.

"Don't be like that," Yuffie snorts, resting her arms on Leon's knees.

She wonders why he never flings her across the room

when she becomes intimate with her gestures.

.

"No. It's something new, something different," Yuffie pauses, bites her lip,

"I've kind of been spying on her."

.

"Really?" Leon asks in amusement, leaning back on his gloved hands.

.

"Yeah…you know how we aren't supposed to go to Merlin's house right?"

Leon grunts in confirmation. Yuffie glances at him in a conspiratorial glance.

"_She's been going_. Well, not just going, but _sneaking_ there!"

Leon sat up straight.

Well, that is curious isn't it?

.

"Are you sure?"

.

"Yeah! Look at who you're talking to here! I am the master of sneak!

Um, _sneaking_, whatever. Anyway, I _am_ a ninja after all,

I have to pick up on these things!" Yuffie taps her head. His eyes narrow.

Leon frowns at the news. What is Aerith thinking of doing now?

And if Merlin is helping her in some way…

"I don't like how this is looking for her Leon.

We can't afford secrets right now," Yuffie huffs in concern.

.

"You want to confront her." Leon states matter-of-factly. Yuffie smirks.

.

"Hell yeah! I might be on her side of this whole heartless issue,

but I don't really approve of the means. I mean, really, why be so secretive?

Wouldn't it be better if we all knew the information

from the beginning and sort it out from there?

Something has to be up if she's sneaking to Merlin's house,

and the old man isn't said anything about it! Something's brewing!"

Yuffie whispers, tapping Leon's knee with her finger.

.

What could possibly be going through Aerith's mind

to even want to continue this little game she started?

Why risk whatever trust everyone else had in her?

Is it something so big that it could rip that trust apart?

.

"So, are you with me on this?" Yuffie questions.

.

**215****th**** Day**

**VIII.**

.

"HELLOOOOOO!" He calls out,

hands cupping his mouth, His voice a mocking echo in the void.

He has to get off of here somehow.

.

He had been very tempted to jump off the platform,

but the possibility of fading back into the darkness again

and the fact of where he would fall bothered him tremendously.

He digs his hand into his pocket and takes out the popsicle stick.

He has to get this to him….

.

"Roxas. I don't know what to do."

.

~O~

.

"I'm heading out now!"

Aerith calls to the nurses playing

with the children in the garden.

They wave at each other,

she continues to walk.

.

Body leans against the stone wall,

eying the jitters of her hand.

.

She leaves the community center,

passing by teenagers playing

basketball in the newly made court

and a few kids sitting in chairs

playing cards.

.

Eyes note the quickening of her pace,

feet giggling in anticipation.

.

Her feet begin to increase their momentum.

Aerith has been itching with news about Axel.

Maybe he will wake up today?

.

There's a sudden light in her eyes.

.

However, Merlin's skeptical looks

were putting a damper on her hope.

Tomorrow Merlin will summon King Mickey,

and if Axel didn't wake up then…

she isn't sure what she will do.

.

Eyes narrow.

_._

"_I need to relax,"_ Aerith thinks,

rolling her shoulders.

She adjusts the strap on her shoulder,

approaching the ramp that leads

into the residential district.

.

Feet patter lightly in the shadows.

.

Glances around at the kids

playing by the new fountain,

spewing water from stone sprites.

She walks towards the alleyway,

Glances behind her.

There aren't many people out today.

It's the time of day

most people would be working.

.

Glide towards the fountain she stares at.

.

She hurries on the cobble stoned path,

approaching Merlin's backyard.

.

Eyes watch from above,

as she moves through the alleyway.

.

The vines part, she steps through.

Smiles at seeing the door already open.

She walks through,

notes Merlin in the kitchen,

standing over a pot of water.

.

Hands rest on the top of the fence,

slowly glide down the curves of the ivy.

Feet lightly touch the ground,

hands hang between knees.

.

"Afternoon Merlin," Aerith greets.

The wizard waves his hand in acknowledgment,

his eyes never leaving the pot. Aerith laughs.

She walks towards the stairs.

.

Eyes stare at eyes,

fingers lace between blades of grass.

.

She takes her place by Axel,

his body the way she remembered

it from the previous day.

She drags a chair up to the bed and sits.

.

Enter, a breeze sneaking in still houses.

.

"Here you go my dear,"

Merlin hands her a cup

of steaming peppermint tea.

.

Feet avoid steps on creaks that squeak tattle tales.

.

She thanks him and blows

on the steam wafting from the cup.

.

Hand steals a caress from the wall,

points at shadows dancing through the doorway.

.

"What will you think

King Mickey will do?"

.

A voice, downcast like rain, questions.

.

Sil…

ence…

.

Aerith turns to look at Merlin,

who has yet to get comfortable in his

armchair at the corner of the room.

He is still, statuesque.

The house feels heavy…heady with…

"Merlin..?"

.

Walks towards the doorway

.

"Oh my…" Merlin waves his arm,

his wand appears.

He heads over to the door.

It is

too late.

.

Aerith's eyes grow wide,

almost dropping her teacup,

liquid spills on the side

of its porcelain surface.

.

Leon stands, astonished.

Yuffie peers from behind him

at the red haired boy lying on the bed.

.

* * *

**Ahohohohohoho! Look what we have here!** **Someone got caught mwhahaha.**

**-Piki**


	10. 215th Day

**Oh jeez. I am SO sorry for getting this out so darn late! XD This chapter gave me quite a fight. There was this one scene I didn't like the way I typed it. Then, I started over working the piece. So I had to take a break from the story to get my thoughts together since a lot of stuff was going down in this chapter. I finally felt inspired again to continue the story and fixed the scene with fresh eyes. Just don't hurt me for getting this chapter out late...please? **

**Most of the italics you will see are flashbacks, just in case you might get confused.**

**Typo: In the last chapter, I mixed up the verse numbers without realizing it XD. I fixed it now so the numbers follow accordingly in roman numeral.  
**

**=puppy dog eyes=**

**XxXAnimeGirl14XxX: Oops, did I make you feel uncomfortable? Hahaha. Thanks for the review and continue liking the story...or else =glares= I kid, I kid XD.**

**A Scribble-chan: Best. review. Ever.**

**Miyavilurver: Ah, your detective senses are tingling, hehehehe. Thanks for the review!**

**Neko Ninja Hezza: Now now, Kairi just wants Sora to herself, even though she doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't want seem like a bad person XD Is that so bad? LOL**

**Corrosive Moon: Yes, the death of Axel would be quite tragic =tear=**

**rae2009: Hi hi and thanks for the review! Er, this chapter came out LATE as hell. But I'm glad you like the story =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...sigh =takes anti-depressants=  
**

* * *

**PART II**

**215****th**** Day**

**IX.**

**.**

Sora sits in a large plush armchair,

upholstered in blue cloth patterned with diamonds.

His arms sag over the arm rests,

his mood deflated like popped balloons.

A red book outlined in gold trim sits on his lap,

unappealing to Sora's attention.

.

His conversation with Riku had not gone well.

They had just gotten to the castle and Riku insisted on avoiding him already!

"_That idiot,"_ Sora thinks, brows creasing.

Riku wasn't supposed to get mad,

interrupt him,

and walk away in the middle of a very important confession.

He was-

.

"Can I ask you something Sora?"

The blue eyed boy taps his shoe on the marble floor,

eying his female companion sitting in the armchair across from him.

A mahogany coffee table with a small lamp separates the pair.

Kairi had dragged Sora to the library earlier that morning,

insisting he explore the vast collection of works the King possessed.

She is currently leafing through a green book,

threads of the cover worn and coming loose at the edges.

The topic of the book had something to do with the Princesses of Heart,

from what the brunette could gather while half listening to Kairi's explanation.

.

"Yeah?"

Why had he come here?

Libraries weren't really his way of passing the time.

He would rather be sparring with Donald or Goofy.

However, Sora doesn't want to be rude to Kairi after what he put her through.

She had been sweet and patient with him.

He wants to return the gesture and spend more time with her.

.

"Um," Kairi places the green book down on the table and leans forward,

her plum eyes gazing curiously at Sora.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I was wondering…"

Kairi fidgets in her seat. Sora leans forward, staring at her intently.

.

"Yeah…?" Sora inquires, itching to fill the sudden silence between them,

watching Kairi's fingers intertwine with each other, a habit indicating nervousness.

He extends his arm, places a hand on hers gently in encouragement.

The redhead smiles softly and looks towards the marble floor.

"What is it Kairi? You can tell me."

.

"Is there something going on between you and Riku?"

Kairi blurts out, her face flushes in embarrassment.

Sora pulls his hand away in surprise.

What did she mean by_ that_?

"It's just, I know Riku's been really upset with what's been happening lately.

But ever since we got here, he seems more…intense. Uptight, you know?

When I came back from walking with Queen Minnie the other day,

he just walked right past me, looking angry."

.

"Oh…" Sora sighs, leans back against the plush chair,

rubbing the arm rests absentmindedly in thought.

"_He pushed me away…that's what happened."_

Sora had felt...rejected._  
_

.

"You also seem different, well, aside from what's happening. Is it because of Riku?

Did you get into an argument?" Kairi prods further, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her other hand clenches at the fabric of her seat.

"Maybe…he admitted something…?"

.

Sora gazes curiously at her, unsure of how to answer.

What could Riku possibly want to say to Sora?

He seems intent on not saying _anything_ at all.

Where did this question come from?

.

"What do you mean? Is there something he isn't telling me?" Sora asks in slight surprise.

Kairi widens her eyes. Oh jeez, way to blow Riku's spot.

Her older friend obviously kept his feelings to himself, like he said he would.

What made her ask?

.

"Oh no! Nothing, just guessing," Kairi laughs nervously,

intertwining her fingers again. Sora lifts an eyebrow, chewing his lip.

.

"Kairi," Sora states in seriousness, "Is Riku hiding something from me?"

.

"No, no! I was just taking a wil-"

.

**BOOM. SPLAT.**

.

The two teens jump at the noise, both of their gazes automatically glue to the library doors.

A few seconds of silence settl-

**.**

**BOOM. CRASH.**

.

The doors burst open violently,

revealing a disgruntled Donald falling to the floor.

Goofy lands on top of him, his ears pooling out like a ball gown.

.

"Get OFF me you _idiot_!"

Donald quacks, scrambling to get his body away from Goofy,

The teens blink at the scene.

It takes a few more minutes for the pair to untangle

themselves off the floor and scramble to stand.

.

"Geez, Donald, I'm reall-" Goofy attempts to apologize.

.

"Oh, shut UP. Why are you so darn clumsy!? You're supposed to be a knight!

What if I was an enemy you tackled into-"

.

"I didn't tackle yo-"

.

"-nd then I could have whacked you on the head!

BAM, you would be dead on the battlefield because you wanted to be clumsy!"

.

"I don't want to be clumsy!" Goofy whines, balling his hands.

Donald crosses his arms, taps his foot, glaring wearily at the knight.

.

Kairi chuckles at the scene,

her previous nervousness forgotten as the warriors look at her,

suddenly aware of their surroundings.

Goofy slaps his mouth with his hands and Donald blushes awkwardly.

Sora bursts out laughing while bouncing off his seat,

walking towards them, relieved at their interruption.

.

"You think you guys would get used to each other by now?"

Sora puts comically, places his hands behind his head,

body tilts to the side, a lopsided grin graces his mouth.

Donald quickly _hmphs_, looking the other way as Goofy pokes him in the side.

.

Kairi smiles and also stands from her seat to walk towards the trio.

Maybe she could talk to Sora later and hope he forgot that one part

of the conversation where she _almost _slipped up.

How could she thoughtlessly almost give Riku up like that?

.

"Hey guys!" Kairi beams.

Donald lets his hands fall to his sides, smiling at the Princess of Heart.

Goofy waves enthusiastically, only to have Donald slap his hand back down.

.

"She's right here! She isn't 30 feet away!"

Donald snaps. Goofy shrugs.

.

"Well jeez, I was trying to be nice…" Goofy mumbles.

Kairi smiles and rests her hand on his arm.

.

"It was very nice of you Goofy. Thank you," Kairi responds. The knight brightens happily.

Donald sighs, his eyelids drooping. They snap open wide,

remembering why he tumbled into the room in the first place.

.

"Oh! Sora! We came here as soon as we could!"

Donald yelps excitedly. Sora tilts his head, hands dropping to his sides.

.

"Oh? Whats up?" says Sora.

.

"Merlin's here!" Goofy pipes up, notices Sora's expression lighten.

.

"Really!? Awesome! I didn't know he was coming!" Sora exclaims.

.

"Neither did us, apparently its some urgent matter," Donald explains,

his expression turning serious, "Aerith is with him too!"

.

"Oh yeah?" The brunette bites his lip.

.

"Merlin and Aerith? They are from Radiant Garden, right?" Kairi interrupts as Goofy nods his head in affirmation.

Kairi hadn't really met them before. People from her home world…

.

"Yeah! Let's get going and meet them!" Donald quacks impatiently,

"before they go to meet the king!"

Donald quickly walks out the room while the trio scrambles to follow his lead.

They walk hurriedly through the silent corridors of the castle,

passing by occasional guards standing next to high arched doorways.

.

"So…do you know what's going on?" Sora inquires, hurrying through the enclosed garden,

passing by bushes trimmed into Mickey's silhouette. Donald shrugs.

.

"It's strange, usually Merlin plans his visits. He came unannounced today!

They should be by the gummi hanger," Goofy inputs.

The group leaves the garden and enters another corridor.

Sora nods quickly, his attention caught by a commotion from ahead.

.

King Mickey is chatting animatedly with Merlin, both of their hands gesturing hurriedly.

The Queen stands next to Aerith, her hand resting on the healer's arm

in what seems to be silent comfort as servants rush past.

Sora is worried at the sight, his heart an unusual _pa-pump, pa-pump_.

Why does he feel suddenly…uneasy? Constricted, tied in an insane jacket, unable to move.

.

Aerith notices the appearance of the group in alarm. _"Why is Sora here?"_

.

At another archway to the healer's right side, four servants,

carrying what looks similar to a gurney, appear.

Mickey picks up on Aerith's gaze, immediately seeing Sora approach.

His eyes widen, interrupting his conversation with Merlin.

.

"Sora wai-" The King calls out.

Sora is confused at first, until he sees the four servants walking past Aerith.

Sora's steps fall quiet, still…

.

_VIII._**  
**

.

_Betrayal tingled in his fingers._

_His hand slowly rose like a sun,_

_bright and warning._

_They gripped the scratched hilt of the gunblade._

_._

"_Aerith," Leon whispered dangerously,_

_his eyes never leaving Axel's sleeping form._

_The redhead's chest rose and fell slowly with his breathing,_

_Pretending to be human…pretending to be a somebody._

_._

_The healer quickly placed her tea cup down on the night stand._

_drawing her hands to her chest,_

_emerald eyes pleading._

_._

"_Leon, let me expla-"_

_._

"_What the hell is this?"_

_Leon responded slowly._

_Aerith was surprised by the calmness of his tone._

"_Here I'm thinking Yuffie is overacting to your behavior,_

_and then I find this?"_

_The holster of the gunblade _clicked_._

_The sword is an accusing finger,_

_pointing at Axel._

_._

"_Leon, listen to us. We didn't bring him here,"_

_Merlin stepped forward,_

_unafraid of the glare turned his way._

_._

"_Oh? So he just appeared on your bed?"_

_He stated sarcastically. Merlin huffed._

_._

"_I meant we didn't bring him to this world._

_Aerith found him sleeping by Ansem's castle."_

_._

"_Oh yeah? How convenient. Out of everyone, Aerith is the one to find him. _

_Is that what she told you?" Leon stated acidly._

_._

"_It is the truth! I would never think to bring a Nobody back from the darkness!_

_I do not even have the magical capacity to do that!" defended Aerith._

_._

"_Of course you don't," Leon stated, drawing closer to the front of the bed._

_Aerith quickly stood in front of him, blocking his view of Axel._

_._

"_Back off Leon. Axel is not here to harm anyone!"_

_Said Aerith, her posture rigid._

_._

"_He's a Nobody! That's their first intention!"_

_Barks Leon._

_._

"_He has a heart!"_

_Aerith shouted, surprising the occupants in the room._

_._

"_Whoa, a heart? Since when did this happen?!"_

_Yuffie stepped towards the pair, keeping a wary eye on the gunblade wielder. _

_._

"_I found him just as he is now! With a heart! The beating is faint, but it is there!"_

_Aerith persisted, twisting her head to look at Axel._

_._

"_Then I'll make it stop,"_

_Leon answered. He side stepped away from Aerith, only to have her block him again._

_._

"_What is wrong with you!? How can you even think to attack someone as helpless as he is?!"_

_Aerith was appalled by her older friend's action._

_._

"_There is nothing helpless about him!"_

_._

"_Other than the fact that he has not even woken up since I found him?"_

_._

"_More good enough reason to deal with him now before he wakes up,"_

_Leon directed his glare towards Merlin._

"_You _knew_ about this and did nothing. The appearance of a Nobody is serious! _

_Were you just sitting there, _

_Drinking your fucking tea while she tucked his blankets in at night!?"_

_._

"_Do not think to take that tone with me young man," Merlin stated._

_A soft light emanated from Aerith's palm,_

_warm and threatening as it takes form of a narrow and long object._

_The light cleared, in its place a staff made of steel._

_Intricate markings lye embedded on its surface in an ancient language too old to understand._

_._

"_Please Leon,"_

_Said Aerith, the grip on her staff tightened,_

"_If you want to hurt him, you will have to pass by me."_

_Her muscles stiffened, jaw clenched._

_Could she really face Leon like this?_

_._

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Yuffie panicked, trying to push Leon back._

"_This isn't what I had in mind about confronting Aerith! _

_I thought we were past the whole blood and guts glory thing! Let's be civilized!"_

_._

_Leon hefted his gunblade, letting its sharp tip tap against the edge of Aerith's staff._

_The clinking of the contact echoed with warning._

_The sound is a pressuring headache at the back of Leon's skull._

.

**IX.**

.

Between the four servants is a man lying down on the gurney.

Sora feels his heart squeeze at the sight of red hair.

.

"_My show now..." _

_._

Sora's mind blanks and fills with

_white walls, ceilings and floors._

_Castle Oblivion.  
_

_A room with nothing but Donald, Goofy and himself,_

_as well as another occupant._

_._

_The redhead's charisma jittered beneath his black cloak,_

_exuding darkness with a touch of mischief. _

_._

"…_Keyblade master…"_

_._

_The redhead's triangular tattoo's lifted with his smile,_

_his voice smooth like hard liquor._

_._

"…_who am I…"_

_._

_He wags his gloved finger towards the trio, his eyebrows arched high. _

.

"…_Oh, my name's Axel…"_

_._

Sora's heart pumps faster,

tingling spreads across his shoulders.

He slowly backs away from the group.

.

Riku walks from the corridor behind Sora, unaware of the situation.

.

"Sora?"

Kairi calls unsure, reaching out to touch his shoulders.

.

"…_Got. It. Memorized?"_

.

The keyblade wielder gasps heavily, his vision blurs. He stumbles backwards,

trying desperately to reach at anything to stop his descent, but falls on his back harshly.

He can't distinguish the voices calling to him, a symphony of out of tune instruments.

.

"Sora!" Kairi rushes to his side, grasps his hand.

.

"Sora? Sora!" Riku shouts.

.

A splotch of aqua blocks the brunette's failing vision.

A headache creeps into his skull,

snickering as it squeezes his brain.

.

"Sora!"

.

"Sora."

.

"_Sora."_

_._

_The brunette was not in the castle anymore._

_He knelt over Axel._

_The redhead panted, particles of darkness left his body,_

_disintegrating into the air like vapor._

_Sora looked around, recognized the area to be the corridor of darkness,_

_alight like the cosmos, bursting, clashing with stardust and swirls of unknown matter,_

_a dysfunctional rainbow out of whack._

_._

_The only difference this time was the sounds were muted, _

_except for the lanky form of Axel shifting in front of him._

_._

"_Sora."_

_The boy gazed down, leaned further to hear Axel, who closed his eyes and smirked._

_._

"_Roxas…He...was the only one I liked...he made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kinda...funny..."_

_The redhead looked at Sora, longing and regret colored his acidic eyes._

_The brunette feels his vision blur with tears._

_._

"… _You make me feel...the same....__"_

.

"Axel," Sora chokes,

letting salty tears fall. He suddenly hears everything around him again.

Sora touches the Nobody's hand.

It falls through his fingers as if sand, disappearing into nothing.

The brunette hugs his chest slowly, closes his eyes, unsure of how to feel.

The ground cracks underneath the him. He

.

F

.

A

.

L

L

.

S

into the darkness below,

gasps as a glowing circular platform comes into view,

This is…

.

Sora's eyes widen. He sees the red head,

his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

.

"Axel!?"

.

~O~

.

The redhead lifts his head,

searches around himself quickly,

quite sure he just heard his name a moment ago.

He looks above and sees light particles float around him.

Axel stands up slowly, extending a hand to touch one.

A small particle lands in his palm,

Warm, welcoming.

.

"What is this?" Axel whispers, his eyes caught by color patterns marking the platform.

Particles descend to the ground, burst into splotches

of sea greens, burnt umbers, oceanic blues, sunflower yellows.

They are everywhere, creating partial renderings of a larger image.

.

~O~

.

"Sora? Sora!?" Riku kneels, shaking Sora's shoulders as his head bobs in Kairi's lap limply.

The king rushes over with Merlin, worry in their eyes. Riku glances at the approaching pair,

but is caught by the sight of the servants, Aerith, and Queen Minnie looking from a distance.

The silver haired teen freezes, his mouth a gap, standing slowly.

He almost sputters the name that hesitates to leave his tongue.

.

"A-Axel?" Riku gawks. Mickey quickly turns around and waves his hand urgently,

signaling for the servants to leave with Axel's sleeping form immediately.

Riku jumps up and marches over to the small group, only to be blocked by the King.

"What the hell is going on!?"

.

"Riku, lets help Sora first ok?" Mickey reasons,

his white gloved hands lift in the air.

.

"There's a Nobody in the castle!" Riku shouts,

his hand tingling with the temptation to call out his keyblade.

Mickey furrows his brows, places his hands on his hips,

a frown appearing on his face in a spark of defiance.

.

"Now listen Riku. Don't jump to conclusions!

I'll explain everything once we have Sora settled in,"

Mickey hurries to explain.

.

"But there's a Nobo-"

.

"I _know_ Riku, let's focus on Sora for now. Please,"

Mickey stares at his younger friend, black eyes holding a promise. "Trust me?"

Riku stares at the mouse king, contemplating his options,

wanting badly to quench his curiosity and confusion.

The King hadn't let him down before.

.

Riku relents and finds himself being pushed back by Mickey,

turning him around to stare at Kairi, disbelief reflecting in both of their eyes,

old feelings sprouting forth from the depths of forgotten places in their hearts.

Axel? How is he even here?

.

"Aerith," Merlin calls hesitantly. The healer approaches his side,

"make sure Axel is made comfortable and that he is not…harassed in anyway,

I'll be with you shortly." Aerith nods at Merlin's request,

gazing at the two teens whose looks of confusion turn into bafflement.

She quickly hurries away after the servants, Queen Minnie trailing behind her energetically.

The wizard kneels before Sora, placing a wrinkled hand on his forehead.

.

"He's out cold alright," Merlin states, adjusting his glasses.

"I assume he has a room here somewhere?"

.

"Of course," Mickey nods quickly, his gaze landing on Riku. "Would you mind…?"

.

Riku tilts his head, his eyes recognizing the king's idea. "Oh…"

He quickly scoops Sora in his arms, careful as if he would break the unconscious boy.

Despite his unresponsiveness, the brunette is warm against Riku's chest,

the scent of his brown locks of spiky hair reaches the teen's nose,

undeniably the scent of paopu trees in the afternoon sun, fresh and sweet.

Riku does not want to be in this position;

the intoxicating smell of Sora will linger on him for days.

.

**217****th**** Day**

**X.**

.

Kairi sits by Sora's bedside,

holding his hand, her arms sinking into the plush blankets

while the curtains are drawn back to let the afternoon sun shine in.

The redhead is completely confused.

.

They all had saw Axel, too shocked to move at the sight of his presence.

.

Axel had kidnapped her in order to kill Sora to see Roxas again,

but saved Sora instead.

Now he is here,

sleeping in another guestroom with guards posted outside.

.

Riku had only come once to see Sora,

occupying his time by accompanying the king on different business errands.

Her silver haired friend didn't make it a secret to avoid Sora anymore.

The thought makes Kairi's eyes furrow. How could anyone avoid a friend?

She will have to give him a serious lecture.

.

A sudden knock on the door drags Kairi out of her thoughts.

She quickly glances to the door to find it opening.

A woman with long brown hair tied into a braid appears. Aerith.

.

"I hope I am not disrupting anything," Aerith asks timidly.

Kairi shakes her head. Aerith smiles and walks in, quietly closing the door.

She clasps her hands in front of her while looking over Sora, breathing calmly.

.

"Has anything…changed?" The healer questions.

Once again Kairi shakes her head and frowns. Aerith proceeds to lean on the bed post.

"The King informed Merlin and I of Sora's situation. I hope he'll be alright."

.

Kairi doesn't respond, but looks at Sora. Aerith bites her lip, feeling slightly awkward.

It was her first time meeting the Princess of Heart on the day Sora fainted.

Introductions were rushed. Kairi seems like a pleasant girl.

Aerith already feels the warm aura of her heart.

The healer wonders if all Princesses of Heart have such strong emotional readings.

If their hearts reach out to caress the sadness gripping other people's hearts,

warming it with love of their own. Aerith couldn't help but feel slowly relaxed in the situation.

.

"How about Axel?" Kairi inquires, directing her gaze at the older woman.

It is nice to have another female around aside from Minnie and Daisy.

Kairi isn't sure if she could take drinking tea on afternoons anymore.

Aerith didn't seem the type of person to be extremely formal.

.

"He still is not awakening. Merlin has tried many spells,

but it seems whatever is causing Axel to sleep cannot be undone by magic," Aerith explains, crossing her arms.

"Has Merlin come to try any remedies to awaken Sora?"

.

"No, I wouldn't let them…" Kairi mutters. Aerith raises an eyebrow curiously.

.

"Oh?"

.

"I can feel it," Kairi brushes her hand against her chest, where her heart resides.

"His heart is exhausted, sad. I think it's better if he just sleeps until he's ready to wake up."

The redhead smiles, brushing a few strands of hair from Sora's face.

Aerith stares in awe by the action. Maybe what Axel needed was time to wake up.

Then again, the circumstances were completely different.

.

"You really care for him," Aerith places delicately. Kairi blushes lightly, nodding.

Aerith smiles at her response and looks around the room.

"It is too bad we met under such circumstances," comments Aerith. The redhead giggles softly.

.

"Yeah," Kairi answers sheepishly, fully facing Aerith and standing up. She extends her hand.

.

"Hi," The redhead begins, "I'm Kairi from Destiny Islands."

Aerith laughs, taking her hand to shake it.

.

"I am Aerith from Radiant Garden. I could have sworn I heard you were from the same town though."

Aerith grins as their hands part. Kairi shrugs.

.

"I was born there, but I grew up on Destiny Islands. The mayor there is my stepfather."

.

"Oh," Aerith responds, drinking in the information.

"Have you ever been back to Radiant Garden? Do you remember it?"

.

"Hmm…" Kairi thinks, crossing her arms behind her back,

shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

.

"Truthfully…I don't remember it at all.

It never really occurred to me to even go and see it,

with what's been happening and all."

Aerith nods her head in understanding.

"It's funny actually. Aside from Sora,

I hadn't been thinking much of my hometown until all this started."

.

"Well, maybe when things calm down a bit, we can talk about it?

Maybe you would be interested to hear what Radiant Garden is like?" Aerith questions.

.

Kairi's heart tugs at the name, excited, yet hesitant. It wouldn't hurt to hear about it.

"Sure…that would be nice." Kairi finalizes.

After a few minutes of more conversation, Aerith leaves the room to check on Merlin.

Kairi looks back at Sora and approaches the bed.

She leans in and leaves a light kiss on his forehead while squeezing his hand.

.

"Take as much time as you need," she whispers before leaving the room,

heading off towards the library.

.

~O~

.

"This is too strange to be a coincidence," Mickey wanders aloud.

Merlin sips tea, sitting in a desk chair.

Yen Sid nods his head through the portal in which him and the king communicate through.

.

"Indeed. Might there be a possibility of more Nobodies appearing or similar occurrences?"

Merlin questions. Mickey taps his hand on the desk,

which held a map of different worlds known to him.

.

"I sent scouts, including Donald and Goofy,

to investigate the differing circumstances in each world.

They'll report back to me at the end of the week with their findings.

I've also notified the Princesses of Heart,

but none of them have been able to feel nothing out of the ordinary,"

Mickey explains. His finger traces against the outline of the world _Beast's Castle_.

"They'll contact me if they do. Other than that,

the appearance of Axel and the current issue with Roxas have been the only things to occur."

.

"Quite so. You should have reported this sooner to us Merlin,"

Yen Sid chastised lightly. The wizard grunts in annoyance.

.

"I had my own issues to handle thank you very much,"

Merlin places his tea cup down. His mind wandering off to earlier events.

.

_215th Day_

_VIII._

.

_As the throbbing faded away, it is in the aftermath of its clarity _

_Leon heard a faint murmuring…a chanting…_

_._

_Maneuvering in the small space,_

_Leon swung his sword towards Merlin._

_The wizard lifts a hand, his eyes closed as the swift attack of the gunblade _

_strikes against transparent green energy._

_._

"_Leon stop!"_

_Yuffie cried out,_

_Watching the sparks fly between the metal of the gunblade and the shield._

_Leon's muscles tensed, pushing harder,_

_beads of sweat trailing down his face._

_As soon as part of the shield starts to crac-_

_._

_-gunblade repels back and Leon suddenly can't move._

_His arms are stuck in the air, the gunblade out of his grasp._

_._

_Merlin opened his eyes, discerned the situation, _

_and walked quietly over to the gunblade wielder._

_He stared at the calmness of Leon's strength hampered by the tainted poison _

_of his hatred towards Nobodies, Heartless, and anything remotely darkness. _

_._

"_It is in your hatred Leon…" Merlin trailed off, resting his pointer finger on Leon's forehead,_

"_that you become what you despise most." The wizard's finger glowed._

_._

_Leon's eyes were hazy,_

_Dro..._

_Sl…e…e…_

_p…y…_

_._

"_The darkness," Merlin finished._

_Leon drops to the floor,_

_Aerith and Yuffie look on, frozen in place, as the wizard returned their gazes._

_._

"_I haven't seen that staff in years,"_

_Merlin offhandedly commented,_

_walked forward and touched the cool surface fondly._

_Yuffie made her way to Leon's body slumped on the floor,_

_Worry plastered on her face._

"_Unfortunate to have to resort to this method of defense,"_

_He continued. Aerith gazed at him in confusion._

_._

"_Axel has not done anything wrong,"_

_Aerith whis…p..er…s…_

_._

_Yuffie twisted her head upon hearing a soft thump behind her._

_Aerith lied on the carpet, sleeping._

_Merlin held her staff. His wand disappears._

_._

"_You cast a sleeping spell?"_

_Yuffie stated. Merlin took off his glasses,_

_wiped the lenses with his sleeve._

_._

"_I'm very tempted to put you asleep young lady_

_since it seems you are the reason for Leon's appearance here today." _

_Merlin narrowed his eyes. Yuffie chewed her lip, looked away guilty._

_._

"_I just wanted to clear the air…I'm not used to seeing Leon acting aggressive. _

_In battle, yeah! But not like this," Yuffie pointed to Aerith. _

_The ninja sighed in defeat; her shoulders slumped like her helplessness. _

_Merlin's eyes softened. He walked over to Axel's bedside._

_His fingers drummed lightly on Aerith staff in thought._

_._

"_You seem to be the only one who has been able to remain clear on the situation._

_Although the issue is more of a mess then a situation now." _

_He placed the glasses back on his nose and gazed at the ceiling._

_._

_Yuffie stared at him, trying to count the wrinkles on his face,_

_how he suddenly appeared more haggard,_

_a broken windup toy tired of playing,_

_trying to keep kids happy._

_It was then that Yuffie wondered if Merlin ever got tired of babying them,_

_trying to steer them on a righteous path,_

_shun the darkness and be better people._

_Was he tired?_

_._

"_I need you to do something for me,"_

_Merlin snapped Yuffie out of her thoughts._

_She scrambled to stand,_

_Her shoulders curled into her neck in tenseness._

_._

"_Yeahhhhh?"_

_Yuffie questioned, looking back at Leon's body._

_._

"_Watch over these two while I go to Disney Castle,"_

_Merlin stated firmly,_

_pulling the covers away from Axel's body._

_Yuffie's eyes widen to the size of burnt out light bulbs._

_._

"_Er, what?"_

_.  
_

"_Please Yuffie."_

_._

"_Then explain it to me."_

_._

"_Hmm?"_

_._

"_Explain to me why you have to go there? Especially since this is all happening!_

_I'm tired of being in the dark!" Yuffie shouted, feeling brave._

_._

~O~

.

Aerith had awakened too soon due to her resistance to magic.

Yuffie had tried to talk her out of it,

but the healer was determined to follow Merlin to Disney Castle,

leaving the ninja alone with Leon,

who is still asleep.

.

"That doesn't matter; let us focus on what is happening _now_."

Merlin gives Yen Sid a weary glare. The older wizard rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, have you tried any magic I might have not Yen Sid?"

.

"I attempted to explore Axel's subconscious," Yen Sid says, rubbing his chin,

"but it is blank, almost as if his conscious is placed elsewhere…"

.

"Hidden?" Mickey finishes. The wizard nods once.

.

"Yes. I did not want to press his mind further with magic since we do not know its current state.

I am inclined to explore the keyblade master's subconscious as well;

maybe we can find answers that way to his state of being," suggests Yen Sid.

.

"No," Merlin shakes his head.

"I proposed the idea in the presence of the young Princess of Heart.

She refuses to let me go near the poor boy until he himself consents to the idea.

An invasion of privacy she says," Merlin chuckles. Mickey grins.

.

"She's very fond of Sora," Mickey comments, sitting down at his desk,

gazing out the window as his eyes trace the outlines of clouds against the sun.

"_Much like Axel was with…" _

_._

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

Yen Sid and Merlin turn to stare at Mickey in surprise.

Merlin leans forward, wrinkled eyes gazing intently at the King.

.

"Is that so? Insuring the safety of the other worl-"

.

"That isn't what I meant," Mickey interrupts Merlin, his hands lie flat on the desk.

"This is Roxas and Axel we're talking about. The pairing isn't random;

they have a history together the other Nobodies don't have.

A deeper bond transcending the mere goal of obtaining hearts."

Mickey stands. "They went beyond what a Nobody could do.

They went beyond just thinking. Maybe their hearts are connected somehow?"

.

"But Roxas is one with Sora, how could that be possible?" Merlin contemplates out loud.

.

"Roxas does not have his own heart," Yen Sid remarks, silence following.

.

**218****th**** Day**

**XI.**

.

Riku walks with purpose,

hands clenching and unclenching,

approaching high arched purple double doors,

a guard flanking each side of the entrance.

Riku nods to them. They salute back in greeting in the pale light of the lamps

lighting the hallway as night overcomes the day.

.

The silver haired teen closes the door behind him,

trapped by the shadows creeping into the room.

.

"You really are here…" Riku mutters,

approaching the bed hesitantly.

He gazes at Axel's form in the moonlight,

unaware of his surroundings, breathing so softly.

Riku couldn't make out his chest falling and rising,

as if his breaths didn't exist and were a mere illusion.

.

"As if he didn't exist," Riku mutters.

He sits on the bed slowly, feeling his weight pull the sheets down.

Riku props his feet on the board holding the mattress

and rests his elbows on his knees while leaning forward.

"Why are you here?" Riku demands, rubbing his face with his hands in exasperation.

"What do you want!?" Riku harshly whispers,

glaring at Axel, who continues to sleep peacefully.

Mickey had filled in the blanks of Axel's mysterious reappearance a few days ago.

It is Riku's first time truly taking in and seeing Axel after the day he first appeared at the castle.

It didn't make sense.

.

"You're supposed to be the bad guy here. A Nobody." Riku says, twisting his upper torso.

He attentively extends his hand and places it gently over Axel's chest.

He quickly draws it away as if stung.

.

"But you're not…you have a heart," Riku rubs his hair in aggravation,

"when the fuck did _that_ happen?"

.

Riku doesn't like this state of agitation

he has been in ever since he came to the castle.

He is agitated at his confusion, and now that Axel is here,

he feels his mind had jumped off a cliff somewhere and lost its way while plummeting down.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sora's pain,

the fact Sora had wanted to kiss him,

the fact he is letting Kairi win Sora over.

No, no, _no_.

Why must he always correct himself?

They belong to each other already. Whatever Sora felt now…

.

"It's a fluke," Riku finalizes, gazing at Axel again,

"your suppose to be a fluke of the darkness, but you're not.

And everything is getting messed up even more." He stares accusingly at Axel,

"You did this to him didn't you? Sora saw you and freaked out.

He _must_ have seen you, why else would he suddenly spazz?"

Other then the fact Sora's attacks were random in the first place.

.

Riku wants to blame it on _someone_.

He didn't want to put Sora through an array of tests and experiments to pinpoint the problem.

Sora isn't on Destiny Islands in some stupid hospital dammit.

He's the keyblade master!

He's suppose to find his way out of any situation with one of his friendship speeches

and conquer over evil!

.

Riku lets his head fall into his hands while sliding to the floor.

That hadn't been happening either.

Sora isn't acting like the good-natured hero he usually let himself be.

He got moody, bored when nothing attracted his attention, secretive when he didn't want to bother anyone,

sad when he discovered his parents gone, and this?

.

Riku slowly quiets his breathing, a thought dawning on him.

Maybe Sora really had listened to him when they were at the brunette's house alone together.

.

"_Stop trying to be a hero."_

For the first time in what Riku could remember, Sora is acting human.

.

Sora hadn't been parading around trying to save worlds for once.

He is acting like a normal teenager,

dealing with his emotional turmoil, no matter how abnormal the circumstance.

It is this thought that leads to another: Sora is more touchable now than he ever was.

.

Heroes never seem real until you meet one, and Sora is a hero in every way: ambitious, brave, kind, and protective.

Before, Riku could never grasp on to Sora long enough to grab his attention,

even when the younger boy claimed he had been searching for Riku for years.

These past couple of months, they argued, laughed, cried…and damn, even _kissed_.

.

The idea of Sora isn't just an idea anymore; Sora is touchable and warm…real.

.

"Oh god, I really should not be thinking this now," Riku mutters bitterly,

leaning his head on the mattress, sighing deeply.

"It's because of you," Riku puts lightly, directing his comment at Axel.

Without a response, the teen rises and heads for the door.

"You're getting me more confused then I need to. What'll happen when you wake up…?"

Riku questions, closing the door behind him as he walks back to his room.

_. _

**219th Day**

**XII.**

.

_"It's just; I think I've been running away from the one question I've been wanting to ask..."_

_Roxas states attentively, his anger melts like ice cream on pavement, sizzling with heat._

_._

Night places its feet on the floor,

its toes spread wide apart to cover the cool marble of the balcony in darkness.

It tip toes silently into the slightly ajar balcony door,

poking its head into the room.

It creeps softly to Sora's sleeping form on the bed

.

"…_What's gonna happen to me now?" _

_The blond's voice is a quiet echo, too scared to increase in volume _

_like the foot falls of a frightened child,_

_too scared because he knows what must be done._

_He inquires anyway._

_._

Night looks attentively at Sora, his pink lips slightly apart.

Masking the brunette's form in shadow, the night blows gently.

A soft wind enters and brushes the brown locks of hair out of Sora's face.

.

"_Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore._"

_Roxas' eyes crack, leaking loss _

_like childhood memories,_

_abused like broken swings swinging, swinging in a pitying wind._

_He lost._

.

Sora rolls his shoulders absentmindedly,

sky eyes open and say hello to the checkered ceiling above,

a duller shade of purple then he remembers.

.

His hands slide upward against the plush blanket.

They touch his head as a light groan escapes his lips.

Sora blinks a few times, eyes adjusting in the darkness.

.

He yawns, arms stretching over his head.

His t-shirt rises above his stomach, the chill of the night tickling his skin.

He scratches his head and looks around,

around,

.

red hair,

tanned lids hiding green eyes.

.

"Oh!" Sora gasps,

his hands roam quickly over his body, checking for injury.

He pushes the blankets back,

gazes at his feet, wiggling against the carpet.

The brunette fell pretty hard, he is sure.

During that time,

it wasn't Roxas' memories that triggered the attack.

It was his own.

.

"Ours,"

Sora touches his heart and stares at the floor,

a sudden sadness befalling his mind,

remembering his last dream, that last memory.

Roxas never wanted to leave the life he was given.

He couldn't help but feel a strong connection to the brunette.

Sora had come first out of all the things Roxas' felt was important in his life.

Twilight Town,

Hayner,

Pence,

Olette,

Axel…

.

"Did I really see him?" Sora inquires,

remembering the shock coursing through his veins at the sight of the Nobody.

His heart beats faster, a blush on his cheeks.

What is he feeling?

What did Roxas want him to feel when he saw Axel?

"I mean, I really did seem him…right? He's _here_."

Sora's voice drips disbelief.

He walks towards the balcony door, letting the wind brush against his face.

.

He bites his lips, feet sting against the cold of the marble.

The brunette rests his hands against the railing, taking a deep breath,

closing his eyes to hone in on the feeling.

What could Roxas have felt at seeing Axel?

What is it?

.

"I have to see him." Sora answers,

His fists clenching. The keyblade wielder stares at the garden below,

ivy creeping up the brick white walls of the castle.

The fountain is off and still in the night, the water sprite's mouth is wide, screaming silently.

"I need to know he's real. I couldn't have imagined him, could I?"

.

* * *

**Yay! FINALLY lol. Read and review! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little confusing. During the part of the 215th day, it is switching between verses VIII. and IX. Verse VIII. is what happens when Leon discovers Axel earlier that same day (leading back to the last chapter where it left off) and verse IX. is happening later on that day, in current time.**

**More to be revealed!  
**

**-Piki  
**


	11. 220th Day

**See? I told you I would get this chapter cranked out soon =). This chapter was so long, I had to split it into two chapters! (Each chapter is usually 20 pages). So guess what? I'm uploading TWO chapters at once! Yay! That's why the next chapter might feel shorter than usual. I crammed so much in XD. You might notice that the lines are longer. Its better to read this story at full screen so the lines don't double over XD. I cranked this out fast because this was the most exciting chapter for me to write. I had to get it out of my system, with days worth of editing added XD. **

**Since this is only part A of this chapter, I will respond to reviews in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy characters, and Disney characters.**

* * *

**PART II.**

**.**

**220****th**** Day**

**XIII.**

**.**

Sora trips backwards as Kairi rushes from her seat to embrace him.

.

"You're ok! How are you feeling!?"

The red head babbles.

Donald and Goofy stand behind the keyblade master,

_smooch_ing noises emit from their lips mischievously,

receiving a playful glare from the brunette while hugging Kairi in return.

The pair returned to the castle the previous day after scouting different worlds for their king.

They hadn't found evidence on any suspicious activity pertaining to Nobodies.

.

Queen Minnie giggles, places a grape in her mouth.

Riku sits across from the Queen at a large table in the dining hall,

shifting in his seat to avoid the scene. Donald and Goofy just had to rub it in…

.

King Mickey eyes his silver haired friend strangely, glances back at Sora, than Riku again.

He wonders what troubles the teen's mind.

.

"Sora, come here! Let me take a good look at you!"

Queen Minnie commands cheerfully as said boy marches over and salutes.

She laughs while holding his hand, approving of his complexion, which is tanner, and his eyes, friendlier than distant.

"You look better Sora."

.

"Thanks Queen Minnie, I feel better," Sora gazes at everyone in the room, "I'm sorry for making you all worry,"

he adds sheepishly. Minnie shakes her head quickly.

.

"Don't be foolish! Sit next to me dear, you must be hungry!"

Minnie pats the seat to her left. Donald takes his place beside Daisy, who sits next to Sora, and places a small kiss on her cheek.

Goofy happily drags his chair across the floor, plopping down next to the duck magician. Kairi returns to her seat by Riku, across from the brunette.

Aerith enters the dining hall with Merlin. The healer sits with Kairi, who smiles in greeting. Merlin sits besides Aerith, requesting tea.

Mickey sits at the head of the table, Queen Minnie to his left and Riku to his right.

Everyone fills their plates with eggs, bacon, fruit, pancakes, and salad.

A maid orders coffee and tea to be brought in.

.

"I don't think I've sat down for a meal in awhile," Sora jokes, snatching an apple from a fruit bowl, biting into it greedily.

He gazes at Riku, his grin faltering slightly. The silver haired teen has yet to speak to him.

.

"Be careful Sora, my wife has a tendency to make sure everyone is well fed." Mickey smirks, a grape hits him square in the face.

Minnie scowls at him reproachfully, placing another grape into her mouth.

Mickey shrugs and continues to fill his plate; the others chuckling at her reproach. A few minutes lapse with idle chatter.

.

"Sora?" Mickey questions openly. The boy lifts his head, attentive.

"Was that what Riku and Kairi mentioned? Those few days ago, was that one of your…attacks?" Mickey questions delicately.

Sora places his fork down and shoves his hands into his lap. He nods and looks away from the king. The mood of the table turns somber.

.

"The longest I've been out was for a week, I think?" Sora speaks, gazes at the ceiling thoughtfully, biting his lip.

Riku takes the chance to eye the brunette's exposed neck, taught and elongated.

"They used to happen at times I could predict. Usually at night. It was always hard to go to sleep. But when weeks past…"

Sora pokes at his eggs with a fork. "They started to become more random, more violent."

.

"And that's when you were able to see Roxas' memories?" asks Mickey.

.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be just one memory at a time either. Random memories would come at once. It felt hard to breathe when it happened."

Queen Minnie places a hand on Sora's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

.

"Maybe it's a side effect from piecing your own memories back together and finally becoming whole with Roxas,"

Merlin suggests. Sora shakes his head.

.

"No. Kairi merged with Namine and she's fine. This is different.

Roxas wants to tell me something or else why would this be happening? I've been thinking a lot about it."

Sora looks back at the king.

"A few days ago, when I passed out. I didn't see Roxas' memory.

I saw mine instead; of the first time I met Axel."

Sora explains, the name causes a sudden stiffness in the room.

"Then I realized, most of the memories I have of Roxas were with Axel."

Sora speaks louder, slightly excited. "Is he _really_ here?"

.

All gazes direct to the mouse king, who had been taking a sip of orange juice. Merlin replies instead.

.

"Yes, Sora, he is here." Merlin affirms. Aerith plays with a loose strand of hair.

.

"I found him," the healer explains, "lying against a wall in Radiant Garden near Ansem's study.

I was surprised at first. Although, the more surprising thing is he has a heart."

.

"What?" Sora responds incredulously, "I thought he was a Nobody!?"

.

"He was, but not anymore. Something changed. I'm not sure. I would love to ask him, but…" the brunette woman trails off.

.

"What?" repeats Sora nervously. Aerith gazes apologetically at the keyblade wielder.

.

"Axel won't wake up," Kairi chimes in.

.

Dread creeps into Sora's heart, "Won't wake up?"

.

"I found him asleep. He has been that way for awhile, unchanging." Aerith drinks some water,

"Merlin and Yen Sid have tried magic to awaken him, but that has not worked."

.

Kairi gazes at Riku, who stares at his lap, eyes lost and unsure. She grabs his hand, startling her friend.

He squeezes it as she mouths _'we need to talk.'_

.

"Won't…wake up?" Sora says. His eyes blaze with determination while quickly standing from the table.

"Can you take me to him?" He asks the king imploringly, hands flat on the wood surface.

.

"Are you sure?" Inquires the king.

.

"Please! I want to see him!" Sora affirms. Aerith wipes her mouth with a napkin.

.

"I'll take you to him," the healer says. Sora nods and walks around the table.

.

"We'll go with you!" Goofy chirps happily, getting out of his seat, followed by Donald.

.

"Thanks!" Sora grins and looks at the king, bowing quickly. "Sorry for leaving so soon!"

The king waves off the comment dismissively as the small party leaves.

.

A few minutes later, Kairi excuses herself to the library, giving Riku a knowing look before she leaves.

Merlin asks the Princess of Heart if he can accompany her.

Minnie gives Mickey a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with Daisy and two guards,

wanting to head into town to check on the outdoor market.

.

Riku stands, his silver tresses falling into his eyes, strolling towards the balcony door behind the king.

.

"Are you ok?" Mickey queries, halting the teen's movements. Riku retracts his hand from the door handle,

staring at its gold surface gleaming in the morning light.

.

"I think we know the answer to that," whispers Riku.

.

Mickey waves his hand to dismiss the rest of the guards in the room.

He walks next to Riku and opens the door for him.

.

"Come," Mickey says, entering the garden outlining the wall of the castle.

The day is dotted with clouds, spots of sunshine dancing on patches of lilacs and tulips.

They walk in a comfortable silence on the cobblestone path.

Mickey gazes idly at blades of grass while Riku has his hands shoved in the pockets of his navy blue pants.

.

"I'm scared," confesses the teen. Mickey stops walking to stare at the taller boy.

He hadn't really expected him to say anything.

Riku walks towards a gray fountain. Water pours from a sprite's mouth into the basin she carries.

The bowl overflows, a waterfall tumbling into a pond with lily pads and frogs.

.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" Mickey questions. Riku sits next to the fountain's edge, legs crossed.

The king plops down next to his friend on the cobblestone, waiting patiently.

.

"I'm afraid of my feelings," Riku pauses, "…for Sora."

.

It isn't the answer the king is expecting.

.

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" Mickey asks slowly, propping his knee to rest his hand on.

Riku stutters, a blush staining his cheeks. The mouse quirks an eyebrow at this reaction.

He has never seen Riku act…bashful before. After a few moments, his eyes widen with realization, "Oh."

.

"Oh," Riku echoes, shoulders slumping. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling unsure. "I've had them for awhile."

.

"But what about Kairi?" Mickey asks. Riku throws his head back, laughing.

.

"No, no. Kairi is just a friend. I think I pretended to have feelings for her to catch Sora's attention, since he seemed to like her a lot at the time."

.

"Aren't they together?" Mickey questions, remembering Sora's speeches of saving Kairi

and blushing at the mention of the girl's name while on his adventures.

Goofy and Donald always made fun of Sora for it at every chance they got.

.

"I don't really know. They're close. They never needed to say what they felt for one another.

It was just…understood. I don't want to get in the way of what they feel for each other." Riku explains.

"This is weird," the teen chuckles nervously, "I must be making you feel awkward."

.

Mickey glimpses at the sky thoughtfully. His head tilts from side to side, nodding to himself. "No."

.

"No?" Riku looks at the mouse king; he smiles kindly back in return.

.

"I'll admit I'm surprised. I would have never guessed.

I thought maybe you were jealous of Sora since you always looked at him funny, but you're really jealous of Kairi aren't you?" Riku sighs.

Mickey continues, "But no, I don't mind hearing about it. Love is love isn't it? No matter the gender. What's in your heart is what counts."

Riku grins, relieved at the king's answer. He sits more comfortably on the stone.

"Now, since you don't know exactly what Sora and Kairi consider themselves to be, why don't you go ask him?"

.

"I can't," Riku's grin falters.

.

"Why not?" Mickey deadpans. Riku then recounts the events of the past few months,

from the incident in Sora's kitchen to when he left the brunette standing on the castle balcony a few days ago.

Mickey listens intently, his hand against his chin.

"It seems to me Sora might have possible feelings for you."

Riku scoffs at the idea. Mickey huffs at his attitude.

"Why is that hard to believe? The evidence is there."

.

"Think about what's been happening. These past few months have been making Sora act _differently_.

Ever since his attacks happened, he suddenly shows this interest in me I've never seen him have before.

What if we finally solve his problem? What then? Whatever he supposedly feels for me…"

Says Riku hurriedly, fear punching the breath out of his lungs.

.

It is then Mickey understands his reasoning. Why the boy has been attempting to avoid Sora for so long.

He is scared that whatever Sora feels now is a fluke in his feelings.

Mickey _tsks_ and stands in front of Riku, hands on his hips.

.

"Well then," the king narrows his eyes, "you're an idiot."

.

"What?" Riku sputters. The mouse laughs.

.

"Don't _what_ me. All you've been basing your actions on is assumptions.

Ok, Sora might have possible feelings for Kairi, but you just don't _know_.

Avoiding him is feeding your assumptions a load of bull. Just do the simple thing and _ask_.

Talk to him and stop torturing yourself because you're scared." Mickey places a hand on Riku's arm reassuringly.

"In fear is courage! Embrace it and move forward! _Try_!"

Mickey finishes happily, backing away from Riku. The king walks away, leaving the teen frozen in place.

.

"Oh yeah," Mickey calls back, "you don't have to be so sneaky when visiting Axel.

I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. You know better than that."

.

Riku's question dries up like water on his mouth. "You knew I saw him?"

.

"Of course," Mickey responds exasperatingly, "I have guards posted outside his door for a reason."

.

"What's the point of the guards then? Who are you protecting him from?"

.

"Certainly not you," Mickey chuckles, glimpsing at the sky once again.

He leaves the question unanswered, smiles, hearing Riku's soft _thanks_ carry in the wind.

.

~O~

.

Sora stands in the door way,

nervousness etched in the shifting of his black and blue buckled shoes.

He tugs at the hem of his red shirt,

eying his hands,

naked of gloves,

calloused and thin fingered.

.

Aerith walks on brown carpeting,

twists her head towards the brunette boy.

He only sees an eye,

somber as green tea,

soothing his worries.

.

Sora swallows,

asks Donald and Goofy to wait outside

and shuts the door.

The healer stands by cherry curtains,

pushes them open.

Sunshine rushes through the windows,

a happy child filling the room with light.

It pinches at Sora's cheeks,

an extra dose of reassurance.

.

Aerith sighs in content,

walks over and sits on a bed

covered in white blankets.

Her pointer finger straightens and curls,

beckoning Sora to come.

.

He inhales deeply,

feels the rays of the sun push him forward encouragingly.

.

Sora stands in front of the bed, suddenly curious at the form

impersonating the deep sleep of Sleeping Beauty.

.

Axel's hands lye by his sides,

arms covered by transparent black sleeves.

His hair, a dying fire, lies about his angular face.

Sora sits on the bed, desires to touch tattooed cheeks, hesitates.

.

"Like I said," speaks Aerith, "He's been this way ever since I found him."

.

Sora tilts his head,

shoves hands in the pockets of his black hoodie.

He examines Axel's lashes, long and sharp like splinters from broken wood.

.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" questions Sora.

.

"You have no idea how badly I wish to wake him." Aerith chuckles,

her hands sink into the fabric of the bed,

"but he doesn't respond to anything."

They watch Axel sleep in silence a few moments more.

Sora creases his eyebrows, sadness washes over him.

.

"_Axel…?"_

_Questions Roxas, _

_eyes large as the world,_

_bound by its size._

_._

"_Nothing was ever big enough to hold Roxas,"_

thinks Sora. staring at a picture framed in gold on the brown wall.

He looks at Axel again,

_ pa-pumppa-pumppa-pump._

The redhead is so _close_. His heart wants to be _closer_.

.

"What do you think?" Aerith asks,

leaning forward. "Have any ideas that might help?"

Sora stares at her, gathering his thoughts.

He shakes his head. She smiles weakly. "Well, we'll think of something."

.

"We just have to hope," Sora quickly puts in, his fist on his heart.

.

The gesture nags at Aerith,

lost in the echo of Sora's uplifting chuckle.

The heart…it is the _key_ to this.

Axel's heart is fine, albeit beating slow.

The healer is sure of it. Something with Axel's heart.

_._

"_Can you feel my heart Axel?"_

Sora thinks, _"can you feel Roxas here with your heart?"_

.

Sora promises to himself to visit Axel often.

.

**226th Day**

**XIV.**

.

"And just like that, young lady, the spell worked!" Merlin chuckles merrily,

pointing to an incantation in the book resting on Kairi's lap.

The paper is old and brown, letters fading.

Kairi smiles at the wizard, her eyes never leaving the page.

Who knew Aerith had turn his foot stool into a pastry

when she had started out her training in magic?

Kairi didn't see her as the type to make mistakes.

.

The pair became fast friends in the days past,

conversing in the library about personal stories and magic.

.

"I wonder if I know magic." Kairi asks offhandedly.

.

Merlin smiles while slapping his hand on his knee.

"Well, for the Princess of Heart, what you have isn't exactly magic."

.

"Oh?" Kairi looks at the elder, intrigued. Merlin adjusts his position on the velvet couch they sit on.

.

"If the heart were a type of magic, it would be the most powerful magic in the world,"

Merlin emphasizes this point by spreading his arms wide in the air,

"but it is not."

.

"What would the heart be considered then?" Kairi pipes up.

.

"A power, for sure, dear girl. As to what _type_ of power, that is a mysterious to be discovered.

The power you wield is indeed dangerous. I hope you have been acquainting yourself with it in order to know its dangers."

Merlin wags a finger at the princess in a fatherly manner.

.

"The books here have been helpful. I couldn't really find material like this on Destiny Islands."

Kairi responds while the wizard nods, his white beard swooshes with his agreement.

.

"Indeed. Destiny Islands does not have a record of ever possessing a Princess of Heart."

Kairi looks down at the book, closes it slowly and places it on the low table before her.

.

"Yeah," she whispers, resting her hands in her lap.

"What's it like on Radiant Garden. I'm from there."

.

"Yes, yes. So I have heard," Merlin grins, adjusting his glasses.

He lets his arm rest on the edge of the couch, eying the wall lights illuminating the library.

"It has been through many rough changes the past few years. As you know, it used to be called Hallow Bastion."

Kairi nods, remembering the old castle she had been kidnapped to by Riku.

She never considered Radiant Garden to be the same place, cold and wet with darkness.

A fragmented memory of what the world should have really looked like.

.

Merlin proceeds to tell her of its physical terrain, the people, the architecture… and the Restoration Committee.

Kairi's smile falters slowly as Merlin recounts Aerith's research, the very thing that lead to the current status of the committee; suspension.

.

"Oh." Kairi feels her heart frown. Destiny Islands had hardly been affected by the Heartless like Radiant Garden had been.

She hadn't been aware that because of the world's close association to the Heartless,

the people of Radiant Garden were left homeless and children orphaned. She lets her fingers intertwine.

How terrible is it to lose someone to a Heartless?

.

Her thoughts are interrupted by an abnormal shadow cast on the bookcases to her right.

Merlin peers at them as the shadow grows smaller.

In its place is Riku, looking around the aisles until his eyes land on the pair.

.

"Oh, there you are." Merlin waves over to the boy, who proceeds to stand in front of the coffee table.

.

"Care to join us for some conversation?" Merlin asks merrily, patting the empty space next to him on the velvet couch. Riku smiles softly and shakes his head.

.

"Sorry Merlin, maybe another time?" Riku questions, the wizard shrugs off his comment with a smile and nods. "Actually, could I talk to you Kairi?"

.

The red head eyes widen. Riku is coming to her to talk? What causes this change?

.

"Um," she looks over to Merlin, laughing sheepishly as the wizard shoos her off.

.

"I would really like to hear more about Radiant Garden soon. Thanks," Kairi bows as the wizard reaches for the book on the coffee table.

.

"No worries. Go on now." Merlin smirks, watching the pair depart.

.

~O~

.

A black grand piano is situated at the corner of the music room,

black and white keys hidden underneath its polished cover.

The floor to ceiling windows are draped in navy blue curtains, lush and heavy like waterfalls.

Violins, trombones, drums, and guitars sit across the piano on metal stands and wall hooks against a backdrop of cream walls.

.

Pink sneakered feet tap against the navy floor,

while its owner stares at Riku from the piano bench she sits on.

The redhead absentmindedly wonders who plays the instruments

and if someone would teach her to play one sometime.

.

"Why have you been avoiding Sora?"

Kairi questions, letting her hands grip the edge of the bench.

Her shoulders hug her neck and relax.

Riku plucks a string on a wooden guitar hanging on the wall, the sound echoes an A note.

.

"I can't do this anymore,"

Riku starts after a hushed moment of silence.

He had felt confident in talking to Kairi,

but since the moment finally arrived, he feels on edge.

.

Kairi gives him a questioning look. "Do what?"

.

Riku plucks another string. The C note overlaps the silence.

"These past months, no." He shakes his head, plucks another string.

The B note vibrates against his ears as he leans on the wall next to the guitar, sighing, gazing at the door.

"Ever since I realized what I felt for Sora, I've been confused about what I want,"

Riku presses his palms against the wall, closes his eyes, and pictures the cream wall as sand.

He is lying down on a beach, relaxing, the echo of the strings he plucks the calm sounds of the ocean.

"And what I can't have."

.

Kairi stares at the floor, the backs of her shoes tap together,

hair falls in her face like a curtain, ending a show.

.

"Throughout that whole Heartless ordeal, I kidnapped you.

Thought it a way to get Sora to pay attention."

.

"The darkness had control over you," Kairi interrupts in uneasy whispers.

.

"Then I stopped and realized, even though he wanted his friend back, this old me,"

Riku places his hands on his chest, the beach in his mind fading,

"his main goal was always you, to save _you_. Now,"

Riku opens his eyes, alight with a determination Kairi hasn't seen in months,

"I wonder about that."

.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asks carefully.

Riku approaches her, shoulders stiff as he looks down at his younger companion.

Her eyes swirl with amethyst concern and black unease.

.

"I kept telling myself over and over again that you two belonged together.

That I couldn't ever measure up to the perfect picture you created when you were with him.

But then things _happened_ and I need to know."

.

"Riku?" Kairi's question dies on her throat.

.

"Are you together with Sora? _Really_ together with him?"

He stares at her, his questions and doubts naked in his aqua eyes.

His height makes her uncomfortable, so she stands, fingers intertwining together.

Kairi walks towards the window, places a hand on the cool glass.

The question doesn't make her feel overly nervous,

but the strong want to lie startles her.

"Does he love you?"

.

_Untruth the truth,_

_Tell him _anything_ but what he wants to hear._

.

"I," Kairi's lips quiver like the sneer in her mind. She struggles to answer.

.

_Sora wanted to save me, not you. He holds my hand, not yours. I was there for him, you weren't. He kept his promises to me and broke yours. _

_He thinks about me. Sora loves me. We want to be together. We're together, so back off._

.

_Shhhhh_,

Her heart coos, a light squeeze in her chest,

caresses and heats the flesh underneath her skin.

.

"Kairi?"

.

"I don't know," She chokes out. Her heart exhales and feels less trapped.

.

_It's ok, _her heart says,warmth tints with the bitterness of naked emotions.

.

"We never really…talked about it," Kairi leans her head against the glass,

wanting the cold to chase away the warmth of her heart, wanting to lie so she could be selfish.

"When Sora came back, I was so happy that he was safe. He kept his promise to me.

We're close, but I don't know what it means to him.

I thought we we're at some point, you know," Kairi laughs softly,

"together. But what we feel for each other never seemed to get past just hanging out. I was so sure that," she trails off,

wanting to be angry,

_wanting_ to feel miserable,

_**wanting **_to feel anything

but the damn warmth her heart emits.

.

A safety net against darkness. _"A pure heart of light, Princess of Heart." _

.

Riku bites his lip, anger tingling on his shoulders.

He straightens his posture and walks slowly to Kairi,

peering at their reflections in the mirror.

He has never seen her look so lost, crumbling with the weight of her words.

He stands directly behind the redhead, watching her shoulders sag,

her fists threatening to break the glass.

.

She never _knew _and seemed just as confused as he was when it came to Sora.

A battle they both shared without knowing they did.

Kairi had acted sure of everything, strong and kind-hearted.

.

"_Let's not keep secrets from each other!"_

_He remembers her wide smile and perky eyes twinkling in the sunlight._

.

The silver haired teen wraps his arms around Kairi's shoulders.

Her eyebrows rise, feeling Riku hug her and press against her back.

.

"I know how you feel," Riku whispers, holding back just how upset he feels,

"I understand why you didn't tell me, but you don't know what Sora wants.

You _know_ how I feel about him and you didn't say _anything_.

You would let me stand back for the sake of the two of you, when you weren't even sure?

I never knew you could be that selfish."

Riku's grip on her tightens.

"Maybe if you know how Sora feels, if he loves you, it would have been fine, but you don't_ know_."

.

"Riku," Kairi turns around, hugs him around the waist, mumbling countless _sorry's_ in his shirt.

.

Riku sighs, adjusts the position of his arms as he embraces her,

"It's my fault too. I kept assuming too much shit. We're both freaking out."

Riku pulls back, looks at Kairi while he places his hands on her shoulders, eyes turning soft to steel,

"I'm tired Kairi, _really_ tired of being scared of what I'm not sure of."

.

He quickly backs away, a blank expression on his face.

"I can't believe you watched me struggle with my feelings, thinking that Sora loved you. I held back for you!" He stares at her coldly.

"I'm going to tell him what I feel and let him decide what he wants.

This mixed messages bullshit going on between the three of us has got to stop.

I'm not holding out because of you anymore. I'm not holding out for _anyone_,

I'm tired of getting my heart stepped on."

Riku spins around and heads for the door,

leaving Kairi awed at his proclamation.

She sinks, hands flat on the floor.

.

Kairi wants to feel guilty to tears.

Her heart won't allow it.

.

~O~

.

**227****th**** Day**

**XV.**

.

Axel's long finger traces the outline of splotched color.

He peers at the other patterns of color littering the platform.

What is this image of?

It looks somewhat like a body.

.

_215__th__ Day_

_VIII._

_._

"_Yuffie," Merlin answered tiredly._

_._

"_Tell me dammit!" The younger girl walks across the room, poking the wizard in the chest harshly. _

_"Explain yourself already! You let Aerith do whatever she wants and give me an earful when I screw up! Stop playing favorites!"_

_Yuffie huffed, crossed her arms, her gray eyes not matching her anger._

_._

_The wizard had always admired her vibrancy, no matter the seriousness of the situation. _

_Now she stared at him with a naked disappointment he had never seen embedded in her gray eyes._

_Yuffie had always been considered the baby of the group, young, willing, and ambitious. _

_Maybe it was this reason not many people took her seriously, treated her differently because the respect wasn't there. _

_._

_The ninja turned around, slowly backing away from Merlin. _

"_Why won't you say anything?" Yuffie whispered, sour with annoyance._

"_Am I not responsible enough? Do I joke around too much to be taken seriously? _

_Is Leon, Aerith, and even Cid worth listening to since they're older?"_

_Bending down, Yuffie hoists Aerith petite frame to sit upright against the bed frame._

_Yuffie then walked over to Leon._

"_I'll clean up this mess, just go."_

_._

"_Yuff-"_

_._

"_Come on! You have important wizardry stuff to do, right? I'll take care of Leon and Aerith, just _go_," _

_Yuffie repeated, waving her hand dismissively as she sits crossed legged on the floor, her hand cupping her chin. _

_. _

**228****th**** Day**

**XVI.**

**.**

"_Yuffie,"_

Merlin gazes at the gardeners trimming bushes in the inner garden of Disney Castle.

The morning sky is asleep today, blanketed by white clouds.

The roses and daisies seem less energetic.

.

"Good morning,"

Aerith greets, dressed in a pink strapless dress and brown boots.

Her hair is braided in a low pony tail, absent of its infamous pink bow. Brown sugar curls tickle her ears.

.

"Morning Aerith,"

Merlin responds, noticing two steaming cups of tea in her hands.

He gratefully grabs a cup, the yellow porcelain warm against his fingertips.

He sniffs his tea and drinks carefully, letting chamomile sooth his dry throat. "Ah, the castle always did make this brew of tea the best."

.

Aerith giggles softly, setting her cup on the stone railing.

She eyes the intricate brown line work on her teacup, fabricating stars and clouds.

"I..."

.

"Hmm? What is it my dear?" Merlin smiles reassuringly. "Is it about Axel?"

.

"Oh, how did y-"

.

"That is the only topic of interest that seems to be on your mind lately."

Aerith gazes down. Merlin laughs. "Tell me, why do you find him so fascinating?"

.

The healer lets her hands slide against the rail, the uneven and rough texture prickling her fingers. "I am not sure."

.

"Aerith," Merlin states pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

.

"There was this one time we were talking over tea at your house."

Aerith begins, stretching her arm to stroke the leaves of a bush.

"We talked about the Heartless and the Nobodies, about the point of their existence.

I still believe that if they had hearts, they would have reconsidered their actions."

.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Merlin strokes his white beard, his sleeves drooping to his elbows.

Aerith turns to face him.

.

"From what I can gather, Axel really thought about what he was doing and decided to help Sora.

He wanted something more than just being able to obtain a heart. I think he wanted to be acknowledged as a human being."

.

"That's many assumptions you're making," remarks Merlin.

.

"All the more reason to stay," Aerith smirks playfully, "Everyone assumes the darkness is ill intentioned.

I think Axel is the counter argument to that. I just…"

Aerith turns back around to oversee the gardeners digging holes in the dirt, a few bags of seeds next to their feet.

"I want to protect that chance Axel may have of being…a somebody."

.

"A somebody?" Merlin says thoughtfully, taking another sip of his tea. "Well, that is if he is deserving of the chance."

.

"You don't think so?" Aerith questions in interest.

Merlin coughs abruptly and adjusts his glasses.

.

"Personally, I cannot judge since I do not know the boy," Merlin concludes, setting his tea down on the rail,

"So we shall see." They stand in silence. One of the gardeners takes a small batch of seeds in her gloved hand.

She methodically sprinkles a few seeds in each hole. Aerith bends her upper body fully,

crossing her arms on the rail, being careful not to knock her teacup over.

.

"I wonder what flowers they're planting," Aerith comments, observing the gardener's work. Merlin takes off his glasses, eyes squinting.

.

"I am planning to leave Disney Castle." Merlin states bluntly, surprise apparent in Aerith's eyes as she looks at the elder.

.

"But Axel hasn't woken up! And Sora…"

.

"That is why _you_ shall stay here in my place," Merlin interrupts, putting his glasses back on.

Aerith is in awe as she straightens herself. The wizard approaches her, places his hands on her shoulders and smiles fondly.

"You do not need me here to babysit you. Radiant Garden needs my presence.

You did not think I would stay here the whole duration of time, did you?" Merlin smiles. Aerith looks down with a sad smile.

"Please stay here with Axel. I know that is what you wish to do. Leon, Yuffie, and Cid need watching over, such a mess to clean up."

.

Aerith nods slowly, brown eyes, hazy with anger, flash in her mind. "Leon," she says.

.

"I'll take care of him." Merlin reassures, his hands drop to his sides.

.

"I wanted to apologize to him. The way I acted…" Aerith trails off, guilt lacing her voice.

.

"Aerith, my dear. I think you need time away from home. You will get your chance to talk to him.

You have been taking care of everyone else and yet, you forget yourself."

Merlin chuckles, "You're a strong woman, a powerful wizard in the making."

Aerith shoots him a look of shock. "I mean it. The way you temper your magic is wonderful, the grace of a swan."

.

"Oh stop," Aerith huffs, laughing. "Thank you though. That means a lot."

She gives him a hug. Merlin smiles and returns the embrace.

.

"You've always been a father to me, believing in me and helping me through the places I felt blind.

Thank you so much." Aerith hugs him tighter, the scent of musty notebooks and worn leather seeping into her senses.

"I should let you go prepare before you leave." The healer backs away, locking her hands behind her back.

She picks up her tea cup. "I'll be sure to keep in touch on Axel's progress. Tell Yuffie and Cid I said hi! Take care of Radiant Garden…and Leon too."

Merlin watches Aerith walk away, his heart feeling lighter. Unanswered questions linger in the air, but he dismisses them.

.

"Another time," Merlin whispers, takes his tea and strolls through the halls. He feels his eyes slightly prick with wetness.

"Oh dear," Merlin says in exasperation, "No need to be a blubbering idiot."

.

~O~

.

Everyone stands at the front entrance of the castle to bid farewell to the wizard of Radiant Garden the next day.

Sora balls his hands and bounces lively like a child, promising to spend more time with the elder since they barely had a chance to talk.

Riku shakes Merlin's hand, Kairi hugs him in thanks, and promises more conversations in the future.

Amidst goodbyes and constant waving on Goofy's part, much to the annoyance of Donald, Aerith smiles at Merlin.

.

The wizard catches the upward curve of her lips. He backs away and looks at the healer,

readjusts his glasses and disappears in a light sprinkle of blue sparks.

.

The next couple of days fall into a routine for the rest of the party.

Kairi visits the library more often, cramming as much information, mostly history on the Princess of Hearts, into her mind,

her only haven to avoid the distrustful eyes of Riku.

She also takes the time to have small talk with Minnie and Daisy in the gardens.

.

Aerith keeps silent vigil over Axel, checking his temperature, adjusting the bed sheets, hoping for an answer to the current dilemma.

She also swings by the library to visit Kairi.

They agree to research any possible solutions the mountains of books might have to offer.

Aerith does it to save Axel; Kairi does it to unthink the past events from her brain and heart.

She struggles to balance her emotions, her heart won't let her.

.

Riku has picked up sparring with the king,

and chatting with Yen Sid on Sora's progress, which hasn't been much.

Sora's normal skin color is returning, despite the increase in attacks,

which he is resting from at the moment.

The silver haired teen contemplates on how to tell Sora his feelings.

He still hasn't spoken to Kairi the day he walked out on her from the music room.

His pride and sense of betrayal didn't allow it.

.

Sora notices the tension between his two best friends as he sees Kairi less and to his surprise, more of Riku.

The first he notices this is during his morning sparring sessions with Donald and Goofy.

Riku comes by to watch, and even participates. Sora is elated by the small step forward, reminiscing of wooden swords clashing together,

splinters sprinkling in the sand as he and Riku laughed in the sun when they were kids.

.

During the nights however, the brunette keeps to himself, sneaking into Axel's room,

wondering about his existence and his connection to Roxas.

The unearthly draw he has to the redhead,

tempting to follow every time it rises in his heart.

He relays daily events to Axel,

tells him about his dreams of Roxas,

about his feelings for Kairi and Riku,

not wanting to choose but knowing his heart has chosen already.

He doesn't want to be the one to stomp on people's hearts,

like a sand castle washed away by the ocean.

.

It is during these times he finds himself to be more…attached to Axel.

Brushing his hair with his fingers, letting the back of his hand slide across Axel's cheek, holding the older boy's hand.

The gestures startle him and seem to draw from a deeper place in his heart.

Maybe this is what Roxas wants him to do? The redhead has a soothing affect on Sora, and he wonders if that means anything.

.

It is also in those few days Mickey finds himself alone in his study at 3 am.

He rubs his head, throws a stack of papers on his desk and leans into his chair.

He stares at the fire crackling in the hearth, rubs his arms absentmindedly.

.

Sora has been having more attacks; a ghost, haunting him everywhere.

Riku has said it was like that on the Islands,

without the secretive connotations hanging over Sora's excuses as he left them in a hurry.

The different concoctions Sora has drunk, the different spells he has endured through,

the trekking through his mind by Yen Sid has revealed old memories and feelings the wizard kept to himself to respect Sora's privacy.

Nothing is working and Sora isn't getting any better.

.

Everyone is treading carefully around each other,

the mounting pressure of no progress threatening to burst the tension stifling the air.

This isn't supposed to be happening for this long.

The king's scouts continuously report no suspicious activity in the other worlds,

nor did the Princesses of Heart caught sight of any deeds unfitting to the well being of anyone.

What is Mickey to do with the same amount of answers and twice the more questions he began with? He rubs his face in frustration.

.

"_What will happen to Axel and Sora?"_

.

This question is answered on the…

.

* * *

**On to part B of this chapter!**

**-Piki**


	12. 233rd Day

**Here is part B of the chapter =D. As I mentioned before, this chapter is short since its an extention of the last chapter.**

**Miyavilurver: LOL Ah yes, and then everyone can prance around and spread flowers everywhere and live happily ever after. XD Too bad I have a thing for drama.**

**Neko Ninja Hezza: Ah well, everyone hates someone XD. Thanks for the support! =) Sora is going to start going Rambo...er, you'll see why.**

**A Scribble-chan: Good, your Jazzy toast frightened me...greatly.**

**twenty4seven: Thanks for your awesome review! I appreciate the support and love!**

**XxXAnimeGirl14XxX: Is it a banana walnut muffin!? =D!?!?!?!?**

**rae2009: Here is your chapter =P lol thanks for the support!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reads this anonymously and hearts my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney characters.**

* * *

**PART II**

…**233****rd**** Day**

**XVII.**

.

Kairi sits in an empty stairwell,

cold and forlorn in the late afternoon.

Small windows line the walls,

casting pastel pink and yellow movements of the sun setting behind the castle.

Her pink knee length skirt invites the chill to rub at her legs,

yellow spaghetti strap top and white sleeveless hoodie wrinkle as her spine curls forward.

Elbows on knees, arms frame her head, hands tangle in her hair.

Her eyes only see the smooth marble of the step her pink sneakers sit on,

outlining the grey lines against the surface.

.

What has gotten into her?

.

~O~

.

_During dinner, Mickey had mentioned contacting Belle from Beast's Castle,_

_and how she said hello to everyone as a message. _

_The conversation had steered towards the Princesses of Heart._

_Sora had offhandedly commented how with each Princess he met,_

_he could feel their warmth, inviting and honest._

_Riku had snorted at the comment_

_._

"_That honesty can be misleading though," said the silver haired teen._

_._

"_Oh yeah?"_

_Sora smirked at him._

_._

"_Yeah. Something as inviting as a heart made of pure light can be a trap in its own. You can trust it, but never realize how it can deceive you by pretending to be nice."_

_Riku's eyes, chilly with betrayal, were on Kairi during that statement. She couldn't help but feel offended._

_._

"_Come on Riku," Kairi started off playfully, "Can you imagine a pure heart? _

_No darkness whatsoever, being deceitful? That's against its nature, isn't it?"_

_._

"_I don't know, you tell me, since you've been so good at suckering me in these past few months,"_

_the whole table grew silent, Sora's eyes wide, looking searchingly at his two friends._

.

"_YOU don't get it!" Kairi shouts._

_Her hands slammed on the dining table as the china quaked at her burst of anger._

_Queen Minnie gazed at her with wide eyes,_

_a silent _oh my_ escaped her lips._

_Riku leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, eyes accusing._

_._

"_What are you guys talking about?" Asked Sora_

_._

"_Then tell me, since I'm stupid," Riku remarked sarcastically. _

_._

"_Riku? What's gotten into you!?"_

_Sora looks down the table at the older boy, eyes confused._

_Aerith placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder,_

_she shoved it away._

_._

"_You have NO idea what it's like!" Kairi shouted,_

_her mounting frustration bursting, hands crumbled her napkin._

"_To want to be angry! Wanting to know what that feels like completely! To understand it!"_

_Tears prickled her eyes. Mickey looked on,_

_dawning realization in his eyes as he stared at Riku and Sora._

_She had never told them?_

_. _

_Sora stood and rushed over to Kairi's side._

_._

"_What do you mean?" the keyblade wielder prodded, trying to wrap an arm around her shoulder._

_She quickly backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_._

"_You're lucky," She responded bitterly, _

"_You have this whole range of emotions that every normal person has. I'm _not_ normal. _

_My heart is completely light; I can't understand what those emotions born from the darkness mean…"_

_._

_Riku stared in shock, the thought never fully crossing his mind the first time he found out Kairi was a Princess of Heart. _

_The emotions he felt, anger, despair, frustration, she couldn't feel that? _

_"I'm just some half baked human being!"_

.

_She rushed for the door, hearing a quick scraping of a chair against the floor._

_Kairi gripped the handle clumsily as a hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around.  
_

_She glared at Riku's cold eyes, thawing with concern._

_"You...is that why you didn't tell me?" He tried whispering._

.

_Kairi's answer was a SLAP across Riku's face, her hand stung like wasp bite. _

_Aerith stood, Sora rushed to Riku's side. The silver haired teen lets his cheek burn, unsure of what to do.  
_

_Was she upset? Was she acting angry? _

_Did she know how to be mad?_

_Confused, she threw the door open._

.

_"Your lucky, you can give Sora what he wants because you can understand him, I can't."  
_

_.  
_

_~O~ _

_._

She had run out then, ignoring the calls of her name.

.

Kairi hears herself breathing, calm like clouds blocking the sun.

The stairwell darkens; a small lone light fixture turns on, glowing pale white.

.

The momentary anger she felt at the dinner table already disappeared, her heart warming her body with love.

It is a savior ready to pull her out of despair because she isn't supposed to _feel_ any of those negative emotions.

.

A shadow looms over her body.

.

"Kairi?"

The redhead looks surprised to see Queen Minnie standing before her, a small lamp hanging from her hand.

"You should probably head to your room soon; it gets a little chilly out in these hallways,"

Minnie smiles politely. Kairi lets her hands drop, the cold texture of the staircase causing goose bumps to rise on her arms.

.

"I'm really sorry for what happened at dinner," the redhead blurts out.

.

"No, no. It's alright. Some feelings get the best of us when we're not watching over them," comments Minnie,

sitting on the last step and setting the lamp down by her slippered feet.

"I hadn't realized Sora and Riku didn't know about the full extent of being a Princess of Heart."

.

"I don't really know either," Kairi says, the Queen side glancing in curiosity. "I know who I am, what I am. But I don't know my limits, how far I can push this power I have."

.

"But you knew about your ability to feel right away didn't you? It would be hard not to," Minnie answers. Kairi nods.

.

"When I first became friends with Sora and Riku. It was nice.

I belonged somewhere, even though I couldn't remember my past.

They accepted me. But we were kids, not having a better understanding of everything.

I thought it was normal to feel happy all the time. The anger I would feel, would melt away as fast as it came.

I could never hold on to feeling…negative for long. When I found out I was a Princess of Heart, the pieces started fitting together,"

Kairi pauses, staring off at the wall in front of her. "A Princess filled with pure light.

The absence of darkness negating negative emotions, but it also attacks every other feeling I know.

I was reading about it in one of the books in the library," Minnie nods as Kairi continues, "I'm born with all my emotions, but as I get older…

My heart will wash them away completely." They sit in silence, letting the weight of the situation sink in.

.

"It must be a very confusing stage for you," Queen Minnie finally says, laying a hand on Kairi's, rubbing it gently.

"You're at that point where your feelings are warring with each other. The other princesses went through it."

.

"Yeah?" Kairi whispers, unsure of what to feel. Her body can't sustain emotions,

and the power of her pure heart would slowly eliminate all the feelings she has until she is just that:

a being of pure light, a barrier against the darkness.

In a way, it reminds her of being a Nobody, unable to feel, yet think. That's what she is becoming…

.

…isn't she?

.

~O~

.

"…and she ran off," finishes Sora, his arms wrapped around his legs as he sits next to Axel's sleeping form, his socked feet pushing against the blanket.

Aerith has retired for the night, so Sora sits alone with the redhead, contemplative and worried.

.

"_Hey Axel…"_

_Roxas asked, staring at his friend as they sat alone on the clock tower._

.

"I never knew Kairi was going through that, especially since she's a princess and all." Sora bites his finger, eyebrows knit.

"I really wish she told me. But knowing me…" the brunette trails off, staring at a random wrinkle on the bed,

"she probably thought I would try to save her.

Maybe because she knows she _can't_ escape something like that."

.

"_Huh?"_

_Axel turned to look at the blonde expectantly._

_._

Sora lets his body fall backwards, crossing his arms behind his head. He looks at the ceiling.

.

"_Is there…"_

.

"Not being able to feel "…_anything…"_ after feeling for _so_ long?"

Sora freezes, gives a side glance to Axel and chuckles to himself.

"Well hell, of course you would know how that is." Sora turns his body to fully face Axel,

propping his head with his hand, observing the redhead's slumber.

"And to think I've been fighting with my feelings…because I've been too stubborn to accept them. That would make things easier."

_._

"…_you couldn't bare…"_

.

"Just accepting them. That would be a good start off point…"

Sora draws closer to Axel's face,"…right?"

.

"…_too lose?"_

.

Sora's eyelids droop with fragmented memories, closing until his sight is cloaked by darkness.

He feels a light pressure on his lips, warm and still.

.

"_You seek answers. I can give you purpose."_

_._

"_Roxas…are you really sure that you don't have a heart?"_

_._

"_It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies."_

"_Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. _

_You see, light is made up of lots of colors. _

_And out of all those colors, red is the one that _

_travels the farthest."_

_._

"_If you asked me what my job was..._

_I would've just stared at you."_

_._

"_Eventually, the hearts will turn right back into Heartless. You see, then, how special you are?"_

_._

"_Roxas, you and I and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies."_

_._

"_Please, Roxas, don't... Don't do anything crazy."_

"_The three of us. Then we could always be together."_

"_I feel like I'm the only person who doesn't know. Have I got anything _

_._

_left? _

_._

_Any place I really belong? _

_Any friends...I still belong with?"_

_._

"_What makes you so sure? I have a right to know who I am! _

_._

_How did I _

_get here? Why am I special? _

_Where did I learn to use the Keyblade? I deserve_

_._

_those answers!"_

_.  
_

"_You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED. _

_But you're too late!!"_

"_We've got something in common, Kairi…"_

_._

This was not Roxas' memory

.

"…_You and I both miss someone we care about."_

.

Sora's eyes fly open.

"_Oh my god."_

.

He quickly scrambles off the bed, backs up into a wall,

His eyes wide with horror and shock. His hand flies to his mouth.

Did he…did he just…

.

Sora rips the door open, forgetting to grab his sneakers off the floor. The guards look after him wearily, take a peek inside, notice nothing amiss and close the door.

.

"_How did this happen?!"_ Sora screams internally, face hot like sunburns, feet slapping against the red carpet lining the marble floors of the hallway.

He quickly slows down, panting heavily. The brunette finds himself in the inner garden,

darkened by the sinister grin of the night. Blue lamps hang from stone pillars, glowing eyes watching Sora's feet ache from running,

his heart ache from taking in massive amounts of emotions connected to those memories, aching _everywhere_.

He slams his fists against the stone railing.

"What the hell!" He shouts, squeezing his eyes shut, not able to shove the memories away.

.

"I… kissed Axel," Sora huffs in bitter disbelief, salt tears prickling his eyes.

"Why did I do that…" he whispers, cerulean eyes icy and wild as he looks around.

His legs quiver as the bent backs of black shadows, creeping from bushes, suddenly become menacing.

A shout rips from Sora's throat as he slams his fists against the rail repeatedly, ignoring stings of pain searing through his knuckles.

The act of kissing Axel doesn't frighten Sora so much as the fact that he _enjoyed_ it.

He hardly even knew the damn redhead!

.

Tears trickle from his pink rimmed eyes.

He crumbles to the ground, griping the rail with shaky hands.

"Why…" Sora cries out, leaning his head against the rail.

"Why…why _why_ **why!?**"

He bangs his fists against the stone again, cries out in pain, and notices his hands bleeding from the impact.

"Why is this happening to me. Is it because I'm the fucking keyblade master!?"

He shouts to the sky above, his anger lost in the giggling twinkle of the stars.

"I'm supposed to handle EVERYTHING right!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!"

His voice cracks, sandpaper raw scratching against his tongue, throbbing.

Riku closed himself off,

Kairi is alone, fighting against something more powerful than any disease,

Axel isn't waking up,

and Roxas…

.

"_Roxas,"_ Sora hisses, eyes narrowing dangerously.

A pillar of light shines in his hand and takes shape, revealing the Oathkeeper Keyblade, metallic and pale in the moonlight.

Sora freezes, turns slowly to look at the weapon. Tears halt their descent down wet cheeks;

a blank expression overcomes his features as he gazes at the charm dangling from the keyblade.

.

Anger bubbles in him and before he realizes it.

Sora jumps down into the garden,

swinging the keyblade while slashing blindly at bushes,

decimating flowers and kicking up dirt as he went.

Tears reform, blurring his vision as he cuts the head off a sculpted bush.

He tears at anything standing in his way, mind cramped with anger and too disorganized to understand.

.

"Fuck you Roxas…" Sora mutters under his breath,

stomping on flowers while slashing another bush down.

He throws the keyblade forward, watching it smash the luminance of the blue lights, the lamps burst into fireworks before dying out. The weapon returns to his hand.

"FUCK YOU!"

Sora shouts, throwing the keyblade across the courtyard, falling to his knees again. He gasps heavily, letting his hands sink dip into the ground, fisting dirt angrily.

"If only!" Sora shouts, letting the tears fall. "If only…"

The boy's breathing starts to slow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He feels it is hours as he sits there, lungs burning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If…"

.

_"We've got something in common, Kairi…You and I both miss someone we care about."_

.

The heat of his anger melts…trickling like water into a sewage drain.

"If only you," Sora gasps out, the pain in his heart easing.

He sits on the ground, eyes wide, realizing the damage he has done.

He puts his head in his hand, not out of exasperation…

...but at a thought he has never seen coming.

.

Roxas,

his memories,

the dream attacks,

the pain of his heart aching,

the faint spells that would last for days,

the headaches,

Axel.

.

In the aftermath of the damage,

of his tired body pulling through countless bouts of pain,

reliving memories and feelings he knew aren't his,

Sora realizes.

.

Axel has given him the answer he has been looking for.

.

That kiss triggered a memory of Axel's, so obvious yet out of place in the situation.

Sora is startled to not have thought it sooner,

because truthfully, thinking on it now, the possibility it presents is scary.

.

"Is that why I've been having all this pain?"

Sora scrunches his eyebrows, piecing scattered memories together.

It makes sense. _It all makes sense_.

.

The brunette stands up shakily and surveys the damage, feeling numb.

How can he explain the desecration of the king's garden, plant life killed in a blind massacre?

He stares at his hands, rough, bloody, and dirt caked,

looks slowly over at the Oathkeeper keyblade.

.

Sora has enough of running in circles like an idiot,

unsure of what to feel and do.

This isn't him, it never has been.

Sora places a hand on his heart and closes his eyes, letting its beating pulse through his hand.

.

_Follow your heart._

_What does it tell you?_

.

Sora opens his eyes, blue steel of determination, rigid with decision.

He knows he has to take the risk.

.

* * *

**This is the end of PART II of Brushing Fire on the 209th Day. Merlin has departed =sigh= I'll miss him. Part III is next =) New characters will be introduced and plot twists you never saw coming! This is what I have been waiting for ever since the story began, mwhaha.**

**I must admit though, I felt really sad in writing this chapter. Especially for Kairi. I mean, can you imagine not being able to feel anymore? D: I wanted to have that contrast between light and darkness. In its own way, light can mimic the darkness, and I think Kairi is a great example of that since I wanted to explore her role as the Princess of Heart more, give a little more flesh to the skin. Till then!  
**

**-Piki**


	13. 234th Day

**Welcome to Part III of Brushing Fire on the 209th Day!**

**I am cranking out chapters WAY too fast XD. I guess that's just how excited I am. I think I might take a smalllll break after this chapter to gather my thoughts. I want to make sure I plan the next oncoming scenes accordingly, because let me tell you, we're about to shift it into high gear with the action! =D I've been dying to write this chapter ever since the story started. Now we are here! Sit back, enjoy, and let the good times roll! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story!  
**

**13 eleMENTAL 31: I think I go through withdrawal when I don't type this story XD. Thanks and I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**Miyavilurver: A goddess? Aw, thanks! I try! Lol. Its great to see people so excited about this story! It gives me courage to type =D**

**rae2009: Thanks =D. Your mind will be three times blown because PART III is pretty nuts =).**

**A Scribble-chan: Yeah, I did a lot of research on the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Well, I'm still doing research XD. The Princess of Heart was something I really wanted to explore. I'm defiantly going to be coming back to it, diving deeper into its history, since it becomes essential to Kairi's part of the story. **

**XxXAnimeGirl14XxX: Yes, I love banana walnut =D So yummy. I would eat corn muffins, but I hate how they crumble when you touch them.**

**Neko Ninja Hezza: Thanks! =) I try to link up my own theories to the actual kingdom hearts universe for cohesion. Thanks for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney Characters**

* * *

**PART III**

**.**

**234****th**** Day**

**I.**

**.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_._

Dazed mumbles underneath green bed sheets.

.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_._

"Argh," a gruff voice growls, heavy with sleep.

A pale hand rises from the covers, pushes them away.

_._

_Knock. Kno-_

_._

"Oh my god, HOLD ON A SECOND!"

Disgruntled Riku shouts, sitting up, his hair a tangled jungle of silver.

His black pajama legs shift to the edge of the bed. He rubs his eye.

.

"I'm sorry sir," a muffled voice calls on the other side of the door, timid, "but, um…"

.

"What?!" Riku barks in annoyance from being woken up at-

He glimpses at the wall clock,

-6:15 in the morning!?

.

The teen has barely slept with the memory of Kairi's confession swirling in his head.

He had been angry at her for days and when he thought about it, while attempting to sleep last night,

he never asked her why. Why she has let him parade around like a moping prick.

.

_Knock. Knock-_

.

"I'm going to _kill_ the person on the other side of that door,"

Riku deadpans, abruptly sliding off the mattress and marching over to the door.

He throws it open, glares at the small maid peering at his tall stature.

A light pink blush stains her cheeks as she views his muscled chest.

"You better speak damn fast," Riku glares, the small maid _eeps_ with the widening of her eyes,

"Its six in the morning. What do you _want_?"

.

"I'm sorry sir! Um, Riku," the maid squeaks, Riku's gaze unfaltering.

She sighs deeply, straightens her posture, and gathers her courage,

"It's the king! He wishes for your presence immediately! It's urgent!"

.

The teen's face softens a little, "Is something wrong?"

.

"I _am_ here at 6 in the morning," the maid's voice drips sarcasm.

Riku's glare hardens, causing the maid's boldness to chip at its edges,

"I'm not sure what's wrong! But he wants you in the inner gardens immediately! There's been much commotion."

.

What could _possibly_ be going on at six in the morning?

Riku hurries back to his bed, shoves a blue sleeveless top and a black zippered vest on.

He snatches his white sneakers, buckling them quickly.

.

~O~

.

The petite maid tries to keep pace with Riku's strides as he rushes down the staircase to the first floor.

Upon arriving, the teen quirks an eyebrow, observing servants scurry and carry pots filled with dirt.

A wagon loaded with broken flowers past him by.

He quickens his pace and takes a left at the next corridor where the sun filters through the open columns.

Blocking the sun's rays with his hand, Riku yawns and heads for the ramp leading into the garden.

He enters the shade and lets his hand drop.

.

"What the hell…" Riku gawks, eying the once beautifully kept garden,

a waste land of broken glass, shredded flowers, tousled bushes, and upturned soil in its wake.

.

"Riku!" The king shouts, waving over by two gardeners hefting a large bush sculpture off the ground,

the head of Mickey cut off. The teen notices Aerith assisting another group of gardener's, fixing a bed of flowers.

.

"Mickey!? Did we get attacked or something?" Riku, wide awake, voices his concern.

The king nods to the maid, who bows behind Riku and departs.

.

"Gosh no. Thank goodness. The garden is the only place to be…vandalized," the king reports,

"Minnie is pretty upset about her flowers. She loved this garden."

.

"I think I would be upset too," Riku agrees, "do you know what happened?"

.

Mickey nods sadly, beckoning the taller boy to follow him.

.

"Where are we going?" Riku quizzes, waving quickly at Aerith before disappearing behind a pillar in the enclosed hallway.

The mouse king shakes his head, heading towards a stairwell.

.

"I've been up since three this morning assessing the situation,"

Mickey replies, their footfalls echoing against the marble. Riku gasps behind him.

.

"Three!? Why wasn't I called earlier!?"

.

"I didn't want you walking around like a worried ninny for Sora,"

responds the king. Riku's eyebrows crease in worry.

.

"Did something happen to Sora!?" Riku panics, arm muscles tense as they ascend the stairs,

dodging a nurse and another gardener, who bicker about the color of lilacs.

They leave the stairwell on the second floor, taking a sharp left until they spot another nurse in the distance,

tall as Mickey in a baby blue dress and white apron, a small white hat on her short black hair.

.

"It's more like what Sora did to the garden," the king finally answers. Riku freezes in alarm.

Before the teen can respond the nurse walks over.

.

"You majesty," bows the nurse, arms cross before her.

.

"How's Sora doing?" asks Mickey.

.

"He's all bandaged up! The silly boy tore his hands up pretty badly.

I'm not sure what would possess him to trash the garden like that. So unfortunate."

The nurse reports, cupping her head in her hand. Riku's eyes grow wide. Sora is the one who destroyed the garden?

.

Mickey nods, dismissing the nurse. He turns to look at the teen, gauging his expression.

.

"Since early this morning, Sora's been having a small surgery on his hands.

Apparently he broke some fingers and tore his knuckles.

I inquired about his whereabouts before he apparently went to the garden to…vent I guess,"

the mouse king rubs his head, "One of the guards guarding Axel's room said he saw him run out,

seemingly scared of something, but they could find nothing amiss in the bedroom."

.

"Wait," Riku crosses his arms, "why was he in Axel's room?"

.

"I don't know. He's been going there often at nights." Mickey shrugs, heading for the purple double doors.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, I didn't want you to see how shaken up Sora was.

Hopefully he looks better now," Mickey adds sympathetically.

Riku nods slowly, unfolds his arms and eyes the paintings lining the walls. Why would Sora want to ruin the garden?

"Let's go in to see how he is doing," Mickey's voice brightens a bit,

opening the door as the scent of antiseptic hits his nostrils.

Riku follows, closes the door behind him as he takes in his surroundings.

.

The silver haired teen has never been in this room before. He guesses it to be some type of an infirmary/lab room.

The cream walls are lined with different sized and shaped glass vials and bottles on glass shelves.

The marble floors are bare of carpeting. At the back of the room is a green desk

unorganized with papers, pens, and strangely, feathers in front of floor to ceiling windows.

On the side wall stands three beds. Mickey is positioned in front of the third bed with a stout man.

The stranger has a bald head and a white beard, seemingly too large for his face, that covers his mouth.

He wears a green lab coat. On the bed they stand in front of is-

.

"Sora," Riku mutters. The brunette glances ahead, dumbfounded to see the older teen.

Walking forward, Riku notices Sora's arms and hands in two thin casts, his fingers protruding from the white gauze.

.

"Hello, you must be Riku. I'm the doctor here,"

said teen halts, looking down at the doctor examining him,"your friend did quite a number on his hands.

It took me hours to take all the debris embedded in his cuts with tweezers. Nasty business."

The doctor's beard wiggles. His voice, nails scratching against a chalkboard.

He turns his attention back to Mickey,

"He needs to let his fingers heal for six weeks before I even think to take the casts off to check them.

Make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous with his arms? Keep his fingers immobile." Mickey nods,

casting a glance at the brunette, who still peers at Riku under brown strands, unresponsive.

Mickey frowns, signals for the doctor to follow him.

The two shorter men leave the room to continue their discussion outside.

.

After a few moments, Riku sits down on the bed across from Sora, gazing at his hands clenching and unclenching.

His mind is still trying to process the occurring events. His mouth dries of proper conversation starters.

.

"Sora?" Riku calls quietly, his eyes slide to the brunette, who stares at his casted hands. "Are you ok?"

.

It takes a few minutes for Sora to respond, "I just needed to…vent."

.

Riku scoffs, discerns the roughness of the young boy's voice.

"Well, I think you succeeded there," He places lightly, rubbing his hands against his legs.

Sora chews his lip in shame. Riku stands up from the bed to sit next to the keyblade wielder. He swallows and eyes the boy, taking one of his casted hands.

Sitting it in his lap, Riku traces the different lines created by the gauze. How could Sora want to do so much damage to himself?

.

Said boy is baffled by Riku's actions.

.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Riku questions, gazing at Sora's insecure blue eyes.

There is _no way_ he can tell Riku he kissed Axel. What will his friend think?

Pushing that question aside, why is Riku actually talking to him after avoiding him for weeks?

Sora attempts to pull his arm away, but the older teen grips it tightly.

"Why did you do that to the garden?"

.

"Why do you care suddenly?" Sora succeeds in pulling his arm away, feeling bitter and tired.

The silver haired teen sighs, a little boat of guilt crossing the chilly sea of his eyes.

.

"Ok, I deserve that…" Riku trails off, feeling somewhat defeated, "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

.

Its Sora's turn to scoff as he shifts his body away from his friend.

"So I have to bust up a body part for you to talk to me again?"

The boy remarks. Riku clicks his tongue against his teeth.

.

"Hey, it's not like I stopped caring when I walked out the damn door,"

Riku bites back, shoulders slump with his exasperated sigh,

"I shouldn't have walked out on you, but I got scared shitless." Sora twists his head to look at Riku.

.

"I'm not that scary," the brunette pouts. Riku chuckles quietly, leaning back on his elbows, and stares at the ceiling.

.

"You're in a good mood considering your hands…" Riku trails off. Sora shrugs.

.

"Not really…" a desolate mummer under the keyblade wielder's breathing.

It is loud enough for the older teen to hear. Worry replaces relief in Riku's eyes.

.

"Seriously though, why did you mess up the king's garden? _What_ happened? I want to help," Riku prods again.

.

Sora eyes the other boy's rumbled vest and tousled hair. He must have just woken up, seeing as his eyes droop in drowsiness.

On cue, the silver hair teen stifles a yawn and lies down fully on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

Riku's tank top lifts up as he stretches, revealing his abdomen. Sora can't help but feel his mouth go dry.

.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sora asks in genuine curiosity, avoiding his earlier question.

Riku turns his head to look at the brunette.

"I thought you would start yelling at me or something, since I keep getting you angry."

Riku's eyes soften while lacing his fingers on his stomach.

.

"I've been really wound up tight with everything that's been happening," Riku slowly sits up,

"I've been acting nasty to mostly everyone. I was upset because…" Riku trails off, wondering if it is a good time to bring up…sensitive topics.

"Of what happened on the islands. I couldn't get it out of my head."

.

Sora's eyes perk up in remembrance. He presses against the sheets beneath him, suddenly nervous. Maybe this is the one thing he could fix before he…

.

"Riku," Sora pauses, "What happened back on the islands, after I woke up…" Riku stiffening causes Sora to cringe.

Well, he mentioned it; he can't turn back now. A light blush creeps up his face, unbidden,

"When I…I mean," Sora's face continues to grow hot. "It wasn't what it looked like. It was a huge misunderstanding! I wasn't taking advantage of you."

Sora had blurted out all but the last part, losing speed, realizing the weight of his words.

Riku raises an eyebrow, his heartbeat increasing pace. "I was acting on my feelings…"

.

"What feelings?" Riku whispers, drawing closer to Sora's face, eyes begging to know.

Pass experiences with kissing Riku rushes back to the brunette, his heart pounding.

His breath hitches, becoming highly aware of Riku's tempting summer heat.

Sora feels his lungs suffocate, his hands becoming sweaty under the casts.

.

The brunette backs his hand against the bed frame, hitting it as a sting of pain rises through his arm.

He draws away from Riku, hisses, cursing loudly. Riku chuckles, wraps his arms around Sora's waist, and kisses his forehead lightly.

Sora's blush returns full force. He looks at Riku, who rests his head on his shoulder.

.

"Let's worry about your hands first," Riku whispers,

"I'm here for whatever you need. Forgive me for being an asshole? Friends?" Sora laughs and nods,

relaxing into the position, enjoying the next few minutes of silence. His mind wanders to Kairi,

having been in a similar position before while sitting on the beach. Sora locks onto the thought.

They can be so comfortable around each other because they have feelings in common.

It is just like that with Riku now. Nothing needs to be said.

Sora has a strong inkling Riku feels _something_ for him, or else, why act the way he did?

But then his mind warps to Axel's kiss and what he must do first.

.

~O~

.

"Phew," Aerith sighs, rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead.

She strolls up a ramp from the garden, surveying her morning labors. The enclosed garden still needed work.

With the vast amount of gardeners around, she is sure the space will look as pretty as it was before it got destroyed.

Glancing from wiping her hands on the cloth she carries, Aerith spots a flash of pink ahead.

.

She walks closer and perceives the pink form to be Kairi carrying a basket filled with flowers.

However, the redhead struggles with its weight. Aerith rushes over, places her hands quickly underneath the basket.

With a grateful smile from Kairi, the pair set the load next to a line of other baskets, breathing deeply.

.

"Thanks," Kairi smiles, walking to sit on a bench in front of the rail. Aerith joins her, whispering _no problem_ in return.

They continue to watch the gardeners' work and the repairmen replace the blue light fixtures on the pillars.

.

"So," Aerith leans on her hands, enjoying the cool breeze waltzing by as the sun hangs overhead,

"have you gone to see Sora yet? He looked pretty messed up when one of the guards found him."

.

Kairi shakes her head, "I don't know how to face him." The redhead smiles weakly.

Aerith quirks an eyebrow, eyes glow in replaying yesterday's events in her mind.

.

"I think he will understand," the healer says after a few moments, "Sora is very open-minded.

Although, I am sure you know him better than I ever could," She finishes, trying to coax a smile out of Kairi.

.

"I want to see if he's ok, but what if he…looks at me differently?"

Kairi gazes at her hands, the hem of her shorts, creased and wrinkled like her lack luster optimism.

"He knows what I am now."

.

"Yes. What you are," Aerith looks at Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"is a human being looking for compassion, a best friend of Sora's since he was a kid. _You_ are a Princess of Heart.

Sora will not see you any differently because of what the title brings. He cares for you. Do not fight what you feel.

Always give time to listen to your heart." Kairi is about to protest, but is silenced by the raised hand of the healer.

.

"Whenever we met, Sora talked about you a lot. About wanting to find you,

wanting to make sure you were safe from the dangers he had to face. He never wanted you to struggle,"

Aerith responds thoughtfully, swinging her legs back and forth. "I could tell, _can_ tell he cares about you.

I do not think whatever he finds out about you will make him see you differently." Kairi stares at Aerith. "Do you not trust him?"

.

"_Do you trust me?" _

_._

Kairi lets the memory fall through the cracks of her mind.

.

"I trust you with my life…" Kairi whispers under her breathe, her lips tugging upwards.

.

"Hmm?" Aerith says, leaning closer. The younger girl shakes her head adamantly, laughing a little.

.

"No, you reminded me of something." She stands up, facing Aerith, "thanks."

.

"No problem," Aerith also stands, gazing at Kairi, "if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always come to me.

I am here to support you too. Friends?" Aerith extends her hand out. Kairi giggles at the gesture, takes her hand, and shakes it.

.

"Friends!" Kairi agrees cheerfully. They let their hands drop to their sides,

"I'm just nervous about what he thinks. I never really talked about it with anyone."

.

"Well, give him time to process the information," Aerith suggests, "but be sure to talk to him."

.

"I will," nods Kairi, "just not yet. I don't feel ready."

.

"Of course," Aerith bows in understanding. She extends her arms above her head, lets them glide down her back,

"and while your add it, maybe you can talk about…other matters," the healer hints, chuckling as she watches a blush stain Kairi's face.

She doesn't press the matter further. "Well, I have been here for quite awhile. Care to join me for lunch?"

The young girl nods enthusiastically as the pair leave for the dining hall.

.

**236****th**** Day**

**II.**

.

Despite Sora's improving mood, he refuses to tell anyone what occurred in the resulting destruction of the garden.

He has, however, attempted to apologize to Minnie. The Queen is disgruntled and would have made Sora fix the garden himself.

Due to the current state of his hands, however, the Queen couldn't exact her own revenge and decided instead to let Sora mope while she didn't except his apology.

King Mickey laughs quietly to himself at this.

.

The mouse king, after careful consideration, decides to alert the guards to keep Axel off limits unless one received permission directly from himself.

Only Aerith is allowed to go and care for the slumbering redhead, much to Sora's disapproval.

Mickey did not wish to take chances on any of his other property being damaged.

.

~O~

.

"Come on Sora!" Goofy yelps happily, climbing the spiral staircase as the brunette quickens his stride.

Having his hands immobile is frustrating to get used to. Donald trudges behind the knight, complaining of Sora's slow pace.

.

"Jeez guys, give me a break! It's not like I can propel myself forward with my hands!" Sora grunts, annoyed at his friends' laughter.

"Where are you taking me anyway!?"

.

"Gosh Sora, if we told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Goofy chirps, his long lanky legs swinging from side to side.

.

"We're almost there anyway!" Donald confirms,

his duck feet slapping against the stone steps, the sounds mimicking clapping hands. Sora smiles.

He hasn't been able to spend more quality time with his two friends, aside from their morning sparring sessions.

It is no wonder why they dragged him out of his room. They feel neglected.

.

Sora bumps into Donald's tail, refocusing as he stops walking.

Donald raises an eyebrow and quacks at the little accident. Sora shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

.

"Ok, ready!? Close your eyes Sora!" Goofy demands. Sora's face is a carnival of confusion.

Donald rolls his eyes and walks behind the brunette, pushing him further up the stairs, commanding him to shut his eyes.

Sora does so, feels gloved hands grab his, leading the way as he almost trips over himself. He hears Goofy's giggles.

.

A loud _creaaaaakkkk_ resounds in the brunette's ears, a rush of air brushes against his face, ruffles through his hair.

He feels his closed eyelids warm, the darkness brightening into a soft red. The hands stop his steps.

.

"Ok Sora!" Donald quacks, "open your eyes!"

.

Slowly, Sora does so, gasping. He stands on a stone balcony, looks over the edge,

and realizes how high from the ground they are, sure that the height would be perfect for a death plunge.

Spread out before him is the country lands of Disney Town. The gardens, perfectly trimmed and pruned, hug the castle wall like a baby to its mother.

He lets his eyes scan over the expansion of lush and grassy plains beyond the garden walls.

Trees dot the hills until they collect into a dense forest in the distance. Behind is the sun setting.

The warmth of its rays peel away the blue of the sky, revealing the fluffiness of orange clouds vanishing into the giggling stains of periwinkle.

The breeze is cool and crisp like the crust of apple pie, brushing against Sora's shoulders.

.

"So?" Goofy asks nervously, scratching his head. "What do'ya think?" the teen spins around,

jumps to hug his friends.

.

"This is awesome!" Sora shouts, laughing at the relieved sighs of the magician and knight.

"I never knew there was a place this high up in the castle!"

.

"Tell me about it!" Donald laughs, "Mickey has a couple of spots hidden away in this place and he let us know about this one."

The duck smiles proudly. Sora stares at him in awe.

.

"No one knows this place exists?" the brunette questions.

.

"Gawrsh no! Just me, Donald, the king…and now you!"

Goofy replies, the laughter of his eyes softening to giggles.

"We wanted to share this place with you Sora!"

.

"Yeah!" The brunette turns to look at the duck, his tail wiggling.

"Whenever something happens and Goofy and I can't be there for you to talk to-"

.

"You can always come here!" the knight interrupts, receiving a punch to his stomach, courtesy of Donald.

Sora chortles, his stomach cramped from excess laughter.

.

"I love this." Sora hands extend into the air, trying to catch the wind in his fingers like fireflies into a glass jar.

"This is a nice surprise. It means a lot to me," the brunette smiles fondly at his friends, giving them both quick hugs again.

The magician struggles against Sora's grasp.

.

"Hey, hey! Enough with the mushy stuff!" Donald shouts.

Sora lifts the duck into the air and twirls him around, dizzy with amusement sweetened with Goofy's applause.

Donald quacks and demands to be put down. After a few more minutes of playing and tickle fights, the trio stares breathless at the stars blinking in the sky.

In the silence, the teen is in deep thought.

.

"Hey guys," Sora pauses. Donald and Goofy stare at him thoughtfully, "sorry for being closed off.

There's been a lot of stuff happening. My mind's been swept up in a whole mess of thoughts."

.

"Ah it's ok, as long as you apologize for it!" Donald points and pokes at Sora's chest, earning a slap on the back from Goofy.

.

"We're always here to support you Sora! No matter what happens. That's what friends are for," Goofy responds.

The keyblade wielder nods in agreement, "you can come to us for anything!"

.

"Yeah!" chimes in Donald.

.

"Best friends!" says Sora, sticking his fist out. The pair joins fists with him.

.

"Best friends!" They repeat.

.

The hushed silence returns as they position themselves to gaze at the sky again.

Sora covers a frown forming on his lips with his hand. Donald and Goofy have been so good to him, being optimistic in his time of struggle.

The past few days left Sora's heart in turmoil. His unusable hands caused him to brood for hours,

formulating ideas, considering flaws, correcting mistakes in what he knew has to be the best plan he can come up with.

The only way part of his plan will work is if Donald and Goofy agreed-

.

"Sora?" Goofy questions. Said teen stares at the knight, a worried expression on his face.

"I've been calling out your name. Got something you want to share?" Goofy asks kindly,

his ears flapping gently in the wind. Sora bites his lip, feeling a slight pressure on his heart.

.

"There is something actually," Sora carefully replies, capturing the attention of his companions.

.

"You can tell us Sora!" Donald encourages, sits on the ground, and crosses his legs.

The brunette leans on the balcony's edge, running a hand through his chocolate strands.

.

"Um," Sora hesitates. He shakes his head, gathers his courage. "You trust me right?"

They still for a second at the seriousness of Sora's tone. They turn somber, nodding.

"Really trust me?"

.

"_Yes_ Sora, what is it?" says Donald, slightly impatient.

.

"Ok, ok," Sora puts his hands up in defense, "Alright. The Gummi ships. I was talking to Chip and Dale the other day.

They said the only way anyone is allowed to ride one is to get direct permission from the king. Right?"

Donald and Goofy exchange glances in confusion, but nod in agreement.

Sora proceeds to tell them of his request, the brows of his two friends

rising higher and higher till Donald and Goofy look completely aghast, mouths hanging open.

.

"Wha-what!?" Donald quacks, scrambling to his feet. "Wait, wait, wait!" He lifts his hands upward,

"why would we want to do that!? Why would _you_ want to do that!?"

.

"I know what I'm asking is crazy!" Sora pleads, "it's for a really good reason!"

.

"Oh yeah? What's this reason then!?" Donald asks skeptically,

Goofy silent in thought, his chin in his hand and eyes glazed over.

.

"I…can't tell you," Sora answers, watching as Donald spazzes out on the balcony, throwing his hands in the air,

yelling out all the different kinds of reasons to not even consider such a crazy idea.

A hand lands on Donald's shoulder, halting his tirade.

He looks up at Goofy, surprised at how calm his companion seems to be taking the news.

"I promise that whatever happens! I'll take full responsibility! Please, I need you to trust me!"

.

"This is serious," Goofy replies. He grins at Donald, "I think Sora wouldn't put us in danger for a silly reason.

You thought a lot about this, haven't you?" Goofy directs his question at the teen, who mutters in affirmation.

"He hasn't let us down, has he Donald?"

.

The duck switches his gaze between the two of them and shrugs, defeated, "No," he finally answers.

.

Goofy crosses his arms, observes Sora. "Whatever the reason, I'll do it. I can take whatever heat I get from the king."

Goofy decides, his hands drop to his sides.

.

The two stare at Donald, his mouth wide open.

He quickly closes it, takes a few deep breathes, feeling himself calm. He lets his feet pat against the stone.

.

"Fine," Donald decides, "count me in too."

.

"Tha-"

.

"Only because you're my best friend and I trust your judgment!"

Donald interrupts Sora, pouting.

.

"I just hope whatever reasons you're doing this, no one ends up getting hurt."

Goofy says, glances wearily at the brunette.

.

Sora ignores the comment.

.

**238****th**** Day**

**III.**

**.**

In the library during the early hours of the morning, Aerith sits at a wooden table littered with open books.

Her hand leans against her head while she flips through the pages, scanning its contents about Nobodies.

She stifles a yawn while sitting up from a hunched position.

She has been alone in the library for about two hours, researching any possible leads to Axel's awakening.

Despite the help of Kairi, they both come up empty handed every time.

Mickey had come by to assist a couple of times, even tried out some new spells mentioned in the books they hadn't previously attempted, but still failed.

.

"Merlin…" Aerith thinks, missing the elder as her head sinks into her hands,

having not spoken to him ever since he left. She can use his guidance with this matter.

She sighs, slightly frustrated and quickly gets up. Maybe she just needs a breather.

.

The healer leaves the library, strolling down the corridor, rubbing her naked shoulders,

the sun having yet to warm the halls through the open windows.

A few maids pass by, greeting them as she lets her mind wander.

A few minutes elapse. She spots an empty bench in the lone corridor,

sitting across a small open balcony facing Disney Town. She sits, crosses her legs and exhales.

In times when she felt completely crammed with thoughts, Aerith decided to exercise a technique Merlin had taught her.

A breathing exercise to calm the tangled threads of her thoughts and magic.

She had practiced it during her stay at the castle, feeling refreshed every time, only to return frustrated at her failure to wake Axel.

.

"Just like I failed at Radiant Garden," She reminisces, Leon's face flashing in her mind.

She shakes the dread that creeps into her heart.

The healer crosses her legs on the bench, places her hands on her knees,

palms upward, and closes her eyes. She wills her body to relax.

.

_Shhh, relax,_

her mind tells the body,

quieting the twitch in her fingers,

the tenseness of her muscles,

chasing the chill from her skin,

easing the frustration of her heart.

.

_Shhhhhh._

Her mind is a blank canvas.

She feels the blood travel in her veins,

threads of magic gather in the pumping tubes of her heart.

.

_Shhh….h…h…_

The sounds of the morning birds fade,

The bench she sits on disappears,

darkness.

Her senses draw inside her flesh.

She is blank, relaxed, and ready.

.

Aerith will use this practice differently this time.

.

Her chest expands, she tilts her head upward.

The healer releases her mind, letting it wander in the vast space of emptiness.

Images of Axel appear. She lets them wander farther away.

.

"_This is my focus,"_ Aerith thinks, _"I need to step away. Step back."_

The images disappear. In its place, threads of green magic swirl and form massive amounts of texts.

She feels her mind read them over, recognizing the notes she had been taking on Nobodies.

.

"_I need to step back more,"_ the words fade slowly, _"what else?"_

She views Axel's image again, lying in bed, deep in sleep.

Her mind constricts. Aerith lets a few deep breaths go, easing her mind.

.

"_This is a problem,"_ she thinks, _"My focus is too narrow."_

An idea _pops_. _"Expand, I need to expand."_

.

Memories trickle into the darkness; she recognizes them to be her first time

visiting the castle a few weeks back. More memories flood, rewinding.

.

She lets the images mask her vision, laying any piece of memory pertaining to her focus drift into view.

It is a few moments until she notices the memory of her first meet with Axel.

.

"_Stop,"_ she commands, memories freeze. She looks at Axel's limp body.

The memory plays, her former self shocked to find his heart beating.

She stops the image again. Her heart nags at the gesture in the memory.

.

"_Heart,"_ Aerith suggests, different memories replacing others, coming out of order.

Memories pertaining to her suggestion form too quickly.

.

"_Stop,"_ she commands again. She recognizes old images unrelated to her search and discards them.

As she sifts through the contents, she can't help but smile at seeing a few of her memories centered around drinking tea at Merlin's home.

She let's one play. Aerith walks into Merlin's garden, watching him pick leaves off a tree while a magical basket runs to catch his pickings.

.

_"Now listen here. You are very strong willed and passionate._

_It led you astray this time. It was not hard to see that you were hiding something._

_You were being too thinky!"_

_._

_"Too thinky?" Aerith asked in amusement, Merlin smiled at her lightening mood._

_._

_"Yes, yes, quite so! You are using your brain too much!"_

_._

_"Says the wizard." Aerith chuckled as Merlin adjusted his glasses in exasperation._

_.  
_

She smiles at the memory.

.

_"That is different! I tackle spells, potions, and chants through equations._

_It requires brain work to decipher how these magicks work!_

_In your case, you're using your head to attack a problem that revolves around the heart."_

_Merlin pointed to Aerith's heart._

_"You must remember, Aerith, the mind does not understand the heart._

_This information you wish to spread amongst the people will affect their hearts._

_Quite considerate of you to think of how they will take the news,_

_but your brain will not register their feelings, only sensations._

_So stop being so thinky and listen to your heart."_

_._

"_My heart,"_ Aerith repeats, _"am I being too thinky again Merlin?"_

_._

"_listen to your heart."_

_._

She feels her focus shift.

.

"_listen to your heart"_

.

"_Yes. What you are," Aerith looks at Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder, _

_"is a human being looking for compassion, a best friend of Sora's since he was a kid. _You_ are a Princess of Heart. _

_Sora will not see you any differently because of what the title brings. _

_He cares for you. Do not fight what your heart feels. Always give time to listen to your heart." _

_.  
_

_"Listen to your heart."_

_._

"_Your heart."_

_._

"_Heart."_

_._

Aerith gasps, the cold surface of the bench against her legs, the smell of cleanser on the floor,

the chirping of birds outside the window crash against her senses.

She is thrown out of her mind in shock. She lets her hands fall on the bench, her back crashes slams the wall.

She pants, tries to relax, eyes widening. Aerith jumps from her seat, readjusting her skirt.

.

"I have to find Kairi immediately!!!"

.

~O~

.

"_King Mickey and Riku are in the study. Donald and Goofy should be in the sparring area by now…"_

Sora thinks, walking down the hallway, his heart rate elevating with each step he takes.

_"The maid told me Aerith is in the library and Daisy is always with Queen Minnie,"_

The brunette jogs up a set of stairs. He reaches the third floor, looks down both ways of the hall, and walks to the right.

_"If the cooks are right, Queen Minnie should be…here."_ Two guards stand in front of a doorway, staring at the smaller boy standing before them.

He looks at one guard, then the other, a sheepish grin on his face.

.

"Morning guys! Um, could you tell Queen Minnie that Sora is here? I just wanted to come in and…"

Sora smiles charmingly, rubbing the back of his head as he adjusts his weight from one foot to the other.

One of the guards, without responding, walks into the room.

After waiting for a few minutes, the guard returns, leaving the door open for the younger boy to walk through.

.

"Thanks!" Sora waves as he enters, feeling slightly jittery.

He has only come to this room once, when he had a private breakfast with Riku and Kairi on their arrival to the castle.

Strolling pass the plants hanging from the ceiling, he pokes his head through the open doorway.

.

"There you are," Sora mutters under his breath as he observes

Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Kairi sitting at a round table, eating fruit, sipping tea, and chatting quietly to each other.

Kairi laughs at a comment Daisy makes, covering her mouth with her hand.

Her eyes curl with her smile, and Sora feels guilt tickle his stomach.

Will his long time friend forgive him for what he is about to do?

.

"Don't be shy Sora, come in," Queen Minnie calls, startling Sora.

He quickly walks over and bows to the queen. Kairi's smile falters. She gazes at her lap.

.

"Morning everyone," chimes Sora, staring directly at the queen.

.

"I'm glad my plants are unscathed as you made your way here,"

Minnie comments wearily, receiving a sour expression from the boy. Her head falls back in laughter.

.

"I really am sor-"

.

"Now, now, let's drop it! I had to tease!" Minnie waves the apology away,

"as soon as those bandages come off, you'll get what's coming to you."

.

"And I'll do whatever you want with a smile on my face," Sora jokes, grinning lopsidedly. The queen smacks his arm playfully.

.

"You keep looking better then the last day Sora. I'm glad,"

Daisy comments, her voice smooth as tea draining from a teapot. Sora agrees. His gaze falls on Kairi.

.

"Sorry, I can't really stay," Sora starts, "I wanted to see if I could pull Kairi away from you for a bit."

.

The redhead's ears perk in surprise at his request. She watches him curiously.

.

"First you take my flowers, and now you want to take my lovely companion away from me Sora?"

The queen pouts, a flush developing on his face.

.

"Your majesty. It won't be for long, I promise," Sora responds, the lie tasting bitter on his tongue.

.

"Well, it isn't up to me," The queen says, her gaze shifting to the red head. Kairi bites her lip.

After a few moments silence, a scraping of a chair is heard. Kairi stands and bows to her female counterparts.

.

"I'm sure it won't take long. I'll be back soon!" Kairi says cheerfully.

.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Queen Minnie chirps, watching the pair depart.

.

~O~

.

As soon as Sora and Kairi leave the room, he quickly intertwines his arm with her and increases his pace. Kairi is perplexed by his actions. "Sora?"

.

"Shh! I'll explain soon!" The brunette whispers, checking around him periodically to make sure no one spots him.

He has to be careful; there are guards, servants, and maids _everywhere_.

The less people who see where he is going, the better.

Kairi is taken aback, watching Sora drag her sharply to the left into the stairwell. He rushes pass the fourth, fifth, and sixth floor.

Kairi slightly pants at having to climb so many flights of stairs in a short time while Sora doesn't break a sweat.

Upon reaching the stairs end, he slows his pace, peeks around to make sure no one is present.

.

"Come on," he whispers, creeping slowly to the right, his hold on Kairi tightens.

He reaches a door at the end of the short hallway.

Instead of purple, the door is a worn wooden brown with brass handles. Sora lets go of Kairi.

.

"Could you open this door for me?" Sora questions, seeing as his hands are still bound by the casts he wears.

.

"What's going on?" quizzes Kairi.

.

"Please," Sora responds, "I'll explain everything once we get inside."

A pause follows. Relenting, Kairi grabs onto the brass handle, tugging it towards her as the hinges of the door _squeakkkkkk_.

Sora places a casted hand on her shoulder, signaling for her to stop.

They sneak into the room. Using his body weight, Sora shuts the door, a sigh escaping his lips.

.

Kairi walks forward, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

The room appears to be some type of attic in the west wing of the castle.

The ceiling is caked in cobwebs hanging from wooden beams.

Before her are old dolls with stained pink bows, quilts with worn seams, and other objects she isn't able to identify,

either because they are broken or covered with a cream sheet. She walks over to a broken mirror,

its surface covered in years of dust. She lets her finger create a thin line on the glass.

.

"I'm sorry I pulled you out like that," Sora says, walking towards Kairi as the wooden floorboards creek.

Kairi turns around to face him, wiping her hands on her yellow tank top.

.

"What's this about?" The redhead inquires, worry tingeing her voice.

Sora swallows and looks at his feet. He nods to himself in reassurance, glimpses at the ceiling for guidance.

He will be on his own with this one.

.

"Kairi," Sora starts, lying his casted hands on her shoulders,

"no matter what happens to you, I will never see you any differently because of…what happened a few days ago."

.

Kairi blushes, her curiosity vanishes.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. I'm sorry it came out the way it did."

Sora shakes his head, smiling kindly at her.

.

"No, its fine. It's a scary thing to think about, especially alone."

Sora walks forward and embraces her, placing a kiss in her hair.

She is stunned by his action, automatically wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wish you told me sooner. No one deserves to suffer alone. I'm here, remember? I care."

.

Kairi feels her throat constrict, vision blurring with tears.

She nods into his shirt, feeling silly for wanting to cry.

Sora pulls away, his hands resting on her arms. He rubs them in comfort.

.

"I'm always here for you," Sora states. Kairi laughs, nodding happily.

The weight on her shoulders lift somewhat. Did Sora drag her up here just for that? It seems silly now.

.

"I trust you Kairi," Sora's hands fall, a sudden cloud dulling his eyes, "do you trust me?"

.

"Of course!" She blurts out, staring at him, catching the change.

When did he suddenly look conflicted and torn? "Why do you ask?" She wonders cautiously.

Sora takes a few more deep breathes. Kairi's relief drops to worry while stepping forward.

"Sora? Is something wrong?"

.

"Remember what happened at Hallow Bastion, Kairi?

When Riku was controlled by Ansem?"

Sora begins, his voice eerily calm and foreboding.

The redhead is startled by his

.

change in topic,

but nevertheless, nods.

.

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

Kairi whispers, the memory unbidden in her mind.

It is the last thing she wants to remember.

.

"Focus on that," he commands,

backing away from her.

Kairi tilts her head,

eyebrows knit as if a woven hand basket

crafted from the hairs above her eyes.

.

"What?"

.

"Focus on the memory Kairi.

Remember what happened.

_Remember_ how you used your power.

You're the Princess of Heart,"

Sora turns around, his back to her,

looking towards the ceiling again,

apologizes running through his head to the queen,

for ruining her garden.

To the king,

for placing his problems on his tiny shoulders.

To Goofy and Donald,

for neglecting their friendship.

To Riku,

for not telling him what he truly feels.

To Kairi,

for making her choose.

.

"Sora? You're starting to creep me out,

just tell me what's going on,"

Kairi steps forward, her hand extending like a branch

to catch him before he falls off the cliff.

.

He can turn back, forget this idea,

find another way.

.

"I've been going about this

whole situation the wrong way."

Sora's voice is a blank sheet of paper,

erasing the tone of his words,

the weight of his sentences.

It frightens her.

"The answer was in front of my face.

Well, I_ think_ it's the answer."

.

"What answer!?"

Kairi shouts, a sudden tension cloaking the room.

.

"I don't know what will happen after this,

but I need to save him," Sora continues,

a soft light illuminating in his hand.

Kairi shields her eyes,

the light brightening until it blinds.

Vanishing, she looks up.

.

Floating obediently near Sora's hand

is the Kingdom Key,

dull silver in the absence of light

as the mickey mouse charm jingles in the air.

He turns around to look at her,

appearing tired than she has ever seen him.

His face it tight, eyes sorry, prickling with tears,

his spiky hair droops with his inability to be brave,

because he is scared.

.

"Whatever happens Kairi,

I don't blame you for being mad at me.

I have to do this."

.

"Mad about wh-" Kairi yells,

her rising frustration halts like the frozen beat of her heart.

.

"Please find me Kairi."

Sora lets the keyblade float between his hands.

.

In one swift motion,

he raises the weapon above his head,

.

P

.

L

.

U

.

N

.

G

.

E

.

S

.

the keyblade into his chest.

.


	14. 238th Day

**Hello again! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story! =D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. What will happen to Sora!? What will happen to Kairi!? Dun dun DUN! XD**

**I would answer reviews, but my computer is frustrating me WAY too much at the moment, bare with me =(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy**

* * *

**PART III**

**238****th**** Day**

**VI.**

**.**

"Excuse me," says Aerith, trying to contain the excited tapping of her boots against the floor.

The guards puff their chests and straighten their shoulders in her presence. "I would like to see Kairi, a redheaded girl with blue eyes.

I heard she is dining here with the queen for breakfast."

.

"Miss Gainsborough," the guard to her left replies, "Miss Kairi came out of this room some time ago with a boy.

His hands were in casts. A believe his name is Sora? One of the guests staying here at the castle?" Aerith nods, her enthusiasm faltering slightly.

.

"Oh? Sora was eating breakfast with them too?" _How unusual_, thinks Aerith.

.

"Oh no. He came asking for the queen. He seemed anxious about something," the guard answers,

watching the healer's face grow with confusion. Maybe Sora just wanted to talk to the redhead in private.

.

"Do you know where they went?" Aerith prods further. The guard answers in the negative.

"May I see the queen then? She might know."

.

"Of course, Miss Gainsborough," the other guard intervenes, opening the door for her as she bows in thanks.

The room Aerith enters is similar to a conservatory. Succulents hang from the walls and sunflowers smile next to the glass windows.

She spots Minnie and Daisy standing in front of a table with a selection of yellow flowers.

Daisy is the first to acknowledge the healer, waving her over. The trio exchange greetings.

.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Aerith," Minnie comments, her gloved finger tracing the edge of a lilac petal, "weren't you in the library?"

.

"Yes, but I wanted to see Kairi about something," Aerith hurries to answer. "It's urgent."

.

"Oh I'm sorry," Minnie smiles faintly as she turns to face the woman fully, "Sora took her away a little while ago.

I'm surprised they haven't come back yet. Kairi said it would be quick."

.

"The guard told me Sora came. Did he mention where he would be taking her?"

.

"No," the mouse queen places her hands on her pink gown.

.

"Oh," Aerith replies in disappointment. She doesn't want to wait for Kairi to return. She needs to talk to her _now_.

.

The healer is about to suggest searching for the pair, but notices Minnie's hand grab for the table while pressing her free hand on her chest.

Daisy gasps in alarm, holding the queen from fainting. Aerith rushes to her side and gently places Minnie on a chair a few feet away from the balcony doors.

Daisy takes her purple glove off to feel the queen's forehead.

.

"Oh my, are you alright Minnie?" Daisy questions in worry.

The mouse queen opens her eyes after a few minutes, patting her face with her hands, exhaling heavily. She removes Daisy's hand.

.

"Oh, how strange," Minnie chuckles breathily.

.

"Are you ok?" Aerith inquires, kneeling before the queen's chair to peer at her face.

.

"Yes…yes, I think I'm fine," Minnie replies, slowly rising from the chair, Daisy eying her movement in case she feels faint again.

Minnie smoothes out her dress, a somber, yet, weary expression overcomes her features.

.

"Would you like me to give you a quick exam to make sure you're alright?"Aerith offers. The queen shakes her head.

.

"No. That's fine, thank you. Oh my," Minnie straightens her posture, slaps her cheek to waken herself. "The Cornerstone?"

.

"The Cornerstone your majesty?" The healer echoes in perplexity.

.

"Yes. The Cornerstone of Light. It's a powerful artifact the king and I keep hidden. Its power is old and protects the castle from darkness," Minnie explains.

"My power is linked to that of the Cornerstone. It assists me in keeping track of the protection of the castle. Just now, I felt its power fluctuate."

.

"What does that mean?" Aerith asks in alarm, watching the queen hurry over to the door.

.

"_Something_ has penetrated the defenses of the Cornerstone, something that is _not_ of the light,"

the queen answers, her tone serious and void of cheeriness.

.

~O~

.

Pale fingers twitch against a white floor,

littered with incomplete sketches and broken color pencils.

He breathes in dust, coughs.

.

~O~

.

_Huff, huff, huff._

Beads of sweat trickle down his face,

substituting the tears he isn't able to let fall in time.

A tremor shakes in the landscape of his body,

choking on his apologies.

He focuses on the pain while falling.

Arms of darkness slither through his veins.

Kairi's heart is trapped in a block of ice cast by shock,

watching Sora's back slam against the wooden floorboards,

the Kingdom Key clatters by his side, lifeless.

.

"_Not again,"_ her mind chokes, "_not_ again."

The redhead's hands rise, quiver beside her face.

"S…SORA!" She shouts as she rushes to his side.

Her heart repels against the darkness wrapping around Sora's body,

come to collect what is due.

"Sora!? Sora!!!" She calls, quickly grabbing his hand,

the lightness of its weight startling her, watching it fade.

.

"_K…Kairi…"_ gasps Sora. His eyes slowly close.

_Come,_

the darkness beckons,

a seductive voice, smooth as booze,

_You are mine_.

"You…have to…"

The brunette's body relaxes,

cold gripping his heart with rough hands.

"…find…me…"

.

His last words are slurred, his body, transparent in the shadows that loom.

.

"No! Sora!" Kairi's hand hits the floor. His body disintegrates into the wooden cracks of the boards.

She hurriedly feels around, smudging the tears that dot the surface.

Eyes wide, her head hangs heavy, palms flat.

"Find you? Why…" Kairi's voice cracks.

.

After sitting for a few minutes, she stands in a daze. Pushing the door open, she gazes at the empty hallway.

Kairi wipes her eyes, head pounding with her crying. Her heart beats rapidly; working to sooth her nerves and warm her body.

.

"_Focus on the memory Kairi._

_Remember what happened."_

_._

She stills. Sora's voice resounds in her mind.

.

"_Remember__ how you used your power._

_You're the Princess of Heart."_

The redhead lets her hand drop. He wants her to focus.

Wants her to remember and-

"…_find me…"_

.

~O~

.

Frowning eyebrows hang above blonde lashes,

wheat fields jutting from his eyelids.

.

"_I wish…"_

_._

"Ugh…" He moans,

voice hoarse, lips dry, muscles stiff.

.

~O~

.

"-like this," says Mickey. His hand traces imaginary lines between the flat worlds displayed on the map, Rku peering beside him.

The two have been in the study all morning, working on redeploying scouts to different worlds.

Mickey can never find himself to be overly prepared for any suspicious activity.

Riku nods as he walks around the desk to his previous position in the chair across from the king. His leg crosses over his knee.

.

"That should be f-_ugh_," The teen draws the back of his hand to his nose.

.

"What is it?" Mickey asks in amusement. Riku looks around, his eyes narrowing.

.

"That smell," Riku answers, stands, and scans the room.

.

"_That scent is familiar,"_ the teen thinks. He removes his hand to inhale the odor more deeply.

.

_Twitch_

_._

Riku and Mickey quickly exchange shocked looks.

.

"Did you _feel _that?" Mickey replies, his senses heighten. He walks wearily to his taller companion. "It feels like…"

.

Riku ambles forward and closes his eyes. It is faint but absolutely _not_ foreign.

.

Rotten flesh cooling in the arms of a desolate winter.

.

"...It smells like darkness!" Riku shouts disbelievingly.

.

~O~

.

"…_I could have met him too."_

_._

He arches his back, bangs his head against a hard surface.

He growls, rubs his blonde hair, soft between the gaps of his fingers.

Blue eyes open; adjust to the light shining through the window.

.

The boy gasps, crawls out from under the table.

.

~O~

.

He doesn't have any bones.

His mind ben-

_Heart._

Why can't h-

_I want a heart._

His body purrs at the demand,

obediently saunters forward,

slippery and slick like sour sickness,

salivating at the demand of pulsating, bloody, fle-

"_Oh god."_

Sora peers at his hands, black and spindly,

puffs of black dust seeping off his skin.

_**I want a heart.**_

"_This urge…"_

His feet move forward clumsily,

a low growl emitting from his throat,

chilly with want.

"…_cont…rol…it…"_

_._

~O~

.

"_I want to save him."_

_._

The words echo in his mind. He feels dizzy, grabs hold of the table for support.

.

His hand lands on a spiral notebook.

.

~O~

.

Kairi panics, running through the halls as she stumbles into different rooms, eyes searching.

Maids and servants glance strangely, whispering to each other at her behavior. Her heart quickens with urgency.

.

"_If Sora became a Heartless in the same place he faded into darkness, just like back at Hallow Bastion, he has to be here!"_

Her mind stumbles, opening another door, finding the room empty.

.

"Sora, where are you!?" Kairi huffs, running by a staircase. She pauses, catches her breath.

.

"What am I doing!?" She chastises herself. "This castle is too big! What if someone else finds him!? What if they…"

The possibility of losing Sora flashes in her mind. She has to find him first!

.

~O~

.

Riku and Mickey walk swiftly through the hallway, the teen occasionally lifting his hand to block out the scent of darkness.

The smell has always disgusted Riku. It reminds him of his foolish mistakes and transgressions.

It recalls a guilt that resides hidden in his heart, never fading.

.

"Minnie!?" Mickey calls, drawing Riku from his thoughts as he sees the queen, Daisy, and Aerith approach from the opposite side of the hall.

Mickey casts a worried glance towards Minnie.

.

"I felt the Cornerstone of Light's power waver momentarily," The queen reports, holding the king's hands in her own,

"there seems to be some type of presence in the castle!"

.

"Riku and I felt the darkness," Mickey replies.

.

"The presence of the darkness is weak, but I can smell it more strongly out here,"

says the silver haired teen, eying their surroundings.

.

"You can smell the darkness?" Aerith questions.

.

"It's an ability I acquired during…special circumstances." Riku admits uncomfortably, letting Aerith know not to press the matter.

.

Mickey waves a group of guards over. "Send an alert throughout the rest of the castle!

Make sure all exits and entrances are locked down! Inform me immediately of any suspicious occurrences!"

.

"Yes your majesty!" The guards' salute, rushing off to perform their tasks.

.

"Hold on." Mickey holds one of the guards back.

"Bring Goofy and Donald to me. Also locate Kairi and Sora. Tell them to wait for us in the throne room."

The king suddenly gazes at Riku, determination in his eyes as the Kingdom Key appears in his hand.

.

"Riku? Do you think you can draw closer to the scent?" Mickey questions.

The teen extends his arm out, woven threads of darkness and light appear in his palm,

shaping into the Way to the Dawn keyblade. Riku quickly nods, lifts his head in the air to get a better reading on the scent.

.

~O~

.

"_Focus Kairi,"_ She whispers in her mind and places her hands above her heart.

.

"_Think of Sora. Focus on Sora."_

_._

Memories of the brunette flood through her body.

Her lips part, eyes closing as she listens to the steady rhythm of her heart.

Her power caresses her memories, comforting and somber.

.

And then it tugs.

.

~O~

.

He growls low,

eying the guard's back in front of him,

imagining the heart beating inside his chest.

"_Oh…no,"_

Sora's mind mewls, drawing closer to the guard, quiet as a shadow.

He feels his shoulders bend, curve like the underside of the moon,

sharp finger tips scraping against the marble floor.

.

In the distance, a pair of maids stroll around the corner, gossiping while they each hold a pile of bath towels.

One of the short maids looks ahead while laughing.

.

The towels drop to the floor.

.

Her screams pierce the silence of the hallway,

a siren echoing in the castle, high pitched and warning.

The guard turns around; his hands draw quickly to his sword.

Sora reacts faster and lunges forward.

The guard yelps, feels sharp teeth sink into the skin of his arm.

.

~O~

.

"You two!" A guard barks, startling Donald and Goofy from their sparring session.

Goofy straightens and salutes, while Donald falls to the floor in surprise, mumbling under his breath.

"The castle is on high alert! Report immediately to the king!"

The guard rushes off, a few others follow in his wake.

.

"Hey wait!" Donald quacks, adjusting his cap while slapping his feet on the ground, dust rising. "Where is the king!?"

.

"Come on Donald!" Goofy shouts, grabbing the duck by the wrist and dragging him out of the sparring area.

.

~O~

.

The darkness does not perfume the air lightly anymore.

It is a stench, strong and reeking of rotting flesh, burning Riku's nostrils as the Way to the Dawn sits on his shoulders.

He rushes down the stairwell, his heart pounding at the sounds of metal clattering against stone.

Mickey runs behind him, followed by Minnie, Daisy, and Aerith.

.

~O~

.

"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi shouts as the pair turn abruptly.

.

"Kairi!" Donald quacks, "what's going on!?"

.

"There's a Heartless in the castle!" The redhead yells, watching the pair's expression change from confusion to alarm.

.

"A Heartless!? Wait till I get my hands on that thing!" Donald shouts, waving his wand frantically.

He's about to march off as the girl grabs the collar of his jacket.

.

"No! Please, you don't understand!" Kairi pleads, rushing to stand in the magician's way.

"You have to help me!"

.

"Kairi, can this wait till later!? You just said there's a Heartless in the castle!" Goofy intervenes, his voice reasoning and calm.

.

"Its Sora!" Kairi mutters. Goofy and Donald lean in closer to better hear her.

"Sora's the Heartless!"

.

"WHAT!?" They both shout, attracting peculiar gazes from guards who rush past.

.

"He turned himself into a Heartless!" Kairi hurries to explain.

"I have to get to him before someone, before he," Kairi adds weakly, her hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white.

.

A sense of dawning crosses Goofy's eyes, dread tinting his frown.

_._

"_How will we know when to do this?" Goofy questions, peering at the brunette._

_._

"_You'll know…" Sora whispers, gazing at the pastures of Disney Town, nodding his head to himself, "it'll be hard _not_ to know."_

.

Is this what Sora meant?

.

"Come with us!" Goofy shouts, tugging at Kairi's arm. Donald stumbles after them.

.

~O~

.

"_I…have to...get off him…" _

Sora cringes, feeling the tendrils of darkness slip into the guard's body,

his eyes slowly dimming.

"_He'll, he'll…"_

.

~O~

.

Riku is still, the smell of darkness soaking his body completely.

His muscles tighten, staring at the small Heartless sitting on a guard's chest,

yellow eyes glowing and emotionless.

.

A sudden anger grips the silver haired teen.

He extends his arm back and throws the Way to the Dawn at the Heartless.

The weapon spins in the air like the fans of a windmill, gaining speed.

.

~O~

.

"_Riku!"_

Sora shouts in his mind.

His inky body dodges the flying weapon and slams into the wall.

.

The creature peers at the guard.

"_Please…be ok…"_

The guard's fingers twitch.

It is all the proof Sora needs. He ducks low,

body pressing against the floor as the keyblade whizzes past him, nearly slicing his head off.

The rush builds Sora's hold on his body.

His mind clears, a single thought pulsating.

.

"_RUN."_

.

More guards arrive on the other side of the hall, spears and swords heft into the air.

On the other end, Riku charges, the Way to the Dawn gripped tightly in his hands as he swings downward.

Sora scrambles up the wall, dodging another fatal hit.

.

"Lightening!" Mickey commands, sparks ignite in the air and throwing the glowing mass of electricity at Sora.

The Heartless scampers to the ceiling, hanging upside down as the bolt crashes against the wall, creating a jagged hole.

.

"_Kairi,"_

Sora thinks, running forward on all fours across the expanse of the ceiling,

dodging the upward thrusts of spears and swords.

He skitters to a halt and takes an abrupt left,

dusts of darkness fading behind him as more lightning bolts flash past.

.

The attacks pump the rage of darkness inside.

Part of Sora wants to run back, claw at the faces of those who attack him.

He fights against the urge.

.

Preoccupied with his thoughts,

a blast of fire shatters the ceiling tiles.

Sora falls and smacks into the floor.

.

Shaking his head, his vision is blurred from the impact.

He howls, quickly twists over to avoid being pinned by a spear.

In a rage, trapped in a human cage created by the body of guards,

Sora lets the smoke of darkness leave his body.

Jumping from his crouched position, claws slice through skin.

A guard yelps, tumbles down, and he is running again.

Maids and servants dart out of the way. The Heartless jumps on the wall,

continuing his pace as he hears Riku behind him, cursing his existence.

.

Ahead is an open doorway, where a maid peeks through at the commotion.

She squeaks at his oncoming approach.

Before she can slam the large door closed, Sora rushes inside.

He is in the ballroom, the ceiling high and curved, mocking the smallness of his height.

The windows are giant mouths, eating the gardens behind the glass.

A balcony follows around the walls of the room, white and blinding to Sora's narrowed eyes.

A few other maids scream at his presence, run out the room as Riku enters,

dark with loathing. He throws the keyblade again. It whirls in the still air as Sora sprints from it.

The Heartless slams behind a column, hears the keyblade fly past.

He scratches at the floor in anticipation, peers behind his perch and sees Riku grasp the weapon again.

.

"You're not getting away," Riku deadpans, walking quickly over to Sora.

The Heartless runs up the side of the column in full view of the older teen.

His claws sink into the marble, yellow eyes sharp.

.

"_Riku…its me…"_ Sora whispers in his mind, but the thought comes out like a growl, menacing and defensive. His tentacles jolt.

"_I got to get away from him!" _

_._

He does the exact opposite.

.

Riku raises his keyblade as Sora lunges, a howl escaping his lips, colliding into the teen.

Riku slams against the floor, staring hatefully at the Heartless,

whose teeth hold tight against the edge of his weapon.

Sora tries to tug the blade from his grip, but receives a kick to the side.

He stumbles on the floor, hearing more footsteps enter the room.

Sora gazes up in time to see Mickey and Minnie run in,

followed by Aerith before he's scrambling from Riku's blade again.

.

"Riku!" Mickey shouts. The silver haired teen hisses as Sora scratches his arm, leaving three thin lines to pucker pink.

.

He slams the hilt of his blade against the Heartless' head.

It whimpers, crumbles to the ground, skittish and woozy.

.

Riku twists his keyblade in his ar-

.

"Lightening!" The duck magician shouts. The magic nicks Riku's hand, causing the boy to drop his keyblade.

He raises his head in surprise to see Donald and Goofy rushing to the scene on the second floor balcony.

.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Mickey shouts, confused at his companions. Kairi appears behind Goofy, panting.

She frantically searches and spots the small Heartless curling into himself.

.

"RIKU! STOP!" Shouts Kairi. The older teen shakes his hand and picks up the keyblade, hovering over the creature.

.

"Goofy, we have to stop him!" The redhead hollers. Before the knight can respond, a light appears, strong and vibrant.

In her hand is a keyblade, its handle decorated in pink and yellow flowers, reminiscent with her memories of Destiny Islands.

.

Kairi jumps off the balcony. She bangs her keyblade into the column to slow her descent. Her feet slam against the marble.

.

Before Riku can react, she rams her body into his. They fall to the ground abruptly, their names resounding off the walls.

Kairi quickly scrambles to her feet, kneels next to the cowering Heartless.

She wraps an arm protectively around the creature, pointing the keyblade at Riku in a crouched position,

panting and ignoring the ache of her body.

.

"Kairi!?" Riku asks, bewildered as he stands up slowly, the Way to the Dawn tight in his hand.

.

"I told you to stop! Don't hurt him!" _Sora. Sora, I'm here!_

Kairi calls, weary of Riku's movements.

.

"What are you doing!?" Riku inquires aghast. Aerith walks closer to the trio.

Goofy and Donald look down at the scene, both gulping in anticipation.

.

"It's not what you think! He won't harm anyone!" _Listen to my heart Sora. Listen to me._ Kairi yells.

.

"That thing injured a few people already!" Riku pleads, trying to get Kairi away from the small body of darkness.

.

Mickey's brows knit. The Heartless should have attacked her already. Why is it hiding?

Mickey looks around, accounting for the people in the room.

Where is Sora?

.

"He didn't mean too," Kairi turns her gaze at the Heartless, smiling weakly.

Her heart pulsates, glowing steadily. "He's just…afraid." _You don't have to be afraid Sora…_

.

~O~

.

He examines the notebook's cover, brown and rough beneath his hands.

Opening it, he finds it blank of drawings.

Blank of memories.

.

~O~

.

"…I'm right here," calls Kairi, kneeling next to Sora in the vast sea of darkness.

His head is bowed, knees drawn to his chest. She rubs his back soothingly until he gazes at her, eyes skeptical.

.

"Kairi?" The brunette questions, his casted hands drawing to his sides. She nods, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

.

"It's me. You don't have to run anymore."

.

"Good," Sora sighs in relief, letting his body sag against the redhead. "I'm sorry."

.

"Hmm," she mumbles, letting her fingers run through his hair, his body lanky compared to her own.

"I'll be mad at you for awhile. You really scared me."

.

Sora chuckles lowly, letting his eyes close. "I had to do it. It was the only way I can help-"

.

"Roxas," Kairi finishes. Sora's body stiffens. "I think I understand now."

.

He feels Kairi's heart open to him, washing him in warmth and light.

They both begin to fade into the darkness. "I'll heal you Sora, make it better."

.

"But…" Her voice is a whisper, "…after this, your heart will never be the same."

.

~O~

.

The glow encases Kairi and the creature in an aura of light, exploding.

A collective gasp ricochets off the walls.

.

After a few moments, the redhead feels her heartbeat normalize, the light dying and drawing into herself.

The darkness withers away with the small sparks of light, fizzling into nothingness.

She gasps as sky eyes stare back at her.

.

Instead of the lanky, pale skinned, dulled blue eyed boy she has grown accustomed to watching in the past few months,

wrapped in her arms is Sora. His hair is spiky and shiny against the sun filtering through the open windows of the ballroom.

The thousand sunsets of Destiny Islands is etched in him, his skin tanned and warm.

His arms and muscles are strong underneath her fingers. He wears a short sleeved blue jacket over a black shirt with blue khaki pants.

His black fingerless gloved hands rest on her shoulders, absent of the casts and broken fingers.

And his eyes, _god_, Kairi misses those eyes; a blue flare in the sea, vibrant and awake.

.

"Sora!" She hugs him, the group around them too stunned to move.

.

"Sora…was a heartless?" Riku gaps, his grasp on the keyblade loosening.

The brunette looks around, spotting Donald and Goofy's relieved expressions. He gives them a knowing look.

.

Goofy hesitates, glances at the king, and sighs. He drags Donald from the ballroom as quietly as possible,

aside from the duck sputtering and trying to get away from his companion.

The brunette smiles kindly at the redhead, whispers what she thinks will be a thank you.

.

"I'm sorry…again."

.

"Sor-"Kairi is interrupted as Sora springs into action. The Kingdom Key appears in his hand.

He jumps forward, knocking the Way to the Dawn out of Riku's grip and kicking it as far as he possibly can from the older teen.

.

In the confusion, the brunette back flips, twirls in the air as the Oathkeeper keyblade appears in his other hand.

He lands behind Kairi in a defensive stance, holding the Kingdom Key in front of him while griping the Oathkeeper behind his back.

The redhead attempts to grab her blade, but Sora's black buckled shoes step on the hilt. She peers at his guarded eyes.

.

"Stay here Kairi. Don't come after me," Sora says quickly. He spins around to find Mickey, blocking his exit, the Kingdom keyblade in his hand.

.

"Your majesty," Sora falters, his face hardening as he flips both keyblades in his hands, reaffirming his grasp on each weapon, "step aside!"

.

"No," Mickey states in defiance, readying himself. He doesn't want to fight Sora,

but after the damage to the garden, the mouse king isn't sure about the brunette's state of mind.

The king twists his head, watching Riku clutch the Way to the Dawn again.

.

"_So much for running for it,"_ Sora thinks, calculating the least amount of damage he can do in the smallest amount of time.

He has to keep the focus on himself for Goofy and Donald to finish their part. He bites his lip, takes the risk.

.

Closing his eyes, he focuses on Kairi's keyblade. His eyebrows knit. The keyblade starts to tremble, rise.

Before the redhead can snatch it, it shoots through the air at Riku. Kairi shouts,

causing the silver haired teen to quickly turn around and deflect an almost devastating blow to his back.

Creating this distraction, Sora charges forward, throwing his keyblades into the air as guards flood into the room.

.

"Wateraga!" Sora shouts, smashing his hands together as he casts the spell.

Tentacles of water materialize, washing away the incoming guards.

Mickey quickly extends his hand as a shield protects him from being captured in the current.

.

Sora flips into the air over the king's head.

Landing safely in front of the door, he refuses to look back, running as fast as he can,

sitting the Oathkeeper on the back of his shoulder while running with the Kingdom Key held in front of him.

.

"_It's a miracle I remembered to stay on the first floor,"_ Sora huffs to himself, staggering as lightning bolts strike in multiple parts of his path.

Mickey and Riku catch up. Sora slides to a halt as the massive bolts continue to crash.

He jumps to the wall, running sideways, swinging the Oathkeeper, deflecting multiple blows to his body.

He spins around, twirls his keyblades fast in his hands, gathering heat.

.

"Firaga!" He shouts, the keyblades amassing large balls of fire as he lets them loose, each twirl of the weapon spitting flames.

Riku jumps forward and cuts through one cleanly. He tackles Sora, knocking the breath out of the younger boy as they tumble to the floor.

Mickey goes after them, only to back flip when lightening hits the spot he previously was standing in.

He stabs his keyblade on the floor, slowing his fall and skittering to a halt. He recognizes the magic.

.

"Donald?!" The king asks unsure, not able to see anyone in his line of view.

.

~O~

.

Sora thrusts his blade forward, hearing it smack against the Way to the Dawn.

Riku grunts, gathers black magic in his hand, and shoots out a wave of Dark Aura.

Sora tumbles away, one leg extends and his other bends beneath him.

He twirls, swinging his keyblade once above his head, the glowing shape created zooming towards Riku.

.

The silver haired teen lifts his blade sideways, letting his weapon take the brunt of the force.

He runs forward as the tip of the keyblade glides against the marble, sparks flying as he sweeps upward.

The Kingdom Key collides with the teeth of the Way to the Dawn. Sora shifts his hold on the weapon, meeting every blow thrown at him.

The brunette drops to his feet and attempts to kick his opponent to the ground.

Riku jumps, uses his keyblade to propel himself. He pushes off the wall, kicking Sora in the head. He staggers while dropping his weapons.

.

The brunette blinks, his head throbbing as he lies on the floor.

He locates the Oathkeeper beside him. He grips it and spots the Kingdom Key on the other side,

only for a blue shoed foot to kick it away. Riku pants, stands above Sora, the Way to the Dawn pointing his neck.

.

"What the hell…are you doing!?" Riku barks, eyes sparking with annoyance. Sora groans,

trying to sit up, but the tip of Riku's weapon pushes him back down. "Have you gone insane!?!?"

.

"Heh," Sora laughs bitterly, trying to concentrate and center his focus. "I knew you wouldn't go for it."

.

"Go for what!?" Riku yells, his confusion towards his friend's action fueling him further to be angry.

Sora lets the side of his face rest against the marble, eying the way his hand twists to clutch the Oathkeeper. "Answer me dammit!"

.

"The whole Heartless thing," Sora responds sourly. He throws his hand forward, just as the Oblivion keyblade,

etched in chains snaking down its black metal neck, collides with the Way to the Dawn, metal clashing on metal.

.

Riku bites on his tongue, suppressing a curse, pulling his strength in keeping Oblivion from rising higher off the ground.

Sora grits his teeth, his elbow bent as he pushes forward.

.

"That was the stupidest thing you did," Riku growls,

both hands clenched tightly on his weapon. Sora laughs.

.

"I had to do it."

.

"No you didn't!" Riku shouts, pushing further. Sora crisscrosses Oblivion and Oathkeeper together,

the Way to the Dawn between the blades. "You could have gotten killed Sora! I could have KILLED you!"

.

The thought weakens Riku's resolve, words hitting him in a rush. Sora does not fail to notice.

Licking his lips and gathering as much strength as he can muster, the brunette yells, pushing his whole body into Riku.

The blades release. The Way to the Dawn slides to the side as Riku now lies on his back, Oblivion and Oathkeeper at his neck while Sora straddles his hips.

Sora huffs, his face drawing closer to Riku, mere inches apart, their ragged breathing electrifying the air.

.

"Think about why I had to do it," Sora whispers, staring into Riku's foreboding and sad eyes,

"I had to take the risk. I couldn't keep up this stupid charade. Running around in circles, letting Roxas kill me from the inside."

His words sting Riku's heart. "So I decided, let's stop dragging the whole thing out and I'll do the deed.

I feel relieved, but somewhat hollow because I'm not completely me anymore." Sora confesses,

his words sparking realization in Riku's eyes. Sora laughs harshly, his heart aches at having to treat Riku like this. "I'll get used to it."

.

"Sora-"

.

"Even though I've changed, even though I won't be exactly the same, none of this changes how I feel about you,"

Sora admits, his back curling and planting a soft kiss on Riku's lips.

The weight of the action mimics the weight of Sora's confession, heavy, quick, and unexpected.

The brunette's lips are soft as butterfly wings grazing his fingertips, scented with paopu fruit.

.

Sora slowly pulls away, eyes heavy lidded, his face red as if seared flat against an iron.

"I just hope you can forgive me. I have to do this my way."

Sora smacks the hilt of his keyblade on Riku's head, knocking the boy unconscious.

.

"Sora!" He quickly twists, spotting Goofy waving at him in the distance.

He nods, turns back to look at Riku while his keyblades disappear.

He gazes at the silver hair pooled around Riku's face, his head tilted to the side.

Sora grabs his hand, squeezes it, before gently placing it back on the ground.

.

~O~

.

"Nam…" He tests his voice out, moving his mouth to form shapes.

"Namine…" His hand rests on his throat, coughing again at inhaling dust.

.

~O~

.

"Riku!" Mickey shouts, finding the teen sprawled on the floor, the Way to the Dawn lies a few feet away.

The mouse king kneels down, examines the welt forming on the side of Riku's head. Mickey nods for Aerith to come over.

She quickly examines the boy, her hands hovering over the wound. Her eyes close.

Green threads of magic leave her fingers and work its way through Riku's head, healing the forming bruise. It condenses, disappears.

.

His eyes slowly open, vision blurred as three figures peer above him.

He squints his eyes, concentrating on clearing the images.

.

"Riku, are you ok?" Aerith asks, voice lacing with concern. A headache creeps into his skull.

His hand flies to his head where the headache originates, "I healed the bruise for you, but you might have some slight discomfort."

.

"Riku?" Kairi beckons.

.

"Kairi?" Riku inquires; rubbing his head as he slowly sits up with the assistance of Mickey.

.

"Yeah it's me," Kairi reassures, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you can get up?"

.

Riku furrows his eyebrows, feeling dizzy. His vision focuses and he gazes at Mickey, Kairi and Aerith. He glances to his left, spotting the Way to the Dawn.

.

The weapon triggers his memory, previous events rush to his mind as he groans, rubbing his eyes.

.

"Riku?" Mickey calls.

.

"Where's Sora?" Said teen inquires, receiving blank expressions. "_Where's _Sora?" He repeats.

.

"We're not sure," Kairi finally answers, biting her lips, "no one has found him yet."

.

"Neither Goofy or Donald," the king finishes darkly, his eyes narrowing. He remembers clearly seeing the pair on the balcony of the ballroom.

Why hadn't they done anything when Sora attacked them?

.

"Dammit," Riku curses, dragging his hands through his hair as he stands,

hearing pops and cracks while rolling his shoulders and bending his back.

He thinks about the kiss, which in turn slows his actions. Sora had kissed him.

_Really_ kissed him, the lingering scent of paopu still on his lips.

.

"Your majesty!" Two guards rush forward and bow in front of Mickey. Queen Minnie, standing a few feet away, walks forward.

.

"What is it?" She prods.

.

"We have a situation!" One of the guards state.

.

"Upon searching for the keyblade master, we have instead found one of his majesty's gummi ships stolen!"

The guard explains, a look of shock written on Mickey's face.

.

"He didn't," Mickey states in disbelief. "Everyone knows not to take a gummi ship without my _direct_ permission.

Where were the guards when this happened!? I always have them keep an eye on the ships for this specific reason!"

.

"They were knocked unconscious," the other guard states apologetically.

"All four of them were cast under a sleeping spell, including the gummi operators Chip and Dale. They have yet to awaken."

.

Mickey throws his hands in the air, resigned and annoyed. Minnie places a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"That has Donald and Goofy written all _over_ it. No wonder why they didn't do anything once they saw Sora attack,

they left to secure a gummi ship. No doubt the three of them are together!" Mickey contemplates, his anger simmering.

.

"Why steal a gummi ship?" Aerith places a hand underneath her chin. Riku glances at Kairi, suspicion filtering into his eyes.

.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Riku questions. The redhead gasps and takes a step back.

.

"Of course not! I would have never let him do this!" Kairi responds.

.

"Then how did you know!?" Riku walks over to the redhead, towering over her. "How did you know he was a Heartless when none of us did!?"

.

"He came to me!" Kairi shouts, "He dragged me somewhere and just…"

She trails off, sinking to her knees. "I had to watch! I watched him fade into darkness again!

I thought I lost him! He didn't explain anything and just…threw the keyblade into his chest!

How could he put me through that? How could he make me choose!?"

.

"Kairi," Aerith calls, trying to sooth the hysterical girl.

.

"He knows I can never cast him into the darkness! I can _never _do that to him!" Kairi quiets. _Shh_, her heart sighs.

.

Sora had given Kairi a choice; to bring him back _before_ or _after_ telling the others of his risky venture,

knowing the result would greatly affect his chances of escaping Disney Castle. He had used her for his own means.

Something about that cries _sinister_ in Riku's mind. The realization must have hurt Kairi as it does him.

.

"Just like he knew we would never let him do something as insane as this," Riku mumbles,

picking up the Way to the Dawn, watching it disappear in a puff of black smoke. Sora had been in the darkness, but in that time,

he had sacrificed a part of himself he had no intention of getting back, even if it were in his reach.

Riku remembers Sora's laugh, a chime jingling on the wind as the sun set.

However, as he spoke to Riku, lips inches away from his face, something unsettling had buried itself in his voice, in his heart.

.

"_I feel relieved, but somewhat hollow because I'm not completely me anymore."_

_._

"We have to go after him," Riku states, facing Mickey, eyes solid brick walls.

"I know where he's going." Mickey observes his taller companion's expression with crossed arms.

"Why else would he let himself be turned into a Heartless?" The question screams at Mickey, as equally does the answer.

.

"Roxas."

.

~O~

.

"This can't be." He whispers in disbelief.

.

"Sora?" He calls, turns towards the window to gaze out at the broken gate and forest beyond.

Instead, he first sees his reflection, eyes scared and wide. He wears black and gray pants.

A white short sleeved jacket lined with checker patterns. The collar is flipped high, a bold red against the black zippered shirt he wears underneath.

His black and gray shoes are buckled in red. His left wrist is covered with a black and white checkered band; black and white rings hug his fingers.

.

Roxas places his hands against the glass,

shouting Sora's name.

.

* * *

**Dun, dun DUN! Lol. Yes, no Axel in this chapter, I know XD. It pained me to cut him out here, but he wasn't the focus, so it made sense. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promisseee. ROXAS HAS AWAKENED! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY =prances= And now everything is going to hell! XD**

**The Way to the Dawn keyblade is the weapon Riku gets in KH 2 (If I remembered correctly). Oblivion and Oathkeeper are keyblades Roxas wields (Oathkeeper stands for the bond Sora has to Kairi and Oblivion is the bond Sora has to Riku), even though Sora can call to them in KH 2. Er, just in case some people got confused, heh.  
**

**-EggPan**


	15. 239th Day

**O_O....Don't shoot me XD. I've really been busy with uploading and creating new items for the shop XD. **

**I also started a dream blog where I chronicle my dreams: Pikidreams at blogspot!  
**

**Aside from that, I've been really busy with other projects too. Once again, I'm really sorry for uploading this so late!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

* * *

**PART III**

**238****th**** Day**

**V.**

.

"Let's go!" Mickey jogs up the ramp to a green plated gummi ship. He turns around, stands in the doorway, and waves at Riku. The teen nods, running after him.

.

"Wait!" Kairi shouts. "I'm coming with you!"

.

"Kairi, no." Riku insists.

.

"I want to see Sora!" The redhead pleads. The silver haired teen places his hands on her shoulders, smiles reassuringly.

.

"I'll bring him back. I promise. Just stay here." Riku states firmly, leaving no room for argument. Kairi's shoulders sag, hands dropping to her sides.

Riku's smile disappears. He encases his younger friend in a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can. It's better for you to stay here." He lifts her chin.

"I don't know what will happen when we find him, but I'll bring him back and we can sort everything out." He places a light kiss on Kairi's forehead, sealing his promise.

The redhead wraps her arms around Riku's waist, squeezing tightly before pulling away.

.

Aerith places a hand on Kairi's shoulder and watches Riku sprint inside the ship.

.

~O~

.

"You're ready to go!" The chipper voice of Dale booms through the intercom of the gummi ship. "Have a safe journey your highness!"

.

"Thanks!" The king replies, pressing the intercom button after some hesitation. "Oh, Dale?" Buzzing and static is heard before the intercom goes silent.

.

"Yes, your highness?" Dale returns, voice laced with curiosity.

.

"Inform Queen Minnie to contact the scouting party in Twilight Town. They should still be there from patrolling the world. They have a new assignment."

Mickey requests, glimpsing at Riku, who pushes a few buttons before strapping himself in and taking hold of a narrow, cylindrical knob.

He glances at Mickey, waiting for a signal. "They are to search for a boy. Yellow hair, blue eyes. His name is Roxas. The queen will give them more descriptive information.

I want the scouting party to find him before Sora does." The king waves his hand. Riku pushes the knob forward,

feeling the ship rattle and leave the gummi hanger in a blaze of stardust.

.

~O~

.

"Well, you better start explaining yourself Sora!" Donald demands, leaning back in his seat while Sora steers the gummi ship through an astro-field.

The keyblade master occasionally observes the spherical map in front of him, plotting his path.

"The king is gonna have my head, I want to know why he's gonna want it!" Donald continues, crossing his arms in agitation.

.

"Hold on a sec," Sora answers, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration, looping the ship around a massive collection of floating boulders.

He hears an unbuckling of a seat belt, duck feet slapping against the floor. "Hey!" Sora yells as Donald inputs a code into the computer system.

The glass screen shouts: AUTOPILOT. The brunette swivels in his chair to face Donald.

.

"Now you have all the time you need." The duck quacks. Goofy sighs in exasperation and unbuckles his seat belt, leaning forward.

.

"I have to agree with Donald on this one," Goofy says sheepishly. "What's going on Sora? You really had us scared back there. You turned into a Heartless!"

.

"I know…" Sora's voice is low and regretful. He stares at his companions while lifting his leg.

He sits his foot on top of the chair, his head resting on his bent knee. "I'm sorry about that. If I told you what I was going to do; you would've never let me do it."

.

"Gwarsh Sora, you're absolutely right! That was foolish what you did! Now you got the whole castle after you!" Goofy rubs his shoulder.

.

"And us!" Donald points out. Sora wraps his arms in front of his face, blocking the view of the magician and knight.

His friends just knew how to send him on a guilt trip, but he can't turn back now. It had been the only way. Roxas needs him.

.

What about Kairi and Riku? What about everyone at the castle? He had betrayed their trusts in just a few hours after piecing it together for many years.

The thought makes him feel suddenly alone, hollow like animal made holes in the bark of a tree. Would anyone forgive him for it?

.

"I couldn't take it anymore," Sora whispers. Hands pry arms away from his face. The brunette gazes at Goofy, who smiles.

Sora stares at the knight's black pebble eyes, sincere and friendly, wanting to understand.

"I needed to find a way out. The pain was too much, the memories too heavy to take in. If it kept going, Roxas would be here instead of me.

I wanted to save him because I'm the only one who can. _I_ can understand him." Sora explains quietly, Goofy nodding along with his words.

.

"And we wouldn't want to lose you Sora." Goofy puts delicately.

"You're our friend! We never would want to lose a friend. Right, Donald?" The knight twists his head to look at the duck, whose eyes are surprisingly teary.

.

"Aw, shucks, of course not." Donald babbles, walking over while trying not to sniff. He quickly shakes his head.

"I mean, I'm still furious at you! The king is going to eat me for dinner once he finds us because no doubt, he's after us!

But if all this results in you staying alive, well," Donald pauses, scratches his head. "The king never lifted our duties in protecting the keyblade master,

so that's what we'll do! We'll stick together!" The duck gives Sora a thumbs up. The brunette laughs brokenly towards his companion's action.

.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot." Sora presses his hand to his chest. His heart pulsates beneath his palm.

The rush of energy in having battled before reaching the gummi ship has made him unusually tired.

.

**239****th**** Day**

**IV. **

.

Roxas sits in the secret room of the library, head in his hands. He stares at the smashed console,

remembering the anger that fueled him to destroy it in the first place.

He has already scavenged around the mansion for any signs of life.

Even after having left some time ago, the mansion still stands,

desolate and fragmented like Roxas, without a heart to keep the place alive.

.

The realization hits Roxas' harder than the first time he found out what he truly is. Even sitting here,

letting dust particles tickle his nose and the smell of rotting wood invade his nostrils, Roxas is in the same place he started.

.

A Nobody: lost, confused, and without a heart.

.

"What happened to Sora?" He whispers. Dizziness creates havoc in his thoughts. If he is here…did that mean…

How much time has passed? Years? Months? Possibly days since he last remembered stepping on solid ground in a body not his own? Did it even matter?

.

"I shouldn't be here." He mutters darkly, crossing his fingers while staring at the wall before him.

He's a sham, a worthless piece of mass not meant to exist.

The thought blooms, a flower growing razor sharp teeth, beautiful and unrelenting, refusing to understand what it is.

.

_Thump, thump._

.

His eyes widen.

.

_Thump, thump, thump. Mumble._

_._

Roxas straightens, eye brows curl with questions. The sounds come from above him. He holds his breath, still as the air.

.

_Mumble._

.

Is there someone talking? The blonde rises, creeps slowly to the open doorway.

.

"Do you think he could be here?" A gruff voice questions.

.

"The queen said it's one of the more likely places." Another voice answers as their boots tap against the floor.

Roxas takes a peak. He squeaks upon seeing three men wearing silver armor and pointed shoes.

He quickly retracts and leans against the wall, hoping he can somehow disappear into it.

.

"_Who are they?"_ Roxas thinks, hearing the steps draw closer.

.

"What was the boy's name again?" A new voice wonders, squeaky like mice.

.

"Erm," The gruff voice pauses, "Roxas. His name's Roxas. Remember; be careful not to harm him. King Mickey wants the boy unscathed."

.

Roxas bites his lip. King Mickey? He is sure he has heard of him before. His memories are blurry. What does a king want with him?

.

"That's if he's really here in Twilight Town." The squeaky voice comments. This catches the blonde's attention.

.

"What do you mean?" The quietest of the three asks.

.

"Well, this Roxas character used to be part of Organization XIII. He supposed to have disappeared with the rest of them." Explains the gruff one.

.

Disappeared?

.

"Ugh, that whole thing. We were _so_ busy. Thank the king all those foolish heartless souls have gone, they caused quite a stir." The squeaky one replies.

.

_Foolish. Heartless. Souls?_

.

"Yeah, the whole lots of them were idiots. The world is better off without people pretending to be real." Inputs the gruff one.

"Let's keep checking down here, most likely well find nothing. Hopefully this whole mess is a misunderstanding and we can go home."

.

His words cause the blonde's anger to simmer. How _dare _him! How _dare_ he say that! Everyone wants to harm him. The organization used him!

.

"I'm not real," Roxas says, his arms slack. His voice echoes off the walls, catching the three scouts' attention.

.

"Huh? You heard that?" The squeaky voice questions.

.

"I'm not real," Roxas repeats louder, lifting his head towards the low ceiling, wanting to feel upset. Wanting…_something_. "I'm not real."

.

"Eh, let's get a closer look, might be something harmless." The gruff voice commands, walking towards the doorway leading into the underground lab.

.

Floods of memory hits Roxas, battering his mind. He pushes his fists against his head,

wanting to crush his skull with the amount of force he creates, dizzy like fireflies spinning in the air too fast.

.

"I'm not real. I'm not real. I'M not REAL. I'M NOT REAL!"

From whispers to yells, Roxas screams, ignores heavy footfalls clattering against the floor.

Memories cloud his vision as he runs out from his place by the door frame, startling the three scouts.

He swings wildly at them with his hands, eyes squeezed shut. The largest of the three scouts grabs the blonde's arms, twisting them behind his back.

Roxas cries from the roughness of the grip, thrashing as the words repeat, a deathly mantra.

.

_I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real. I'm not real._

_._

"Gah!" The scout shouts, releasing his hold on the boy. He rubs his wrists and stares at the Oblivion keyblade suddenly gripped tightly in the Roxas' hand.

.

"What the! That wasn't there before!" The squeaky voice scout utters, his lanky body stumbling back.

The quiet and shortest one of the bunch crouches cautiously, pulling a small blade from his hip pocket, eying the boy wearily.

.

Roxas stands, his body rigid like the anger he wants to feel,

crumbling like the fake he knows he is.

He slowly opens his eyes, slippery ice blue stones staring into the depths of nothingness he knows he is.

He lifts his head slowly, eying the largest and gruff voiced scout.

.

"I'm not real right?" Roxas questions, glaring coldly. "I'm not _real_. Right?"

He starts to walk over to the scout, flipping Oblivion in his hand; its tip sticks out behind him.

"Tell me!" He demands acidly, thrusting the twirling keyblade upward. The scout quickly dodges the attack.

"TELL ME!" Roxas barks. The Oblivion sweats darkness, cold in his grasp. He swings the keyblade hysterically, uncaring of where it swings.

.

~O~

.

"Kairi," Aerith calls. The redhead turns, spotting the healer standing in the door way. "Can I come in?"

.

"You already have," Kairi mutters, returning to staring out the window while sitting on a couch, her head resting in her arms. Aerith looks down at the red carpet.

.

"Sorry, maybe I-"

.

"No, it's fine," Kairi interrupts with a strained smile. "You can come in."

Aerith shuts the door quietly behind her, inspecting the maroon walls, the brown furniture, and queen sized bed layered with crimson blankets.

She absent-mindedly laces her fingers while approaching the red head. She sits on the couch, smooths out her pink dress.

.

"That was quite a morning huh?" Aerith questions, looks intently at the brown checkered ceiling. "I never would have expect-"

.

"Why did he do it?" Kairi interrupts again, never breaking her gaze off the clouds she has been trying to place shapes to for the past hour.

.

"He did it for Roxas." Aerith answers, not needing to have the question clarified.

.

"No," Kairi shakes her head, her upper body twisting to lye fully on the side of the couch.

She rests her head, lets it sink into the plush cushions. "Why did he use me the way he did?"

.

They sit in silence. The red head has always felt sure about her relationship with Sora, but after yesterday, she feels unsure about everything.

.

"Have you ever been used?" Kairi abruptly asks. Aerith looks at her with sad eyes.

"It's kind of a slap in the face." Kairi chuckles morbidly." It's almost like someone says you're useless and the only way you can be useful is if you're used."

.

Aerith cringes at her words. "Kairi, out of all the things I have come to know Sora, I do not think he would throw away his bond with you. He has done so much."

.

"Then what would you call it?" The younger girl snaps. Her toes dig into the cushions.

.

"You will have to ask him," Aerith is unfazed by Kairi's tone, wonders if the younger girl feels angry at all.

"He always did have a tendency of wanting to save everyone."

.

Kairi plays with a strand of her hair. "I just don't like the way he made me feel about it in that moment." Aerith nods, shifting her position on the couch.

.

"Like I said, you will have to ask him." Aerith repeats. "Do not ever feel like that."

She adds as an afterthought. Kairi looks at her questioningly. "Do not ever feel useless."

.

The redhead giggles. "I don't exactly feel useless anymore. I probably would if…I was normal.

It's more about remembering how it felt. Holding onto that so I won't forget it in the future. I want to be able to recognize it."

Kairi elaborates, her heart casting away emotions into its own darkness like a tool gone useless. "Because eventually, I'll never feel it again."

Aerith watches Kairi play with her hair, she straightens her back. "Whatever, it's just a lot to think about. I want to be able to protect everyone's heart when mine fails.

Help everyone remember how important happiness is. Never forget the feeling. I should be feeling lost now though, because my mind isn't sure where to start."

.

"I've never heard you this…optimistic before." Aerith comments, tilting her head to look at Kairi. The redhead shrugs.

.

"Feelings make a person selfish," Kairi states plainly.

"A lot of the time, I don't think about myself like I used to. I keep thinking about everyone else. I want everyone to be happy."

Kairi states more boldly, more confidently.

.

"You just do not know where to begin." Aerith states, amazed at Kairi's recovery from the situation.

It also saddens her. Kairi is still so young, and already part of her emotions are gone.

She wonders how the other Princesses of Heart are fairing. "Maybe I can help you there."

.

~O~

.

"Hey!" Aerith shouts, grasping onto Kairi's hands. She startles the two guards standing outside a door.

.

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Gainsborough," They both bow. Aerith looks at each guard critically.

.

"What are you two doing standing here! The whole castle is in an uproar! Go help your fellow man!"

Aerith demands, raising an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

.

"But we have orders-"

.

"The king and queen will find this to be a special exception! The castle can use more hands. We'll be fine."

Aerith assures. The guards don't move. "Have I ever given you any doubt that I am not trust worthy? I am Merlin's apprentice. Go on!" Aerith presses.

Kairi attempts to hold in her laughter as she watches the guards jog away, leaving them alone in the hall. They both enter the room.

Kairi closes the door behind her. Upon turning, she observes Aerith standing by the bed Axel sleeps in, oblivious to his surroundings.

.

"What are we doing here?" Kairi inquires, walking over to the healer. She lets her hand rest on the bed post, watching Axel sleep.

.

~O~

.

Bursting through the doors of the mansion, Roxas is running, Oblivion tightly grasped in his hand, ignoring the shouts of the scouts behind him.

He doesn't want this right? He isn't supposed to be here! He's not real after all. Trying to pretend to be the figment of a shadow.

.

The concrete falls away into dirt and grass, stomped on as he runs for something more than just a pretended existence.

Passing by trees, blurs of brown and green, he hears them shift. Roxas glances up quickly, noting the scouts following him through the branches.

He suddenly crashes in to the squeaky voiced scout. They tumble, the keyblade falling out of his hand.

.

"Calm down kid! Jeez!" The scout yells, his other companions climbing down the trees. Roxas squirms, screaming.

The blonde rips his hand free from the scout's grasp, connects his fist with the older man's jaw.

The scout yelps, letting go of the blonde as he stands up, running to pick up his keyblade.

The other two scouts rush after him. Roxas crouches on the ground, lifts his keyblade upward. He wants to be left alone.

.

~O~

.

"I kept thinking there was a spell cast on Axel's body and that is causing him to sleep so deeply."

Aerith explains, placing her chin in her hand. "I was being too thinky again."

.

"Too thinky?" Kairi quirks an eyebrow. Aerith shakes her head, brushing the term aside.

.

"I was thinking backwards about the whole situation. It's not a spell cast on the heart."

The healer walks to the side of the bed, sitting down. The white blankets sink and rustle.

"It's the heart that has cast a spell on the body. Switching the roles changes everything." Aerith puts lightly.

.

"Why didn't you tell this to the king or queen?" Kairi inquires.

.

"It is just a theory. I did not want to get anyone's hopes up if it does not work."

.

"Exactly what doesn't work?"

.

"You."

.

"Me," Kairi points to herself. The healer chuckles and nods. "What can I do?"

.

"You are the Princess of Heart Kairi," the healer states. "This situation calls for a power that deals specifically with the heart.

You specialize in that area; no matter how untrained you may feel with your abilities." Aerith explains, Kairi's eyes widen.

.

"You think I can wake him?" The redhead asks incredulously, staring doubtfully at Axel.

.

"Well, think about it. Your heart was able to bring Sora back from the darkness. Your heart recognized Riku's disguise as Ansem.

Your heart is very sensitive; it can call out to other hearts like a beacon." Kairi digests the information, glancing at the carpeting.

.

"Do you think I can…call out to Axel's heart?"

.

"You never know right? Axel has been sleeping this whole time. Maybe he's asleep because his heart is asleep, preventing awakening,"

Aerith hypothesis. Kairi doesn't disagree, the logic makes sense.

.

"But," Kairi is skeptical, backing away from the bed. "The only times I really used my powers was in high stress situations.

I never needed to think, I just did. I'm not sure how it would work here." Her fingers intertwine. "What if I end up hurting Axel instead of helping him?"

.

Aerith rises from the bed and unlaces her younger friend's fingers.

.

"Believe in your heart," Aerith whispers, tone serious. Kairi stares into her green eyes, looking for strength.

"Do you not think it is time to command your heart? Like you said, your heart has been reacting to situations without your own consent.

The toll eats at your emotions. Take command." Aerith voice is silently demanding, laced with undertones of confidence, appealing as the taste of coconuts.

"Do not fight your heart or doubt it, just do it and try. Embrace your heart." The healer backs away.

"But I will not push you. This is up for you to decide. If you really want to that is." Aerith sits on the bed.

.

Kairi is still, her friend's words resounding in her mind. She walks slowly to the bed, halts. Can she do this? She doesn't want to feel useless again.

.

Aerith sighs, unsure if she has gotten through to her younger companion until she sees small pale fingers grasp Axel's hands,

delicate and light like clouds puffing in the breeze. Kairi kneels beside the bed and closes her eyes.

.

~O~

.

Lungs burn, gasps, fights for air.

Roxas stares at the scouts, unconscious on the ground in an alley of Twilight Town,

wanting to ram his keyblade into their bodies,

wanting to beat them until their faces are unrecognizable.

He walks over to the largest scout,

eyes closed, his mouth apart in a silent scream.

The blonde lifts Oblivion in the air.

Darkness glints off the black metal,

reflecting the crazed gaze of Roxas,

tornadoes peaking at the top of stormy blue seas,

"Why am I here?"

He asks, breath shaky, reminiscent of the sound of a snake hissing.

"Why me? Is this some way to taunt me?"

He lifts the keyblade higher, imagining it cutting thin lines on bronzed skin, playing tic tac toe.

The metal of Oblivion is hot from the heat of his hands.

"I'll never be real!"

.

Roxas swings the blade down,

envisions blue suns staring at him, warm and welcoming,

the bottom of eyes curving into a seductive smile.

Hands ache from gripping the keyblade too hard.

.

"_You're not me."_ Brown locks of hair shift in the wind, scatter away like shriveled leaves in autumn. Roxas feels Sora fade from his mind.

.

He blinks rapidly,

realizes the keyblade hovers over the man's heart,

taunting to kiss his chest with the tip of it's blade.

.

Oblivion clatters to the ground.

.

Roxas knees hit the ground, mindless of pain.

His palms flat on the stone, rough like sand against his hands.

His throat refuses the impulse to scream. dry and cracked like his eyes, unable to cry.

"I'll never be real…but you are," Roxas whispers, bowing his head away from the sun that glares at his foolishness in the distance.

.

How could he think to hurt these people? They have hearts.

They deserve to be alive much more than he does. They probably have a home to go back to.

.

Roxas has nothing.

.

~O~

.

"_Axel?"_

.

~O~

.

The windows of buildings stare curiously at the gummi ship whizzing above their gazes.

.

"Sora! Land over there!" Goofy points to a small clearing in the forest outside of Twilight Town.

Nodding, the brunette steers the ship lower, being careful not to ram into any vegetation as they hover over a large patch of grass.

After a few moments, Sora eases the ship onto the ground, clicking a few buttons to shut the ship down.

.

Sora looks out the window, spots the Old Mansion in the distance, covered in ivy and decaying brickwork.

He thinks of his memories here. Truthfully, he never thought to even see this place again.

.

"_Roxas,"_ Sora thinks, leaning forward. His hand presses against the glass, cool underneath his fingertips. _"Please be here."_

.

~O~

.

"_Axel?" _

_._

The redhead opens his eyes, continuing to lie down on the platform, hands behind his head. After a few moments of silence, his lids slowly close.

.

"Axel?"

.

"Hmm?" He rubs his eyes, unsure of what he hears.

Axel swings himself forward, leaning on his hands, elbows locking.

He peers around, not surprised to find the emptiness surrounding him. Axel realized this place must be another part of his hell,

an eternal dwelling pockmarked by color splotches on the floor. He should have been alone.

.

"Voices again?" Axel slumps his shoulders in distress, digging in his pocket for the popsicle stick.

He gazes at it, remembers the faded brown lettering stamped on its wooden surface.

.

"Axel."

.

"Ok, maybe there is something calling me," he mumbles to himself, tucking the slim wood away.

.

"Axel!"

.

~O~

.

Sora rushes towards the rickety mansion, left to rot like memories. Donald and Goofy shout for him to slow down, but he can't.

.

Roxas has to be here.

.

~O~

.

The tip of Oblivion drags across the cream colored stone, emitting a scream, nails scratching against the blackboard.

His feet drag across the ground, noises reminiscent to sneezing, sick with emptiness, sick of himself.

.

Roxas is unable to comprehend where he is headed to.

.

And suddenly, he finds himself on the ground. Knees bent like his existence, crooked and misshapen, unable to fit in the larger puzzle of Twilight Town. The keyblade disappears.

.

"Hey, uh, sorry man! You ok?" A voice calls from above. Roxas gazes at hazel eyes staring in uneasy worry.

The stranger's pale blonde hair spikes upward, strands attempting to reach the sky.

He wears a black tank top with white markings and cargo pants. Roxas' face drains of color.

.

"Jeez, Hayner, you never pay attention to where you're going!"

A short boy with black shaggy hair, the shape of palm trees, and soft brown eyes call.

His red 'Dog Street' jersey wrinkles as he rests his hands on his blue jeaned knees.

His round face tilts to the side, eying Roxas. "Hey! Sorry about my friend, he really doesn't pay attention to what he's doing!"

.

"Shut up Pence. Way to make me look bad!" Hayner shouts, grinning lopsidedly.

He grabs for Roxas' hand, forcibly lifting the smaller boy up. Roxas doesn't protest.

"Anyway, like I said, sorry man!" Hayner repeats, gazing expectantly at the newcomer.

.

"Are you ok?" Roxas hears a female voice, assumes it be Olette.

Imaging her short brown hair curled about her narrow face and kind green eyes, her hands behind her back, making the fabric of her orange tank top scrunch together.

He can't look at her; he can't look at any of them. They are ghosts without having to be dead, wandering and eating sea salt ice cream in a town that is real.

Not like his Twilight Town, not like his Hayner, Pence and Olette, all of them real experiences in a fake world.

.

"You didn't hit your head, did you…?" Hayner continues, trying to peer at the stranger's face.

"I've never really seen you hear before, are you new to Twilight Town or something?"

.

"Don't start all the questions already. Maybe he's just gathering himself, right?

A fall like that from you would knock me out a little too." Olette comments. Hayner's face turns sour.

.

"You two are against me today." His friends giggle at the comment.

.

~O~

.

Axel watches wisps of red hair float around a pale face, blue eyes surprised as he is. Slim fingers reach out to him, floating closer.

Axel reaches upward; worrying about his state of mind, worrying what he sees isn't real.

.

Their fingers brush against one another. His grip is strong, tightening around a small hand that erases his growing doubt. Green irises grow warm with recognition.

.

"I know you," Axel whispers, almost chokes in relief at seeing another breathing being. He takes a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Kairi. Kairi?"

.

The redhead nods and smiles, her body hovers above him like an astral being, preparing to take him to heaven.

.

"You remember me." Kairi responds, the weightlessness of her body new to her senses.

.

"I kidnapped you." Axel raises his free hand. His finger traces down the side of her cheek, solid, warm, real.

.

"You saved Sora." She responds, "And…" The redhead gently floats to the ground, her feet touching the platform.

"I'm going to save you." The platform glows at her touch, her heart pumping hotly against the magic coursing through her.

Axel closes his eyes against the glow. Kairi holds tightly to his hand, feeling him want to pull away.

.

The light pools at their feet, settles at the edges of the platform, and runs down it's sides like a waterfall.

Axel slowly opens his eyes, shocked to find the platform changed.

.

What once was a broken image of color is a mosaic of smiling yellow, blazing red, soothing blue, and chuckling orange tiles.

Axel walks around the platform, realizing the image to be of himself in side profile,

eyes closed as if dreaming, holding circular weapons with pointed red tips limply in his hands, legs bent.

Behind him is a rendering of Twilight Town during the sunset.

Three circles sit to the left of his body, encasing portraits of Roxas, Sora, and a girl with short black hair.

Their blue eyes glow, staring into the darkness beyond the platform, contemplative and calm.

.

Axel bends down next to the portrait of Roxas, tracing the blonde boy's eyelid, wanting to be mesmerized.

.

"This is the Platform of Awakening." Kairi explains, letting her heart decipher their location.

"Each person with a strong heart has their own. It's an in-between place."

.

"Platform of Awakening? In-between?" Axel echoes, standing up to look at Kairi.

.

"A place…that exists nowhere but somewhere. It's confusing," Kairi's eyebrows knit, trying to piece together her heart's language.

"It's where the heart sleeps. It's the final place before someone can go back to their own world. The final step for the heart to awaken."

Axel walks over to her, tilts his head to the side.

.

"I don't know how long I've been here. I thought I," Axel pauses. "I was floating in the darkness and I ended up here. I didn't know what to do."

.

"Maybe it's because you found your heart in the darkness and ended up here." Kairi suggests. Axel gazes disbelievingly.

.

"I'm a Nobody. I can't have a heart." He answers bitterly. Kairi grasps his hand again.

.

"Yes you do. I _know_ you do, or else, why would you be here? Only people with hearts have a place like this."

Kairi gestures to their surroundings, bidding Axel to agree.

.

"That doesn't make sense."

.

"It does make sense," Kairi bites her lip, adding the bits of information together.

"I think that…when you found your heart in the darkness, your body appeared in Radiant Garden."

.

"Whoa, what! That's not possible; I've been here the whole time!" Axel shouts, more confused than before.

.

"Listen," Kairi commands, her heart threading through Axel's emotions, calming him.

"People who have hearts and come out of the darkness return fully awake to their world.

For you, it's different because you entered the darkness as a Nobody and left as something else.

You came back to Radiant Garden. I'm guessing that's where you were born."

Kairi explains, the information makes more sense to her. "But you aren't awake, you're still asleep. Aerith found you."

.

"Who's Aerith?" Axel questions.

.

"She's been taking care of you when others wanted to hurt you.

They thought you were dangerous. Aerith wants to give you a chance.

We're all at Disney Castle now with King Mickey. We've been trying to wake you, but nothing's worked."

.

"Who's we? How're you here if what you're saying is true?"

.

"Aerith suggested that it wasn't you who's sleeping, but that your heart is. I'm a Princess of Heart.

It made sense for me to try and see if I could wake you." Kairi finishes shyly and looks at the platform.

.

Axel isn't sure what to make of this. Princess of Heart? He isn't familiar with the term.

He remembers it being briefly mentioned by Saix, a long lost friend turned Nobody, during the time of Organization XIII.

.

"I'll explain everything when we return to Disney Castle. Please trust me!"

Kairi squeezes his hand for reassurance. He looks down at their intertwined fingers, green eyes filling with sadness.

.

"What if…I can't go back? What if any of this isn't real?" He questions slowly, afraid of his rising hope.

.

"Think like that and you'll never get out of here," Kairi jokes, sighs and smiles.

"You found your heart for a reason. What compelled you to leave the darkness? Think of why you're here."

.

Images of blue eyes and sandy blonde hair fill Axel's mind. His nose smells the scents of sea salt ice cream.

He twists his head, looking back down at the mosaic image.

Kairi raises an eyebrow as Axel fishes in his pocket for the popsicle stick, eying the wood carefully.

.

"Roxas…" Axel whispers fondly. Kairi's eyes soften, closing the space between them, hugging the popsicle stick between their bodies.

.

"Think of him then." Kairi says. "Focus on him."

.

Axel sighs shakily. He wraps his free arm around her shoulders.

.

"It's ok to be scared. He's your hope. Think of Roxas. He would want you to live."

.

~O~

.

"Sora, calm down! Just because he isn't here doesn't mean he isn't somewhere else!"

Donald huffs, slapping his foot against the dusty floorboards of the Old Mansion,

watching his brunette companion panic while walking over to another entrance.

.

"He has to be here!" Sora shouts, entering the worn down library, gazing at the open gap in the floor that leads to the laboratory.

A large hand rests on his shoulder. Sora twists his head, stares at Goofy.

.

"Hey, Sora. It's been almost a day and a half since you pulled that, er, stunt back at the castle…

It's very likely that if Roxas did wake up here, he might be wondering off somewhere in town?" Goofy reasons.

.

Sora freezes, contemplating his options. He hasn't put much thought into the time difference from Disney Castle to Twilight Town.

Is Roxas ok, clueless about what is happening?

.

Goofy feels the tenseness of Sora's shoulders relax. The brunette turns to face him.

"Let's check the town then!" The brunette says. His two companions nod, running towards the main entrance

.

~O~

.

"Will the gummi ship be fine?" Riku asks, examining Twilight Town before him, the streets sparse,

a few people wondering on the yellow brick paths. Mickey gazes at his aquamarine eyes.

.

"Yes, once we meet up with the search party, I'll send them over to secure the ship for safety measures.

They should be here by now…" Mickey explains, searching his surroundings. Riku leans on a brick wall off the main path, crossing his arms anxiously.

Is Sora here too? Is he right in coming here? What about Roxas?

.

"Your majesty!" A low and squeaky voice calls from behind them.

Mickey and Riku turn to gaze at three men walking towards them, each carrying the King's emblem on their attire. Mickey waves to them, they quickly bow.

As soon as they straighten, Riku can't help but notice their dirt caked clothing, armor, and bruised faces. One of the scouts is missing a weapon. Mickey's eyes darken with urgency.

.

"You said it's urgent. You found Roxas?" The king asks, his voice tinted lightly with hope.

.

"Yes, we spotted him." The squeaky voiced scout responds. The tallest of the three rolls his shoulders. "Unfortunately…"

.

"He got away?" Riku finishes, the scout bites his lip.

.

"The boy is strong. We first spotted him in an old mansion outside of town. We engaged him. He was able to wield a keyblade.

However, he managed to escape and we haven't been able to relocate him.

What do you wish for us to do your majesty to make up for our error?" The gruff scout questions, bowing in apology. Riku rubs his face.

.

"Escaped capture? Hmmm…I think I know of a few spots he might go to aside from the mansion. At least we know he's actually here." Says Mickey.

.

"Sora must be here too," Riku comments. The king nods.

.

"Right! You three, we have a gummi ship with us. I'll give you its location so you can secure it.

You can finish tending to your injuries there. We'll handle this matter ourselves." Mickey commands, the three scouts bow.

.

"Wait," Riku intervenes, stepping forward to look at the tallest scout. "The boy, Roxas, how was he? Did he seem…ok?" Riku is unsure of how to phrase his question.

.

"Anrgy," the tallest scout answers, crossing his arms. "He seemed angry, it was almost as if he wasn't fighting us but…rather himself."

.

"Indeed, indeed! He kept muttering to himself, acting unusual." The quietest of the scouts pipes up.

Riku nods in thanks. Mickey relays the location of the gummi ship, sending the small scouting party away. He turns to face Riku, scratching the back of his head.

.

"Angry? So many things to be angry about." The king mutters. Riku gazes at the orange sky, outlining the clouds with his weary eyes.

The sun will disappear soon. They should use as much light as they can to find Roxas easier. Not unless Sora already found him.

.

~O~

_._

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

_._

Kairi gasps, chokes, and coughs her dizziness onto the cooling skin of air. Her left hand grips the bed sheet tightly. A few moments-

.

"Kairi?" She hears a familiar voice call. The redhead opens her eyes slowly, the side of her head against the mattress to stare at worried green eyes.

.

"Aerith?" Kairi's voice is quiet, tentative. She lifts her head to look fully at her companion, notices something off.

Her clothes are different from when she last saw her. The healer's hair is tied in a pony tail, loose strands falling over her shoulders as she leans forward.

.

"Kairi…" Aerith slowly gasps, her hands flying to her mouth.

The Princess of Heart is confused by her gesture, boggled by the way her eyes focus on something entirely different.

It is then she feels pressure in her right hand, fingers being squeezed by something warm.

Kairi follows Aerith's line of sight to land on another pair of green eyes, hazy, laced with uncertainty.

.

Her mouth parts in shock, staring at Axel, who gazes at her from his position, lying on the bed.

Red strands obscure his slightly raised eyebrows. He tilts his head to look more fully at her. Kairi looks at their laced fingers.

.

"Kai…ri…?" He is slow to respond, lips re-memorizing the curve of his r's and the stiff spine of his i's.

His eyebrows scrunch together. Aerith moves closer to his side, relief evident in her face.

.

"Unbelievable. It worked!" Aerith says breathlessly, clapping her hands together and close to her chest. Axel lifts his head to glimpse at the unfamiliar face.

.

"Ae…rith. Aerith?" Axel questions. He lets go of Kairi's hand and pushes himself into a sitting position.

.

"You know me?" Aerith asks in confusion. Kairi shakes her head, gathering her thoughts.

.

"I told him who you are." The Princess of Heart tucks a hair behind her ear. "Axel?"

.

The redheaded male looks down at his clothing, feels his arms and face, letting his senses adjust to the gravity of the world.

The darkness always felt weightless and empty. This thought triggers his hands to land on his chest.

.

"I feel…something." Axel states in worry.

.

"Where?" Aerith asks.

.

"Here." Axel's hand lies against his chest, feeling something pump. Aerith's eyes soften. She sits on the edge of the bed.

.

"That is your heart Axel." The healer responds. His eyes widen, quickly glances to Kairi, who responds in the affirmative.

.

"See? I told you. You have a heart. You belong here." Kairi smiles, retakes and squeezes his hand.

.

He concentrates on the rhythms of his heart,

beating reminiscent to the steady twirl of a carousal,

metal horses painted cream and blue, rise and fall, uplift like his heart.

Axel rubs his head, trying to sort and intake the new sensations he feels. _Feels_. _He can feel._

.

"I really have a heart." Axel's voice grows strong, louder. His muscles flex as he pushes the covers to the side.

His bare feet land on the floor, tickled by the carpet fibers. It makes him want to laugh and wonder if he's a ticklish person.

.

"Axel? How do you feel? Can you walk?" Kairi wonders, stands from her kneeling position.

.

That is such a hard question to answer. He feels everything.

.

He breathes in deeply, inhaling the scents of lavender. "Alive."

.

* * *

**Read and review! Oh erm, pertaining to the story and also a SMALL SPOILER FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP GAME **_(Don't read if you don't want to know =P It's a small spoiler!)_ Kairi mentions that Axel is possibly from Radiant Garden in the Platform of Awakening. Axel is from Radiant Garden. He lived there with Saix.** Funny how my calculations were right before I actually found this out, hahaha. No a big spoiler, so no big deal hehehehe.  
**

**-Eggpan**


	16. 240th Day

**Hi! =D It's been far too long since I have updated! I took a leave of absence =cough= Even though it wasn't announced that I would do so, sorry. I fell into a black hole XD. I guess I was really stressed out about a few things and wanted to take a break. I'm glad I did. I can start focusing again. Just have to take one thing at a time.**

**SO, whose going to NYAF (Anime fest in NY) in Oct.? =) Me! Lol. I haven't cosplayed in years. This year, I'm planning to cosplay Yuffie from Dirge of Cerberus. I also want to create the cape she wears. That should be a fun project. I also have a job interview on Monday O_O. Wish me luck =D! You can see what else I've been up to on my blog (links are in my profile page).**

**I'm also planning a new fanfic in the Final Fantasy 7 section =). Its been on my mind for awhile. It will mostly center around Yuffie and Vincent (mostly Yuffie though). It will be in similar format to this story. I already know the main events and what happens around the end =). I want to get near the ending of this story before I tackle it completely. **

**Anyway, there was this one dilemma I kept facing with this fanfic at the very beginning. I won't say what it is because it affects the rest of the story insanely. I finally figured out how something in the story was supposed to happen. Now I just have to hammer out the details.**

**Onward! =D Thanks for your reviews and patience, I am sure some of you want to tackle and fry me on a skillet. Story is mine, characters are not.**

* * *

**PART III**

**239****th****/240****th**** Day**

**VII.**

.

Roxas stares at the creases in his hands. The metal springs of an old worn couch dig into his legs.

He feels awkward with Hayner eying him wearily from the cardboard box he sits on. Olette lounges on the swivel chair next to the Nobody, hands folded in her lap.

Her head bobs from side to side. After being prodded and poked at, Hayner had decided to bring Roxas to their hangout to make sure he really hadn't injured the blonde boy.

His worry grows. Roxas is mute with answers.

.

"Er, are you sure you don't wanna go to a hospital? I don't know you or anything, but you seem…out of it,"

Pence states, hands holding his weight as he leans back on a broken desk top.

.

The blonde boy in question contemplates escape, wonders why he stays in their company.

.

"_This isn't good."_ Roxas thinks, his panic swells like blisters, irritating and itchy.

_"I need to leave. Those guys will be after me soon. I don't want to put them in any danger. They're my…" _

Roxas gulps, glances quickly at the three teenagers in the room, and shakes his head.

_"No, they aren't my friends, they never knew me. Putting them in danger like this..." _

_._

The three friends turn their attention to the Nobody, surprised to find him standing weakly, pressured by a burden they cannot understand.

.

"Yo, relax," Hayner jumps from his seat, walks toward the Nobody, and places a hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Roxas gives in and looks into Hayner's eyes for the first time since they met: golden honey sticky with concern. Roxas is nauseous.

.

~O~

.

Axel taps his newly black-boot-clad-feet on the marble balcony, observing a landscape he does not recall from a past life.

His hands glide on the coolness of the rail, exciting his senses. He felt these sensations and jagged textures before, but having feelings added,

like a layer of sprinkles on ice cream, made the experience completely new and unfamiliar.

.

"I'm really here," he mutters, a half smirk on his lips. He feels groggy, but it does not deter his racing mind, which attempts to make sense of his heart.

.

Behind him stands Aerith, leaning against the balcony door. He insisted on walking to regain his balance, talk to regain his sense of speech.

He is a child again, a ball of energy never to be quieted. The healer lifts her head. Axel pushes his shoulders back, muscles clench, head tilts, and inhales deeply though his mouth.

She hears him whistle long and off key, an off tune flute. He tries again and the whistle sounds less nasally.

.

Creasing her eyebrows, Aerith repositions herself, her back against the door frame.

What will happen now? Word will get to the King and Queen soon enough that Axel is awake. What will they do to him? What does Axel's return mean for everyone?

.

"Aerith," Axel calls, startling said healer out of her thoughts. Axel faces her, his elbows bent on the rail. His long torso leans on the stone. "Your name's Aerith, right?"

.

"Yes. It is." She answers, walking towards him, a gentle smile on her face.

.

"Kairi told me a little bit about you." Axel starts. His fingers wiggle, caressing the air.

"She said you were the only one who protected me from everyone. Even said some dude wanted to hack me to pieces because of what I've done."

He voice is small, regret tastes like soot on his lips. He feels strangely warm. Aerith presses a hand to his arm.

.

"I think people were scared." The healer comments and thinks of Leon. "They think _Nobody_ and panic.

I was never really closely related to the incident with Organization XIII." Axel cringes at the name. "It let me see the situation from a different angle.

I feel you deserve a chance. You were not like the others, or so I gather." Aerith chuckles lightly at Axel skeptical expression. "You're different from everyone.

I am different. We have experienced situations not many people face. Because of it, even though I do not know you, we share a common bond.

Why throw that away because of prejudice?" Aerith retracts her hand. "If others can feel that bond, feel the strength of your heart, I know they will come around."

Axel stares at the healer, sorting through the feelings her words give him; appreciation, acceptance possibly? It is nice.

.

"Thanks." Axel responds. His cheeks are uncomfortably hot.

.

"No need to thank me." Aerith says.

.

"No, really, thanks. It's just that, ya know." Axel's hand combs through his hair. "No one's really stood up for me like that.

It means a lot to know that someone cares." Axel closes his eyes. "Even if I don't really know you."

.

Aerith's laugh is carefree and unrestrained.

.

"Do not worry. I am sure we will get to know each other very well." Aerith soothes.

.

The moment is interrupted by Kairi's arrival. She nods at the pair in greeting. The calm dissipates from Aerith's demeanor.

.

"Have they heard anything," the healer questions. Kairi folds her arms behind her back, biting her lip.

.

"No, they must still be looking. Chip and Dale are still a little…miffed by what Sora did." Kairi rubs the back of her head, a strained smile on her face.

.

The mention of the brunette sends shivers crawling down Axel's hair, to his cheeks, to his neck.

.

"_You remind me of him…"_

_._

"Sora…" The redheaded male sinks to the ground, holding his head. The heat intensifies. Aerith and Kairi kneel in front of him in alarm.

.

He remembers brown jagged edges and blue swirls against tanned skin. He remembers Sora's stare, surprised by his sacrifice.

.

"_You remind me of him…"_

_._

"Roxas."

.

"Axel?" Aerith inquires. She hisses as her fingertips burn from touching his skin. Cradling her hand, she gasps in confusion.

.

"Are you ok!" Kairi asks, unsure of what to do. Aerith watches the skin of her fingers knit together to heal the burns. She shakes out her hand.

.

"Is this some type of a fever?" Aerith mutters, checking for any signs of sickness.

.

"I'm..." Axel gasps out, trying to calm himself. His skin is sweaty against the cool of the day. He wills his emotions to calm.

.

The heat slithers, saunters, sinks into his veins.

.

"I think I'm fine now." Axel repeats, rubbing his arms. A heavy exaltation escapes his lips. Aerith cautiously brings her hands to his forehead. This time his skin is cool.

.

"How odd," Aerith's eyebrows knit. "What was that?"

.

"I don't know." Axel shakes his head, remembering the overflow of feelings. Kairi bites her lip at her carelessness.

Axel doesn't know what is happening at the palace. Let alone what Sora did…for Roxas. Why did she mention his name? "What happened to Sora?"

.

~O~

.

The keyblade master reminisces of his time in Twilight Town, staring over the city while standing at the entrance to the forest.

.

"_Roxas should be here."_ Sora thinks.

.

~O~

.

The Oblivion keyblade appears in Roxas hand. Its black tip glides against Hayner's neck, startling Pence and Olette out of their seats.

He continues to stare at Hayner's eyes, remembering the dust rising from his feet during Struggle battles, the taste of sea salt ice cream on his tongue,

and the heat of the sun massaging his face while they watched the sunset together. No, they never did anything together.

.

"Hey." Hayner is still, perplexed by the appearance of a weapon. "Relax; you don't need to point that thing at me!"

He feels the tip of Oblivion push harder against his neck. Roxas is unrelenting. He is drowning in memories.

.

"Don't hurt him! He was just trying to help!" Olette reasons, hands flying to her mouth. Pence stares questioningly at the weapon with a spark of remembrance.

.

"Where did you get that," asks Pence, surprising Olette from her worry.

.

"I think that's the last thing we want to be talking about right now!" The brunette bites out. Roxas snaps his head in the black haired youth's direction.

.

"Where did you get that," Pence repeats a bit more boldly.

.

"You…" Roxas speaks. "You've seen this before?" He refers to the keyblade in his hand.

.

Pence nods slowly. He gazes at Roxas, blue eyes disturbed and off kilter with the rest of the world, a black shadow bent awkwardly. They shake with something he cannot place.

.

"Yeah…one of our friends had something like that," Pence continues, steering the Nobody's attention away from Hayner.

Roxas licks his dry lips, a lone thought escaping from his brain to his mouth.

.

"Who?" Roxas demands quietly, a question tinted with cold. Olette gazes nervously at Hayner, who gives her a reassuring grin.

.

"Sora," Pence states, watches the widening of Roxas' eyes. "His name is Sora."

.

Slowly, the Nobody moves the keyblade gently towards the floor.

.

"You know…Sora?"

.

"Yeah," It is Olette who answers, her head tilts down. "He came here a while back to find his friend Kairi."

.

"Is he…here?" Roxas loosens his grip on the keyblade, confused by the possibility.

He assumed something awful has happened to his other half since he return. Can it be possible Sora is still alive somewhere?

.

"I don't think so," Pence answers carefully. "We haven't seen him in awhile."

.

The answer falls to the ground like Oblivion. Roxas holds his head in his hands, sinks to the ground, cold numbing his arms. Will he ever know what happened to Sora?

.

Hayner slowly becomes less tense, taking a huge breath of relief. He eyes the weapon wearily, glancing at the smaller blonde.

Olette shakes her head, knowing what Hayner plans to do. He reaches slowly for the keyblade. He inches

.

Closer

.

_Closer_

_._

**Closer**

.

Black sparks emit from the weapon. Hayner gasps. Oblivion disappears and reappears in Roxas' hand.

He swings the keyblade upward. Hayner narrowly misses the blow, tumbling into the cardboard boxes stacked behind him. Olette rushes over to see if he is alright.

.

"I-" Roxas' knuckles turn white. Pence stares at him with disbelief. The Nobody wants to feel remorse. All he can tell is how wrong the situation seems,

how out of place in the world he is. "I'm…I'm sorry!" Roxas pushes Pence out of the way, throws the tattered curtains back, and rushes into the streets of Twilight Town.

.

~O~

.

Axel grabs Kairi's shoulders roughly, shaking her.

.

"Where's Sora!" Axel demands.

.

"You just woke up a few hours ago. Why don't you rest for the day an-"

.

"Kairi, I can handle it. I'm _fine_." Axel reassures hurriedly. "Something's going on isn't there?" The two females glance at one another.

.

"_Does this not sound familiar?"_ Aerith thinks bitterly to her past quarrels with the committee in Radiant Garden. She will not repeat those mistakes again.

.

"Sora has been sick the past few months." Aerith begins. Kairi's eyes narrow in uneasiness. Axel holds up a hand to silence the healer.

.

"Wait…how long has it been?" It has never crossed Axel's mind to wonder about the time passed ever since he disappeared.

Although, time does not exist in darkness, it floats. A discarded shadow of what it once was from the universe. "Since I…" He places a hand on his heart.

.

"Over seven months I think." Aerith recalls, calculating the time in her head. "The Organization is gone. Sora was successful in his quest. He even reunited with Kairi and Riku."

The healer smiles at the Princess of Heart. "Ever since then though, Sora has not been the same."

.

Kairi steps in and recounts the past events of the last few months while Aerith adds snippets of information along with way.

.

"Sora was dreaming…about Roxas' memories?" Axel contemplates, hand under his chin, knees drawn to his chest.

He remembers telling his younger companion of how memories were the only thing Nobodies had to cling to. It was all they had to consider themselves human.

"Where's Sora now? Is he here?" Axel asks. His voice filled with hope at the possibility. It quickly diminishes with the shake of Aerith's head.

.

"That is the predicament we are facing now. Sora has…attempted something dangerous." She places carefully. Axel stares at her expectantly.

"He drove the keyblade into himself. Kairi saved him from the darkness, but when he returned, he started fighting the king, even Riku."

.

"What!" Axel stands, his skin seethes with heat. "Why would he do that!" The answer slaps him in the face unexpectedly.

He grasps the railing. It is the same task he had tried to force Sora to do when he kidnapped Kairi. "Roxas."

.

~O~

.

Mickey and Riku stand in an open square. They stare at the massive neck of the clock tower, perched atop the train station.

.

"Well. I would have expected of all the places, Roxas would be here," says Mickey, shifting the weight of the keyblade in his hand.

"Then again, since he knows someone is after him, knows of his past, it probably wouldn't be the smartest place to come to."

.

Riku agrees, scanning the area for any unwanted visitors. They had already searched the station.

.

"Let's keep looking." Mickey commands. They walk towards the residential district.

.

~O~

.

Sora hurriedly jogs through the streets, mindful of Donald and Goofy behind him.

.

~O~

.

The shutters, ears of the buildings, close themselves to block out the shrieking of the Oblivion keyblade being dragged against the ground.

.

~O~

.

His ears perk. He can hear a grating of some sort.

.

~O~

.

His feet are sluggish, footfalls heavy.

.

~O~

.

His mind questions the sound not in tune with Twilight Town.

.

~O~

.

He doesn't know what to do, where to start, but he knows how to end.

.

~O~

.

He picks up his pace until he is running, he _knows _that sound.

.

~O~

.

He stops, lifts the keyblade, stares at the metal glinting in the fading light. It dulls, losing life.

.

~O~

.

He sees him. He _SEES_ him.

.

~O~

.

He thrusts the keyblade towards his chest.

.

~O~

.

"ROXAS!"

.

Sora slams the Kingdom Key against Oblivion, watching the weapon skitter to the ground.

The keyblade master embraces Roxas, lets his blade dissipate into the air. Donald and Goofy jog towards their position.

The hug is tight and unrelenting, a stable anchor to Roxas' unbalanced mind.

.

"You idiot! You couldn't wait for me!" Sora shouts, uncaring of the tears that gather at the corners of his eyes and spill, a wet curtain down his cheeks.

Roxas is paralyzed, unsure of what is really happening.

.

"S-Sora?" The Nobody questions hesitantly. The brunette nods hurriedly, rubbing small circles on Roxas back. "_Sora_?"

.

"Yeah, it's me you dope!" Sora chokes out, the strong urge to slap his other half strong. "Why would you think to do that!"

He attempts to pull himself away from Roxas, but the Nobody embraces him in return, his hands tangled in Sora's shirt.

.

"I thought…you were..." Roxas trails off, hoping the brunette understands his meaning. Sora's eyes soften, threads his fingers through the blonde's hair.

.

"I'm sorry to make you worry." Sora answers. "I would never want you to think that. I brought you here."

The brunette successfully pulls away from the blonde, holding his hands. "A lot's happened. I needed to make sure you were safe."

.

"You know about those men then?" Roxas inquires. The roughness of Sora gloves against his bare skin is reassuring.

However, being near someone who once was you is a bit unsettling. It is his first time having any real physical contact with the keyblade master.

.

"What men?" Sora raises an eyebrow, twisting his neck to stare at Donald and Goofy.

.

"They said the king wanted to see me." Roxas explains quietly. The duck slaps a hand over his face in exasperation.

.

"What is it Donald?" Sora wonders aloud.

.

"I forgot the King sent scouts to different worlds for progress reports. He must have scouts still patrolling here…"

.

"…and reported them to bring Roxas in." Sora finishes and stands. "That means the king is coming here."

He extends his hand to the blonde, smiling kindly. "We shouldn't stay around for long then." Roxas sighs, refusing the offer. Sora tilts his head in perplexity.

.

"This isn't right…" The blonde mutters. He pounds his fists on the ground, startling the other three occupants of the alleyway.

"I shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have brought me back!" Roxas stands quickly, shoving the brunnette away from him.

His connection to Sora is strong and intoxicating, a bitter poison he wants to drink. Roxas can't think.

.

"Roxas wh-"

.

"I'm a fucking Nobody! I'm not _meant_ to exist! You need me to live!" Roxas shouts, arms rise in the air in agitation. "I can't let you fade into the darkness! I'm a _part _of you!"

.

"You're not a Nobody! It was the only way!" Sora shouts back, grabbing onto Roxas' wrist. "I'll explain everything later! We have to get out of here!"

.

"_I_ have to get out of here!" Roxas reiterates, slapping the brunette's hand away. He picks up Oblivion while running in the opposite direction.

.

He halts to find a blade pointed at his face.

.

"_You,"_ hisses the blonde, staring into Riku's eyes, aqua and bright with determined annoyance.

.

~O~

.

"Roxas is…alive?" Haziness blankets Axel's thoughts. He opens the door to the main hallway. Aerith and Kairi rush after him.

He never thought to see Roxas again. Seeing Sora would have been enough. Knowing Sora is safe meant Roxas is safe, but if he has his own body…

.

"The King and Riku went to get them, I am sure they will be back soon!" Aerith tries to convince Axel to stay calm.

"Let us focus on reacquainting you with your body and your new heart. I am sure you have-"

.

"If they find him, what are they planning to do with Roxas?" Axel interrupts, glaring at Aerith.

"I might've been gone for awhile, but I was _awake_, in the darkness. I remember _everything_. I know how to do things; I just need to get a little adjusted is all."

Axel rolls his shoulders. "I'm not stupid, if Roxas is alive, that means Sora is in trouble. They can't be apart from one another, or else they'll both fade. An incomplete person…"

Axel slows his pace. "Can't survive without missing pieces." He knows that better than anyone.

.

"Then what are you going to do?" Kairi asks, pulling at Axel's hand. The trio slips quietly into an empty stairwell.

"If any of the guards see you, they'll notify the queen that you're awake. Then you can't do anything at all! They won't let you leave."

.

"I have to get to Roxas!" Axel responds, his anxiety causes his fists to clench. "I gotta do something." They stand in an awkward silence. Aerith pulls at a loose strand of hair.

.

"I will go with you." She finalizes, surprising the fiery male. "Sora is giving Roxas a chance to live.

I want to trust Sora despite his recent actions. What he is doing for him is what I did for you." Aerith smiles. "Let us get the whole story and work together.

I am willing to take a risk."

.

"Wait!" Kairi waves her hands. "Even if you do go, how will you even get to him? We don't have gummi ships and the ones sitting in the hanger are restricted!"

.

"I may know of another way." Aerith contemplates out loud. "Come, follow me." The trio is sure not to be seen by the inhabitants of the castle.

They sneak inside Aerith's room. The healer takes her staff lying next to her bed. "Wait a moment." She commands, kneels, and inhales deeply.

The energy inside the room warps like a trick mirror, stretching illusion by its arms and legs, awakening it to dance.

.

Eyes closed, a soft green glow surrounds Aerith's body. Tendrils of light crawl on the floor and curl into the air.

Axel watches in fascination as streams of light form into a shape, solidifying hands, shoes, and skin.

.

The light disappears and in its place is a man hunched over. Axel eyes his blue attire and pointy hat.

The older man's white hair is straight and long, coats his face like puffs of cotton. Aerith stands and bows.

.

"Oh my." Merlin adjusts his glasses, taking a few moments to gather himself. He straightens his posture.

"What room may this be?" He turns to see Aerith. He rubs his chin, a stern smile on his lips.

"Aerith, my girl. I did not expect to hear from you in a while. What seems to be the trouble? Where are we?"

.

"This is my room within Disney Castle." The healer responds. "If you turn around, you will see what I have called you for."

.

"Turn around?" Merlin does so, his lips dry at seeing Axel, very much awake, green eyes questioning.

"Oh my indeed! You've done it!" Merlin quickly walks over to the tall redhead, examining him while rubbing his beard with bony fingers.

"How do you feel my boy? When did you awaken? What is your intent here?"

.

"Merlin!" Aerith calls exasperated. "Please, he is _part _of the reason why I have summoned you here."

.

"Oh?" Merlin gives Axel a once over before his full attention falls on Aerith. "What is the emergency then?"

.

"It is Sora. Let us talk in private," states Aerith, walking towards the balcony doors.

.

~O~

.

"How have you been?" Merlin inquires. He rolls up his sleeves.

.

"I have been alright. How are the others?" Aerith questions, lacing her fingers together.

.

"They fair well. Although…" The wizard trails off. Aerith senses a blanket of fog clouding Merlin's thoughts.

.

"Did something happen?"

.

"I was not called here to give a report." Merlin avoids the question. "What is the matter?" He adds sternly.

.

"As I said earlier, it concerns Sora." The healer fills in the details of the pass few days' events, while Merlin watches her intently, devoid of emotion.

At the end of her telling, she crosses her arms against the stone rail. Merlin taps his foot in contemplation.

.

"How troubling," he whispers. "And that boy…Axel. How long has he been awake?"

.

"Only a few hours."

.

"And already alert?" Merlin asks surprised.

.

"He says he was not sleeping at all. It is strange." Aerith places a delicate finger on her chin. "He speaks fine, walks fine, but something seems off."

.

"His energy?" Merlin suggests.

.

"What would make you think that?" Aerith questions.

.

"I noticed immediately an entity similar to magic I was not familiar with. After pinpointing it to Axel, I realized how unbalanced it seemed."

.

"Unbalanced? He has magical properties?" the healer asks.

.

"Indeed so. It isn't energy like Sora or Riku's, but it has a similar _base_ energy. When I think of it, his base energy is more strongly connected to Riku-"

.

"-because they both wield darkness." Aerith finishes, the information making sense to her.

"Maybe he still has the ability to use the darkness, maybe that is what is causing the energy to seem unbalanced?"

.

"Possibly, I'm not sure. It requires more observation, which we do not have the time for."

Merlin takes off his glasses, rubs the lenses on his sleeve. "Let us keep an eye on him for now for any irregularities, hmm?"

.

"Agreed," Aerith responds.

.

"So…what is it you wish for me to do now that I am up to date?"

.

"Take us to Roxas." Aerith answers. Merlin raises an eyebrow.

.

"Oh?"

.

"Can you take us there?" Aerith approaches Merlin, who places his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"You know travel spells, it is how you usually visit Disney Castle, is it not?"

.

"They take much energy to enact." Merlin nods, closing his eyes in confirmation. Upon opening them, he stares at Aerith and knows he cannot deny her request.

After all, he considers her his daughter. It is difficult to turn down family.

.

"You seem to have a way with nosing into business that isn't yours, my dear girl." Merlin reprimands. His wand appears in his hand. Aerith shrugs her shoulders.

.

"Why stand by when you can do something?"

.

"You might just complicate the problem." Merlin waves his wand in mild irritation.

"Well, I guess the matter can't get complicated enough with certain persons factored in.

We must be careful. I am only here to mediate. It is on your head if something goes sour."

.

"Merlin," Aerith sighs in exasperation. "Please support me on this."

.

"Do not worry; I do this for the fate of worlds, not for personal interest.

If the keyblade master were to fade, certain parties' privy to information about Kingdom Hearts might enjoy tampering with peace without its protector."

.

"Of course, I understand." Aerith bows. "Thank you."

.

~O~

.

Sora does not think to look at Riku. He knows the glare is set in his direction. His lips tingle with past memories.

Sora wishes a kiss can make the situation better, but he is sure his lips cannot carry the full weight of his feelings anymore, not after what he has _really_ done.

The brunette shakes his head, unable to be captured by the thought. He instead glances wearily at the Way to the Dawn pointed at Roxas' throat.

The blonde does not seem to be worried by the threat, but is instead surprised to see the silver haired teen.

There had always been a tension left unsettled between the two, despite the older boy being Sora's close friend.

Roxas doesn't care to settle it; he isn't planning to stick around for longer anyway.

.

"Roxas." Riku's tone is stern, an unwanted father after his bastard child.

.

"Riku." The blonde does not intend for his voice to sound small and helpless. He straightens his shoulders, narrows his eyes. "Step aside."

.

Riku's eyes reflect a defiant laughter he refuses to voice out loud. A rustling catches his attention.

Beside Roxas is Sora, eyes narrowed as well. King Mickey stands a few feet away from the group.

.

The silver haired teen feels forlorn, silently aching for his younger friend, a stomach without food to feed the engine.

The uncanny resemblance, despite the difference in hair color, is unnerving.

.

"I'm taking both of you back to the castle." Riku wants to swallow his words.

.

"Don't do this Riku." Sora's pleading is absent of sadness. Upon looking closely, Riku sees something absent from Sora all together.

His blue eyes, once shimmering sapphires, seem duller in luster than usual.

.

"Sora." Mickey walks closer to the trio.

.

"Your majesty," Donald interjects. The mouse king raises a hand to silence him.

.

"I will deal with the two of you later." Mickey comments, averting his attention back to the keyblade master. "Let's talk about this back at the castle, where you can rest."

.

"And possibly think this whole thing was a stupid idea once I wake up? No." Sora bites, stepping forward. "Let me handle this in the way I need to."

.

"Oh yeah? And how do you expect to handle this?" Riku points to the blonde. Roxas growls, put off by the comment. It is happening again.

.

"You're just like them." Roxas whispers, catching everyone's attention. His anger bubbles and pops, too overheated and dizzy. "All of you."

He slaps the Oblivion against the skin of the Way to the Dawn. Riku tenses his muscles, steadying himself.

"My opinion doesn't mean ANYTHING to ANY of you, does it? You're just like the Organization."

Roxas slams Oblivion on the offending keyblade again. Riku does not make any move to retaliate.

Sora reaches out to calm him, only to find Oathkeeper pointed at his face. The Kingdom Key appears in the brunette's hand, clenched lightly.

"Ordering me around, telling me what to do. What I need to d-"

.

"Roxas," calls Sora.

.

"-What's best for me! Let me decide for my fucking self!" Roxas swings both keyblades at Riku.

The silver haired teen drops to the ground and quickly moves to kick Roxas down.

The younger boy jumps backwards, all the while avoiding Sora's shouts.

Donald lifts his wand to conjure lightening, only to have Mickey's keyblade spin in the air and knock the magician's staff out of his hands.

The blade spins back into Mickey's grasp.

.

"If you hurt him, you hurt Sora," the king states plainly, refusing to reveal the hurt at being betrayed by his trusted companions. "Roxas, you need to calm down!"

.

Riku swings the Way to the Dawn against the brick wall.

Black sparks fly from the tip of the blade towards Roxas,who crouches and swings both keyblades above his head, blocking the assault.

The sparks propel back to Riku, who merely lifts a hand in a wiping gesture. The sparks vanish and the older teen is swinging again.

Sora places himself between the two, the Kingdom Key blocking Riku's attack, and the Star Seeker keyblade **(1)** eating the beatings of Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

His arms want to buckle against the strain.

.

"Stop it!" Sora shouts, emitting pulses of light from his body.

Everyone steps back, blinded. The brunette grabs Roxas from behind, pinning his arms to his sides.

"I'm sorry Roxas, just hear me out!"

.

"I can't be here!" The blonde barks, pushing his body backward. They both crash to the ground. Sora releases his grip on his other half,

who takes the chance to start running, Riku hot on his heels.

.

"Are you ok Sora?" Goofy descends on the brunette, checking for any sign of injury.

Soera shakes his head and rubs his back, staring at the direction Roxas disappeared in.

A sudden coughing fit overwhelms and spasms his body, alarming the king.

.

"_It can't stay this way,"_ thinks Mickey. He kneels before the keyblade master. "Sora, I know this isn't want you want."

.

"I'm the only one who can understand him." Sora wheezes, feeling suddenly drowsy.

He slams his fist against the pavement and drags himself to a standing position.

.

"You can't save everyone." Mickey warns, grasping his keyblade.

.

"I know." The keyblade master pauses, the claws of silence shredding at his heart, a slow beat against the increasing coolness of the night.

Lamp lights flicker on, overgrown fireflies lighting the pavement. Their glow is a small comfort. "But I _can _save _him_!"

.

He rushes off. Donald and Goofy shout after Sora, leaving Mickey to stand alone in the walkway. He _tsks_ in frustration, rubbing the back of his head.

.

"What am I going to do?"

.

~O~

.

"Are you also from Destiny Islands like Sora?" Axel asks, his legs dangle over the arm of a red plush chair. Kairi sits on the floor.

.

"Yeah, but I wasn't born there."

.

"Oh yeah? So where do you really come from Princess?" His voice is noncommittal, his thoughts elsewhere as his legs swing.

.

"Radiant Garden." Kairi crosses her legs, pulls at her skirt, trying to make it reach her knees.

"I came to Destiny Islands with no memory of my family. The Mayor took me in."

.

"Ohhh." Axel twists his head to stare at the younger redhead. "So, we're both natives."

He smirks, pointing back and forth between them. She nods, reveals a small smile, a shy sunrise.

.

"I'm not much of a princess anyway." Kairi shrugs, closing her eyes.

.

"Isn't that what they call you since your heart is pure light?" Axel questions.

.

"I thought you didn't know about that." Kairi wiggles her nose.

.

"Not really, an old…friend of mind talked about it once." His voice grows quiet, thick with words laced with memories.

When the Organization rose, Saix had told him of a conversation he had with Zexion about an experiment the Nobody initiated on a person with a possible pure heart.

This brought about the discussion of the Princesses of Hearts **(2).**

.

The thought of Saix saddens Axel. They used to be good friends before they got caught up in the Organization.

He is the only one left. No, Roxas is out there. Is he alone? Is he ok? When can he see him?

.

"It's not all that great when you know the consequences of being a Princess of Heart." Kairi adds dully, her eyelids drooping.

.

"Oh?" Axel raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

.

Merlin and Aerith walk back into the room.

.

"Where would Roxas be now if he were reborn?" Merlin directs his question to Axel.

.

~O~

.

The night beckons Roxas to sleep.

.

~O~

.

"Dammit." Riku clicks his tongue, eying the night sky accusingly. "Where the hell did he go?"

.

~O~

.

Go to sleep,

.

go to sleep,

.

give your burden away

.

for the stars to keep.

.

~O~

.

"Where'd they go?"

.

Sora pants, weakened by running. He has never felt this tired before. He searches for Roxas, for a happy ending.

.

~O~

.

Let the moon tuck you in bed and kiss you goodnight.

.

~O~

.

The redheaded male thinks he lost the small item when he left the darkness. Instead, it lies in his pants pocket, clutched between his long fingers.

.

~O~

.

Shadows creep into your ears and sing you a lullaby.

.

~O~

.

Kairi stares at the moon beyond the grand windows, heavy and bright. She rubs her shoulders. She has only been here once before.

.

~O~

.

La-la-la-la

.

La-la-la-la

.

~O~

.

"Did you see him?" Sora calls to Donald and Goofy, both companions shake their heads in the negative.

.

"Gawrsh Sora, I'm sorry."

.

"It's ok." Sora smiles, placing his hands on his knees. Goofy's beady eyes narrow in concern.

.

"You ok? Want to rest?" Donald suggests.

.

"No. We don't have time for that." Sora reassures, standing straight. Donald stares at the dark circles under his eyes.

"I know of another place he might go."

.

~O~

.

He climbs the stairs, creeks are hollow and empty.

.

La-LA-La- l a

.

la- LA- l-a

.

~O~

.

Clutching the popsicle stick, he walks forward.

.

~O~

.

The Oblivion Keyblade drops from his grasp, fades into black smoke.

.

LA-LA-LA-lalalala La lA lA

.

LalalaLALALA la l a a a a a a a a a a

.

His fingers brush the door.

.

He pus-LA-LALALA-A-A-A-A

.

Emptin-la LA lAlaL ALA HA LALA la

.

W-LA-HA-LA-LA

.

Ste-La-ha-ha-LA-la-HA-Ha-ha

.

HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA

.

~O~

.

"Shit." Riku whispers under his breath as he stares above. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rush into the main square of Twilight Town.

Mickey soon follows after, quickly picking up on Riku's unsettled aura. He follows his gaze and swallows the lump rising in his throat.

.

"Roxas!" Sora yells, running to stand beside Riku, fear evident in his eyes.

.

"We won't be able to make it up there in time." The older teen states.

.

~O~

.

The blonde's jacket lifts into the wind, spreading out like makeshift wings. He extends his arms and closes his eyes. He bends his head back.

.

He wants to love this moment, love this tower and the memories it holds for him. He wants everything he can't have because he is a Nobody.

.

Roxas opens his eyes.

.

~O~

.

King Mickey's gaze snaps back downward. He notices the train station doors burst open.

His eyes widen incredulously to see Merlin rush through with Aerith.

.

"Merlin?" The mouse king calls, catching the wizard's attention.

.

"Your majesty?" The healer responds. She doesn't expect to find them so soon.

.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi rushes pass the magicians.

.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" Sora gawks.

.

"Where is he!" Axel calls, pushing Aerith aside. Sora's heart sink further into his stomach.

His breath is caught at the site of searching green eyes and tousled red hair.

.

"Axel…" Sora chokes, unbelieving of the sight he sees. Riku is unable to speak.

His face turns sour, a faint smell of darkness staining Axel's clothes. It makes him want to vomit.

.

~O~

.

The wind shifts.

.

~O~

.

Sora snaps his head upward.

.

~O~

.

Roxas stands on the tips of his toes.

.

~O~

.

Axel rushes forward, horrified by the mesmerized stares.

.

~O~

.

Kairi places her hands on her mouth.

.

~O~

.

Aerith observes Axel, alarmed by his suddenly sweating skin.

.

~O~

.

Roxas closes his eyes, tilts and

.

F

A

L

L

S

.

~O~

.

A collective volume of shouts and gasps stills the wind.

.

Axel's green eyes are small, watching Roxas' body drop in horror, a fallen bird from the sky.

.

He did not come back from the darkness to see _this_.

.

He can't face this possibility again.

.

He coul-

.

"Roxas." Axel's voice is broken, skin burns, swelling his heart.

Blood thickens, shadows dance at the back of his eyes. Riku backs away slightly, shocked to find Axel's body combust into flames.

The silver haired teen grabs for Sora's wrist and shoves him aside. The fire seeps to the ground and licks at Axel's hair. "ROXAS!"

.

His body is completely formed of fire. He rushes up the wall of the train station like a Heartless, hot fingers scrapping at stone.

.

~O~

.

Roxas feels a growing heat hitting his closed eye lids and can't help to open them as he continues to descend.

He is shocked to find a massive ball of flames rushing towards him. He instinctively crosses his arms in front of his face to block out the brightness.

.

The massive ball of fire slams into his body. Roxas expects to feel his skin burn and ash to kill his eyes. He feels nothing.

.

"Roxas." A voice leaking fire whispers. A warm hand rests on the blonde's head and pulls him closer to the body engulfed in flames.

.

The Nobody opens his eyes, surprised that the glow of the fire is not as blinding as he thinks it to be.

He tilts his head up, startled to gaze into glowing irises, acidic and inquisitive. They remember

.

Cold sunsets

.

Empty shells

.

Black smoke

.

Sea salt lips

.

Each other

.

"A-Axel?" The blonde exhales, unaware of the breath he holds. The warmth increases, heightens his sensitivity.

It is then Roxas notices something within himself, faint and dim.

.

He hears coughing before gray smoke attacks his eyes.

.

* * *

**(1) You can probably Google to see what the Star Seeker keyblade looks like. I believe Mickey used to own it during his training under the wizard Yen Sid. Sora obtains this keyblade from Yen Sid, if I remember correctly. heh =).  
**

**(2) Refers to Secret Ansem's Report 3. It is not specified what experiments the apprentices did on their own, but I decided a person of pure heart could have be one of them. This will become more significant later in the story.**

**Well, this chapter was more of a warm up for me lol. Needed to sink my teeth back into this story =). Yay! Roxas and Axel finally saw each other =). Whats with the gray smoke! Whats wrong with Axel? Ah! XD  
**

**-EggPan**


	17. 241st Day

**Yey, another chapter =D. This story has been such an adventure so far. For me, its been a great experimentation on writing styles and format. I'm talking as if I'm done with the piece XD Which I'm NOT. I'm still a long ways to go, despite the fact we are nearing the final part of the story =O!**

**I wanted to throw this out there if anyone is looking to make their writing more concise. I'm not an expert or anything, just thought it would be fun to =). **

**Beware of the words 'the,' 'had,' 'that,' and 'just.' Make sure its absolutely necessary to have them in a sentence. If it isn't connecting anything, chop it out, its most likely your using it in a sentence because of the way you talk =) Plus, it delays action and slows the pace of the story.  
**

**When you proof read, read the story out loud. It always sounds different from how you read it. It makes you think of the story's tone.  
**

**Also beware of the word 'slightly.' A teacher of mine a few years back made a good point about it. When using 'slightly,' its a hesitation on the writer's part to commit completely to the action written (not unless the character is not completely committed to the action themselves.)  
**

**Anyway, enjoy, read, and review =). I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't catch!  
**

**

* * *

**

**PART III**

**241****st **** Day**

**VIII.**

.

_White breaths, _

_musk perfume trickles_

_into his wind pipe._

_Tighten dusty straps_

_until his bones snap._

_Splintered dream chaser_

_jumps on Reality's belly,_

_shouts: "Baby. I'm home!"_

.

~O~

.

Roxas feels burlap sacks and dusty quilts on his back.

Cold fingers wiggle. His gloves are off.

.

_Drips _echo like little children calling for their mothers,

scared and hollow.

.

Eyelids rise, lonely baby blues stare at a blurry ceiling.

Refocusing…

Eyelids rise, lonely baby blues stare at a ceiling etched in moldy yellow.

The _drip drip drips_ of children shout louder with awareness. They know someone sleeps on their floors.

.

Roxas tries to stretch but the crankiness of his elbows and knees complain.

Sighing, he lies still for a few moments, picking at his brain with an imaginary stick.

.

"_What…happened?"_ He thinks, pokes at dented memories.

.

_Failure_

_Fall_

_Flight_

_Fire_

.

Roxas' body jolts. He leans on his hands, sits upright.

He stares at metal bars like teeth in gaping mouths of brick arches, a small river of sewage to his right.

.

"This isn't the Darkness." He states matter-of-factly, forcing himself to stand, his legs wobbly.

The blonde shouldn't be in the sewers of Twilight Town. He _threw_ himself off the clock tower, felt wind rushing between his fingers…

.

…and flames burning his guilt.

.

"No…" Roxas' eyes widen at the memory.

He saw those eyes, glittering green gems against the fire, holding secrets, holding horror, holding his fake heart.

The blonde touches his face, cheeks hot. He checks his clothes.

Aside from the smudges of dirt and rips from fighting, no evidence of ashes remains.

Roxas is unable to find a cohesive thought, he whirls and THERE he is.

.

Over there.

.

No.

.

Move back a little to the left-

.

Yes. RIGHT there.

.

He gaps at the red headed male; face pained and muscles tense against sweaty skin.

His body lies sprawled on red and gray striped quilts. Roxas quickly walks towards the body and falls to his knees.

The blonde is afraid to say the redhead's name.

.

"You're here." Roxas whispers. His fingers caress red strands of hair. "You're really _here_."

His voice believes otherwise, laden with disbelief. Roxas traces the slanted v's of his sleeping companion's brows,

the stretched c's of his eye lids.

.

The contact causes Axel to stir.

_Sssssssssssssizzle._

A burning hand grabs onto Roxas' wrist.

He feels the fire this time.

.

He scrambles to stand but the hand won't let him go.

Heat melts the white band on Roxas' wrist.

"Shit, let go!" He shouts. His skin roasts like a summer cookout, packed with fire licked meat.

Pulling, twisting, even slapping at the sleeping boy's arm does not make the fire relent.

.

"A-" Roxas pauses. Tears jump at the corners of his eyes, begging to slide down his cheeks. "Axel." He moans.

The name is sweet and salty in his mouth, tinged with everything he can't feel. He tries to hold back screams.

.

"Axel!" Roxas yells. The white band is shredded. Fire eats his skin. "Axel! Let go!"

His wrist shrieks blood. His cheeks are a slip and slide for salt water. "COME ON! WAKE UP!"

.

"AXEL!" Roxas kicks the sleeping redhead's ribs. _Hard._

_._

Axel's eyes fly open, gasp and chokes while coughing. He lets go of Roxas hand, who stumbles to the floor, cradling a bloodied wrist.

Axel clutches and curls on his side, waiting for the pain in his ribs to subside. The blonde is mesmerized by Axel's burning form.

.

Pain lessens, so does the flames,

wilting like dead flowers,

wilt to weeds, they are gone.

.

Axel slowly opens his eyes, comforted by the stillness.

"What the hell…" He groans, sits up and pokes at his ribs. He is sure they will bruise.

His hands hurt with heat. His heart throbs and begs him to turn around.

.

~O~

.

Mickey picks up broken rubber balls off the ground. He examines the shells, empty except for a white powder coating the insides.

He gazes at the bricks, sprinkled with the same white substance. Standing, the king shows his findings to the wizard.

.

"This seems to be what caused the smoke." Mickey says. Merlin rubs his chin, eyeing the small object.

.

"It looks like a child's toy, aside from the powder inside. Possibly handmade?" The wizard speculates, adjusting his glasses.

He dabs his finger, smells, and licks the white substance in thought. "Lilacs. That is a common smell in sleeping potions.

An outside party most certainly was here."

.

"That's what I was thinking." Mickey responds and sighs. "The scouting party is still at the gummi ship and as far as I know,

no one in Twilight Town really knows of Roxas and Axel. Where could they have gone?"

.

"We'll figure it out." Merlin assures, attempting to quell the king's troubled mind.

"Probably someone young, this little contraption isn't sophisticated but it did its job."

.

Mickey nods, staring at the clock tower, the image of Roxas falling etched in his brain.

Merlin rubs his back idly, eyes surveying the area lazily. "I am sure the two of them are fine."

.

Mickey watches the wizard. "We've been out here for a little while. Let's get back to the hotel."

.

~O~

.

Sora's body aches against soft covers. The pillow sighs uncomfortably as the brunette shifts his head repeatedly.

He's falling,

falling,

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

G

g

g

.

"Roxas!" Sora shouts. A few blankets pool at the edge of the bed. His breaths are heavy and ragged.

The brunette examines his surroundings. A night table with a lamp separates his and another bed.

The floors are wood and the walls cobalt blue. A lone chair sits at a desk empty of papers.

His eyes are drawn to the windows, large and open as a calm breeze saunters through.

White curtains bellow gently, moving their hips against the wind.

In one of the windows sits Riku, his leg propped on the sill, gazing at the stars.

.

The brunette stares at him while calming his breathing.

He clutches the blue comforter close to his chest and dully notes his gear sitting on a chair to his left.

Sora is dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt.

.

"We're at a hotel in Twilight Town," says Riku. "You went unconscious when the smoke hit.

Mickey is out with Merlin investigating. Aerith and Kairi are sharing a room down the hall."

.

"Smoke?"

.

"Apparently someone threw smoke bombs made to put us to sleep."

.

"What about Roxas…and Axel?" Sora puts gently, unsure of where Riku will steer the conversation.

He wants to tug the blanket above his head and count to ten; pretend he didn't see Roxas fall off a _very_ tall building.

.

"We don't know." The silver haired teen answers, his voice void of emotions.

"They disappeared during the smoke." Sora throws the covers off and lets his feet touch the floor. His toes shiver at the contact.

.

"Is Roxas…ok?" Sora doesn't notice Riku's shoulders shrink into his neck. "Was Axel really there?"

.

"I don't know!" Riku bursts, unable to sort the mess in his brain. His fists clump silver strands, tangled knots like his heart.

"I don't fucking know anything." Sora is bothered by his friend's acidic tone. He rubs his arm, unsure of what to do.

.

Riku slowly turns around, a scowl on his face. "It feels like everything is going to shit."

The silver haired teen walks over to a mini fridge in the far corner by the front door.

He pulls out a wrapped sandwich and a water bottle, placing it gently at the edge of Sora's bed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

.

Sora opens and closes his mouth. All he had were muffins at the castle before raiding the gummi ship.

His eyes widen. Donald and Goofy probably didn't get much to eat either. Sora feels guilty. Hopefully they are resting.

.

"That's what I thought." Riku replies in annoyance. "Eat it slow; you don't want to upset your stomach too much." He tries to breathe even.

.

Sora takes a bite, chews slowly, realizing just how hungry and sore he is. Is that why he's been feeling so faint?

He takes a huge gulp of water and props himself against the head board. Riku sits down on the bed across from him.

An awkward quietness settles and Riku can't take it. The silence reminds him of broken promises and laughing shadows.

.

"You're an idiot." He calmly states, suddenly drained. Sora mentally counts the ceiling tiles. "How could you do that?"

.

"Riku lets not-"

.

"We're talking about this _now_." The older companion leaves no room for argument.

"Don't you get it? I thought you were _dead_! I thought some crazy shit messed up your brain and you couldn't take the pressure anymore!

You put yourself in _darkness_. You put the keyblade into your _damn _chest. Did you think I wouldn't be fucking upset?" His voice raises higher.

.

"You wouldn't have let me do it if I told you! You'd probably lock me up somewhere I wouldn't try anything stupid-"

.

"-and risky. You couldn't have come back if Kairi wasn't there. How could you even put her in a position like that? After finding out about…"

Riku trails off as the heat of his words diminishes. "We could have found another way."

.

"It would've been too late." Sora makes to stand but dizziness clogs his senses. He sits back down and drinks more water.

He inhales deeply and sinks into the mattress with the weight of his problems. "I really couldn't take it." He admits. Riku's eyes flash with worry.

"I mean, Roxas was always there and I felt so tired. He was trying to get out. He abandoned everything he knew to keep me alive."

.

Riku never got along with Roxas but he knows exactly what it feels like to drop everything to gain everything else.

He abandoned Sora and Kairi's friendship for darkness. He lost the island and a part of himself for power.

It makes him feel ugly, a creature with bulging eyes and a split head, leaking apologies. He wore the blind fold to hide from that truth.

.

~O~

.

Roxas is unaware of the gaping mouth and green irises staring in awe at him. He does not notice Axel, who is lightheaded, rise.

.

The redhead watches the blonde hold on to his wrist without knowing why.

He steps forward quietly. His boots echo loudly throughout the sewer, a warning bell.

.

Transfixed, silence does not think to move air.

The Nobody forgets the pain he feels momentarily,

afraid movement will cause Axel to fade if gazed upon at a different angle.

Axel appears the same, except for his eyes.

They are tired and aged, as if the pages of a worn book flipped through too many times,

ready to rip off the binding.

.

Roxas shifts, sits on his knees, and cranes his neck. "Axel?"

.

"Roxas." Axel does not know what else to say. He wants to hug the little blonde, squeeze him till he almost suffocates.

He wants to slap Roxas for thinking he could make himself go away without considering anyone's feelings.

.

His name on Axel's lips trigger memories tinted with burnt sugar and wet salt.

Something stirs in the cavity of his chest. Pain spreads along his wrist like a blanket sewn with needles.

.

Axel pulls himself out of his daze and rushes over to Roxas.

The redhead's headache threatens to wrap around his skull and squeeze his brain.

The blonde is quick to pull away from Axel's prodding fingers.

.

"Roxas." Axel licks his lips. "What's wrong?"

.

"You were on fire." The blonde mutters, tone laces with sour reminiscence. Axel raises an eyebrow in question.

"I tried to wake you up and you burned me. I had to kick you."

.

"I did…" Axel stares at his hands accusingly. Ignoring Roxas' protests, he attempts to see the burns.

The blonde is stubborn to let him do so. "I burned you?"

.

No response. Axel walks towards the quilts, throwing blankets aside until he finds a thin sheet underneath.

Muscles strain as he rips the sheet into strips, shredding awkward tension. Walking back, he kneels in front of Roxas. "Let me see."

.

"No." The blonde gazes at the floor, hands close to his chest. Axel frowns.

.

"Please?"

.

"_No._ You won't like what you see." Roxas swallows, snatching the strips from Axel's hand with shaky fingers.

"I'll bandage it myself." Axel objects. Turning around, Roxas cringes at the sight of burned flesh while trying to clean the wound as best as he can.

Axel waits impatiently, thoughts racing. How can he have done that to Roxas? Is Aerith right?

Is there something wrong with him?

.

~O~

.

A figure watches the two companions chat awkwardly. He refuses to be seen.

He nods his head, kneels down, and places a small pile of food on the floor. His hand flies quickly to his mouth, holding back a sneeze.

.

~O~

.

The Way to the Dawn flickers in Riku's hand, surprising Sora. He glides a finger over the metal devil's wing.

The brunette stiffens when Riku places the tip at his own throat, pressing lightly, and eyes glazed.

.

"What?" Riku says softly.

.

"What are you doing?"

.

"I was going to do it once." Riku confesses, pressing the tip harder into his throat.

"When we got back, I didn't feel like I belonged. Everyone on the island didn't remember anything except Kairi. It felt insulting."

Sora eyes the blade. "After all the shit we went through so they could go to school and play in the damn sand, none of them knew.

I felt empty coming home and being treated like the most traumatizing thing I ever went through was drowning in water."

The older teen closes his eyes. "I went to the small islands we used to play on as kids. I stood in the exact spot where the darkness took me.

I had this in my hand." The Way to the Dawn lifts away from his throat and rests on his chest. "I wanted to get it over with so bad."

Riku's voice quivers with his confession. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you."

.

Sora doesn't know how to breathe. He feels guilty for not knowing sooner. Isn't he supposed to know?

They have been best friends since childhood.

.

"You were dealing with it, so why couldn't I? You've always had a stronger heart than mine." Riku laughs bitterly.

"Maybe that's why you think you can do the impossible all the time." The teen stands and walks towards the door.

.

"Riku wait." Sora halts a few feet away. "I…I'm sorry." He finishes lamely, lost for words. Riku rolls his eyes and glimpses at the ceiling.

.

"You know, I would have gone crazy if you disappeared. I wouldn't know what to do. Would you have missed me if I was gone?"

.

Sora sputters at what he considers an extremely stupid question but doesn't answer.

Aren't the timid hand holdings, the kisses,

and random hugs enough to set off Riku that Sora will practically shrivel up if he ever leaves him? What will be enough?

.

The air is still, waiting for an answer and Riku closes the door behind him, leaving Sora to contemplate his actions.

Nothing is ever enough until he says what needs to be said.

.

~O~

.

Axel stares at Roxas' shaggy blonde hair, the high white collar of his jacket and the back of his shoes, stuck with pebbles and dirt.

Hesitantly, he scoots closer and rests his head on Roxas' back, white flooding his vision.

Axel feels his friend's body grow rigid. He inhales. Axel has always been intrigued by how Roxas smells like nothing.

It makes him think of Roxas encompassing all smells, canceling out each other. It has always been the mark of a Nobody.

However, Axel picks up the scent of saltwater.

.

"Axel?"

.

"Give me a moment." The redhead whispers, enjoying the coolness of Roxas' back against his scorching forehead.

Maybe he is coming down with a fever.

.

They sit in silence, contemplating each others existence, wondering how they got here.

.

Roxas squeaks as he feels lanky, yet strong arms encircle his waist carefully.

.

"You're here," states Axel.

.

"I…" Roxas is unsure of how to respond. Are Nobodies ever truly here, in the now,

pretending to breathe and feel like everyone else to be real?

.

Axel squeezes tighter. "And you really jumped off that clock tower…didn't you?"

His cheerless mouth cracks at the edges. Roxas raises his head towards the ceiling, biting his lips.

.

A part of him still feels ready to return to Sora, itching for Sora's skin, yearning for Sora's _everything_.

He doesn't want to be incomplete. But Axel…

.

"How are you here?" Roxas whispers, staring at his wrist tied with a white bandage stained red.

.

"I'm not really sure." Axel is uncommitted to the answer.

.

"No?"

.

"I was in the darkness." Axel begins quietly. Any higher in volume will disturb the peace he feels.

"Floating…for a long time. It felt like forever. I really…" Axel straightens his posture and lets his eyelids fall heavy. "…wanted to see you."

.

"Oh." Roxas doesn't admit anything. His lips are tight, confessions cluttering his mouth.

Axel is uncharacteristically touchy at the moment. Does the redhead really miss him? Axel has to, right?

They said as much to each other before they disappeared.

.

Roxas lets himself be turned around, hands gently press against the floor.

.

"You jumped off the clock tower." Axel raises his voice a notch, reiterating that irritating fact. "Why?"

.

"I can't stay." Roxas chokes out, his shoulders trembling.

.

"What?"

.

"I can't stay! _We_ can't stay!" Roxas grabs onto Axel's shoulders, wanting to shake him. "We're Nobodies! We weren't meant to exist!"

He punches Axel in the chest, not enough to hurt, but enough to vent. "We're not meant to be here! We have to go back!"

.

"Back where!" Axel tries to calm Roxas, grabbing the boy's fist.

He traps the blonde's hands against his chest and forces him into a protective hug.

What will Roxas say when he finds out Axel has a heart?

.

~O~

.

He scrawls a message on the back of a receipt and sticks it on top of a soda can, accidentally knocking it over.

.

~O~

.

Axel and Roxas look up, having both heard the noise. A light shuffle of shoes on bricks echo.

Axel narrows his eyes and walks towards the source of the noise.

.

"What is it?" Roxas follows, eyeing the dim-lit hallway. His foot hits a hard object.

They both find sandwiches, candy, soda, and cake wrapped in wax paper on the floor.

Curious, Roxas kneels and pokes at the food. Axel picks up the receipt, reads the prices and flips it over.

He quietly hands over the receipt for Roxas to read.

_._

~O~

.

Sora watches his older friend disappear down the hall.

Twisting his head, he finds Kairi peeping through a slightly ajar door, her eyes timid against the dim glow of lamp lights.

.

"Hey." He calls out softly. Kairi shrinks back into her room.

She returns, wearing a white zip up hoodie and tan shorts. Her hair is damp, possibly from showering.

.

"Hey." She calls back, standing in front of the brunette. They stay like this for awhile.

.

"Have you seen Donald and Goofy? Are they ok?" Sora asks. Kairi raises her hand, holding her cheek.

.

"They went back."

.

"Where?"

.

"The king ordered them back to Disney Castle. He didn't seem happy with them."

Kairi explains, looking down at the carpeted floor. They got into trouble for him. What will King Mickey do?

.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, Sora is startled to find a head lean on his shoulder.

.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kairi comments. He gives her a hug.

.

"I'm really sorry."

.

"You followed your heart." Kairi responds, pulling away. She points to his chest. "And gave up something along the way."

.

Sora holds his breath, staring at Kairi's blue irises, devoid of emotion except for a tinge of happiness.

Is that all she feels now?

.

"You know?" Sora questions. Kairi nods.

.

"When I saw you in the square, you seemed different. It wasn't hard to miss. I mean, I am a Princess of Heart right?"

Kairi places lightly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "It complicates a lot of things."

.

"Yeah." Sora answers, hands resting on Kairi's shoulders.

.

"You can't stay this way forever."

.

"I know."

.

"You need to tell everyone. Look where secrets got us." Kairi cautions, rocking on her heels.

"Sleep first though; I'm sure you're tired." With that, the redhead kisses Sora on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She walks back to her room and quietly shuts the door. Her happiness unsettles him.

.

~O~

.

Axel stretches his arms at the mouth of the Sewers, eyeing the sunrise. Roxas is quiet beside him, brooding with lost eyes.

They spent the night eating and sleeping on the quilts provided. Roxas separated himself from Axel as far as possible.

The redhead refused to get much sleep, worried the younger boy would run away and pull something stupid again.

.

~O~

.

Riku returns to the hotel room in the morning. The beds are made and the windows are open to let fresh air in.

Sora isn't anywhere to be seen. He spots a note on the night stand and picks it up:

.

_Went to find Roxas, I'll be back soon._

_-Sora _

.

~O~

.

Aerith sits at a table covered in white cloth in the hotel's dining hall, swirling sugar in her cup of tea.

A muffin is cut into four pieces on a porcelain plate painted with blue hearts.

She lifts her head to see Mickey seat himself at her table. "Morning."

.

"Morning." He replies as a cup of coffee is placed in front of him.

He looks at the swirling blackness, unable to see his reflection on the surface. He wonders what everyone is becoming.

Aerith offers a tiny smile, pushes the plate of cut muffin towards him.

.

"A long night?" Mickey nods and yawns, plucking a piece of muffin. It tastes like blueberries.

.

The king _tsks_ and crosses his arms; the muffins are too sweet for his liking. "How were you able to awaken Axel?"

.

"Kairi awoken him."

.

"Oh?" Mickey responds, smelling chamomile.

.

"She used the power of her heart." Aerith states and takes a sip of tea. She offers no other explanation.

He will weed the story out later; he is too tired to think. She lets the cup rest in her lap. "I am worried about her."

.

"Kairi?"

.

"Yes." Aerith puts the drink back on the table and props her cheek with her hand.

"She is changing because of the condition of her heart. She wants to do something but she seems at a lost.

I want to help her but I do not understand how to."

.

Minnie has told him as much. Mickey has been considering the matter for quite some time.

Maybe he will take Minnie on that offer she proposed.

.

"I may know of a way to help." Mickey straightens in his chair. Aerith's eyes lighten.

"It may not be much, but it's something. I'll make a call."

The healer nods in thanks. Mickey feels a bit better being able to help someone,

since lately; he seems not able to help anyone at all.

He grabs another piece of muffin and chews thoughtfully, remembering too-much-sweetness until too late.

.

~O~

.

Axel and Roxas have been walking aimlessly through the streets of Twilight Town,

soaking up memories and want-to-be-feelings. They haven't spoken to one another since the night before.

They are still getting used to each others company.

.

The buildings are a faded gold against the blue sky.

Bulletin boards, tacked to the sides of buildings, are cramped with wanted ads, rents for apartments, and posters for garage sales.

They stroll down the ramp to the market area, unpopulated due to the early morning.

Shopkeepers pull back metal fences and click keys into holes, preparing to open for the day.

.

Roxas remembers running through here with Hayner and Olette, Pence always huffing to catch up.

He remembers going to the food cart to pick up sea salt ice cream.

He remembers wondering the streets, looking at bulletin boards for odd jobs to raise money for the beach.

.

"What are you going to do?" Axel calls. The blonde does not realize he has stopped moving.

The memories overwhelm him. He is uncomfortable with the slight tug in his chest. He tries to figure out the sensation.

.

"What?" Roxas gazes at him. Axel sighs and grabs him by the wrist. "Hey!"

.

"The king and the others are still looking for us. Let's go somewhere not so out in the open, eh?"

Axel continues, his boots clopping against the bricks, stairs, platforms, until they reach a walkway connecting two rooftops together.

Axel lets go of Roxas hand. He plops down, and the blonde cannot help soften his gaze.

Axel sits in a habitual pose, one leg propped up as the other dangles.

His elbow bends, his finger in between his teeth, although he doesn't bite at the skin offered.

.

"Man." Axel pauses, brushing a hand through his hair. "Sit." The redhead pats the spot next to him.

Roxas hesitates before he sits down, eyeing Axel while he does so. "So, what are you going to do?"

.

"I don't know." Roxas shrugs, wanting to avoid the question.

.

"You can't just jump off a building and expect all this to go away. Think of who you would leave behind."

Axel pouts sadly, eyes heavy lidded. "You're here for a reason."

.

"When did you come back?" Roxas evades.

.

"That doesn't matter, answer the question." Axel huffs.

"This reminds me of the first few days we met. How you were so quiet like a zombie." Axel places his head on his bent knee.

"Don't go back to that…" Roxas stares at his taller companion, his cheeks and eyes drooping.

"Is it because of what you said earlier? You're not meant to exist?"

.

"_We're_ not," states Roxas.

.

"Then what about our promise?" Axel asks, his eyes brighten as he digs into his pocket. Roxas is speechless.

In front of him, between Axel's fingers, is a popsicle stick, the wood is chipped and the words 'WINNER' faded on its surface.

He carefully grabs the small object. It is light between his fingertips. Roxas has a strong urge to cry.

He had given this to Axel, placed it in his bedroom before he left the Organization. "Does that mean anything?"

.

"You…kept this?" Roxas chokes. Axel nods. "How?"

All the fights and arguments he had with the redhead can not amount to how much that promise means to him.

.

"I'm not really sure." Axel tilts his head upward. "When I disappeared, I fell into darkness.

I always kept it in my pants pocket. I guess it never fell out." Axel chuckles.

"When I found it, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened…You left a part of your memory with me." Axel smiles nervously.

"That sounds lame. I just…I wanted to give it back to you someday.

At first I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, that I could give it to Sora, but you're here."

.

Roxas can't focus at the mention of his other half's name. Part of him wants Sora and another part likes the fact Axel is here with him.

.

"Thank you." Roxas says, squeezes the wooden stick. "That means a lot." Axel beams at his accomplish.

.

The blonde thinks of the friends he made in the fake Twilight Town and about the friends he made before he went to sleep.

Most of all, he thinks of Axel, of where he would end up when he returned to Sora. If Axel would be ok? If they would meet again.

.

And they have but under circumstances each of them were completely confused on.

What reason can he and Axel possibly be here for? All the questions clog his brain.

He shakes his head. He can't leave without knowing. Obliviousness has always made Roxas insecure.

.

The image of Sora flashes in his mind, eyes bright and mouth open in a scream as he fell off the clock tower.

What can his other half offer that will be too difficult to pass up?

.

"You can't find answers here." Axel interrupts Roxas' train of thought. Had he been talking out loud?

"I can't find answers here either." Axel's voice is thick with determination.

.

"What are you looking for?" Roxas inquires. Axel gazes at his hands, clenches them into fists.

.

"There's something wrong with me." Axel answers. "I need to know how to fix it. I can wait if you don't want to go."

.

"Go where?"

.

"With Sora. I can find my answers with him." Axel finalizes. "If you don't want to go back with them. I'll stay with you."

.

"Why?"

.

"For one, so you don't hurt yourself." Axel deadpans. "Two, I like being around my Roxy better than anyone else.

Why would I leave you behind?" Axel states humorlessly, the nickname tastes like balloons sprinkled with sugar.

Something warm fills Roxas chest.

.

"Roxas!" Sora gazes at the pair from below, eyes anxious. The blonde feels the pull to his other half weighing him down.

He doesn't want to fight against it. They gaze at one another, eyes dulled by an invisible lullaby only they can hear. "Are you ok?"

.

Sora quickly looks for a way to Roxas and runs off. The pull fades.

.

"Well?" Axel drawls, an eyebrow lifts, his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "To Sora or flee?"

Roxas swings his legs. Jumping off a tower was a bit rash but so easy to do.

Can he really give up that fast? He knows he needs to go back to Sora.

The longer he stays, the more it will hurt to say goodbye but he has questions he wants answered too.

His footing stands on shaky ground. He can only keep himself standing for so long.

.

"Roxas!" Sora jogs, gasping for air, staring at his other half. "Please don't run."

.

"I could have been gone by the time you got here." Roxas shifts his head to the side and _tsks_.

.

"You're not…running?"

.

"No." Roxas stands and faces Sora. He bites his lips and narrows his eyes, his expression stony.

"We'll come with you." Sora expects more of a fight and is slightly taken off guard.

"We can't get our answers here." Axel nods solemnly, looking back at the street.

.

"Good." The brunette sighs in relief and hugs Roxas, arms encircle around the blonde's neck. "I'm tired of fighting with everyone."

.

~O~

.

"Well shit, he did bring them back." Riku says,

causing Kairi to twist her head. Sora, Roxas, and Axel approach the pair sitting on a bench outside the hotel.

Each of them looks worn.

.

"Welcome back." Kairi greets, rubbing her hands together.

The silver haired teen bows his head; the stench of darkness gets to him again. Roxas shuffles his feet.

.

"I need to talk to King Mickey." Sora says while gazing at Riku. _"Look at me,"_ he thinks.

.

Kairi nods at his request. "Let's go find him."

.

"Riku." Sora licks his lips.

.

The silver haired teen shifts his gaze. Kairi motions for Roxas and Axel to follow her, leaving the two alone.

.

"I'm not sorry about what I did." Sora's statement startles Riku.

"I'm glad Roxas is here and Axel's awake." Sora sits crossed leg on the ground, peering at Riku's face.

Silver strands fall into lonely aqua eyes.

"I'm sorry for putting you through pain. I'm lucky to have you stick around through the crazy mess I've been causing."

Sora grins lopsidedly. He shifts his position, sits on his knees and scoots between Riku's legs, their faces close.

Sora lets his hands press against Riku's cold cheeks. "I wanted you to know first."

He leans into Riku's ear, whispers a secret and draws away.

Eyes wide, skin tingling, Riku stiffens his spine, arms drop to the wood of the bench.

.

"_Is he insane?"_ Riku thinks and wonders how much more he can handle.

.

"Look where holding secrets back got us?" Sora repeats Kairi's earlier comment.

"You can always back down, you know. If everything's been too much to take in, you don't have to stay because of me."

.

Riku contemplates his options. It feels nice to have Sora upfront with him.

"You don't have to worry about me," Riku snorts, stands and hoists the brunette from the ground, hands intertwined.

"I can handle you; just don't think I'm ok with everything. I'm still pissed." Sora nods, accepting the underlying truce.

.

They stay this way a few moments too long, enjoying the feel of their fingers together.

This will never be enough for Riku, he wants something more than half attempted hints and puzzle games.

He needs something more concrete than what ifs.

.

Kairi peeks at the pair below through a window and knows she doesn't have time to hold back feelings.

She wants a happy ending too.

.

~O~

.

Aerith walks into Mickey's room. "Where are they?"

.

"I sent Roxas and Axel to Merlin's room. I'm headed there now."

The mouse king says. Aerith spots a crumpled piece of paper on the floor near the waste basket. "Are you coming?"

.

"Yes, I will catch up." She responds. Mickey nods as he leaves the room.

The healer bends forward and picks up the paper. She has always been keen on tidiness.

She opens the paper to a reveal a receipt. Raising an eyebrow, she notices a faded and cramped scrawl on the back.

.

_I remember meeting you a while back (1). I'm not sure how I forgot. _

_I'm not trying to be noisy, but when I saw you today it looked like you needed a friend. _

_Throwing everything away isn't the answer. Hopefully you won't do that again. _

_You guys aren't easy to lift when I threw my handmade bombs out! Aren't they awesome?_

_I like experimenting with stuff like that.  
_

_And don't worry about paying me back for the food, it's on me. _

_If you see Sora, tell him its mean to come to town and not say hi! _

_When the mess sorts out, let's meet again. _

_I can show you this cool food cart in town that serves the best ice cream ever and we can talk!_

_._

_-Pence _

.

* * *

**(1) Pence is the only person from Twilight Town Roxas and Axel truly meet in KH: 358/2 days (even though the pair have seen Hayner's group causing mischief around town). They meet Pence during some type of research on myths. Axel and Roxas decide to join his investigation. One of the places they go to is the sewers to disprove a myth. It seemed fitting to have Pence take them there in the story as well as have him be the one to throw the bombs. He is the experimental type of person out of the people in Twilight Town, as well as the most understanding of people's character. **

**So that's what happened XD. Your probably wondering how Pence can even drag Axel and Roxas to the sewer without getting spotted by everyone XD That will be touched upon laterrrrrrrrrr. Not that its extremely important =). **

**This is also the end of PART III. We will dive into the final part of this story and see what unfolds! =O!**

**-EggPan**


	18. 243rd Day

**This chapter is probably one of the most dialogue heavy chapters in the story, so there isn't a strong use of poetic devises as I would like. Although, I felt some things just needed to be talked out XD. **

**Some of you will notice I have created a new story on my profile account. It is called Crippled Clock Work. It is a Star Ocean fanfic, AlbelxFayt centered (I LOVE them, omg =fangirl moment=). It takes a similar form to this story. Any fans of the pair can check it out and leave reviews! =). I WAS going to work on a FF7 fanfic, but dammit, I couldn't get this pairing out of my head.**

**Anyway, I have somewhat of a RoxasxAxel one shot in the works. Lets see how that turns out XD.**

**Thanks to those who left reviews. Although, some of my regular reviewers have gone missing =(. Where have you gone? =sniffles= I miss you! Don't be shy =).  
**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**PART IV  
**

**243****rd**** Day**

**I.**

.

Queen Minnie stands, flanked by two guards on each side, her hands clasped and her smile comforting.

She feels tension squeeze the hearts of the group on the gummi ship before it even lands in the hanger.

.

King Mickey strides forward, earning a salute from his guards, Chip, and Dale.

Minnie approaches him and grasps his hands, her black eyes reassuring.

.

The queen tilts her head to find Roxas and Sora trailing down the ship's ramp, Axel and Riku following close behind.

Her eyes narrow at the sight of the redhead. Of all the things to pull while she was left in charge of the castle,

did Axel have to disappear and cause her panic? He is looking to be scolded. Her eyes fall on Aerith and a quiet Kairi.

Something is out of place.

The queen thinks it may be Kairi's heart condition advancing, but upon further inspection, the light of the Cornerstone,

situated underneath the throne room, pulses through her body. Her heart jumps to Roxas and she knows.

.

**241****st**** Day**

**II. **

.

_Axel lounged on the couch; his head propped on the frame. _

_Roxas sat on the other end, attempting to squeeze his body into the arm rest as much as possible. _

_Riku's hands are crossed while leaning his back against the edge of a desk. _

_Kairi and Aerith sat on the bed, eyeing the old wizard resting against the window frame. _

_Sora stands by the front door. King Mickey coughs while situated in the middle of the room, catching everyone's attention._

_._

"_This is childish." The king announced, suddenly tired. "You really should have trusted me more Sora. We could have found another way to help you."_

_._

"_And what about Roxas?" Sora questioned. No one wanted to address the issue of Roxas' presence; the boy in question didn't want to either. _

_._

"_I'm not here to solve your problems." Roxas spat, his expression souring. Axel disapproved of the young blonde's behavior. He kept quiet._

_._

"_No, you're not. I'm here to solve yours." Sora stated, walking towards the blonde, his hands clenched into fists. _

_"Did you know I could remember your memories?"_

_The blonde was silent. He hadn't known anything until he reawakened from the darkness. _

_"Did you know I couldn't sleep? You were always there waking me up, trying to tell me something I didn't understand." _

_Roxas lowered his head, refusing to meet blue eyes mimicking the sadness in his own. _

_._

"_Sor-"_

_._

"_I gave you a part of my heart." Sora confessed. A collective gasp emitted from the room. _

_._

"_W-what?" The blonde choked, baffled. Riku decided to take a seat in the desk chair. Kairi folded her hands in her lap. _

_Aerith looked on in shock. She hadn't known splitting a heart was possible. _

_._

"_I turned myself into a Heartless back at King Mickey's castle. When Kairi restored me to how I was…I refused half of my heart and let it drift away…to you." _

_Sora knelt in front of his other half, pressing a hand against the blonde's chest. The action made Axel uneasy. _

_"I know it made it to you because I can feel it now. Our hearts have the same rhythm."_

_._

"_Sora, do you know what this means!" Mickey shouted, exasperated by the revelation. "You can't stay this way forever. You'll…fade…" He finished weakly._

_._

"_The heart is not meant to be split, Sora. You are trying to jump boundaries that are not supposed to be crossed." _

_Merlin imputed, his blue sleeves wiggling with his hand gestures. "You're being reckless."_

_._

"_Then blame my heart!" Sora shouted, snapping his head around to stare, what Riku deemed, something close to a look of menace. _

_It doesn't suit Sora's face. "It felt right to do it. It _still_ feels right…I don't know how else to explain it."_

_._

"_Why?" Roxas mumbled, attention directed back at him. "Why would you go through so much trouble for me?"_

_._

"_I think deep down, it's what you really want." Sora answered, taking Roxas' hands into his own. _

_"You want to be your own person. You're not meant to be me." Roxas pulled his hands away, crossing his arms. _

_._

"_That can't really happen if I have a part of your heart." The blonde stood, resigned. "I'll never escape you." _

_The stares of the other occupants unsettled him. Roxas headed for the door and touched the handle. _

_"Not that I would want to." He whispered to himself, closing the door behind him. Sora moved to run after him until Mickey shook his head._

_._

"_I'll go. Be prepared to board the gummi ship." With that curt reply, the king left._

_._

~O~

.

"Minnie?" Mickey calls, startling the queen out of her thoughts. "Did she arrive?"

He lowers his voice. Minnie nods with a knowing look on her face.

.

"Kairi must be tired from the journey, why don't they meet tomorrow?"

Minnie suggests, waving hello to the Princess of Heart. Mickey assents and walks towards Chip and Dale.

.

~O~

.

"_Do you agree with him?" The blonde asked, staring down the hall, motionless. Mickey stood behind him. _

_._

"_On what?" Mickey cautiously questioned._

_._

"_Am I meant to be here?" Roxas spun around, his gaze intense with longing._

_._

"_I am not the one who dictates those kinds of things." The mouse king answered evenly. _

_._

"_Pssh," Roxas is unsatisfied with the answer. "If you haven't noticed, me being here is a problem."_

_._

"_I know that." Mickey snapped and placed his hands on his hips. _

_"I've always had faith in Sora's ability as a keyblade master. _

_However, maybe the title is starting to get to his head if he thinks he can pull stunts like this." _

_Roxas turned to leave. "You aren't meant to exist." Mickey stated in a flat and unrelenting tone. The blonde froze. _

_"Since you are…_were_ a Nobody, you were labeled as something disposable. You endanger the existence of the keyblade master. _

_He won't accept you back into his heart. He isn't realizing how much of a problem that is." Mickey walked ahead of the boy. _

_He looks at the former-Nobody, eyes sharp. "Sora thinks you are your own person, but like you said, you aren't. _

_As long as he resists against that fact, he'll be stuck with the same emotions, making the same mistakes over. _

_I think only you can make him see what is really there and what isn't."_

_._

_Roxas smiled sadly. At least someone was being truthful. Maybe Mickey wasn't so bad after all. It was his first time meeting a king and a keyblade master in his own right. _

_._

"_I have nothing personal against you." Mickey began, "Things are supposed to have a balance. You upset that balance. _

_It would be wondrous for Sora to find a way for you to exist, but right now…" He pauses. "Is that really possible?"_

_._

_The mouse king walked further down the hall. Despite having only half a heart, Roxas can't help but be weighed by its struggle to beat. Was this sadness?_

.

~O~

.

"I need to speak with Donald and Goofy." The king declares to Chip and Dale.

.

"They are waiting in your private study, your majesty!" Dale salutes as Chip bows. Mickey nods in thanks, strolling through the hanger doors as his guards trail behind him.

.

"I'll have the servants direct you to your rooms!"Minnie says cheerfully to the small group.

"Get plenty of rest; we have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow. It will give you all time to clear your thoughts."

.

"Roxas…" Sora tentatively approaches his other half. The blond turns away from him. He ignored the brunette the entire trip.

Kairi talked to him in light conversation and Aerith introduced herself, but he refused to speak a word to the other males occupying the gummi ship.

Roxas feels all types of emotions he can't understand. He needs time alone to think of what this small heart inside of him is trying to say.

.

~O~

.

Axel is directed to the same room he occupied during his deep slumber. He walks along side Aerith, a comforting presence despite not knowing her personally.

.

"Would you like for me to stop by in the morning? I can show you around the castle so you will not get lost."

Aerith smiles kindly. Axel rubs the back of his head, his sleeve sliding to his bony elbow.

.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm really a guest here." Axel wonders uneasily. Aerith nods in understanding.

.

"I will come by then and make sure the guards do not treat you as a prisoner." She chuckles. "Rest well."

.

"Aerith?" Axel approaches the healer. "Do you think…?" He trails off. Aerith turns to face him, a question in her eyes. "…I'll find what I'm looking for?"

.

Her eyebrows rise. "What are you looking for?" She hears Axel mumble _never mind_ before retreating into his room.

Two guards post themselves in front of his door. Her smile fades into a thin line, the weight of recent events settle in the quietness of the opulent halls.

_._

"Something is not right." Aerith thinks.

When the group was ready to return to Disney Castle, Merlin had excused himself, hurrying off to Raidant Garden.

Despite his interest in Axel's awakening and recent developments, he seemed preoccupied by other matters.

"Something must have happened. What is he not telling me?"

.

~O~

.

Mickey sits at his desk in the study, ignoring the piles of petitions needing to be signed.

He stares at Donald and Goofy, who sit across from him in plush arm chairs.

The duck magician gazes at his wand while Goofy watches the king knowingly, unafraid.

.

"I don't need to say why you're here." Mickey starts, straightening his posture and moving the chair closer to his desk.

.

"No, your majesty." Donald sighs, watching his yellow feet _pat-pat-pat_ the carpet.

.

"You are dear friends too me." Mickey smiles weakly. He proceeds to stand, hands flat against the desk.

"But it doesn't mean you can have the luxury to escape consequences." His voice rises.

.

"Gwarsh, I didn't think we could, your majesty." Goofy responds, interlacing his fingers.

.

"You ignored my direct order to stop when I asked. You let Sora escape, and now we have a bigger issue on our hands."

.

"When did Sora become your problem?" Goofy asks boldly. Donald snaps to attention.

.

"Since he came to _my_ castle and accepted _my_ assistance." Mickey bites out, leaning forward.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to disobey your king."

.

The air is thick and muggy; the curtains are still, unable to move in apprehension.

.

"I have faith in him." Goofy continues, rubbing the back of his head.

"And like I told him, I'll accept whatever consequences you decree, your majesty. Gwarsh, it's not like I was going to avoid this meeting."

.

"Maybe your faith is misplaced." Mickey points out. "Sora hasn't been himself lately."

.

"Is it hard to accept change?" Goofy questions. " Despite his short years of being a keyblade master,

he's grown stronger physically and has accepted his responsibilities. Maybe this is a period of change he needs to go through."

.

"Despite bringing a _Nobody_ into the world?" Mickey deadpans.

.

"Sora can see possibilities others can't. I want to see where his choices take him." Goofy continues. Another silence fills the room.

.

"And you Donald? Do you wish to see these _changes_ unfold?"

.

The duck stares at the king wearily. "Sora likes taking risks; it is what makes him, um, a strong leader.

If he's willing to jump into the darkness for a cause he thinks is good, I'll jump in with him."

.

Mickey is surprised by their loyalty to the young boy. It makes him realize how much they changed without his noticing.

It irks him. In his position as king, it is hard to change when duty demands consistency and utter faith in his ability to rule.

His friends never carried such a burden. They were free to change without him. He feels strangely left behind and wonders where they are headed.

The mouse king sits at his desk; his posture relaxes as he picks up a pen and begins signing petitions.

.

"Despite personal opinions, my kingdom will not sit well with a king who does not act against rules broken by allies." Mickey's tone is clipped and formal.

"I hereby declare you suspended from your official duties until further notice. The guards will take you to your rooms. Pack your things and return to town.

You will not be permitted to enter the castle unless instructed to do so."

Mickey places a few pieces of paper to the side of his desk in a wooden bin. "That is all."

.

The guards approach the magician and the knight. Goofy's expression is blank. He stands, salutes, and walks away.

Donald is surprised by Goofy's cool approach to the situation. The duck himself is flabbergasted, fireworks burst in his stomach.

.

~O~

.

The brunette's heart constricts at the news, standing quietly behind a column near the King's study to avoid being seen.

.

**244****th**** Day**

**II.**

.

"Her majesty wishes a word with you!" A muffled and gruff voice calls from behind the marble white door.

Kairi stretches her limbs. A plate of hardly touched eggs and a bowl of partly eaten fruit sit idly on the table.

She takes a quick sip of water before smoothing out her blue sundress.

.

"Come in." Kairi calls. The door clicks and swings open. Queen Minnie steps inside.

She waves her aqua gloved hands at the guards, halting their movement.

The mouse queen wears an aqua gown encrusted with rubies, a thin yellow bow tied around her waist.

.

"You look lovely today Kairi." Minnie comments. The Princess of Heart's hair is pulled into a loose bun; red strands frame her sweetheart face.

.

"Thank you." Kairi answers, getting up from her sit. Minnie motions her to sit back down.

.

"I know you've only returned yesterday…but I thought you should know we have another guest staying at the castle."

.

"Oh?" Kairi quirks a brow, curiosity faint at the edges of her heart.

.

"Yes, you met briefly sometime ago." Minnie waves for the guards to step aside.

Striding through the door is a woman wearing a deep red rose, short sleeved dress with a square neckline.

Her small feet are clad in black shoes. Her brown copper hair is pulled into a braid and drapes over her neck.

.

"B-Belle?" Kairi stutters, awed by the Princess of Heart's presence. Belle's cheeks are not as delicate and her hair is not as short as she remembers.

Although, her lips are still plump and red, her nose a gentle curve. Olive green eyes gaze happily at Kairi.

.

"It's been awhile. I hope you weren't expecting me in a blue dress." Belle jokes.

.

"When did you get here?" Kairi asks.

.

"Early yesterday morning. I decided to indulge myself in the library while I waited for your return." Belle replies.

.

"Some things do not change. I had to _drag_ you out of the library to come here."

The queen pouts. Belle lets out a hearty laugh, her heart bursting with joy, its light floods the room and makes Kairi dizzy.

.

"I won't make such a fuss next time!" Belle replies, approaching the youngest of the trio. "I hope we didn't interrupt you."

.

"No, no!" Kairi blushes, waving her hands. "I don't mind the company!" Belle takes this as her cue to sit at the small table.

A servant walks into the room, opens the drapes to let the sunlight in.

Another servant places a fresh bowl of fruit, eggs, milk, sugar, and coffee on the table.

Kairi watches Belle carefully pour milk into her cup, her fingers attentive and calculating. Her posture is straight and her shoulders relaxed.

Belle places two sugars in her coffee, not making a sound as she stirs the contents with a silver tea spoon.

The redhead is awed by the older woman's poise and grace: a true princess.

.

"I'll leave you girls to get reacquainted. Call me if you need anything." The queen hurries to leave.

Upon the door closing, Kairi is intimidated by Belle's light and seemingly correct gestures. Her heart swells to calm her.

.

"There isn't any need to feel that way towards me." Belle states, sipping her coffee, satisfied with the taste.

Kairi's eyes grow wide. Belle laughs at her expression. "Yes, Kairi, I can read your heart. Similar hearts resonate with one another. Please, relax."

She soothes while tapping her chest. Kairi grabs an apple from the fruit bowl.

.

"Sorry. I'm really surprised to see you here." The redhead says sheepishly, biting into the fruit.

.

"It's alright. We were bound to meet sooner or later." Belle leans back in her chair.

.

"Why do you say that?"

.

"Mickey sends all the Princesses of Heart to me when they are at a point in time when change is most relevant to their hearts.

I help guide them. I am here to guide _you_."

.

~O~

.

"Is Roxas ok?" Axel asks Aerith, walking towards the throne room. Four guards trail behind them, their metal feet clanking against the marble.

.

"I am not sure." The healer replies, pulling the short sleeve of her red jacket down.

.

"When can I see him?" It isn't much of a question, more like a demand. Aerith sighs.

Axel has only returned to the world for a few days and he forgets to take care of himself already.

.

"Let us see the king first before we think about that, ok?" Aerith comments.

Guards salute her approach and open large purple doors into the throne room.

The space is massive and blindingly white. It reminds Axel of the Organization's headquarters in the World that Never Was.

A luxurious red carpet sprawls to the lone thrown at the end of the room, where Mickey sits.

An old man with a long gray beard stands beside him. A pointy hat decorated with yellow stars sits atop his head.

His bushy eyebrows and beady black eyes stare severely at the approaching pair.

He is tall and willowy like a tree, his blue robes, still waves against the carpet.

.

"Yen Sid." Aerith claps like a child. The wizard lifts his eyebrows in acknowledgment, the wrinkles on his face stretching into different smiles.

.

"Ah, hello little one." He opens his arms. Aerith walks forward, giving the tall man a loving hug before pulling away.

.

"It has been awhile." The healer says. Axel gazes in confusion.

.

"It has. You have grown into quite a lady." Yen Sid smirks. Aerith giggles.

.

"Thank you, but I am sure you are not here to see me." The healer turns to the fiery redhead.

"This is Axel. I am sure the king has made you aware of the past events."

.

"He has." Yen Sid assents, observing Axel with open curiosity. The redhead coughs.

"I am Yen Sid, personal adviser and wizard to his majesty when he needs me. You, young man, have been causing quite a commotion."

.

"So I keep hearing." Axel mutters, chancing a glance at the mouse king. His stare is penetrating and strangely warm.

Axel narrows his eyes, unfazed. The king leans forward, hands gripping the arm rest.

.

"To get straight to the point." Mickey begins. "Do you know why you're here?"

.

"Your majesty." Axel begins uncertainly with the address.

"I'm not really sure. I don't remember falling asleep or even appearing at Radiant Garden.

The last thing I remember was…saving Sora." The name is bittersweet on his tongue.

"I'm not here to hurt anybody. I'm not here for the Organization. I'm not here as a puppet to _anyone_.

I have my own heart. I _want _to be my own person."_…I want to see Roxas._ The thought is left unsaid.

.

"I know what your compatible of Axel. I've been inside the Organization." Mickey replies.

"You can be manipulative and secretive for your own personal gain." The words sting Aerith more than they do Axel.

The redhead knows what he is worth, what he has done. He doesn't need the facts to be repeated.

"But you also have a sense of compassion, even if you were a Nobody." Axel is surprised by Mickey's softening tone.

"You're not like the others at all. I knew you were different. You found your own way, even bound to the existence of a Nobody.

I think I already know you're not here for ill intentions, but you still trouble me."

.

"Why's that?" Axel crosses his arms.

.

"You lack the ability to control your powers." Mickey states. "That is a threat to my kingdom."

.

"Show me what you can manage." Yen Sid crosses his arms slowly.

.

"What?" Axel cocks his head to the side.

.

"Back at Twilight Town, you kept manifesting fire without calling for it. Try and see what you can do now." Aerith encourages.

.

Skeptically, Axel e x t e n d s his arm towards the wizard. He closes his eyes.

.

His heart twists and punches the breath from his lungs. In a sudden coughing fit, his skin grows hot.

He staggers as his arms burst into flames. Aerith rushes forward, only to have Yen Sid eye her with a stern look.

.

.Axel's heart is disorientated. His mind wraps its arms around the organ, hushing its anger.

.

The flames slowly subside.

.

Axel controls his breathing.

.

"What the fuck…" Axel mutters, staring at the creases on his hands.

.

"You must relearn your ability." Yen Sid concludes after a period of silence, his face sour upon hearing Axel's choice of words.

"You were given power once you passed through the darkness to become a Nobody.

Now that you posses a heart, you cannot use the past connections you created to call upon that power."

.

"What does that mean?" Axel rubs his chest, trying to sooth the dull ache.

.

"It appears your power is controlled through your heart. Before, your power stemmed from a darkness outside of your body. Within there, your ability to call forth fire.

Now, your heart responds to your emotions as triggers to release its power since it harbors your inner darkness." Yen Sid explains.

.

Axel knits his eyebrows together, feels his pulse quicken. Did the stress of the situation cause him to burst into flames when he saved Roxas?

.

"It is good that you are aware of your senses, but you are not aware of your heart, therefore, unfit to manage your ability.

I will help you build that connection to your heart." Yen Sid decides. Axel is taken aback.

.

"You want to help me?" The redhead inquires incredulously. "Why?"

.

"You want to be your own man; did you not say that?" Yen Sid repeats. Axel nods. "Then you must learn to understand the language of your heart."

.

~O~

.

Roxas sulks on a plush bed laden with royal purple blankets.

For being a prisoner, this sure was five star accommodations.

He rolls onto his belly, grabs a pillow and buries his face into it.

Here he is, in a luxury bedroom, not allowed to leave, brewing suicidal thoughts,

and whisked away into an unfamiliar world. His heart pumps with worry.

.

"Am I worried? I guess so, seems the most logical thing to feel." Roxas breathes into the pillow. He hears muffled whispers on the other side of the bedroom door.

.

He is amazed to find Riku strolling through the entrance in a loose white sleeveless shirt and baggy black paints.

His eyes are sharp. The Way to the Dawn is gripped in his black fingerless gloved hands.

.

The silver haired teen stares intently at the rugged appearance of the blond.

Roxas kneels on the bed, lips parted. His hair is tousled and matted.

His black top is wrinkled, the zipper pulled down to reveal a pale chest.

Riku gazes at his hazy sapphire eyes, no longer dead but filled with annoyance.

The sight is…nothing less but inviting. Riku coughs, stiffens his shoulders.

He has been thinking about Roxas the past night.

He came to a conclusion he felt would help them express their thoughts of the current predicament in the most agreeable way.

.

"I'm sure you aren't happy to see me." Says Riku blandly, pointing the Way to the Dawn at Roxas. "But we both have something in common."

.

"And that would be?" The blonde bites out.

.

"We're confused as fuck about our feelings for entirely different reasons. I thought I would extend a truce."

.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas answers lazily.

.

"Maybe if we beat the shit out of each other,

we'll get a better handle on things because 'sleeping away my worries' does nothing to calm me down.

I need to beat something and you fit my needs perfectly."

Roxas is startled by the blunt explanation so much he bursts into laughter, ignoring the jittery jumps of his half heart. Riku narrows his eyes.

Roxas slides off the bed, leans his arm against the bed post, and stares cockily at the silver haired boy.

.

"I would love to kick your ass since your offering." Roxas states calmly.

He isn't sure what to make in this change of behavior. However, the offered distraction is welcome.

.

~O~

.

Belle and Kairi stroll through the castle's entry way. Their feet tap against the cobblestone bridge.

The redhead places her hands on the stone wall while gazing at the lake below.

. A few wagons pass them by, the calm turning of the wheels engulfing the silence between them.

.

"When did you find out you were a Princess of Heart?" Kairi responds, gazing sideways at the older woman.

.

"When I was younger, before I met the Beast." Belle drags a finger across the stone.

"The Heartless attacked me on my way home from the local market. It was also the first time I met King Mickey. He saved and explained things to me."

Belle stretches. "He told me what I was, how he had been watching me the past few years for my own safety.

He told me about Ansem and that other girls like me existed in different worlds. It was unbelieving at first."

Belle chuckles halfheartedly while cupping her chin with her hand.

"But I became curious. It sounded like something from a book I would read, so I experimented."

.

"With your powers?"

.

"Umhm. Whenever my father was stressed or upset, I tried helping him with the power of my heart.

He was always in a good mood after that. It was unusual but exciting at the same time.

I was so caught up in my new found ability, the towns people started to become weary of me."

Her smile falters a little. "They thought my personality to be unusual. I was the odd girl out after that."

.

"Did you stop experimenting?"

.

"No, I didn't _want _to stop. I learned to understand my heart in ways I never thought possible.

I could bring happiness to others. But at the time, I didn't know the full implications of my powers."

Belle turns around, leaning her back against the stone. "I didn't learn about my fading emotions until King Mickey confessed."

.

"How did you handle it?" Kairi whispers as she also leans against the stone wall.

.

"I was shocked at first. I cried." Belle admits. "I became more aware of myself after that.

All those years, I had to deal with it alone, despite King Mickey checking on me every so often.

I knew something was lost, yet I wasn't sure what it was. My father supported me, but didn't understand me." Kairi nods.

"I told myself I wouldn't want any other princess to go through that alone."

.

"Belle?" The older woman perks to attention. "Um, do you still feel…anything?" The redhead wonders.

.

"Let's keep walking." Belle links arms with Kairi, pulling her away from the castle. They stroll through Disney Town.

The inhabitants bustle through streets filled with vendors selling food, jewelry, and metal.

A group of kids plead with a vendor for apples. Belle approaches and drops a few coins in the vendor's hands.

The kids excitedly grab the fruit and run off, thanking Belle along the way. The older Princess of Heart has been here before, that much Kairi is sure of.

.

"You feel your emotions most strongly when you are very young.

It is when your heart starts to correct the problem: removing those emotions born from darkness."

They pass by a bakery; the shop's windows are open. Customers crowd the front counter, demanding bread and cookies.

An employee offers free samples. Belle snags two pre-cut muffins on toothpicks and hands one to Kairi.

"As you grow and hit puberty, your heart starts to drastically accelerate the process due to your physical changes.

It is somewhere around this time the heart can't distinguish between emotions."

.

"It starts erasing everything." Kairi puts in, eating the bite sized muffin.

Her mouth bursts with moist cranberries and carrots sprinkled in cinnamon. She pockets the tooth pick.

.

"It is also when you start to recognize those missing parts of yourself."

Belle throws her tooth pick in a nearby trash bin. "I am in my early 20's; I still feel things on a minimal level."

.

"You can still feel?" Kairi exclaims.

.

"Well, my heart erases an emotion I feel strongly at a certain moment in time.

It breaks down the emotion until there is nothing left. I have been careful to tide over my power.

However, after I met the Beast, a few things changed." Belle smiles. "The more love I feel for the Beast, the longer I am able to sustain my emotions.

The heart accepts love, it is one of the strongest emotions we have."

.

"You love the Beast?" Kairi says. Belle blushes lightly.

.

"Yes. I do." She confesses. They continue to walk. Kairi thinks of Sora.

.

~O~

.

Way to the Dawn and Oblivion drive into each other's steel necks harshly.

The clash resounds throughout the training facility in the castle. Riku pushes harder, ignoring the strain of his aching muscles.

Roxas releases his keyblade, leaving Riku unbalanced. He kicks the older boy in the legs and watches him topple backwards.

.

Riku slams into the dirt, his vision topsy-turvy, and the inside of his head emitting a low and nasally whistle.

Oblivion is pointed at his neck. Roxas exhales heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead.

.

"Had enough?" The blonde speaks, eyes tired, yet goading. Riku slams his keyblade into the ground, hoisting himself up.

He answers by slicing through Roxas' arm, leaving a blood trail. "Stupid question."

.

"Apparently." Riku scoffs, pounding his keyblade against Oblivion. He is full of tension, tied tight with heavy burdens.

Roxas isn't bleeding enough for him. He's searching for release.

.

Roxas spins, holds his keyblade behind him, and thrusts forward. Oblivion pierces the air. Riku back flips and crouches on the ground. Dust rises.

. He stares at Roxas, who tenses, readying for an attack, his lips tight. The blonde's fighting style is erratic and random.

Roxas fights on the defensive as Sora fights on the offensive. The comparison makes Riku's insides giggle darkly.

.

"_They defiantly are parts of a whole."_ The silver haired teen thinks bitterly while rushing towards his opponent.

At last minute, he jumps and slams into Roxas. They both crash into a brick wall. Riku stares the shorter teen down. Keyblades grind against one another.

.

"What are you thinking?" Riku mutters loud enough for the blonde to hear. Roxas pushes forward.

The small space makes him claustrophobic. He dislikes the scratches and nicks on Riku's arms.

.

"How to make you bleed more." Roxas hisses.

.

~O~

.

"What about the others?" Kairi asks. They sit on a bench in front of a small pond draped in lily pads and frogs. The water is murky and tangled with plant life.

.

"Cinderella is taking the same approach as I am. She preserves her emotions to sustain them.

Lately, she's been throwing herself in her duties as queen. It's put a bit of a strain on her relationship with her husband.

Snow White did not learn of her power until late, when she was captured by the Heartless.

Because she never knew, most of her emotions are gone. She will be a being of pure light soon. As far as I know, she isn't doing anything about it.

She told me she is willing to accept her fate, and continues to live the way she does, governing the castle with her husband."

Belle leans forward, picks up a pebble, and throws it into the pond, watching it skip against it's surface.

"Aurora also learned late, not as late as Snow White though. She is more cautious on the matter than any of us.

She also accepts what she will become."

.

"What is she doing exactly?"

.

"Aurora is remembering how she feels." Belle answers. She watches Kairi pick a flat rock from the ground.

Before she throws it, Belle repositions the younger girl's hand on the rock and the tilt of her shoulders.

With a nod of approval, Kairi throws the rock and watches it skip on the water.

"She wants to be able to recognize those emotions once they are gone."

.

"I guess I should start doing that too." Kairi says, biting her lips.

.

"It will eventually happen to us all." Belle answers somberly.

.

"And Jasmine?"

.

"That girl has a lot of spunk." Belle chuckles. "She's closer to your age.

The minute she found out, she told Aladdin _everything_. They are dealing with it together.

She practices her powers almost every day. She wants to be a strong queen once her father passes away."

Belle explains. "Her being a Princess of Heart hasn't put a damper on her personality. She worries about her future children though."

.

"Isn't she kind of young to be thinking about that?" Kairi flushes.

.

"The values of her people are different than those from other worlds." Belle reminds. Kairi tilts her head.

.

"That's true. And Alice…" Kairi frowns. "She's so young, but she got dragged into the whole mess with Ansem.

I bet she's more confused than any of us about this. Did you talk to her about it?" Belle stills and considers a reply.

.

"Young?" Belle gazes at Kairi, realization hitting her. "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew."

.

"Knew what?"

.

"Alice is the oldest Princess of Heart."

.

~O~

.

Roxas and Riku have, quite literally, taken the time to beat each other thoroughly till the point of exhaustion.

All the pent up anger, loneliness, bitterness, and frustration bled out in the cuts above their eyes, bruises on their arms, and rips in their clothing.

.

"Get up!" Roxas barks, towering above Riku. "I'm not…done with you…yet."

.

Riku's breathes are ragged, soaked with pain and fire. His vision is blurring.

.

"I seem to…be on the bottom a lot…these days." The silver haired teen mutters and leans on his elbows.

.

"What did you say?" Roxas asks acidly. Riku laughs at the blonde's obliviousness.

It's endearing to the older boy, very much reminiscent to Sora's innocent curiosity.

It is one of the things he enjoys about the brunette.

.

"_Sora…"_

.

It's in that moment, staring at Roxas, drenched in sweat and shaking,

he realizes how much he misses Sora's stupidity, upbeat personality, unfaltering courage and loyalty.

Riku misses the way the brunette's lips puckered in thought, or when his eyebrows curl and his eyes gazed skyward when he learned something new.

He missed Sora, _really_ missed him.

.

The realization leaves Riku breathless; the sudden weight of his exhaustion hits him hard with nausea.

He doesn't feel like fighting anymore.

.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demands. Riku waves his hand and smells his blood tainting the air. "Fight me!" The words are halfhearted and drained.

.

"Stubborn." Riku states while holding his head. "Just like Sora, never wanting to give up on _anything_."

Roxas strides over and pushes Riku flat on his back.

.

"Shut up." The blonde seethes.

.

"Don't you agree with me?" Riku replies and gazes at the clouds.

.

"I…" Roxas is dizzy. He wants to beat the crap out of Riku, but his stupid heart stills his arm and opens his ears to understand what Riku is feeling.

Roxas never knew hearts could be so unfazed by its ability to shove itself in other people's personal space.

.

Riku gazes at Roxas, who is contemplative and annoyed. "You know, I can look at you without feeling ashamed.

I can't do that with Sora. So maybe you aren't like him in that way."

.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Roxas huffs.

.

"My heart doesn't respond to you like it does when I'm around Sora." Riku comments.

.

"What do you mean?" Roxas is cautious.

.

"Maybe because you're only half of him, maybe I like his half better. I don't know." Riku shrugs.

"Sora masks what he feels. He likes to give me mixed signals. Your emotions are naked on your face, I respond to bluntness."

.

"Why are you telling me this?"

.

"Because you only have half of him inside you, his heart is helping you develop your own thoughts and feelings." Riku sits up. "Maybe your really aren't like him."

.

"I _am_ him." Roxas hisses, losing his appetite for battle. The conversation leaves a bad taste of rotting apples in his mouth.

.

"Show me." Riku stands up slowly, his body tired.

.

"What?" Roxas is confused.

.

"Show me proof you're Sora." Riku dusts his clothes while wrinkling his nose. He walks closer to Roxas.

The space feels tight; breaths mingle in the wake of untouched desires.

"If you do, I'll help you return to where you feel you belong. No matter where that can be when the time comes."

.

Roxas raises an eyebrow, weary of the proposition. "And if I can't?"

.

"No more suicidal bullshit." Riku deadpans, his finger pokes the younger boy's chest.

"You swallow down your pride, get your tail between your legs, and deal with your existence. I'll lock you in a room buried in cement if you don't."

.

~O~

.

The brunette sits on the tiled blue roof near the training area, legs swinging.

He hopes Roxas can't prove him wrong.

.

~O~

.

"How is that possible?" Kairi is baffled at the newly revealed information.

Belle stands and sits on a rock near the pond. She smooths out her skirt and motions for Kairi to sit with her.

.

"I wasn't there when it happened, King Mickey told me. Only the Princesses of Heart are aware.

They are the _only _ones who should be aware of Alice's condition." Belle warns.

Kairi nods in understanding and hugs her knees to her chest. Belle sighs and closes her eyes.

.

"Alice is the first Princess of Heart born in her generation. She is older than all of us. How old she is however, I do not know."

Belle shakes her head. "Yen Sid is probably as old as she is, maybe older. He was the one slated to watch over her. As she grew up, an incident happened."

Belle crosses her arms, watches a butterfly past by. "Her parents died when she was very young.

It was the same time her heart started the process of eliminating emotions. Her heart tried to sooth her, but it wasn't enough.

The stress of her parents' death was too much. Her heart grew outside of herself."

.

"Huh? Outside of herself?"

.

"Yes. You have heard of Wonderland? Alice's homeland?" Belle asks, to which Kairi nods. "Wonderland _is_ her heart."

.

Kairi is flabbergasted by the news. All those cards with pitch forks and talking cats were Alice's doing?

.

"Alice's power as a Princess of Heart destabilized and was too much for her body to handle.

So the heart separated and grew outside of Alice, swallowing her original home world.

In order to block out Alice's misery, it created Wonderland, a place of magic where Alice could go on adventures and forget her parents."

.

"Oh." Kairi is quiet.

.

"Because her heart is separated from her body, she cannot age. That is why she keeps rediscovering Wonderland.

Since her heart can't grow without her body, both body and heart stay constant in a loop hole of magic, never to grow."

.

"How was she able to leave Wonderland then, even when she was kidnapped by the Heartless?"

.

"The powers of the Princesses of Heart sustained her magic until she could return. It was all we could do to ensure she was safe."

.

Kairi rubs her knees. The wind pushes strands of hair into her face.

The weight of each princesses' situation swirls in her mind. They all have chosen a path.

What path will she choose?

.

"I hope I didn't unload too much on you." Belle speaks hesitantly. Kairi smiles.

.

"No. It is a lot to take in…but I'm glad you told me. I feel better." Kairi answers.

She is not alone. It makes her feel closer to the other Princesses of Heart, knowing they each have dealt with the same issues she is facing now.

The common bond they share is something to be cherished.

.

"Kind of like a sisterhood." Kairi mumbles, a soft smile spreading across her face.

.

"Hmm?" Belle tilts her head.

.

"We're kind of like sisters. We share a common bond." Kairi reiterates. Belle blinks and laughs.

.

"Yes. I guess you can say that." She nods her head in agreement.

.

"I'm curious though." Kairi unfolds her legs and lets her feet tap against the surface of the water. "Earlier…you mentioned you loved the Beast."

.

"Yes…" Belle says slowly.

.

"What will happen when you can't feel anything anymore? How will you know if…"

Kairi trails off, eyeing a frog, its head peaking above the water and staring at her with beady eyes.

.

"Well…" Belle begins, her eyebrows knit in thought. "I love him now. It feels right to love him. We're both halves of a whole.

I am a being of pure light and ever since the Beast was cursed, he became a being from the darkness.

It fits, doesn't it? If I have faith and still love him the moment all my emotions vanish, then that's all the matters to me."

Belle nods, reaffirming her thoughts. "I'm sure it's something most of the princesses have gone through since half of them have husbands already."

They both chuckle. "Maybe you can ask them when you have a chance." Kairi nods.

.

"Is there someone you love?" Belle inquires, her lips curl at Kairi's blush. "Here's some advice. You don't have to take it though."

They both stand, brushing off their dresses while watching the frogs bounce in the pond.

"If you feel strongly for someone, tell them when you can. You need to know an answer.

If you love him and his answer isn't…favorable, and those feelings are still there at the time all emotion is erased, that love becomes eternal.

Even though your love for him has left you, the thought of him will remain forever.

Is that something you want to carry around with you when the time comes?"

.

* * *

**For this story, this is the order of the princesses of heart's ages I came up with, (based on what worlds appeared in which games) starting from oldest to youngest - Alice, Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine, and Kairi. You might be wondering, well, why is Belle taking care of the rest of the Princesses of Heart instead of the eldest princess? Simply because, as Belle stated, she doesn't want the others to go through what she went through alone. It was some what too late to help Snow White since she's older, but Belle tries to stay in touch with everyone as much as possible. She is somewhat of the mother role, heh. Yes, Sora is somewhat absent in this chapter. Do not fear, he will make a nice splash next chapter (foreshadow) hahaha. **

**Aw, bye Donald and Goofy =/. I'll miss your silliness.**

**-EggPan**


	19. 248th Day

**I have returned from vacation! =D I would have uploaded this chapter earlier, but I didn't have time since I was scrambling to complete my cosplay outfit for NYAF. The convention was pretty fun! I dressed up as Kuja =D. The costume was no joke to make O_O.**

**Now that I have returned, I am back on track with updating this story. I just realized PART IV is going to be longer than expected. I might have to break it into PART V XD. I'll see what happens =). OH! whoopsie for not uploading Fayt's tattoo (Crippled Clock Work) to my deviantart page just yet XD. I've been so busy, but at least things have calmed down now. Other then that, enjoy this chapter!**

**You can view my Kuja cosplay on my deviantart page (link in my profile).**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

* * *

**PART IV**

.

**248****th**** Day**

**IV.**

.

_A finger taps against Sora's chin like the barrel of a gun,_

_pushing his head upwards, exposing his neck._

"_Say it."_

_._

_His tongue chokes on the _

_hunched back of his r's,_

_stiff posture of his i's,_

_spread legs of his k's,_

_round chin of his u's._

.

Sora's eyes fly open, darkness greets him.

The blankets are kicked away, droop like dog ears towards the floor.

.

"_Say it." A husky voice, laced with poison, calls above his lips._

_Sora swallows the name._

_The finger trails down his spine with prickly kisses._

_._

The brunette lies in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He almost forgets what a dream is like, overrun by Roxas' memories.

_._

Licking his lips, Sora turns on his stomach, and buries his head in the pillow.

Lips trace the wrinkles on the pillow case.

He wants to pull at his half heart, stretch it until it looks full again.

Giving a part of his heart to Roxas has strained the strength of his emotions,

dampened them as if a wet cloth soaking too much water, leaving excess on the counter top.

.

Sora thinks of Riku, of too long silver strands hiding an angular face,

of too dull aqua eyes heavily lidded.

He wants to brush away the curtain and start the show,

gracing the stage of Riku's lips with his own.

.

**249****th**** Day**

**V.**

.

"You have been avoiding my summons."

Aerith deadpans, eyeing the mirror critically in her room during the early afternoon.

Merlin is her reflection, his eyes despondent, yet guarded.

.

"There is much to be done here. You know this my dear girl." Merlin responds.

.

"I will find out sooner or later what is happening. I have the idea to head over there myself, check up on a few things."

Aerith suggests, placing a delicate finger under her chin.

.

"That's quite alright. You have other duties to attend too. There is no need of your presence." Merlin reassures, never losing his composure.

.

"Merlin." The healer is exasperated. She has only gotten in touch with the wizard a few minutes ago after trying to connect with him the past couple of days since their last meeting.

"I will go there." He has been evading every question she throws at him. It is a dead giveaway that _something_ has happened in Radiant Garden.

.

"Aerith, concentrate on what you can handle." Merlin warns, "not on what you cannot, especially if you do not know the full severity of the circumstances."

.

"So there _is _something wrong." Aerith affirms, lowering her head.

.

"It's being handled."

.

"What is?" She prods, gaze piercing the reflection. The wizard sighs heavily, his browse creasing, signs of worry.

.

"It 's being _handled_." He repeats. "Don't worry yourself."

.

"I will worry about anything I wish too." Aerith remarks, her tone sour. "You do not need to guard me from any ill news."

.

"You don't want to hear of it." Merlin responds, his shoulders sagging, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. The wizard never hides anything from her, _nothing_.

.

"What happened?" The healer is gentle in her inquiry, sure to keep her feelings in check. She does not need to further stress the older man. "_Please_ tell me."

.

The wizard lifts his eyes upward, expression somber, before he draws his gaze back to his apprentice.

"The people of Radiant Garden are rioting. They want to upturn the Restoration Committee. They know Aerith, they found out."

.

~O~

.

"You're not focusing." Yen Sid barks, arms crossed, his expression severe as he glares at Axel, who stares acidly at targets made out of straw in the training area.

"Focus with your heart, not your mind."

.

Axel rolls his eyes and walks towards one of the targets. He presses a finger against a straw body. It catches on fire.

.

Yen Sid huffs, waves a hand, dissipating the flames until black ashes remain.

"No one said it would be this easy." Axel's ability to catch things on fire by just touching them did not impress the old wizard.

Yen Sid will not take that as a sign of improvement over the redhead's skills. Axel flops, frustrated.

He has been training every day, willing to try and cope with his ability. Axel isn't sure if he is trying hard enough.

.

"We'll stop for now." Yen Sid calls, uncrossing his arms, his eyebrows relaxing.

He has faith the boy will not disappoint him.

.

~O~

.

Sora is preoccupied. His black sneakers patter against the marble floor, a constant sound reminding him of where he is, why he is here, his predicament.

He doesn't want to be babied by Mickey or Riku, he saved the universe a _few_ times over. Does no one trust him?

.

~O~

.

Blood rushes to her head in shock, digesting the news. She pulls up a chair and sits, hands shielding her eyes. Her long braid falls over her shoulder.

.

"You are joking." Aerith pleads. Merlin gazes sympathetically.

.

"I'm afraid not." The wizard reaffirms. Her emerald eyes are shaped and cut sharply by disbelief and anger. Wait…

.

"How did they find out!" Aerith is unaware of her high pitched voice.

.

"The volunteers hired to run the committee in our absence became suspicious as to why the committee was suspended in the first place.

Some of them volunteered amongst themselves to investigate. One of them went to the castle and broke into Ansem's study when I refused to give them answers."

Merlin explains, his voice tight and apologetic. "They discovered your research, which Leon had stored there, on the Nobodies, the Heartless, everything.

They circulated the information around the city. Some parents have pulled their children out of the daycare program at the infirmary while others quit volunteer work."

.

"I should have taken the notes with me." Aerith whispers.

.

"Our committee was spread very thinly across a large city.

We wanted to shield the public from the truth. Leon is trying to handle the situation as best as he can.

We are lucky we have a group of supporters who still work with us.

We are planning to regroup the committee and move our head quarters to Ansem's castle in the mean time."

.

"I need to go back." Aerith stands suddenly, wobbly with the revelation.

.

"_No_. Let the heat of the matter settle before you return."

.

"Why are you trying to shield me from this?" The healer demands.

.

"They fault _you_." Merlin responds, sighing deeply. "Rumors spread like wildfire and so does blame.

Since it was your notes, they believe it must have been you who orchestrated the whole plot to secrecy about the Heartless."

The healer feels as if her heart has been placed in an oven, made to bake until burnt; too hot to handle and too damaged to heal with thread bare bandages.

If only she hid her research better. How can they fathom her wanting such a thing when it is the exact opposite?

.

Aerith realizes how trust has always been an issue the first day it was agreed to keep the situation private from a public dying for answers and honesty.

She should have trusted Radiant Garden better.

.

The healer shakes her head and pulls at her braid with nervous tension gripping her thin fingers.

How can Merlin think to solve a problem of this magnitude on his own when the whole of Radiant Garden is bearing down on him like teeth on an apple?

He needs all the support he can gather.

.

"Merlin." Aerith's eyes soften as she crosses her arms. "You cannot protect me from everything." She whispers. The wizard smiles dejectedly.

"I am partly to blame in this. I need to take responsibility. I can never abandon any of you. You are all a part of my family."

Her heartbeat slows, calmed by her own words. Aerith gathers her courage and nods assuredly to herself.

"The better we agree, the better we are able to stand with one another. I must return home."

She thinks of Cid, Yuffie, and Leon and how much she misses them.

She misses the smiles and shouts of the children playing in the infirmary,

the reassuring shoulder she was for down-hearted mothers and unsure fathers,

the responsibility and hope she was able to ignite in people by her words.

Aerith misses Radiant Garden.

.

Merlin shoulders sag with defeat, realizing he can't talk her out of her decision.

.

"When should I expect you back?" Merlin finalizes.

.

**250****th**** Day**

**VI.**

.

"Did you think on what we talked about before?"

Belle questions, brushing the hair of a horse with her fingers as she and Kairi stand in the stables of Disney Castle.

Peach skies peek through the open windows of the roof. A late afternoon breeze drifts in.

Belle is situated next to a golden brown mare, its hair cream colored and its hooves spotted white.

Kairi stands on the other side with a horse hair brush, gently dragging the bristles along the mare's body.

Belle had talked her into visiting the stables, explaining how she cares for the horses with every visit to the castle.

Kairi feels silly for not coming sooner. It isn't everyday she sees horses; they were foreign animals to Destiny Islands. She is more used to seeing seagulls, starfish and cats.

.

The horse shakes his head and whinnies, causing Belle to laugh warmly. She embraces the horse's face.

.

"She's called Brown Sugar." Belle says, pulling away from the animal. "Mickey lets me ride her every time I come. He's such a nice king." Belle smiles fondly.

.

"That's nice." Kairi answers, placing the brush on a hook by the wooden door, unlatched.

She wipes her hands and straightens her skirt. It's nice to touch the soft strands of horse hair, albeit the stall is a bit smelly from the hay and moist air.

.

"You didn't answer my question before or maybe you don't have an answer yet?"

Belle says, walking towards the entrance and leaning in the doorway, staring at the younger girl in quiet attention.

.

"I did." Kairi nods, watching the horse's tail swish back and forth, its bead black eyes seemingly staring at both girls at once.

.

"And?" Belle beckons.

.

"There is someone…" Kairi walks out of the stall. Belle catches up to her, strolling past horses nickering and drinking water. "…That I care for. A lot."

.

Belle grins. "Does this person know?" The redhead slows her pace until she halts at the entrance to the stable,

observing knights' practice on horses in a vast space enclosed by a wooden fence.

.

"I don't know." Kairi furrows her eyebrows. It is a question she never thinks about. Belle tilts her head to the side.

.

"Oh?"

.

"I always assumed Sora knew about my feelings, but recently…" Kairi glances at the hay littered ground.

Belle bobs her head, confirming her suspicions. Even though the older Princess of Heart hasn't been around Sora and Kairi for a long period of time,

it seems obvious they are very caring for one another. Yet, if Kairi doubts, is there someone else in the picture?

.

~O~

.

Roxas examines Axel, who sits on the ground in the training area, from a balcony.

Axel raises a hand, inspects it as if seeing it for the first time.

He watches his hand slowly become engulfed with flames. His green eyes are fascinated.

With his other hand, he traces a path through the fire with his finger, the touch melting the heat away.

His hand is back to normal, absent of scars. Roxas wants to turn away, but his half heart tickles his insides, annoying him. He scratches his chest.

.

"I'm not really feeling this." Roxas speaks, his voice carries on the wind. "Sora is feeling this."

.

"How can that be when what you're feeling is _inside_ you?"

Roxas spins around to find his other half staring at him, his shoe pointed in the air while his hands cradle the back of his head, fingers interlaced, his smile goofy.

Roxas wants that expression to be fake. Sora smiles aren't meant for him.

.

"Whatever." The blonde sneers, turning around to stare at Axel again. Thinking better of it, Roxas steers his gaze towards the horizon, speckled with clouds unable to take shape.

.

"Cloud dust." Sora speaks, appearing beside his other half, leaning on the stone rail.

.

"Cloud dust?" Roxas is confused. Sora points towards the sky.

.

"Clouds can't stay together. So their breaking apart into little pieces until they can meet again. Cloud dust." Sora explains sagely, crossing his arms. Roxas rolls his eyes.

.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." The blonde states tartly. "Clouds don't have feelings."

.

"Maybe not like we do." Sora answers softly.

.

"If this is your attempt to lighten the mood, it isn't working."

Roxas places his hand under his chin, willing Sora to scamper away and bug someone else. The brunette mimics the blonde's gesture.

.

"Ok then…" Sora mutters, his tone serious. "I'll get straight to the point. Why did you make that deal with Riku?"

Roxas is further confused by the question. Memories switch on the lights in his brain. He raises an eyebrow and straightens his posture.

.

"How do you know about that?" Roxas asks.

.

"I just happened to be nearby." Sora brushes the question aside with, to Roxas annoyance, an unsatisfactory answer.

.

"It's not your business. Eavesdropping is rude." The blonde turns away from Sora, glaring at the stables occupied by knights riding horses. The keyblade master blocks his view.

.

"It's because you still don't think you're _you_?" Sora says.

.

"I have your heart." Suddenly hot with anger, Roxas grabs Sora's shirt collar, pulling him forward.

He is tired of Sora asking the same questions and getting the same answers, he will not change his mind on the matter.

He tries to throw a fish line into the deep mellow sea of Sora's eyes, attempting to snag onto something important,

wanting to know what Sora is fishing around for. Roxas shakes him. "Your heart is _inside_ me, you idiot, what other proof is there?"

.

"Heart's can change." Sora speaks low, calm and understanding. "A heart has darkness and light.

We always bend to either side or stay neutral. When our hearts bend, a part of us changes."

.

"When a heart bends, it loses something, it doesn't change. It just compensates for what's lost."

Roxas shakes Sora again, his hands moving to grip his shoulders. The brunette leans on his other half.

.

"When did you become an expert?" Sora chuckles and breathes the scent of Roxas, mixed with darkness and dirt.

He wonders if the blonde was outside earlier. "Not all hearts react that way, each heart is different."

.

"I figured that." Roxas states sarcastically. He moves to push Sora away, but arms wrap around his waist. He quietly gulps.

The pull that draws him to Sora is stronger than any other time he has felt it.

He is hyper aware of the weight of his hands on Sora's shoulders and of the warmth that pulsates there.

Any warmer and his fingers will melt into Sora's skin. "Please get off me."

The demand comes off pleading instead, loose threads on a blanket a few years years sturdy.

.

"I want you to believe." Sora responds, while closing his eyes. Roxas stiffens.

.

"Why should I?" Roxas is drowsy, wanting to sink into the floor.

.

"Because I believe in you!" Sora's voice is loud, carries through the space, a beacon of light in the growing darkness of night coming.

"You came from me. I know that." Sora dislikes admitting the fact, "but you made your existence into something you can own, call your own life. You're not my shadow."

Sora's grip tightens. "The same goes for your heart, no matter how small it is, it still changes. Believe that it's changing because you want it to."

Sora gazes at Roxas, eyes absent of any emotion except hope. The blonde doesn't like the look in the brunette's eyes.

.

On impulse, Sora presses a light kiss to Roxas' forehead.

.

~O~

.

Kairi walks through the castle; eyes wander around the corridor, searching for someone.

.

~O~

.

Aerith knocks on purple opulent doors carved with the emblem of Disney Castle. A muffled 'come in' is heard.

She pushes the door open, greeted by the gazes of Yen Sid and King Mickey, documents spread about the king's desk in his study.

.

"Yes Aerith?" Mickey inquires cheerfully as Yen Sid crosses his arms.

.

"There is a matter I wish to speak to you about." Aerith answers as the other occupants in the room exchange glances.

.

~O~

.

"What a shame, you're planning to leave in the morning?" Queen Minnie nibbles on her strawberry shortcake ice cream,

courtesy of Donald Duck's nephews, who stopped by earlier to drop off the dessert.

.

"Yes, I really should be returning home. I wasn't planning on staying long anyway."

Belle smiles, picking up a snickerdoodle cookie in the shape of a star.

They sit in the Queen's private dining area, a white clothed round table covered in cookies, cakes, and tea.

"I don't like leaving the Beast's Castle for too long. Things are not as balanced there as they are here."

.

"Oh my, I hope there aren't any serious problems." Minnie gasps. "I apologize for dragging you out here on such short notice."

.

"It's ok!" Belle laughs. She leans back into her chair.

"It was nice seeing the castle again and you of course." The woman bows her head as Minnie nods.

.

"You are always welcome." The queen says. "I hope your talk with Kairi cheered her a little."

.

"We'll just have to wait and see, she seemed receptive to what I had to say, it made things easier to explain."

Belle bites the cookie, enjoying the sugary taste on her tongue.

.

"Did you tell her…everything?" Minnie inquires delicately, smoothing out her dress.

.

"No. That information is optional anyway. If she wants to learn any more, then I'll discuss it with her." Belle confirms, taking a sip of her tea.

.

"She has a strong heart like you." Minnie chimes. "She's going through a stressful period."

.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure." Belle whispers, her lids lowered. _"What will you choose to do Kairi?"_

.

~O~

.

The pressure disappears and Roxas can breathe better.

Sora pulls away, his cheeks absent of blushes. He leans his head against Roxas', eyes closed.

.

"I feel it too." Sora murmurs.

.

"What?"

.

"Don't you feel it, this strange pull of energy?" Sora opens his eyes and stares at their shoes. "I'm drawn to you." Roxas is silent, processing this information.

.

"I thought…I was the only one who felt that." The blonde admits, less cautious than before.

.

"No." Sora is unsure of what else to say, struggling to fight the urge to do something _else_ to Roxas.

Is his heart calling out to its other half?

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you two doing?" Axel questions while standing in the archway. Roxas and Sora step away from each other.

.

"When did-" Roxas starts.

.

"Sound carries _really _well from the balcony into the training area." Axel states flatly, unsure of how to feel about the current predicament.

"Don't worry though; I didn't hear the full version of your lover's quarrel."

.

"It wasn't like that." Roxas barks, eyes narrowed, itching to punch something.

Axel is uncaring of the blonde's attitude; a jealous annoyance cocks its hip to the side and sneers.

.

"I haven't been down that street in awhile, but my memory is still pretty fresh." Axel leans forward and taps his head.

"And by the looks of things, I think my guess is _right_ on the munny."

.

"It's _not_ like that." Roxas reiterates. Sora doesn't like where this situation is going. "It's none of your business what I do."

.

"I saved you from a fucking death fall off a damn tower, give me some credit." Axel bites back.

He knows he shouldn't jump to conclusions. He's tired, stressed and cluttered with thoughts. Roxas has been avoiding him for _days_.

Through his training, Axel has been thinking of a way to approach the quick tempered blonde without scaring him off.

He wants Roxas to notice him. Catching Sora offering kisses bothers Axel more then he cares to admit.

.

The keyblade master places a hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm him, giving him a warning look, but the boy shrugs it off. Roxas walks towards Axel with a glare.

.

"No one asked you too. Just because you saved me doesn't mean I owe you an explanation for anything."

Roxas jabs a finger into the redhead's chest, who smacks it away, his eyes thin slits.

.

"Fine, be that way. You won't _ever_ understand what it's like to take a chance and risk your life for someone!"

.

"And why's that?" Roxas responds acidly. Axel leans forward, his eyes glowing like amber bottles in the fading sunlight.

.

"Like you said, you're not real, remember? You wouldn't know how it feels to risk your life for someone you care about." Axel yells heatedly, straightens, and turns away.

.

"Fuck you!" Roxas shouts, doesn't like the way his half heart wrenches.

.

"Go jump off a building for all I care, see who saves you then!" Axel shouts.

.

Sora's mouth drops. "What the hell Axel!" Said red head ignores Sora's call and stalks off the balcony.

Roxas stands at lost for words. His heart pounds, tiny pinpricks of sadness deflating his anger. He looks at the ground, his fists uncurling.

.

"Roxas?" Sora rushes forward, trying to gauge his reaction. His hands move to cup Roxas' cheeks.

However, the blonde steps aside and quietly walks off the balcony, leaving Sora frozen, feeling as hurt as his other half.

.

~O~

.

Riku strides through the corridor, hands deep in his pants pocket. He stares at the carpet cast in shadows by the dim glow of lamp lights.

The windows are curtained by a purple night. He turns around a cor-

.

-"Omph" and staggers back. Sora shakes his head and stares at him, eyes intense. Riku hasn't seen the brunette in the past couple of days.

.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Sora avoids the question and steps around Riku. Annoyed, the silver haired teen grabs Sora's wrist.

.

"What?' The younger boy snaps, voice thick with irritation.

.

"Whatever you're pissed at, don't take it out on me. I just asked a simple question." Riku retaliates, letting go of Sora's wrist.

.

"Leave Roxas alone." Sora blurts out, forgetting what he is angry about in the first place. Taken aback, Riku's eyebrows disappear under his bangs.

.

"What?" Riku echoes Sora's earlier question.

.

"Don't provoke him into stupid deals. He belongs here like the rest of us." Sora decides to take the chance to resolve the nagging thought. "Don't you want him here?"

.

"Did Roxas tell you? I'm surprised he's even talking to you." Riku snidely replies.

.

"Answer the question!" Sora shouts, shoving the older teen against a wall. Riku shoves back.

.

"No." The older teen answers coolly, crossing his arms. "It was his choice. He didn't have to actually go with it if he didn't want to."

.

"I _want_ him to be here with us!" Sora yells, thrusting his hands into his hair.

"Doesn't anyone want him stay? Even Axel doesn't seem like he wants him to." Sora whispers the last part.

"Am I the only one who cares?" Everyone had been mostly surprised and upset at Sora's recent handling of events.

.

"I care for your safety." Riku states. "Bringing Roxas here wasn't the greatest decision on your part, especially since you can fade now that you don't have a complete heart!"

.

"What are you saying? Roxas is a mistake? That I shouldn't have brought him here?" Sora tries to calm down. "I'm not talking about this with you again."

.

"You don't know what you're doing."

.

"Yes I do!"

.

"Your just buying time you don't have! You can't make him human because you want him too. He has to want it too!" Riku spins around.

"You keep pushing him into an idea he's obviously scared shitless about! You're not _listening_ to _what_ he wants, because you're too busy trying to fulfill your own selfish desires!"

Riku waves dramatically and faces Sora again. "If you _think_ I'm an asshole for wanting to save you, look at yourself. You're as much of an asshole as I am."

Riku huffs in exasperation. "Whatever, you're probably not even listening to what I have to say since you haven't been listening to _anyone._

You keep playing games with me and everyone else. You're so deluded in your little world; you keep failing to see things that are right in front of you…"

Riku trails off as arms drop limply to his sides. "All that matters is getting things your way because you think its right.

You can't get anything done that way if you keep walking blindly in the dark!"

.

Sora watches Riku stomp away, his anger popped like a deflated balloon.

The brunette took his frustration against Axel out on Riku, who didn't deserve to be treated that way. Sora slams his fist into a wall, sliding to the floor.

.

What is he doing that is so _wrong_? He _wants_ Roxas to be safe, to be a real somebody. He _wants_ Axel to be safe. He _wants_…

.

"Ha," Sora laughs hollowly. "I guess he's right…"

He got Goofy and Donald in trouble, the king is distrusting of him, Riku is mad at him, he used Kairi, and Axel and Roxas aren't speaking to him.

.

The thought makes Sora suddenly lonely, blanketed by cold.

.

~O~

.

Queen Minnie strolls to her bedroom, accompanied by a guard on each side.

Catching movement at the corner of his eye, a guard halts to attention.

.

"Your majesty?" The guard questions. Minnie glances in his suggested direction. She spots a mass of blonde hair.

Walking forward cautiously, Minnie sighs in relief, observing Roxas sitting on the twisting staircase, his back to the small procession.

The queen nods to her guards, who position themselves by the stairwell entrance just enough to see her and provide some privacy.

Minnie saunters down the stairs and seats herself behind the unsuspecting boy.

.

"I never knew the stairwell was a perfect place for contemplation. It seems to be the popular choice for that these past few weeks."

Minnie giggles. Roxas is startled by her presence. His jacket lies discarded, revealing his black zip up top. He composes himself and bows while seated.

.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry your majesty." Roxas states awkwardly.

.

"You should be in bed." Minnie lightly chastises, intertwining her gloved fingers.

.

"I'm sorry; I'll make my way to my room immediately."

.

"No, no. Don't rush, please sit." Minnie points to the steps. Roxas slowly nods and sits in his previous position.

.

"Now, what is troubling you?" The queen prods carefully. Her eyes, soft clouds.

.

"Nothing, just wanted some fresh air…" Roxas bites his lips.

.

"You don't have to hide from me dear. I can feel the sadness in your half heart, even though the pulse is weak." Minnie responds.

The blonde gazes at her for a few minutes, unsure of how to respond. He was never formally introduced to the Queen of Disney Castle.

.

"I guess you'd know." Roxas mutters, sitting his chin on his bent knees.

.

"I would hope so, I must be aware of the doings in my castle." She answers happily. The boy remains silent. "You're confused."

Minnie begins and looks towards the ceiling. "It's alright to be. We all get that way from time to time.

When we learn to accept what we're confused about, we muddle through the mess of thoughts until we reach clarity again."

.

"Feeling that way doesn't make me any more real." Roxas points out, frowning.

.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that could be because you negate your existence." Minnie contemplates aloud.

.

"How can I not feel that way when…" Roxas crumbles, sighing heavily. "…I'm slowly killing Sora. This piece of his heart isn't for me. He needs it back."

.

"I know." Minnie places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Sora does need it back, but he wants you to give life a chance, to see what it has to offer." Minnie explains.

"You would never know if you remained a Nobody. By giving a piece of himself to you, he's trying to make you understand why he's fighting for you to stay."

Roxas stares at her, letting the words seep into his skull and massage his brain. Her presence is soothing, a ray of light drifting onto his shoulders to warm him.

He never felt that before. Then again, there are many emotions he feels now that he never experienced. If he has a full heart, how strong will those emotions grip him until he chokes?

.

"Knowing how it feels makes things more complicated." Roxas pouts a bit. Minnie smiles.

.

"Well, maybe you can talk to someone about it. Maybe Axel? He is going through a similar experience you are since he recently acquired a heart." The mouse queen suggests.

.

"No…I'll just make him angry." She frowns upon seeing Roxas' crest fallen face.

.

"Oh? Why is that? From what I can determine, he seems very fond of you."

Minnie giggles upon seeing a light flush on his cheeks while remembering a conversation with Mickey concerning the redhead.

Roxas shakes his head and explains the earlier events. Minnie covers her mouth in a quiet gasp.

.

"Oh my, how mean." Minnie concludes. "But…I'm sure he didn't mean it. You both were caught in the moment. You said things you didn't mean."

.

"How couldn't I mean it?"

.

"Anger, dear. Anger is a strong emotion to feel." Minnie comments. Roxas glimpses at the polish in the stair.

"When we feel it strongly, we lose sight of ourselves and say things without thinking, almost like losing control."

.

"Anger…I don't like the way it feels." Roxas frowns. His half heart twists.

.

"It's an ugly feeling." Minnie soothes. "Just give him some time to cool off before approaching him again. I'll even talk to him if you want."

Minnie offers, standing up. The blonde follows her actions and they return to the guards. They continue to travel through the hallway.

.

"No, it's ok. It isn't your problem." Roxas attempts a convincing smile. "I'll…deal with it somehow."

He opens and closes his mouth to continue, decides to ask a question another time. "Good night your majesty, it was nice to finally meet you. I feel a little better."

.

"I'm glad." Queen Minnie bows her head. "Go rest and have a good night too."

.

~O~

.

Sora doesn't realize a pair of pink sneakers with silver zippers are situated a few feet away from his slouched form.

His eyes are closed, his breathing slow. His head is nestled into arms wrapped around a bent leg.

.

A skirt rustles as Kairi sits on the floor across from him. She lays her head on the wall, red strands tinted blue by the light.

The redhead has been inspecting him for a few moments, wondering if he really fell asleep in the corridor.

She decides to wake him, surprised that a guard hasn't spotted him and done so yet.

.

"Sora?" Her call is tentative and cautious. The brunette rises to action, dazed by the softness of her tone.

Kairi's blue irises are wide, watching him quickly look around until his eyes rest on her.

.

"Oh." He whispers, straightening his leg and stretching his arms in the air.

.

"Were you…sleeping?" Kairi gives him a funny look.

.

"Um, no." Sora chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "At least I don't think I was."

.

"What? How could you not know?"

.

"I was thinking about something…" Sora thinks of Riku.

.

"In the hallway?" Kairi raises an eyebrow. The brunette rubs his eyes.

.

"Whatever."

.

"You big goof." Kairi answers playfully, sticking her tongue out. Sora stills, slowly gazing at her face, light and puffy with giggles.

.

"What?" His stare unnerves her and she relaxes her expression.

.

"Sorry. It's just that…" He bends both knees and looks at his hands. "I haven't heard you say that in awhile."

His eyes are smothered in sincerity. "It brings back memories from the island."

.

Kairi is bombarded by the images of Sora lying on the sand, hands propping his head as he stares at the cloudy sky,

or when he sleeps, unaware of the time,

or when he fights with Riku with poorly crafted wooden swords,

or when he gets coconuts and mushrooms for their raft,

or when they draw on the stone walls with stolen chalk, sketching each others faces because they-

.

"Yeah." She nods, staring at the floor. "Good memories."

.

"Right." Sora nods. He places a hand on his chest. "Thinking about those memories makes me feel stronger."

.

"And a little reckless." Kairi adds. She crawls over to Sora and sits next to him, spreading her legs forward and tugging at her skirt.

She taps the tips of her shoes together repeatedly, creating a soft echo in the hall.

.

"And a little stupid…" Sora frowns,"…and a little unfair." They gaze at one another, blue pools mimicking diminishing emotions for different reasons.

Sora traces the curve of Kairi's face with his eyes, watching the rise and fall of her chest, and wonders how small her heart must be from shrinking so much.

.

"Unfair?" Kairi mutters. He feels her heart open for answers, washing his body with warmth like a good soak in a bubble bath,

water soothing the joints of his worries. Bubbles float on the surface and pop with each answer he can't deny giving her.

.

"I've been really unfair to everyone." Sora turns away, breaks the gaze between them.

"I wanted to figure things out on my own when the dreams started. We just got back on the island and I didn't want to mess up everything.

Keeping the situation secret didn't help. Everyone became even more worried." Kairi can tell he wants to cry by the tremor in his voice, shaking with his sense of guilt.

"Out of everyone, I've really been unfair to you." He takes her hand. "I was so caught up in doing things on my own that I didn't notice what was happening to you.

I asked you to do things I shouldn't have."

.

"Sor-"

.

"I'm really sorry!" He squeezes her hand.

.

"Sora." Kairi squeezes his hand back, her tone firm. "I forgave you already. I know why you did it."

.

"It still doesn't make it right and it doesn't excuse me for being an ass." Sora says. "Riku's right…"

.

"Huh?" The silver haired boy's name on Sora's lips troubles her. "You talked to Riku?"

.

"He called me an asshole and even said I was selfish. He's right. I've been running around, doing random things like I know what I'm doing."

Sora laughs bitterly. He tries to let go of Kairi's hand, but she holds on. "Really though…I'm confused. I don't know what to do Kairi. I don't know how to save Roxas. I'm lost…"

For the first time in months, Kairi is elated to have Sora open up to her. She can see the dejection weighing down his smile.

She finds his vulnerability beautiful, the openness of his half heart mixing with her own.

.

She wraps an arm around his waist in a sideways hug, squeezing tightly. Sora moves his arm awkwardly around her to be more comfortable.

He needs this hug, this reassurance to know that she's listening. Kairi inhales the scent of a fading beach clinging to his clothes, the texture of his shirt smooth on her cheek.

Her hand glides upward until it rests above his gently beating half heart; as if it were afraid of beating too fast. She misses the strength of his heart.

.

"Your heart is special." Kairi whispers, loud enough for Sora to hear. "No matter how small it is, how weak it may get, it always knows how to find strength again."

She closes her eyes. "It gives strength to others when they need it. You're a selfless person. I always admired that about you…"

.

"Kairi?" Sora shifts his position.

.

"You may think your being selfish, maybe Riku thinks that. I don't see it that way. Your still giving yourself away, your half heart is proof of that."

Kairi removes herself from the brunette. Her hands touch the floor, holding herself up. "There's nothing wrong with being selfish sometimes. Stop sacrificing yourself!"

Sora is surprised to hear her voice carry with a hint of pain as she shouts. "Stop sacrificing what you want for other people! Don't sacrifice your friendships.

Think about Riku, think about me…" Kairi rests her head on Sora's shoulder, wanting to cry, annoyed she can't. She should be crying at this point, shouldn't she? "I don't want to lose you."

.

Sora places his hands on her shoulders. His voice is tight as he tries to swallow.

The warmth pouring out of her heart is over powering, dizzying. He doesn't know how to handle her words. "Kairi…"

.

She lifts her head, displaying the only emotion she knows he can see in her eyes, the only emotion strong enough to voice what she wants to say.

.

Her hands are placed on either side of Sora, palms pressed against the floor, her body raised from the marble.

.

Her pencil sharpened lips spell 'I love you' on his crumpled paper mouth.

.

* * *

**GASP, DUN DUN! In just one chapter I threw everyone in the crapper, XD. Things are going to start changing once again! Whats going to happen? I'm sure some of you RikuxSora fans are trying not to vomit at Kairi XD. It had to be done!**

**-EggPan**


	20. 250th Day

**Hot damn, I have over a 100 readers =O. Wow! Thanks everyone for reading my story. I cranked this chapter pretty quick compared to my other updates.**

**Review! Review! I eat them like candy. I would _really_ like to know who my readers are =). Even if it's a one word comment, lol. Supporting other fanfiction authors is a great way to give back =D! Maybe if I get more reviews, I'll pump out the next chapter quickly too =P :::dangles motivational candy=. **

**Not enough bait? Fine, no new chappie for you, mwhaha. Just kidding, but to hear from you guys would be great.**

**QUESTION: I had this awesome dream about Peter Pan =O. The dream came out to nine pages when I typed it, lol. Should I add my dream to the Peter Pan fanfiction?**

**(Um, I don't mean for the Peter Pan fic to be in THIS fic lol. I mean it as its own fic lol)  
**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**

* * *

**.

**PART IV**

.

**250****th**** Day**

**VII.**

.

Her lips write love letters,

stamped and finally mailed out after keeping them inside her dusty heart box for so long.

.

He is unmoving, still like a broken mailbox,

unable to read the incoming mail.

.

Kairi's fingers glide down the soft plains of his cheeks,

to his chin, neck, shoulders.

.

Sora lets her have this moment,

unsure if this will be a good or bad memory.

.

She presses her body further against him.

Sora knows he has to stop playing pretend.

.

His hands grip her arms, unlatching them from his shoulders.

Slowly, he cups her cheeks and their lips let go.

.

Kairi is breathing quietly. Their foreheads lean against each other.

She moves for another kiss. Sora glances at the lamp lights above instead.

.

"I'm sorry." Sora whispers, his eyebrows furrow.

He gazes back at her, doesn't like the question in her eyes.

.

"I love you." The redhead mutters, interlacing their fingers.

He pulls away, creating distance from her confession.

.

"Kairi, I ca-"

.

"I love you." Kairi repeats louder.

.

"I can't." Sora shakes his head.

.

"Why not?" She knows she shouldn't have asked.

.

"I don't love you…in that way." Sora lowers his head.

.

The letters burn.

.

The Princess of Heart stares at him, sitting on her knees, hands in her lap.

.

"I thought…you…" She replies weakly.

.

"I _did_." Sora answers, knuckles white with tight fists.

.

"Is it because of Riku?" The redhead wants her voice to be heavy with anger, her heart won't let her. She can't seem to do anything right lately.

.

"Let's not bring him up, please?" Sora asks, stands, his back to her.

.

"_Please?"_ Kairi echoes incredulously, following his actions. "You love him!" She shouts in place of a question.

Sora spins around, pulls her into a hug, forcing her arms to her side.

.

"I couldn't keep our promise." Sora's tone is forlorn.

.

"What?" Kairi is caught off guard.

.

"When we were on the dock back on the islands. You made me promise I wouldn't change. I can't keep that promise, I never could." Sora explains.

Kairi shoves him aside and rubs her arms, shivering with rejection.

.

She turns and walks away, her head bent. He follows her for a few moments and decides better of it.

He watches her disappear into the embrace of shadows.

.

Sora sweeps up the ashes of her dead letters and isn't sure if he should dumb them in the garbage.

.

**251****st**** Day**

**VIII.**

.

The Princess of Heart stands next to Queen Minnie in the gummi hanger.

Steam rises from golden tubes, pipes churn like wheels of a train, screeching against their ears.

.

"I hope I can come back soon, when things are a bit calmer." Belle says, carrying a canvas bag with wooden handles.

.

"That would be lovely dear; I'll make sure to arrange it." Minnie agrees, clapping her hands together.

Belle attempts to be at ease with Kairi's quiet demeanor. Their hearts connect and she knows something is off but does not ask.

Kairi isn't a child, she is sure she can take care of herself.

.

"I hope you'll visit me when you have the chance." Belle says, kneeling to peer at Kairi's face.

.

"Sure, I'd like that." Kairi replies, collecting a few strands of strawberry hair in her hand, twirling the tips with her fingers.

.

"Ok." Belle finalizes, bites her lips, and straightens her posture.

"I'd better be going. Take care of yourselves!" She waves, jogging towards the gummi ship's entrance. "Bye!"

.

"Bye Belle!" Minnie waves energetically. The gummi hatch slides shut.

The pair walks toward the control center where Chip and Dale busy themselves preparing the ship for takeoff.

The assembled party watches the ship lift from the ground, thrusters humming to life.

.

"What a lovely girl." Minnie comments. The hanger walls rattle as the aircraft zooms off.

Kairi gazes at the bulky golden gears, shifting with the passing seconds. "And to think, it seems more people are deciding to leave."

.

This catches the Princess of Heart's attention. Lifting an eyebrow, she asks, "What do you mean?"

.

"Aerith didn't tell you?" Minnie questions, fully facing the redhead.

.

~O~

.

"You're leaving?" Axel utters, sitting on his bed and putting his boots on. Aerith leans against the wall by the dresser, nodding in confirmation.

.

"Yes. I have some business in Radiant Garden to attend to." Aerith elaborates, watching the redhead's spiky hair bob with his movement.

.

"I didn't think you would." Axel states offhandedly. He slips on a black sleeveless top, deciding not to wear a black net shirt underneath.

.

"Me either. I do not want to but…" Aerith eyes the drawn curtain, squeezing her hands together.

"It is a serious matter I cannot ignore. I am sorry."

.

"Sorry?"

.

"Yes. I want to help you." She walks forward, eyes friendly and apologetic.

"It is silly, really. All this time I wanted to protect you. Keep a close eye."

.

"Why? You hardly know me." Axel stands, tugs at his shirt, and gazes at the healer.

.

"I know, but I thought I could at least protect your chance at living." Aerith pulls at her braid.

.

"Because I was a Nobody?" Axel leans on the bed post, crossing his arms.

.

"Because everyone _thought_ you were. They were scared what the possibility of your presence meant." She smiles.

"I myself was scared at first, but I did not want to discriminate against something I never got to experience myself."

Her mind conjures memories of Merlin, drinking tea and eating star shaped cookies in his home in the late afternoon.

"I always believed Nobodies were not bad people, just misguided ones. I still do.

Now that you have a heart, you can decide for yourself if the path you chose was the right one."

Aerith is startled by her watery vision. Her eyes widen as a pair of arms encircle around her shoulders, pulling her close to a strong chest.

Axel leans his chin against her head, eyelids heavy.

.

"You did protect me, when I was asleep, remember?" He comments jokingly. "You didn't know who I was and you still gave me a chance.

That's more than a thank you can cover." Axel laughs, pulling away. "It's weird."

.

"What is?" Aerith questions. The redhead wipes the tear from her eyes.

.

"It's my heart." He pauses, pulling his hand away. "Even though we're strangers, you feel like a sister to me in some weird way."

Axel says awkwardly, rubbing his head. "Just what I think my heart is saying."

.

"Oh." Aerith smiles. "That's sweet."

.

"Whatever, gotta make the ladies feel good, right?" He receives a punch in the arm while fighting down a blush.

.

"Well, it does not hurt to try and understand yourself." Aerith inputs sarcastically, eyeing him critically.

.

"Aerith?" Said healer and Axel turn to find Kairi halfway through the door, peeking at the scene with a cheerless blue eye; her hand gripping the knob tightly.

.

~O~

.

"What should I do?" Sora mumbles to himself, staring at the pond in the outer gardens of Disney Castle.

Blue fish spotted white swim in the murky water, the surface dotted with moss. The brunette lies on the grass, yawning.

"I need to fix things."

.

"Sora!" Said keyblade master jerks his head towards the source of the voice.

Riku wears a gray shirt as he hurries to slip on a sleeveless zip up hoodie.

Sora scrambles to his feet, surprised the silver haired teen is-

.

"Whoa!" Sora shouts. Riku grabs his wrist and races off, the brunette stumbling behind in confusion.

.

"Slow down! What are you doing?" Sora shouts, trying to keep pace with him as they enter the castle.

.

"Kairi didn't say anything about leaving the castle, did she?" Riku rushes to question, pushing the tension aside.

.

"Wait, what?"

.

~O~

.

"If you think it's for the best." Minnie gazes carefully at Kairi, servants carrying her bags into the gummiship.

Aerith sits on a ledge by the control center, her feet swaying. Axel leans against the wall, his face expressionless.

.

"Yeah. It's mo-"

.

"Kairi!" Sora staggers into the hanger, gasping for breath. Riku follows, looking around quickly, spotting the Princess of Heart.

"What are you doing?" The brunette jogs down the ramp, eyes riddled with _why's_ and _what if's_.

.

Queen Minnie switches her gaze between the assembled trio.

"I'll be right over there dear." Minnie says quietly, walking towards Aerith and Axel.

.

Kairi avoids Sora's _don't do this to me_ face, isn't sure if she wants to look at Riku's _what's wrong_ eyes.

She decides to stare at the gears, clicking in place, the sound tapping at her skull, whispering _it's time to go_ as a reminder.

.

"You're leaving?" Sora is tempted, but isn't silly enough to ask-

.

"Why?" Riku inquires, trying to gauge her expression. The redhead keeps her eyes trained on the gears.

.

~O~

.

"_Aerith?" Said healer and Axel turned to find Kairi halfway through the door, peeking at the scene with a cheerless blue eye; her hand gripping the knob tightly._

_._

"_What are you doing here?" wondered Axel._

_._

"_Is it true?" Kairi closed the door and approached the pair. "You're going back to Radiant Garden?"_

_._

"_Oh, yes." Aerith smiled somberly. "I apologize for it being short notice, but-"_

_._

"_Take me with you!" Kairi shouted, startling the older pair.  
_

_._

"_What? I can-"_

_._

"_Please!" Kairi took the brunette's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I want to see my home world."_

_._

"_This is not the time for sightseeing. You can come another time." Aerith stated firmly, placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. _

_"I am not going for a quick visit; I have serious business to attend to there." _

_._

"_What brought this up?" Axel inquired, eyes prodding._

_._

"_I'm going." Kairi finalized, pulling away from Aerith's grasp. "I lost my home, my parents, my grandmother, my memories, and I lost So-" _

_She takes a deep breath. "What makes you think I'm going there for fun at a time like this?"_

_._

_Axel cringed as he crossed his arms. _

_._

"_I know you have." Aerith bit her lip and interlaced her fingers. "I did not want to make it seem that way. _

_It is just…There is a serious matter that has the whole city in an uproar. I have to go and help."_

_._

"_Then let me go with you. I can help." Kairi smiled is faint, ghost of what it used to be. _

_"Radiant Garden is where I came from. I've never been back there yet." Kairi's heart constricted. "Let me be useful."_

_._

_Aerith was taken aback by the Princess of Heart's sudden tone, helpless and tired, cracked like paint chipping off the wall._

_._

"_Are you sure?" Axel asked. _

_._

"_Why don't you come too?" Kairi suggested to the other redhead. "You lived there once."_

_._

"_Uh, wait a minute." Axel waved his hands in panic. "This isn't about me. I have things to do to you know. I just can't up and leave."_

_._

_Kairi twisted her mouth in a frown._

_._

~O~

_. _

"I'm going to Radiant Garden with Aerith." Kairi decides to look at Riku to sound more convincing.

.

"Aerith's leaving too?" Sora shifts his gaze towards the healer.

.

"I want to see my homeland." Kairi places simply. Riku and Sora stare at her,

_homeland_ rolling of her tongue with the finality equal to a thoroughly baked goodbye.

.

"Your home is…" Sora trails off, not sure what she means by her answer.

Kairi steps closer with more confidence. Her heart beeps in danger, tells her to back away.

.

"I need to straighten out some things." Kairi explains, drawing her attention to the eldest companion.

"I never went back, I need to know…" She isn't able to form a full answer, knows most of the reason isn't tucked neatly in her words.

.

"You sure?" Riku asks and receives a nod. "You're going to come back, right?" Sora looks helplessly between the two. This is happening _too_ fast.

.

"Of course, silly!" Kairi chirps happily. She wraps her arms around Riku in a sudden embrace.

The silver haired teen stills, eyes widening as he let's go. She slaps his chest. "Don't get into too much trouble." She says fondly.

.

"Wait a-" Sora is cut off as Kairi hugs him, arms wrapped around his neck.

Half heart pounding, his arms encircle her waist, wonders if a song from the ending of movies should be playing at this moment.

.

Her heart releases thoughts like a poisonous gas, invading his mind.

.

_"__Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.__"_

_._

_"__He's far away, but I know we'll see him again.__"_

_._

"_Starts with an 'S'... Right, Sora?"_

_._

_"__I do, more than anything, but not with you around.__"_

_._

_"__This time, I'LL fight!__"_

_._

_"__This is real.__"_

_._

"_One sky, one destiny."_

_._

_"__Maybe..." _

_._

"…waiting wasn't good enough_._" Kairi whispers into his ear before pulling away, a well placed smile on her lips. She hops backward, feigning excitement.

.

"I'll see you guys soon! Don't give me sad faces!" Kairi exclaims, waving to Aerith. The healer nods and approaches along with Axel and Minnie.

.

"Aerith?" Sora gazes at the brunette, eyebrows lifted.

.

"See you later. I will take care of her. She will be fine." The healer soothes. She looks towards Axel, who gives Kairi a quick hug.

.

"Decided not to come?" Kairi asks.

.

"I'm not ready." Axel answers sheepishly.

.

"Maybe someday." Aerith places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Axel nods and salutes.

.

"Ah, go!" He shoos them away with a mischievous grin. "I refuse to make this a teary farewell." Axel bows with a flourish and the girls laugh.

.

"Thank you for letting us stay. You have been really kind." Aerith speaks as Kairi walks to the ship.

.

"It was no problem. You be good now. I hope to see you soon!" The mouse queen replies pleasantly.

.

Sora watches, unable to do anything. The girls walk inside the ship and the hatch closes.

.

So does Kairi's heart.

.

~O~

.

"Your majesty!" A knight appears in the doorway of the hanger. The queen beckons him forward.

"The king wishes an audience with you all." His gaze flickers to the trio of boys standing behind the queen.

.

Riku, Sora, and Axel glance at one another.

.

~O~

.

The boys bend forward to fit through the small door, following the queen into the throne room.

Riku views the enlarged space awash in white. They amble on the red carpet, leading to the throne, where Roxas stands a few feet away from King Mickey and Yen Sid.

The blonde frowns and averts his gaze upon spotting Axel in the group. The redhead's awkwardness shoves his hands into his pockets.

.

"Since things have settled." King Mickey begins and glances at the four boys standing in quiet attention.

He observes an unknown strain massage itself into their shoulders. Has he missed something?

"I thought it would be wise to clear the air and clarify a few points." Minnie takes her place beside Mickey, greeting the wizard.

"I have called back the scouts I dispatched to different worlds." The king announces.

.

"I thought you wanted to monitor the worlds for any…unordinary activity." Riku says, side glancing at Axel, who stands beside Sora.

.

"My scouts have reported nothing suspicious. Yen Sid and I have come to the conclusion that this is an internal issue not involving other worlds so far as we're concerned." Mickey informs.

"Yet, I'm still concerned about your well being, Sora." He admits. Minnie places a hand on her husband's shoulder in reassurance. "I propose a choice."

.

"Of what?" Sora asks, stepping forward.

.

"I can't take action for your choices, only those that affect my castle." Mickey explains.

"You can remain here for the time being until you figure out what needs to be done.

It is your life; I can't control what you do, even though your role as a keyblade master may affect other possibilities later."

Mickey stares directly into Sora's eyes to reiterate the seriousness of the matter.

"Axel will train until Yen Sid feels it safe enough to release him, until he is able to control what he is."

.

"_I don't get a choice in this_?" Axel thinks, crossing his arms. He fights the urge to look at the blonde.

.

"The matter with Roxas I leave to you. You brought him here and must be ready to deal with the consequences that brings." Mickey adds as Sora nods.

"On the other hand, you can return to Destiny Islands and deal with the matter there. Either way, Axel remains here."

.

The blonde haired boy looks to Sora, who shifts his weight to one leg, places a hand on his hip, eyes cloudy with thought.

.

Sora thinks he understands Mickey's reasoning. The mouse is in charge of an entire world, extending his protection to other worlds when it calls for it.

He sighs, realizing the pressure Mickey must be facing as a king and a keyblade wielder.

He can't afford to be reckless. Sora straightens his posture and bows deeply. Mickey is surprised by the gesture.

.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing you." Sora says. "I've been selfish." Everyone stares in perplexity.

"I haven't been thinking about anyone's feelings, just what I thought was right."

Riku can't help the smile tugging at his mouth; surprised Sora listened to him for once.

"If it's really okay, I'd like to stay until everything gets straightened out. Going back to the island now," He looks at Axel,

"wouldn't fix anything. I need the watchful eye of the king." Sora laughs nervously, messing with his hair.

"I don't want to do something stupid again; I think this is a good place as any to keep myself in check." He turns around.

"I realize…a large part of my life isn't mine anymore."

.

"Sora…" Riku whispers, shifts to look at him. Roxas is just as astonished by the answer.

.

"Ever since I became the keyblade master, I became connected to all worlds." Sora stares at the double doors in the distance.

"Whatever happens in my life now can affect everything around me on a greater scale then to anyone who has something remotely close to a normal life."

Sora's hands shape unconsciously into fists. "I have to be more responsible. So please, allow us to stay a bit longer."

.

Mickey stares at the brunette, self reflecting. He gave a part of his life away when he became king.

He is responsible for a large body of people. He has to protect them in any way possible.

"I'm glad with your decision! It makes me feel better to know you still trust me with your safety." The mouse king leans back on his throne in relief.

.

"Of course." Sora chirps, a grin on his face.

.

"Please consider yourselves as guests in the castle. I couldn't declare as such before since the situation seemed hazy." Mickey smiles.

"I won't have guards informing me of your whereabouts every five minutes, but they'll still be weary of you."

The four boys nod in understanding. The king stands and approaches Sora. The brunette bends down to the king's level.

"I'm glad we cleared this up. Just next time, trust in your friends. We're here for you." The king extends his hand and Sora shakes it, releasing a breath.

.

Roxas watches the exchange with narrowed eyes. He moves to say something, only to have someone tap his knee.

He looks down, gazing into the black eyes of Queen Minnie.

.

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" The mouse queen asks.

.

"I did?" Roxas tilts his head in confusion. Minnie grabs his hand.

.

"Come, let us walk." Queen Minnie squeaks, pulling the blonde boy away. Axel makes to go after them, but is stopped by the glare on Yen Sid's face.

.

"We have to continue your training." The wizard speaks, gliding down the steps and pass an annoyed Axel.

.

~O~

.

"Your heart was about to explode if I hadn't gotten you out of there, dear."

Minnie comments, situated on a bench before a bird sculpture shaped from a flower bush. Roxas is too worked up to sit.

They had strolled through the castle for a good hour and were now resting in the inner courtyard.

.

"I should have a say in what happens in my life. Sora shouldn't have to deal with me." Roxas rants, tempted to rip a rose from the flower bed.

The Oblivion keyblade appears in his hand. He tests its weight and swings it in circular motions. Minnie's knight's approach, but she holds up her hand, ordering them back.

.

"Well, that's a step forward." Minnie says lightly. Roxas halts.

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"You accept the fact you have a life." Minnie answers, her fingers caressing a leaf tinted brown at the edges.

Roxas rolls his eyes and spins the keyblade in his hand. Minnie enjoys Roxas sudden rouge behavior, it is refreshing.

.

"What else did the king tell you?" Roxas disregards her comment, sticking the keyblade into the ground, leaning his weight on it.

.

"What do you mean?" The queen mimics his question.

.

"When we talked yesterday. You knew I had a half heart. It's obvious the king told you. What else did he say?"

Roxas doesn't want to sound demanding, especially when her knights seem ready to rip his head off for his lack of manners.

Minnie is a breathing, living being like the rest of them, he thinks. The only difference is she has a crown on her head.

Although, he _is_ in her castle. She doesn't have to put up with his crap.

.

"The king didn't need to tell me. Like I said before, I felt it." Minnie isn't insulted by his behavior.

.

"Are you like Kairi then?" Roxas turns to face her. "A Princess of Heart? I'm not sure how that all works though."

.

"Oh no, dear, not me." Minnie chuckles. "I felt it through the power of the Cornerstone."

.

"Cornerstone?" The knights relax when the Oblivion keyblade disappears.

.

"Yes, the Cornerstone of Light." Minnie reiterates, smoothing out her dress.

"It is a sacred relic that has been a part of this world for many years. Centuries even.

The reason why our world isn't populated by heartless is because of the Cornerstone. It protects us from darkness." Minnie explains.

.

"Darkness." Roxas narrows his eyes at the name, like acid in his throat. "What is it made of?"

.

"It isn't exactly known how the Cornerstone came to be. What I do know is it contains light that guides and protects us." Minnie states.

"Since I am a protector of this castle, my heart is linked to that of the Cornerstone. I feel the hearts of everyone more strongly than a normal person."

.

"Oh." Roxas whispers. "Why are you telling me this? I mean, even though I asked, it seems like a vital part of this world. Why tell me about it?"

.

"The Cornerstone is common knowledge amongst the people since it used to be on display many years ago, before the castle was even built.

Intruders came to abuse its power and now we protect it." Minnie rises from the bench upon her knight signaling to her.

"We can speak later. Business waits for no one."

.

~O~

.

Kairi taps her foot inside the gummi ship, scrunches the fabric of the bag in her lap. Her eyes wonder over the stars in the universe, tear drops frozen in space.

.

"You okay?" Aerith sits in a seat across from the redhead.

.

"A little tired, that's all." Kairi's answer is non committal.

.

Aerith grips the arm rest and closes her eyes. She never is one for flying in space. "Why did you really leave?"

.

"I told you already-"

.

"That is only part of the equation, I am sure." Aerith confronts her calmly. "Back in Axel's room, you were about to say something about Sora."

Kairi is quiet, unsure whether to smile or laugh. There is no room for frowning. "Sora is a part of why you left so suddenly."

.

"It was crazy for me to leave like that." Kairi responds. "I didn't think I'd feel so many emotions at once, it's been awhile." Aerith opens her eyes, gazes at her quizzically.

.

"I noticed." She comments, shifting her position in the seat. "I will not push and ask what Sora did to upset you. I am here to listen if you ever do decide to tell me."

.

"Thanks." Kairi gazes at Aerith in appreciation.

.

"We should be in Radiant Garden by night time. It isn't as far of a distance to travel as Twilight Town." Aerith explains, getting a book out of her pack.

.

"Could you tell me what's happening there? You never mentioned any details." Kairi asks

.

~O~

.

She dangles an orange fish charm a few inches away from a pink nose.

A cream colored paw attempts to snatch it, but the fish charm jumps away, out of reach. The paw rest on a tanned knee.

.

The orange and white striped cat quietly _meows_ for the charm, black eyes flecked with gold.

.

"I think food would be a better choice than a plastic fish." Yuffie comments.

She lifts her head, the fish charm attached to a phone raised above in her hand. She pushes a button to check the time.

"Hmm, Merlin should be here soon." The cat jumps into Yuffie's lap, upsetting the balance of her kneeling position.

She lands on the stone and the phone falls from her hands. The cat lunges after it, mewling in success.

.

The ninja growls, wrestles with the feline, attempting to win unscathed.

.

A few growls and cusses later, Yuffie has the strong urge to kick the animal.

However, the cat lies on the ground, belly towards the sky, rubbing its head into the stone, eyes apologetic.

.

"Aw." Yuffie gushes, scratches the cat's belly, vibrating beneath her finger tips. She can never resist a cat.

"You shouldn't be mean, you know? I was just trying to play with you a-WHOA!"

Upon turning her head, a large metal pole flies at her. She stumbles to the ground.

.

CLANK.

.

Opening a weary gray eye, Yuffie is shadowed by a tall man attired in black. The zippers on his pants and jacket jingle. He lowers the gunblade, hilt gripped in his black gloved hand.

.

The ninja quickly searches and sees the pole roll to the side. She sighs in relief and notices the cat missing, probably scared off by the incoming projectile.

.

"Find another city to harass assholes!" A burly man shouts. Two smaller men, their anger as stiff as the poles they carry, stand behind him.

They glare at the pair through the fence blocking their path. Yuffie bites her lip and stands, pocketing her cell phone.

.

"Leon." She nudges quietly, knitting her eyebrows together. The gunblade wielder grimaces in annoyance.

.

"Get lost!" Leon shouts, turns away, and heads to the entrance of Ansem's castle, ignoring the cusses that follow.

Yuffie hesitates for a few moments before running after her partner. She strolls through the entrance and pulls on a level to close the doors.

Ever since the rioting broke out, Cid, Yuffie, and Leon felt it best to make a temporary home in the castle to avoid contact with civilians.

The left over volunteers, who decided to stay with the committee secretly, supply them with food and other goods from the city.

.

"Next time pay attention to your surroundings." Leon growls, continuing his stride down the hall.

Yuffie doesn't move to argue. Of all the things she could have done, she placed herself in danger because of a _cat_.

.

The citizens have been thinking of_ creative_ ways to get the committee's attention, despite the high black fence, throwing things being one of them.

.

The ninja straightens her short black hair and catches up with Leon. They walk in silence until they reach Ansem's study.

.

They enter and find Merlin sitting at Ansem's desk, flipping through a book. A faceless paper doll dances on the desk top.

.

"When did you get here?" Yuffie pouts, tapping her foot. Merlin and the paper doll look at the ninja.

.

"Ah, there you are." The wizard greets, closing the book and placing it on the desk, careful not to squish his paper companion.

.

"I was waiting for you outside." Yuffie sulks, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the bookcase.

.

"My dear girl, what would make you think I would walk the streets to get here? Do you wish harm on me?" Merlin babbles.

The paper doll shakes a pointed finger at Yuffie in disappointment. She rolls her eyes as a panel in the wall opens.

In walks Cid, a cigarette lit between his lips while scratching his throat.

.

"Hey old man, I thought you quit those?" Cid halts, gazing at the girl stupidly before rubbing his head in exasperation.

He shrugs his shoulders and throws himself into an empty arm chair.

.

"Eh, can't hurt to have one in awhile." Cid states, taking the cigarette lazily from his mouth, blowing smoke rings.

.

Merlin waves a hand and the cigarette glows, startling the engineer. The tobacco stick turns to ashes and the smoke disappears.

Cid glares at the wizard, wiping the ashes off his white shirt.

.

"Do that when I'm not around, the smoke burns my throat." The wizard informs. The paper doll flies to his face and adjusts his glasses.

.

"What's this about Merlin?" Leon questions, having lost his patience the second he entered the castle. "Where are the volunteers anyway?"

.

"I let them have the day off." Merlin says, leaning forward, placing his hands on the desk. "Plus, they don't need to be here for what I'm about to tell you."

.

"Which is?" Cid joins the conversation, taking a tooth pick from his pocket, sticking it between his lips.

.

"Right." Merlin coughs. "As you know, we need as much support as we can gather." Merlin stands and paces the room.

"I decided to plan a gathering between both parties. Ours and a few representatives of the city to talk things out.

I would like the core of our group to be there, including you all…" Merlin gazes at Leon. "…and Aerith."

.

"She's coming back?" Yuffie questions hastily, a tinge of excitement in her voice. She quiets when she receives a glare from Leon.

.

"Yes, she is returning." Merlin replies. "Tonight."

.

"You tell us this now?" Leon asks, crosses his arm and leans on the door.

.

"Yes, well, it was somewhat of a last minute decision." Merlin says. They don't need to know Aerith knew nothing about the city's current state until yesterday.

.

"What about the red haired kid that almost got pummeled by you-know-who?" Cid inquires, sneaking a look towards Leon.

.

"He is in good hands with King Mickey and Yen Sid. He is awake actually." This draws a collective gasp around the room.

Merlin makes sure to point his gaze at Leon. "And he hasn't massacred anyone in a flame induced rage.

He's getting along rather well with the other occupants of his majesty's castle."

.

"Is that so?" Leon comments uninterestedly. If the king is handling him, the red pyro isn't the swordsman's problem anymore. He has more important things to worry about.

.

Merlin wiggles his nose and sighs. The paper doll glides and places itself on Leon's shoulder.

The gunblade wielder smacks it away. The doll twirls in the air, landing near Yuffie. She picks up the doll and shakes the creases out of its body.

The doll dances, renewed with life and hugs her shoulder, paper body parts spread out, staying in that position.

.

"Axel won't be coming." Merlin motions for the paper doll to come. It refuses. "But someone else will."

.

"Who would that be?" Cid cracks his knuckles.

.

"The Princess of Heart Kairi." The wizard answers

.

"Really?" Yuffie bolts from her sit on the floor, eyes wide. The paper doll clings to her shoulder.

.

"Yes, Aerith is returning with her. She seems interested in our cause." Merlin explains.

"I haven't seen the princess since she was a child."

.

"Oh, exciting." Yuffie grins as Cid shrugs.

.

"Don't embarrass yourself." He warns the ninja, who pouts again. The paper doll taps her shoulder in comfort.

.

Leon places his head against the door frame, brooding like water waiting to boil.

.

Leon doesn't like the idea of talking to Aerith, but he knows it is something he must do. Despite their clashing opinions, he dislikes tension.

During her absence, he was able to think things over, aside from Merlin urging him to contact her and mend things.

He shouldn't have yelled or attacked her. All the pent up anger of the past few months and his self loathing got the best of him. He made Aerith the perfect target to lash out at.

.

Yuffie turns to Leon, hands on her hips, wonders if he thinks about shaking the healer until she fizzles into bubbles, or kissing her senseless.

She puckers her lips, chasing the images away. She can never be half the woman Aerith is.

.

~O~

.

Axel concentrates on the rhythm of his heart beat, eyes closed, breathing steady.

His mind wants to lash out, burn the hay and buildings surrounding him like a trap. He blocks out what his mind wants and listens to his heart instead.

.

He shifts, legs shoulder length apart and digs his heels into the ground. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, fingers bent.

.

Axel waits.

.

Opening his eyes, he uncrosses them, heat centered between his hands, growing into a carefully constructed fire ball.

Axel crouches low, draws the ball into himself. Quickly shooting his arms out, he throws the fire at a body made of hay as it ignites on contact.

.

The redhead watches the body burn for a few moments. The brightness of the fire dims as he lowers his hand. The flames disappear, leaving puffs of smoke behind.

.

He stands up straight and glances at his handy work. The movements feel familiar to him, like an intimate lover, secretly hidden in the closet for no one to see.

The improvement brightens his mood. He rocks on his heels, writing invisible letters with his finger, a trail of flame left in the air.

.

"You're getting better."

.

Axel twists his head to find Sora sitting on the steps to the training area. Axel stretches, twirls a finger in the air gracefully as swirling flames follow.

.

"Like my magic tricks?" Axel asks sarcastically, a lazy grin on his face. Sora doesn't laugh. His eyes are piercing blue icicles.

.

"I wanted to talk." Sora replies, dusting off his long shorts.

.

"Oh yeah?" Axel inquires.

.

"About Roxas." Sora adds.

.

"Hey, he can talk to me about anything. He's a big boy." The pyro informs, suddenly not in the mood to deal with the brunette. "It's not your concern."

.

"I know he can, but the way you treated him wasn't fair. You attacked him without knowing the full story." Sora walks forward, halts a few feet away from the taller male.

.

"What happened to that pretty speech on not wanting to act stupid earlier today? What about keeping the peace?" Axel cocks an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip.

.

"That doesn't apply until you apologize." Sora's voice has gone sour like lemons. The Kingdom Key appears in his grasp.

"If you want to be difficult, and if Roxas won't say anything, I'll just have to deal with this myself."

The brunette takes a fighting stance, the crown charm jingling with his movement.

.

"Wait a minute!" Axel snorts. "I'm at a disadvantage here, you have a weapon. I don't."

Axel's thin finger points back and forth between them. Sora pays no mind and proceeds to rush forward.

He jumps, the keyblade above his head. Axel narrows his eyes and rolls out of the way.

.

"You're serious." Axel points out, dodging another blow. Sora lunges forward, swinging his blade.

.

The red head dislikes being on the defensive. He crouches, finger tips pressed against the dirt as Sora moves to strike.

Axel swings his leg, tripping the brunette. He jumps out of the way before Sora can stumble into him. Axel growls lowly like a cat kicked to the side.

.

"If you won't say anything." Sora throws the Kingdom Key forward, it swings through air.

"I'll just have to kick your ass to make you talk!" He runs, another keyblade materializing in his hand.

.

Axel flips out of the way, tendrils of snake like flames gushing from his palm.

The brunette slices throw the fire, collides into Axel, and they crash to the ground.

The pyro quickly kicks the keyblade away from the brunette and straddles his hips, pinning his hands above his head.

.

Sora tries to break from the grip. Axel sends heat into his wrists. The brunette gasps, feeling his wrists burn, stills, and the heat disappears.

.

"That's a nice system you got set up." Sora mutters in frustration.

.

"Thank you." Axel grins. "Now that I have your attention, let's be adults about this."

.

"You're the one who started acting like a child." Sora shouts, staring down Axel's gaze.

.

"_You're _acting like a child by pointing the finger of blame."

.

"I thought you loved Roxas!" Sora blurts out, startling Axel, who loosens his grip. Sora bucks his hips, causing Axel to lose his balance and fall over.

.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel shouts, red spikes sprinkled in dirt. Sora straddles his hips, forcing him down.

.

"I felt it." Sora says, the harshness evident in his tone. "When you saved me from the Heartless! When you faded into darkness..."

It has been a secret Sora carried quietly in respect for him.

Axel thinks to light his body on fire, but stops struggling instead. He remains silent, piecing the memory together.

"I knew it had to be. It was the same feeling I felt for Kairi at the time…" Sora sighs, lids lowered.

.

Axel breathes. _At the time?_ A few thoughts click together.

.

"You broke Kairi's heart?" Axel realizes, thinking of his earlier talk with the Princess of Heart. Sora tightens his hold on the redhead.

.

"That's not what this is about." Sora states firmly. "Do you love Roxas or not?"

.

"I should be pounding YOU in the ground for being an idiot!"

.

"Why won't you just talk to him?"

.

"You think I haven't tried that? He keeps running away from me!"

.

"Not good enough. Try harder!"

.

"Screw you!"

.

"Answer my question!"

.

"Get off!"

.

"YES or NO!" Sora shouts, agitation choking his throat.

.

"YES!" Axel shouts. "Now get the FUCK off me!" Sora rolls off the burning body, avoiding harm.

The keyblade reappears in his hand. Sora points it at Axel's neck before he can fully stand.

.

"Before Roxas came, I suffocated on his memories. I felt what he wanted to feel as a Nobody!

I saw what Roxas couldn't see because he struggled with what he was." Sora licks his lips. Axel avoids his gaze.

"Even though you didn't have a heart at the time, you remembered what love was, what it meant. You wanted him to experience that with you."

Sora lowers the keyblade wearily. "And you never got the chance." He stands before Axel, whose face reveals nothing.

.

He takes the taller male's hand in his own. Axel looks at him, eyes guarded.

.

"You have a chance now." Sora pauses. "Show him what it's like to be alive. I can't do it by myself." He attempts to remove his hand, but the redhead squeezes it firmly.

.

.

.

.

"Ok." Axel peers at their hands and remembers the popsicle stick.

.

"Thanks." The brunette offers as a truce. "I don't like to rush stuff like this. I want Roxas to cool off but…we don't have time. I don't have time."

Axel doesn't like what the statement suggests. "Don't take your anger out on him because you're jealous.

You'll push him away. If you have a problem, take it out on me." Axel raises an eyebrow. "…or talk to me about it."

.

Axel nods and waves him off, still heated from the argument. Sora ascents and leaves the training area.

The pyro glances away, not wanting to reveal the frustration and worry in his glowing green eyes.

.

* * *

**Phew, I am tired XD.**

**Poor Kairi D=. Now the cast of characters are split up! What is the true intention of this split? =cackles evilly= We head back to Radiant Garden, dun dun dun. You all thought I forgot about the conflict there, didn't you? =P. What will Yuffie do once Aerith returns? Will she admit her feelings for Leon =O?  
**

**Sora has confirmed Axel's love for Roxas, yey =D. Now that Sora is working WITH everyone for once (and not just saying it) what change will come out of this? Will Roxas stop acing like a sissy? Hahaha, ok, I need some rest.**

**-EggPan  
**


	21. 252nd Day

**Oh man, I had a huge smile on my face when I wrote this chapter, lol. Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for me to dish this out. It took awhile because I finally got a job =D. So I've been pretty busy with that. You can go to my profile to see new updates I added there. I also updated my blog and shop. Check those out!**

**Read and review! It's good to hear from you =).**

**I don't own Disney or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

.

**PART IV**

**252****nd**** Day**

**IX.**

.

_"…waiting wasn't good enough__.__"_

.

Sora tries to chase the memory away, biting down on his knuckles.

.

~O~

**.**

Merlin grips his cap, flapping erratically in the wind as the gummiship lands in the Great Maw (1) of Radiant Garden,

the only place safe enough to land the aircraft without the city being alerted.

.

The gummiship touches the ground, the engine cuts off, and the land grows silent.

The hatch slides open and Aerith steps out, jumping gracefully from the platform. Kairi follows after, tucking a few hairs behind her ear.

She looks to the distance, mesmerized. The sky wears Radiant Garden like a piece of glowing jewelry on a purple neck, buildings illuminated by specks of soft blue and orange light.

.

How can such a city, seemingly peaceful at night, be in chaos? An odd sense of nostalgia tugs at Kairi's heart and shadows appear at the edges of her mind.

Some of the features are cast in a dull light and she sees gray hair and the tips of a purple dress.

She does not know of anyone wearing anything similar and wonders what her mind is trying to see.

.

"I hope you don't mind the discretion." Merlin approaches the pair. Aerith shakes her head.

The healer nods towards the pilot in thanks as he places their bags on the ground and prepares to leave.

.

"Not at all. It is good to see you." Aerith walks forward and gives the wizard an overdue hug.

He pats her back fondly and pulls away. He trains his gaze towards Kairi, who can't help but feel a bit stiff under the scrutiny. He approaches and bows.

.

"It's an honor to finally see you again Princess Kairi." Said redhead tilts her head, awkward with the formality.

.

"Um, hello. Please, I'm not a princess, just Kairi is fine." She answers. The wizard nods, adjusting his sleeves.

.

"Well of course you are. You're the Princess of Heart; you don't need to wear a crown to be recognized as such."

Merlin places lightly and smiles. "The radiance of your heart is most welcome. I'm sure it will place everyone at ease."

He fixes his glasses. "Dear me, I forget myself. I am Merlin of Radiant Garden. I do not know if you remember me from long ago. We only met briefly when you were young."

.

"You knew me as a child?" Kairi asks, picking up a bag to keep her antsy fingers busy.

.

"Only for a bit, but I knew there was something special about you." Merlin responds. Aerith places a hand on his shoulder.

Kairi tries to remember, but only laughter echoes in her head, a closed memory refusing to reveal itself.

.

"Maybe we should be going?" Aerith suggests.

.

"Ah yes, yes." Merlin coughs. The girls pick up the few bags they have with them. "I hope Aerith has explained the situation?"

.

"Yeah. She did." Kairi responds.

.

"Good. We will be headed to Ansem's castle. We have set our main headquarters there for precaution."

Merlin explains as they climb the stone steps to the Bailey. Kairi whispers _Ansem_ in her mind, remembers his yellow glass eyes and platinum hair.

The memory shakes and in place is the real Ansem with a white beard and friendly gold irises. She does not remember having ever been in the sage-king's castle.

Then again, she doesn't remember much of her childhood.

.

**253****rd**** Day**

**X.**

.

Roxas attempts to keep to himself during breakfast in a white walled dining hall. He had been sitting next to the queen, but she left earlier with King Mickey.

.

Axel sits beside Sora, pushing eggs around on his plate, absentmindedly tapping his finger on the table.

Roxas isn't sure how much longer he can take the strained silence. He chances a glance around the room and spots the partially opened doors to the balcony.

He grabs his cup of orange juice and strolls away, standing outside to observe the morning. The blonde leans against the glass door, eyes closing.

.

After a few moments, the blonde idly turns his head to peek through the glass door, noticing Axel's sudden absence from the room.

Sora slumps in his seat and stabs a piece of bacon with his fork. Roxas' gaze travels to Riku,

who stands behind the brunette at a table decorated with an assortment of fruit and bread.

For the first time, Roxas can say the silver haired teen looks relaxed, his expression somber as he stares intently at the brunette.

.

Roxas notices Riku's eyes linger with an unfamiliar emotion, like a shadow creeping against the underside of a door, hiding from the sun.

.

Roxas' half heart is awash with warmth and recognizes the gaze that his mind can't decipher.

He presses his hand against the glass and feels his exterior walls soften like cookies baking in an oven.

.

"What is this?" The blonde whispers, slowly bringing his free hand to his chest. His heart pulls again, responding to the added warmth of his hand.

"Will you tell me what I'm feeling?" Roxas looks away, watches a bird settle on the stone rail. It lifts a wing and nips at it's feathers.

.

~O~

.

After excusing himself from breakfast, Roxas asks a guard, positioned at the end of the hallway, if they have a library.

The guard in question lifts an eyebrow and confirms one exists in the castle. He raises his finger, points to the stairs, and gives the blonde directions.

.

~O~

.

_"…waiting wasn't good enough__.__"_

Sora turns around, sure that someone has whispered in his ear.

.

~O~

.

Aerith shifts a stack of books on the makeshift work desk. She opens the cover of the first book and flips through the pages, her eyes half attempting to read the sentences.

The healer glances towards the door to see Kairi carrying another stack of books.

.

"Just put it on that chair." Aerith instructs, pointing to said piece of furniture by the desk.

Kairi does so as the healer examines the space. A round wooden table is situated in the center, while the makeshift desk stands against the wall next to the door.

A few too many chairs litter the space, some fitted with white cushions. Aerith was told the room had been adjusted to a meeting space for the more exclusive members of the committee.

It used to be a bedroom, furnished with dust covered clothes and a broken bed post.

.

"What's with all these books anyway?" Kairi questions. She lifts a worn tomb and walks towards the open window.

The book is navy and trimmed in gold leaf, the title scratched off. She blows on the dust, watches it float through the air, and tickle her nose.

.

"It does not hurt to be informed." Aerith mumbles, walking towards the Princess of Heart. "Truthfully, I thought you may like them."

.

"Oh?" Kairi tilts her head to the side, somewhat overwhelmed by the amount of books.

.

"Do not worry; you do not have to read them all!" Aerith laughs. "They are about the history of Radiant Garden.

I even sneaked in a book of fairy tales by a writer who died during the Heartless invasion. I thought you might like to get a little reacquainted."

The healer explains. Kairi nods in thanks and shuffles the books around to distinguish the titles.

.

"Pssh, _please_, I should take her on a night on the town to get _really_ acquainted to this place." A mischievous voice calls through the doorway.

They turn to find Yuffie leaning against the door frame, twirling a small four pointed shuriken in her hand, a toothy grin plastered on her face.

.

"Yuffie, good morning!" Aerith chirps ecstatically, walking across the room to give her friend a hug. Yuffie pulls away, a hand on her hip.

The healer notices a paper doll hugging the ninja's shoulder, head twisting as if to look at her without a face, its hands and legs crinkled. "What is this?"

.

"Huh?" Yuffie pats her shoulder as wrinkled paper touches her fingers. "Oh! This is Squall, a friend of mine."

.

"Squall?" Aerith lifts an eyebrow amusingly. The paper doll detaches itself and circles around Aerith, inspecting her.

.

"Yup, I like the name." Yuffie grins. "Anyway, the old wizard told us you're coming with company!"

The ninja says and walks over to Kairi, taking her hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'm Yuffie!"

.

"Kairi." The redhead responds and retracts her hand. She has heard about the ninja from Sora.

Yuffie's upbeat attitude is something hard to miss. The paper doll sits itself in Kairi's hair.

.

"So you're the one Sora's been crushing over. Don't you feel special?" Yuffie laughs playfully.

Kairi smiles weakly and rubs her shoulder. Aerith notes the awkwardness the princess suddenly exudes.

.

"It's nothing like that." The redhead mutters, earning a shrug from Yuffie.

.

"Ah, no need to be like that! I got Sora all figured out!" Yuffie squawks as a boot presses against her back and pushes her forward.

She yelps and crashes to the ground, becoming entangled in the wooden limps of a chair. She turns her gaze darkly to find Cid grinning, a toothpick in his mouth.

Yuffie glares at the back of the chair; sure it gives a conspiratorial wink to the engineer.

.

"It's too early in the damn morning to be badgering people." Cid quips while walking towards the table and pulling at a chair to place his feet on.

The paper doll flies in Cid's face. The engineer tries swatting it away.

.

"And it's not too early in the morning for abuse?" Yuffie hisses, rubbing her back as she carefully untangles herself

.

"Hell no." Cid answers, directing his gaze towards Kairi. "I'm Cid." He points to himself with his thumb. "I can make and fix anything."

.

"What kind of things do you _fix_ old man?" Yuffie giggles, wiggling her eyebrows as a scandalized look crosses her face.

.

"Oh come now! What is this? You're being quite rude to our guest!" They collectively stare at Merlin, whose eyes are narrowed at the display.

Leon stands behind him, an eyebrow raised before walking past the wizard and positioning himself in front of Kairi.

He does not think to look at Aerith, he can deal with her later. The healer isn't sure what to make of him yet.

Yuffie calms down, knowing the pair just had an unspoken moment between them.

.

"Princess Kairi." Leon states firmly and bows, his tone crisp. "Welcome back to Radiant Garden."

.

"Kairi's just fine." The redhead reiterates. Leon nods and takes a seat at the table. Why were Merlin and Leon giving her so much respect?

.

"Now, let us go over the agenda before the other volunteers arrive for the day." Merlin states. "Yuffie?"

.

"Yeah?"

.

"Get off the floor."

.

~O~

.

Roxas stares at the stack of books lining the library walls, their spines turning stiff at his touch.

He hadn't expected the room to be this large, but then again, he _is_ in a castle. Biting his lip, he is unsure of where to start.

.

~O~

.

_"…waiting wasn't good enough__.__"_

Sora taps his fingers on the bench. He rubs his head, scratches the thought away.

.

~O~

.

After an hour of skimming the shelves, Roxas knows he has more things on his mind to worry about then what his heart is telling him.

He doesn't have time to search for something he doesn't understand. He throws a book on the sofa and walks out of the library.

.

~O~

.

The blonde finds Riku in the corridors of the inner garden instead of Sora. The older teen leans over the railing, with that same infuriating look that bothered Roxas' heart earlier.

He looks at what Riku gazes at and finds Sora sitting on a bench, deep in thought.

.

With every step Roxas takes, his stomach constricts. The blonde moves to shake the uncomfortable feeling.

.

"Why haven't you done anything yet?" He blurts out, walking down the steps to where Sora sits. The brunette looks up, moves his hand away from his chin.

.

"Hi Roxas." Sora smiles, patting the open space next to him. Roxas gives him a look, refusing the offer.

.

"Answer the question." The blonde teen asks, crossing his arms. He makes sure to look in Riku's direction and notices the boy missing. "You know, about us?" He points between them.

.

"I don't want to do anything rash." Sora answers, drumming his fingers against the stone. "I'm trying to think of something."

.

"Stop trying to do things for me." Roxas states sharply.

.

"Then let's work together." Sora suggests.

.

"Don't assume I'm on board with this." Roxas rolls his eyes, about to walk away.

.

"Let me prove it to you and if I do, you can't refuse my help!" Sora challenges.

.

"A deal? I thought you were against those." Roxas points out. Sora's enthusiasm dims.

.

"Your right, deals suck." Sora stands. "Especially when you use your life as a bargaining chip. Riku shouldn't have done that."

.

"Speaking of Riku, what's with him?"

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"He keeps staring at you. He usually looks angry, but when he looks at you, it's like…" Roxas tries to find a word that fits.

"Whatever, it's something I just noticed, probably hasn't even been happening for that long."

.

"Since when?"

.

"He was just over there, staring like he had nothing better to do." Roxas points to the spot he saw Riku in earlier.

Sora stands on his tippy toes, as if trying to get a better look. After seeing nothing but marble walls, he sighs dejectedly.

.

Roxas huffs, pointing accusingly at Sora. "That's _exactly_ what he does. You have the same exact look he gives you."

Sora gasps and turns away. "Why won't you say anything? Is that look supposed to mean something? Some secret code you have between yourselves?"

.

"No!" Sora laughs awkwardly. He lifts his hands in front of his face, curling his thumbs and pointer fingers together to form a shape.

.

"A heart?" Roxas guesses. "What does that have to do with anything?"

.

"I…" Sora breaks the heart apart and drops his hands to his sides. "It's complicated."

.

"Oh yeah? Was what Queen Minnie said wrong?" Roxas is looking for a flaw in Sora's neatly placed smile.

.

"What did she say?"

.

"You're trying to show me what's worth living for." Roxas doesn't know why he says it, but he needs to know more.

He wants to find something faulty in Sora's life filled with blindly optimistic, upside down logic. He wants Sora to be_ wrong_.

.

"Fine then." Sora snatches the bait. "How about a life lesson?" He forms a heart with his fingers again. "I have feelings for Riku."

.

Inside Roxas, the statement triggers a memory awash in a sunset scented with spices. "Feelings?"

.

"Yeah, something more-" Sora tries to form a coherent explanation. "Kind of like a step above friendship, but without there being actual steps."

.

Roxas fishes the memory out and finds the words similar.

.

_Roxas: Axel, I need to ask you something._

_._

_Axel: What's up? Did something happen?_

_._

_Roxas: Nah, it's just... This is gonna sound stupid. Do you know what love is?_

_._

_Axel: 'Scuse me?_

_._

_Roxas: I found out about love on today's mission-that it's something powerful._

_._

_Axel: That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it._

_._

_Roxas: Nobodies can't love?_

_._

_Axel: You need a heart, man._

_._

_Roxas: Right..._

_._

_Axel: Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people._

_.  
_

_Roxas: You mean, like, if they're best friends?_

_._

_Axel: Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about._

_._

_Roxas: So then...love is like a step above friends?_

_._

_Axel: Yes... Well, no. There aren't "steps."_

_._

_Roxas: I don't get it._

_._

_Axel: What does it matter? We'll never know the difference._

_._

_Roxas: If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?_

_._

_Axel: Once Kingdom Hearts is complete; you'll be able to do all kinds of things. _(2)

.

"Is this about love?" Roxas inquires.

.

Sora rubs his arms and laughs. "You know what love is?"

.

"Heard about it." Roxas mumbles.

.

"I know Riku feels something for me." Sora explains, remembering kitchen kisses and misunderstandings draining down a sink.

"But I don't know how far his feelings go. He backed away for Kairi and me." The memories fog his vision as he sits down again.

.

_"…waiting wasn't good enough__.__"_

.

"You and Kairi?" Roxas is confused.

.

"Kairi left because of me. She told me she loved me, but I don't feel that way for her."

.

"Did you..?"

.

"I did…" Sora says, annoyed by the almost formed question.

.

"I don't see how this is a life lesson."

.

"Protecting what you love is one of the most important things you can do." Sora clarifies, gazing at the grass mixing with pebble paths.

"Protecting it from things that would harm it…like distrust, or anger."

.

"Emotions come and go though." Roxas asks, waving his hand dismissively. "There's got to be something more than that."

.

"I'm protecting Riku from me." Sora admits. "At least until all this is over…"

.

"How?"

.

"What if we don't make it out of this? We're dying." They both remain silent. No one has ever expressed the word of death until now.

To hear it makes the situation more realistic, easier to touch. "I won't stop fighting for us until I know we exhausted every possibility.

It feels like I haven't been trying hard enough." Sora grips the bench harshly. "Even though I love Riku, I don't want to get too close like before."

.

"Before?"

.

"I don't want to be with Riku and know I'll be gone forever later. I don't want him to cry over me like some lost love or something sappy like that."

Sora's laugh is hollow. "I want to say it so bad sometimes to get it over with. In the end, I have to think about Riku's feelings too.

It will hurt him if I'm gone, but I bet it'll hurt more to know he can't love me forever if he knew."

.

Roxas isn't sure how to process Sora's words, but can at least detect the underlying tones of bitterness in his voice.

He doesn't understand the concept of love. He just knows the basics to get by.

.

"Can love really do that to a person? Ruin them?" Roxas whispers, eyes furrow in thought.

.

"I think it can. Love is the strongest emotion anyone can feel. It can change us. It's what creates bonds between people; it's what makes believing in something strong." Sora answers.

.

Strongest emotion? Roxas isn't sure what to make of it. He decides to head back to the library, knowing what to look for this time.

.

~O~

.

"You'll be staying in here." Yuffie opens the door decorated with metal bolt heads.

Kairi steps through and notices a queen sized bed in the corner of a large room as a red rug covers the floor. A desk sits on a wall across from a fireplace.

.

"Thanks." Kairi says, placing her bag on the bed.

.

"You know." Yuffie begins poking at the stack of wood next to the fireplace, it's surface rough on her palm. "This is the biggest bedroom in the castle."

.

"Oh yeah?"

.

"It used to be Ansem's room." Yuffie states. Kairi's eyes grow wide. "Yeah I know, I would have expected gold furniture or something.

Merlin said Ansem was a simple man. He only surrounded himself with things he needed. I made sure to add a few touches to make the place look cozier."

Yuffie elaborates. Kairi spots a blue vase filled with pink flowers on a cherry red nightstand. She touches a petal, shaped like a lilac with shriveled tips,

and shivers as a little girl with red hair appears in her mind, picking flowers in a garden in front of a castle.

.

"Merlin said these were your favorites, so I bribed one of the volunteers to buy some in the market.

They don't grow around much as they used to. These flowers are pretty rare to find." Yuffie whispers conspiratorially, throwing some logs into the fireplace.

.

"My favorite?" Kairi asks, pulling her hand away. The scent is familiar, honey mixed with sunflowers, but not the flowers themselves, despite their delicate beauty. "Thanks."

.

"No prob." Yuffie grins as she stands. "Aerith's busy with Merlin, but I can give you a tour of the place."

.

"Sure…" Kairi says. "By the way, where's Squall?" She walks towards the ninja.

.

"Ah, probably bothering with the real thing." Yuffie brushes off the comment as the redhead looks at her in confusion.

.

~O~

.

"Roxas!" Said blonde turns around to find Axel jogging towards him. Roxas cringes and looks away. The last person he wants to see is _him_.

.

"What do you want?" Roxas asks, his voice absent of the hurt he feels.

.

"Can we talk?" Axel questions, standing a few feet away from the blonde. Roxas eyes him carefully.

.

"What's there to talk about? You made it clear you want nothing to do with me."

.

"I'm sorry." Axel exclaims, rubbing his head uneasily. Roxas fully turns to face him, hands in fists.

"I didn't mean what I said before. I was really angry, I jumped to conclusions." Axel shoves his hands into his pockets.

.

"Yeah, you did." Roxas states, crossing his arms, and itching to leave. "How do I know you didn't mean it?"

.

"I'm still trying to understand, trying to remember how my heart works."

Axel bites his lips, refusing to look away from Roxas' blue eyes, warmer then he remembers.

"My heart doesn't feel that way. I don't hate you."

.

"You're lucky to have one."

.

"You have one too." Axel counters.

.

"Not really." Roxas answers, avoiding Axel's stare. "I have something burrowed."

.

"Sora doesn't see it that way."

.

"Screw what Sora thinks, my opinion matters too!" Roxas retaliates, turning on his heel.

He suddenly stumbles back as a hand grabs his wrist and spins him around. Roxas can't escape Axel's gaze, eyes crackling acid fireworks, his jaw tight.

The blonde is surprised to feel his heart _thumpthumpthumping _at the close proximity.

.

"I know it matters." Axel whispers, tightening his grip on Roxas' wrist. "I really am sorry about before. I said stupid shit because I was jealous."

.

"Jealous?" Roxas echoes, another emotion he isn't familiar with.

.

"I thought there was something more between you and Sora." Axel explains. "More than some type of friendly bond."

.

"One step more than friendship?" Roxas questions. Axel's eyes flicker, seeming to remember the line. "I don't get it."

.

"Never mind." Axel releases his grip, unsure of how to explain what he means without revealing what he feels.

.

"What the hell? You can't just drop something and expect me to forgive you if I don't know the whole story!"

Roxas shouts. "What do you mean you were jealous? _What's that suppose to mean_?"

.

"I wanted to be in Sora's place when he kissed you!" Axel's heart blurts the thought out, thuds quicker at the realization of what it's done.

.

Roxas lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head. "What?"

.

Axel huffs in frustration, seeing his point not getting across. There is so much Roxas doesn't understand because he never had the experience.

Axel grabs Roxas' wrist again and pulls him forward.

.

The blonde isn't sure what to do when his lips receive pressure.

He isn't growing tense, but can feel the kiss kneading his lips like dough in flour caked hands.

Axel's arm encircles his waist, pressing their bodies together while Roxas stands on the tips of his shoes.

The blonde keyblade wielder's stomach fills with bees, buzzing against fleshy walls, stinging his muscles, and vibrating his heart.

This certainly _feels _different from a kiss to the forehead. He places his hands on Axel's shoulders, fingers spread apart as he pushes the redhead away.

Roxas is afraid the kiss will leave him immobile and wonders if kisses have magical spells he is unaware of.

Axel opens his eyes; cheeks smeared _oh my god_ pink. He doesn't remove his arm from Roxas' waist.

.

"If this is about love, don't expect me to understand." Roxas whispers and thinks his heart is a clock, waiting for the alarm to go off. His head is ringing with a headache.

.

Axel's eyes widen in surprise, letting the blonde create distance.

.

**254****th**** Day**

**XI.**

.

"I'm surprised." Yuffie throws a shuriken at a piece of ply wood nailed clumsily to a wall in Leon's temporary bedroom.

The paper doll lies on the nightstand, wagging its thin legs. The gunblade wielder sits on the floor, head against the mattress, legs bent.

"You haven't bit off Aerith's head yet." Yuffie finishes, twirling another shuriken in her hand, Leon narrows his eyes. "Maybe you've grown with reason?"

.

"Cut it out Yuffie." He comments.

.

"I'm being serious." The ninja pouts, throwing the four pointed weapon at the wood.

"I would have expected you to come running with your sword blazing! But then again, you've had some time to think…"

_Like I did_, Yuffie finishes in her head, suddenly bored. She throws herself on Leon's bed, stretches out, and places her hands behind her head.

"We're gonna see those representatives soon. I don't feel like dragging your ass out of the meeting because you're getting nasty."

Yuffie sing-songs. The paper doll stands to attention, flying over to the ninja's shoulder.

.

"Why are you so concerned with me about Aerith?" Leon inquires. "You ask about her a lot, almost every day. It's annoying."

.

"Uh, well!" Yuffie sputters, shifting to face the wall, hiding her face. "I'll stop asking then."

.

Leon doesn't like where the discussion cuts off, but says nothing. His eyes slide to the gunblade sitting on the desk.

.

"I mean." Yuffie starts, curling her legs into herself. "During the time, you couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

I know you're super mad at her, but everything you do seems something more then angry actions. I don't know, maybe its your whole I-can't-protect-anything complex.

You keep training, like she's your motivati-"

.

"What?" Leon asks, quickly standing up to look at Yuffie, her back to him. She knows she is rambling, she shouldn't have said anything.

When the ninja doesn't reply, he reaches out to her arm, turning her over. Her expression is guarded as she stares at the ceiling.

.

"What're you talking about?" Yuffie usually repeats a question over and over to annoy him,

but this time feels different, as if her questions about Aerith mean more then he knows. He searches for an answer, but her cloudy gray eyes are unrelenting.

.

**255****th**** Day**

**XII.**

.

_"…waiting wasn't good enough__.__"_

.

Sora gasps awake and sees Kairi's hand fade in the darkness, white and broken.

.

**256****th**** Day**

**XIII.**

.

"…_waiting…"_

.

Sora doesn't bother to sleep. He lets the fragmented thought seep into his skull. Why is this bothering him so much?

.

"…_wasn't GOOD-"_

.

He gasps, the Kingdom Key appearing in his hand. The weapon comforts him as he grips the metal.

.

"Enough." He whispers.

.

~O~

.

Sora cloaks himself in purple clouds.

He lies on the grass beyond the castle walls, occupying his previous spot by the pond.

His gloves are discarded and the scent of leaves perfume his clothes. His eyes borrow the sky, irises dotted with stardust.

.

He wonders where Kairi is amongst the clutter of stars. Was the rejection too much to handle?

Sora never felt himself that significant in affecting one's life when it came to personal matters.

Without the title of Keyblade Master, he isn't much of a big deal. There are other people with better character, not someone as clumsy as he is.

Thinking further, he did kind of lead her on.

.

"No." Sora shakes his head. At the time, he _did _have feelings for her. Honestly. He isn't sure where along the time line it changed.

Maybe when he saw her again after saving the world? Maybe when they returned home all those months ago?

.

A memory forms and he sees

_Riku, cloaked in black. Sora holds his hand, crying, sinking to the floor, relieved. _

.

The keyblade master huffs again and turns on his side in the grass. He averts his gaze from the sky. What can he offer Riku with a half heart?

.

"_Be selfish for once!" Kairi shouted._

.

He isn't sure about agreeing with her opinion on the matter. After all, Sora did throw everyone under the bus when he changed himself into a Heartless.

.

"Sora?" Said keyblade master lies on his back and gazes sideways.

Riku stands a few feet away. Silver strands ride the wind, covering parts of his face like a tattered curtain.

His shoulders are relaxed, hands loose of emotions. His skin is painted pale white.

The moon thinks to paint it in a second coat, seeing as it doesn't accentuate the plains of his muscles enough.

Riku's eyes glow as if limestone at the bottom of a lake.

.

Riku is the last person he thinks to see tonight.

.

The silver haired teen strides forward, taking a spot on the grass next to Sora. He rests his arms on his bent knees, staring at the sky. They sit in silence

.

"Sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve that." Sora says.

.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have yelled at you either." Riku clasps his hands together. The silence continues for a while longer.

The brunette's fingers pull on blades of grass, not hard enough to rip them from the ground.

.

"Kairi told you she loves you, didn't she?" Riku whispers.

.

The question startles Sora and he holds his breath. "…How do you know?"

.

_"Of course, silly!" Kairi chirped happily. She wrapped her arms around Riku in a sudden embrace._

_._

"_Don't let him break your heart too." The redhead whispered in his ear. _

_._

_The silver haired teen stilled, eyes widening as he let go. She slapped his chest. "Don't get into too much trouble." She said fondly._

_._

Riku comments, "She seemed more upset than usual. I wasn't sure at first, but you just proved me right."

.

"I've known about her feelings for awhile." Sora responds. The keyblade wielder returns his gaze to the brunette, who avoids his eyes.

"I mean, I liked being around her. We did things together. She was one of my main reasons to fight when we first started this whole adventure!"

He laughs gloomily, spreading his arms out. "If something like that wasn't love, I don't know what it should have been." He curls and unfurls his hands like the sails of a ship.

.

"You don't love her?" Riku is confused.

.

"I did." Sora mummers and is reminded of his earlier response. "Is that surprising?"

.

Riku is at a loss for words. He attempts to not look completely baffled by the brunette's confession.

Kairi is Sora's friend,

his princess,

his light,

his _everything_,

isn't she?

.

How can he possibly-

"You turned her down?" Riku questions cautiously, an eyebrow raised. What the hell happened?

.

"…Yeah." Sora blinks…

.

.

.

…realizes he's crying. Riku is startled by the tears, wet with frowns.

.

.

.

"Everyone was expecting us to get together." Sora's voice is watery with bitterness, but he doesn't bother to wipe the tears away.

Screw dignity. "Donald and Goofy would tease me about her all the time. I'd fantasize the journey being over so we could finally be together and when it happens,

we can't because I don't feel anything anymore." Sora folds his arms in front of his face, blocking out the nosiness of his thoughts, the silence of the night, and the startled eyes of Riku.

.

"It's not like I didn't try either! I _really_ did. I thought maybe I was tired from the damn adventures.

I tried being with her, holding her hand, listening to her stories, going to places she wanted to go. Nothing worked…nothing freaking worked!"

His tone rises, borders hysteria. "Here comes the keyblade master, having saved the world and ready to take his princess away!

What the hell was everyone expecting, a fairy tale ending?" Sora shouts, his body trembling.

"Everyone has these high standards for me because I'm the stupid keyblade master.

Sometimes I hate the responsibility! Sometimes I just want to hide."

Riku can see Sora's knuckles dull in the moon light from fisting his hands too hard, as if trying to snap his vulnerability in half.

His throat is tight; his voice hitches, breathing erratically.

."I just want to go to bed and shut the world out…"

.

"Why are you crying?" Riku mutters softly. He reaches for Sora's hand and pulls it away, uncovering a face caked in tears.

The brunette's irises are glassy like prisms bending the light blue, thin jagged ribbons of pink streaking across the white expanse of his eyes.

Riku sees an emotional waterfall tumbling hurt, frustration, hopelessness, anger, and wonders how Sora can hold so much in for so long. "Why are you crying?" He repeats.

.

"What?" Sora chokes, slowly becoming exhausted by the steady stream of tears, a dull ache in the back of his head.

.

"Is it because you wish you could love her?" Riku has to ask, wants to pinpoint the problem, and massage it away. He settles for rubbing his thumb across his friend's hand.

.

"No…" Sora mutters, his breathing returns to normal while sniffling.

"I couldn't see how hurt she was because of her heart, but I could feel it. I never wanted to harm her.

She's already messed up and I screwed her up even more." Sora bites his lip. "Now I can't be there for her like she was for me."

.

Riku digests the words. Sometimes Sora can be selfish without thinking, but overall, he really is a selfless person.

He has to be, especially with his role as the keyblade master. The older teen lies himself on the grass, grabbing the brunette's other hand.

Sora is forced to turn to his side and stare at the aqua lanterns of his friend's eyes, his hands trapped between Riku's own and his chest.

.

"Anything else?" Riku asks, leaning his head against the dirt. Sora stares at him incredulously.

"I think I heard a bit about responsibilities and hide and seek?" Sora unintentionally laughs, the tears beginning to subside.

.

"I thought you were mad at me." The brunette mumbles, lids lowered.

.

"I still am." Riku snaps. "Now isn't the time. It can wait."

.

"…_waiting wasn't good enough.__"_

_._

"No, we should talk-"

.

"…_waiting wasn't good enough.__"_

.

"It can wait." Riku states firmly, squeezing Sora's hand.

.

"…_waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good enough.__"__ "…waiting wasn't good…__**enough**__.__"_

_._

Sora swallows, unable to handle his emotions, rung tight from stress. He pulls his hands out of Riku's grasp forcefully and clutches his shirt.

.

"I don't want you to wait anymore!" He shouts, pulling Riku into a harsh kiss.

.

Startled, Riku regains his composure after a few jaw numbing seconds, Sora's lips unbuckling the seat-belt that kept his feelings safe and in control.

He straddles Sora's hips, asking with his lips to make the kiss drive deeper into the tunnel running through his heart.

Riku's hands steer pass the folds of Sora's shirt until he reaches the hem. They glide beneath the fabric, caressing skin chilled by the cold breath of night.

Riku forgets his heart pounds too fast as he places his hands on Sora's back and hoists him forward, allowing the brunette to sit in his lap.

The younger teen shivers as Riku lifts his shirt higher.

.

"I need…" Riku breathes, pulling on Sora's hair gently to tilt his head back. His lips ghost over Sora's skin, trailing upward. "…to know." He whispers into the younger boy's ear.

.

Sora's eyes snap open and slowly focus.

.

"Say it." Riku demands, roughly taking Sora's chin in his hand, forcing him to gaze into his sea glass eyes.

The brunette tries to pull away, reminded of a dream, and realizes the situation he's placed himself in. Riku stays calm, grabbing Sora's wrists gently. "_Say _it."

.

Sora is unable to move. He wants to yell what Riku wants to hear from his throat, but knows he shouldn't.

.

Annoyed by the silence, Riku forces Sora, who protests vehemently, to his feet and drags him into the castle, uncaring of the dirt they track in on the marble.

.

~O~

.

Riku opens the door to his room, shoving Sora inside.

The brunette stumbles and catches himself before he crashes into the bed, palms sinking into plush blue blankets.

He turns, watching Riku approach him with eyes rimmed black in determination.

.

"_I have to stop this. I can't let it get this far."_ Sora thinks as the older teen places his hands on either side of him.

.

"You can't say something cryptic and leave things unfinished." Riku hisses, a hint of annoyance rubbing itself into his vocal cords.

He wonders about the panic in the brunette's eyes before leaning in and placing a light kiss on Sora's neck.

The younger boy is stiff as cardboard beneath him. "Be honest with me." Riku's famished kisses ask to eat Sora's shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, and then his mouth.

.

The brunette's brain becomes drowsy,

his eyes shut down,

and his body begins to numb.

.

"_Riku, this-"_ Sora can only move his fingers, threading themselves through Riku's hair like a needle, using the strands to embroider _I love you_ into his scalp.

.

Riku mutters incoherently against Sora's mouth, pushing both of their bodies further into the bed. He interlaces his fingers with Sora, raising their hands above their heads.

.

"Listen to me-" As soon as Sora speaks, Riku suffocates him again with his lips and the searing heat of his body crushes his. He releases a hand to take off Sora's shirt.

.

"_Oh god."_ Sora gasps inwardly when Riku's knee massages the growing arousal between his legs, telling Riku exactly what he wants.

The brunette fights down a moan and squeezes Riku's hand _hard_. Gathering his strength, he unlaces their fingers, and tears his lips away, readying for a struggle. "RIKU!"

.

"I love you."

The silver haired teen mutters breathlessly, holding himself up by his hands. Sora is frozen, the rise and fall of his chest steadily increasing.

.

Thought

ceases.

.

With no response, Riku removes Sora's shirt completely, his body tan, thin and somewhat lean.

With both hands, Riku traces Sora's collarbone, his chest, his stomach as if playing a crossword puzzle, crossing out every part touched with his fingers. His eyes soften.

.

"I love you." This time, Riku whispers into Sora's stomach, placing a gentle kiss on his belly button.

.

"I love you." This time, Riku whispers while placing a kiss over Sora's heart.

.

This time, he hovers over Sora's lips, waiting for an objection, waiting for anything to happen.

.

The brunette loves the feel of Riku's silver hair tickling his face,

his pale lips parted as if to challenge him to a race,

the way his skin reminds him of a white winter he's never seen at home,

the way his eyes resemble a flavor darker than sea salt ice cream, more bitter than sweet.

.

"I love you, Sora." Riku says after a few minutes pass, his voice faltering. He sighs and pulls away, avoidin-

.

The brunette bends forward, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist quickly.

The older teen finds himself startled for a second time as they fall back on the bed, Sora hugging him tightly.

.  
"Sor-"

.

"Stay here with me." Sora says. The older teen isn't sure what to make of this.

.

"Let go." Riku says, refusing to sound weak.

.

"No." Sora says, refusing to let go.

.

"Let _go_ of me." Riku hisses.

.

"N-"

.

"Don't fuck with me anymore!"

.

"Riku!"

.

Don't hold on to me if you don't fucking love me!" Riku shouts. His anger simmers, but he takes no action to move.

Sora cringes, his grip loosening. It hurts him to hear Riku say that, but knows it must have hurt Riku more to say it.

.

Refocusing, Sora forces the older teen forward, eyes prickling with tears.

.

"Then I won't let go."

.

* * *

**(1): The Great Maw is where Sora fought the Battle of the 1,000 Heartless in KH2. **

**(2): Scene taken from KH 358/2 Days after Roxas' mission to Beast's Castle.**

**=D awwwww. It took me ten minutes to stop squeeing like a yaoi fan girl when it came to writing SoraxRiku. I had to slap myself silly to finish this chapter. Aside from the job, it also to me long to write because I wanted the scene with Riku and Sora to be and feel right with me, so I did a lot of editing and deleting until I was happy =D. Yey, I'm so happy to have written it. GOODNESS, 20 chapters in and we finally got some love in the love department XD Well, aside from Axel and Roxas D=! What's going to happen next! Will Sora finally sort through his mixed feelings and leave with a final decision?**

**-EggPan**


	22. 256th Day

**PART IV**

**256****th**** Day**

**XIV  
**

.

"I didn't want to say anything." The brunet whispers, hugging Riku tighter, the heat comforting.

Riku's hands sink into the mattress on either side of Sora's head.

.

"Say what?" The older teen lifts his head, nose to nose with Sora in an almost eskimo kiss. "Look at me."

.

Sora exhales, opening his eyes to stare at Riku's boiling to cooling irises.

.

"What if this doesn't work?" The brunet mutters.

"What if I can't make Roxas and my heart whole again? What if I'm too late?" Sora bites his lips. "You'll be alone. I don't want to-"

.

"Is that what it is?" Riku whispers, lids lowered in understanding. Tired of holding himself up,

he lowers onto the mattress next to Sora, taking the brunet's hands into his own. "Is that why you're being difficult?"

.

"I don't want to be." Sora huffs and lies flat on his back. "I don't want to hurt you."

.

"You're late on that." Riku frowns, releasing one of Sora's hands to tug at the edge of a pillow case.

The brunet twists his head, Riku's eyes averted from his face. "Why are you the only one able to make a decision about us?"

Sora curls into a fetal position. "What about me? Doesn't my opinion matter?"

.

Sora brings Riku's hand to his mouth, his lips brushing pale knuckles.

.

"Of course it does." He answers, resting the silver haired teen's hand on his cheek.

"I just…if something does happen, I don't want you to suffer." The words taste strange on Sora's tongue as if lollipops with a chicken flavored center.

He's never been this open before about his feelings for Riku.

.

"It's still a lose-lose situation." Riku points out. "If you left." He doesn't like to think of death.

"I'd still go crazy, even if I did or didn't know that you loved me. It would drive me crazier if I didn't know. I'd always wonder."

Riku's eyes, drowsy with sadness, dull with future possibilities.

.

Sora's eyes widen at the revelation while being pulled into Riku's strong chest, who buries his head into the brunet's shoulder, willing the thoughts to banish.

.

"Just say it once." Riku pleads, stroking Sora's back, tired with the effort, of arguments, detachments, secrets, and fights. "Just tell me once and I won't bother you a-"

.

"You're not bothering me." Sora interrupts, hushing him as his fingers comb Riku's hair.

.

"I won't ask about it anymore. When this is over, we can decide what to do; I don't want to go crazy over this anymore." Riku finalizes.

His eyes close, allowing sleep to seep into his skin and shut down his system like light switches, calling it a night.

.

Sora contemplates his options, brushing starlight strands away from Riku's face. He wants to lessen the older teen's suffering, his doubts.

.

The mattress creaks as Sora's lips move to Riku's ear, whispering-

.

~O~

.

"I screwed up." Axel hisses, leaning on a column in the inner garden. A flower with half of its petals rests between his hands, thin as his patience.

He slowly pulls at one, the stem tugging as if holding on to it, begging him to stop. He plucks the petal off anyway.

.

He knew Roxas wasn't ready and he kissed him anyway. What the hell was he thinking?

.

"I _wasn't_ thinking." Axel answers, the rest of the petals falling from his hands, the stem naked.

They catch fire while fluttering to the ground like dead fireflies, losing spark. "I didn't know hearts can cause this much trouble."

.

~O~

.

Roxas breathes heavily, slouched in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. His head rests on the tiled wall, hands limp on the floor.

Why is his face burning, his hands sweaty, his heart squeezing? He has never felt sick before.

.

Roxas thinks of Axel's crestfallen expression.

What was the redhead trying to prove with a kiss? Only people in love do that sort of thing.

.

He reminisces about his time with Axel, the battles they fought together, the concepts they talked and reasoned out while sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town.

He thought he would feel devastated if Axel never came back from a mission. What can he call something like that, memories he feels to be precious, can't let go of?

.

He replays Axel's words in his head, connecting pieces together. Does Axel have feelings for him, maybe even love him?

.

Roxas' shoulders shake, unable to contain himself. His laughs are hollow like glass bottles, easy to break, sounding more like screams than any happiness he hasn't felt before.

To be able to maintain emotions, to connect to their hearts, to love someone.

These were things they had both desired when they were Nobodies and yet, that picture of hopeful wishing doesn't seem to fit anymore.

.

**257****th**** Day**

**XV  
**

**.**

_In a black landscape, Riku points to a dotted line on a piece of blank paper. _

_A boy grasps a pen, ready to sign. Riku shakes his head, the paper suddenly in pieces. _

_The Way to the Dawn appears. The weapon slices an opening in the darkness and Riku _

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

_S_

_through a cluster of stars. He burns and disintegrates into a stone, _

_dropping in a bird shaped bush in the castle's inner courtyard where Queen Minnie sits at a table, a tea pot in the center. _

_She points to the empty seat across from her, wanting the boy to join her. _

**.**

~O~

**.**

Quiet blue eyes contemplate a blushing pink sky. The wind yawns and shakes slumbering trees awake.

Kairi peers at the ground and notes where the cobblestone path and dirt meet. There used to be something here.

She tugs at her yellow skirt and bends, digging in the dirt, dry like cake batter between her hands before the milk and eggs are added.

The castle looms above, intimidating. Its moss covered walls, worn roof tops, and chipped shingles speak of majesty and magic grown old.

.

She bites her lip, eyes squinting, sifting through her mind for a forgotten piece of herself.

.

"There used to be a lovely bed of flowers here." A voice, like rickety rocking chairs, calls.

Kairi quickly turns around to find an old woman, her back hunched and her small pale hands resting on a polished wooden cane.

Her gray cloud hair is gathered into a bun, the wrinkles on her face happy with smiles like her lips.

.

"Oh." Kairi replies. What kind of flowers used to be here?

.

"Miss?" The old woman calls, her pace slow and pendulum like. "Did I startle you?"

.

"Sorry." Kairi replies sheepishly and stands, realizing she is taller than the older woman.

.

"No need to be sorry." The woman chuckles, "I didn't think I could still scare people." She adds jokingly.

"Now, I don't think I've ever seen you here before." Her fingers rub the neck of her cane.

.

"I used to live here." Kairi answers, observing the castle. "I recently came back for a visit."

.

"I see." The old woman adjusts her knitted purple shawl on her shoulders. "Well, where are you coming from?"

.

"Some place…far." Kairi decides to say. "Destiny Islands: a beach town."

She continues, thinking it doesn't hurt to add details, not like the woman will know she came from another world.

.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it," the old woman responds. "What an unusual name for a place."

.

Kairi laughs at the irony. "Agreed."

.

"So," the woman pauses. "Were you looking for something over there? Lose anything?"

.

"Not exactly." Kairi rocks on her shoes. "I wonder if they'll plant new flowers here, the dirt looks fine for planting."

.

"That would be wonderful." The old woman agrees, slapping her stick on the ground with enthusiasm.

"When Ansem the Wise lived here, he used to grow the loveliest flowers in all sorts of colors. A young boy used to take care of them.

I think his name...dear me. I can't remember it. Ansem had hired him as an apprentice gardener for the head gardener."

The woman explains, smiling at the memory. "He was a very quiet boy. I saw him often when the princess and I used to come here."

.

"Princess?" Kairi hesitates, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

.

"Oh yes. An old friend of mine's granddaughter was the Princess of Radiant Garden. You don't remember her?"

The redhead shakes her head, pretending ignorance. "Ah well, you were probably too young at the time. That little girl was so sweet and kind.

We used to call her the Princess of Heart; she brought a smile to everyone's faces." The woman says fondly, her eyes softening.

"Her grandmother was a nanny and couldn't take care of her sometimes, so I did for her."

.

"What was her name?"

.

"Kairi." The older woman answers. "The only family she had left was her grandmother. Ansem the Wise was like a father to her.

He gave her treats and gifts whenever she came to visit the castle." Kairi stills, learning more about her old life than she thought she would.

Ansem the Wise was family? She can't wrap her mind around the thought and accept it. "The people loved her. But now…"

The woman shakes her head. "Oh my, I'm rambling and wasting your time. I apologize."

.

"No, no!" Kairi quickly responds, not wanting to lose a thread of her past. "Did something happen to the girl?"

.

"Well." The woman pauses. "She disappeared, vanished. Everyone was upset, even sent out a search party for her. She has never been found."

She shakes her head, turning around. "Sorry for bringing up such things, it is nice to remember, especially a lovely princess like Kairi.

You're a sweet girl for listening to a stranger." The woman's blue eyes glitter in appreciation.

.

"May I…" Kairi trails off. The old woman shifts her head forward in attention. "Will you be here again? I'd like to hear more of your stories."

.

"I don't come out often." The woman replies. Kairi feels foolish for asking. "But my door is always open." She continues.

"I live just outside of the water fountain in the main square of the residential district. I live on the backside of the statue's rear end."

The redhead giggles as the woman bursts out laughing at her own joke.

.

~O~

.

_The bushes and flowers twist and bend their spines, morphing into a forest, the branches blocking a sunburned sky. _

_The queen mumbles lovingly, showing the boy a path in a forest of questions he is lost in. _

_The trees transform into stacks of books piled high, the leaves pages, flapping erratically in a still wind until they rip off._

.

~O~

.

Riku rises from his seat at the desk after watching Sora slip on his socks and sneakers.

He offers his hand, which Sora takes, and lifts the keyblade master from the floor and into his lips for a quick kiss.

The brunet pulls away, playing with the partially pulled down zipper of the older teen's black vest.

Riku intertwines their fingers, drawing Sora closer as to kiss him on the forehead.

.

"I guess I'll see you later." Riku whispers.

.

"Yeah, there's a few things I want to do." Sora replies, burying his face in Riku's shoulder,

breathing in the scent of his affections, delicate and bold like full blown roses.

.

The aqua eyed teen leads Sora to the doorway, who glances at their connected hands.

.

"Afterwards." Sora reminds. Riku sighs and nods reluctantly. Their hands separate.

.

"Afterwards." Riku echoes, watching Sora walk down the hall.

.

~O~

.

_He glances at the table, the queen gone, only a book left on its marble surface. _

_Pages flutter about him like dry rain. He peers at the familiar letters, sentences, and pictures. His eyes snap open-_

_._

-and Roxas is in the bathroom, body aching from his position on the hard tiled floor.

.

~O~

.

King Mickey lounges in an arm chair placed outside his private garden. A narrow stream follows the curved brick walls enclosing the area.

Next to the stream is a pebble path, flowers mimicking a textured rainbow in the center. Mickey is particularly proud of this garden, seeing as how he designed it himself.

The plant life had been collected from different worlds, from the hanging trees of Agrabah, roses from Beast's Castle, and lilacs picked from the wild gardens of the Enchanted Forest.

One plant in particular had caught his eye during his journey: a flower from Wonderland, its petals the shape of upside down hearts, spotted with pink freckles; the queen's favorite.

.

Speaking of his wife, she is bent over the flowers, sniffing their fragrance of candy apples.

Her pink dress pools around her, the gem on her tiara a deeper shade of red then he remembers.

Her white gloves are discarded on the pebbles, her hands caressing the bumpy texture of the flower, smiling all the while.

.

Mickey doesn't remember her appearing as pretty as she does in this moment.

.

"It's been awhile since we've been like this." The mouse king comments. Minnie glances at her husband and smiles, standing up and dusting her dress.

A servant picks her gloves off the floor as she seats herself in the empty arm chair beside the king, enjoying the sun on her skin.

.

"Your right, it's been quite busy lately." Minnie replies, a note of amusement in her voice.

She notices Mickey's worried black eyes. She reaches over, grabbing his hand for comfort.

"Relax, well get through it. Everything will be ok."

.

A guard approaches the pair, announcing the keyblade master has a request of them.

.

~O~

.

Roxas doesn't know how long he's been sleeping. He shakily rises, using the wall for support.

He runs his hands through his hair, messing his blond locks and straightens his pants.

He knows for certain what he saw wasn't a memory, but an answer to the questions searing the edges of his half heart.

.

~O~

.

"You've grown more concentrated." Yen Sid comments, standing at the top of the stone steps into the training area.

Axel stands in the middle of piles of hay, blackened by flames. He examines his handy work, cleaner and more precise.

His powers thread through his body, the fire in his veins familiar and reassuring. He has done nothing but train since his last encounter with Roxas.

He bites his tongue. Flames emit from his fingers and dance around his hand. He shouldn't have let his feelings slip.

Axel should have been in more control. He has to be stronger for the both of them. Roxas needs someone to lead him out of the darkness he buries himself under.

He wants to be the person to do that. "And yet…"

.

"Now what did I do wrong?" Axel is exasperated. The only times Yen Sid speaks is to correct him on a mistake. He wants something different out of the wizard's mouth.

.

"Quick to assume? Let me finish." Yen Sid lifts an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back.

"The king will be most pleased with your progress. However, you're not into your training today. What preoccupies your mind?"

.

"Can love make someone hate you?" Axel asks, raising a hand to watch the flames shift into a ball of light. Wings protrude and the fire becomes a dragonfly.

.

Yen Sid grows silent, knows that he can't answer such a question. Only Axel can find the answer for that himself. Love is different for everyone.

.

~O~

.

Whenever Sora thinks of Disney Town, he envisions himself reading a pop up book come to life, brightly depicted in pastel watercolors.

He strolls through the streets, eying the wooden signage shaped like gumballs, the hinges squeaking in the wind.

The fire hydrants, the parked cars, the chairs, every object seems to move on its own as if happy to be alive.

He recounts the directions given to him by the queen, heading to the quieter side of town.

The king hadn't been happy with his request, but granted his permission when Minnie had sided with Sora.

.

The streets turn into pebble paths and picket fences appear beside the sidewalks.

Sora enjoys his walk away from responsibilities, away from the king, and even Riku. He needs the time alone to think things out.

He stops in front of a pond covered by a wooden fence. He leans on the rail, observing the blue spotted fish swimming in the water.

.

"I have to believe what my heart is telling me. I have to have hope!" His resolve hardens with his words.

He looks down the road, reading the painted wooden signs for the house he's looking for.

What he finds instead is a small estate surrounded by a white gate and rose bushes.

The white bricked house is two stories high with a flat blue roof, the windows surrounded by matching shudders.

.

~O~

.

Roxas stands in front of a door, staring apprehensively at his bent reflection in the knob.

He thinks himself crazy, he thinks himself lost, he thinks himself desperate.

.

~O~

.

Riku watches the flames dance in the fire place, eclectic and entrancing.

He lays his head against the bed while sitting on the floor, hands clenched together. He feels on edge, but at peace.

.

His shoulders tense as an uninvited guest opens the door. Riku wonders momentarily why he hadn't thought to lock it when Sora left earlier that day.

.

"Roxas?" The silver haired teen states, surprised to see the younger boy walk into the room quietly, close the door quietly, stare at him strangely.

He doesn't remember telling Roxas the location of his room. The younger teen doesn't answer as he approaches, eyes focused on the dancing shadows from the fire.

.

The blond wants to drown the flames in water. It reminds him too much of Axel. He doesn't need to think of him right now.

.

"Roxas?" Riku repeats. He has been calling his name a few times over, already standing in front of the shorter boy in question.

Roxas takes note of Riku's taller height, his strong arms, his delicately curved eyebrows. He wonders if being so aware of a person means more than being aware.

.

"I just…" Roxas pauses. The thought of Axel is persistent, unrelenting to leave his mind and heart alone.

It pushes the thought of Riku aside. He can't get his thoughts straight and lets whatever words pop out his mouth instead. "What Sora said."

.

"You talked to Sora today?" Riku is unsure of what to think of this behavior.

One moment Roxas is defensive, brooding, and now seems unsure of himself.

.

"Not today." Roxas clarifies. "He talked about love.

He said one of the most important things a person can do in life is protect the ones they love. That's not word for word though."

.

Riku uncrosses his arms, eyes softening, and shakes his head. "Yeah, that is important."

.

"That means Sora loves you?" Roxas asks bluntly. Riku blinks at the question, naked of frills and pretty words.

.

"What concern is that of yours?" Riku asks defensively, not seeing where these questions are heading.

.

"And you love him, right?" Roxas prods, moving closer. "Do you?"

.

"Hey." Riku says firmly. The blond sighs and gazes at the floor, huffing like a child. "Why are you asking?

.

"I need to know." The blond's gaze bores into Riku, trying to be sincere.

"All this stuff about love I keep hearing, is it really worth it?" He turns around skeptically.

.

"Sora's special to me. He makes me feel different in a good way. I do love him."

Riku takes a chance and admits. His curiosity heightens. "Love's worth it. Sora's worth it."

.

"Even with all the trouble he brings?" Roxas elaborates, slowly turning around.

.

"Yeah." The silver haired male draws out his reply.

.

"You know…" Roxas twists his head, Riku in his peripheral vision.

"I read all these books about love in the king's library, silly theories.

Some stories too." Roxas places a hand on his chest, his voice taking a darker tone.

"There was one thing in common I kept noticing. When the characters fell in love, they kept saying their hearts beat faster for that special person;

they got butterflies in their stomachs." Roxas laughs. "It's weird, having butterflies in your stomach, it's gotta hurt." He ambles slowly to Riku.

"Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you see Sora?" The blond presses a hand against the older teen's stomach.

.

Riku backs away from the contact. "What're you doing?"

.

"You shouldn't be bothered by it." Roxas draws closer again.

"Your heart only beats fast for Sora right? This should be nothing then."

.

"Wha-"

.

Roxas steals the element of surprise, Riku's hands, and Riku's breath.

.

~O~

.

"OW!" A duck quacks, eyes accusatory at a certain long eared companion sitting at his table.

The pea that had been thrown at him doesn't hurt as much, but the act itself makes him quack in annoyance.

"Was that necessary?" The duck shouts, taking the blue sailor's hat off his head, placing it on the table.

.

"Gwarsh, no need to be so uptight." The long eared fellow comments, voice littered with amusement.

.

"How about I throw a cup of orange juice in your _face_?" The duck threatens, readying his cup of orange liquid for a counter attack.

.

"Bring it on!" The long eared male hollers, preparing his defense by crouching,

his eyes just above the table's surface as he places a fruit bowl in front of him in defense.

.

"Donald, Goofy!" Daisy shouts, interrupting the beginning of their battle, a spatula in her hand.

"I'll have you know my maids cleaned this kitchen just this morning. If I see one drop of anything _anywhere_,

I will make you clean the whole house without the assistance of a mop or broom." She flares, waving the spatula menacingly.

Donald and Goofy settle down, returning to their places at the table immediately to not evoke the wrath of Daisy.

Donald gazes at his girlfriend, attempting to give her his best sweet eyed look.

She rolls her eyes in return and continues taking freshly baked star shaped sugar cookies off the pan to cool.

Daisy may be the Duchess of Disney Castle, but nothing gets in her way of baking.

.

The front door bell rings, chiming an upbeat tune.

.

The three occupants of the kitchen stare in the direction of the living space with curious eyes. Daisy sets the spatula down.

.

"I wonder who that can be." She makes her way to the door, but turns around,

picks up the spatula again, and shakes it towards Donald and Goofy in warning before leaving.

.

"This is _your_ fault!" Donald whispers, pointing his fork at Goofy in accusation.

.

"You're the one who wanted to spill orange juice all over Daisy's pretty kitchen tile." Goofy whispers back in retaliation.

.

"I'm the one who has to deal with her at the end of the day!" Donald fumes.

They bicker back and forth quietly until Daisy re-enters the kitchen with one of her maids, a smile on her face.

Donald notes the change and smiles too, not wanting to put his girlfriend in a bad mood. "What is it Daisy?"

.

"We have a guest!" The duchess claps her hands in excitement. "Be sure to be on your best behavior!"

.

The magician and the knight stare at each other in bewilderment, until a pair of familiar black sneakers comes into view. They look up and gasp.

.

"Sora!" They shout in unison.

.

~O~

.

Riku's eyes widen, shocked by the pair of lips on his own. His heart quickens from the similarities;

too soft, too small, too timid, too thoughtful, too hypnotizing like Sora's mouth.

His mind clouds over, his eyes close, and he thinks it really is Sora kissing him.

Their lips grind deeper into trouble, hands roaming, vandalizing the expanse of skin with greedy fingers.

Roxas' hand slithers beneath Riku's shirt, resting it on the older teen's chest to feel his heartbeat steadily increasing.

.

Riku feels the difference, Roxas' hand calculatingly cool, absent of Sora's warmth.

.

It takes a few moments for the silver haired male to collect himself and rip his lips away from the blond.

He shoves the boy backward, wiping his mouth as if stung by a wasp, staring in disbelief and anger.

.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Riku is flabbergasted.

.

"I fulfilled my end of the deal." Roxas states languidly, fingers idly touching his lips, swollen with satisfaction.

.

Riku halts in confusion. "What?"

.

"If I'm _not _Sora," snaps Roxas, firecracker eyes sparking.

"Then why did your heart beat _faster_? Why didn't you pull away the moment I was on you?"

.

Riku is speechless by the connection. He has forgotten about that foolish deal.

The thought makes his mind icy, chilly with sharpness. He finds himself in a very dangerous situation.

.

"It's more complicated than that." Riku stands his ground. "It's not just about a fast heartbeat."

.

"Why the hell not?" Roxas shouts, hands in fists. "You're not denying anything, so I must be right."

.

"You're not." Riku counters. "No one can ever be like Sora!"

.

"Don't give me this crap." Roxas shakes his head. "I'm the very _essence_ of Sora. You fell for it, so pay up."

He gathers Riku's shirt in his hands, shaking him. Riku narrows his eyes, anger flaring not at Roxas,

but at himself for being idiotic. He had given Roxas a way out. How could he have not seen this coming?

.

"Save Sora and let me go!" Roxas shouts. "Let me do this for him. He doesn't deserve to fade because of me."

The blue eyed teen is fidgety like static on a television screen, unable to see the picture, unable to see himself.

He holds his head in his hands, trying to punch love out of his heart, Axel off his lips, Sora off his skin.

.

"Roxas!" Riku grabs the blond's wrists in his hands, forcing the boy to calm down. "We'll find a way! You can't give up like this!"

He demands, surprised at his words. His selfishness had wanted to cast Roxas out into the darkness, save Sora and keep him for himself.

He can't be this way anymore, knowing how devastated his childhood friend will be. "I can't give you what you want…"

.

"Stop putting up with me." Roxas stares at the floor, away from Riku, away from everything.

He _can't _deal with this. The halfhearted boy refuses to cry for a first time.

.

"No." Riku whispers, wrapping the boy in his arms while on his knees, his head on top of Roxas' head. "I'm sorry. I can't give you what you want."

.

Roxas' eyes narrow and his hand glows. In alarm, Riku pulls away quickly enough to move out of harm's way,

but not enough to escape the sharp point of Oblivion at his throat, gripped in Roxas' hand threateningly.

.

"If you won't do it." Roxas' voice is a bitterer poison than acid.

He holds what he thinks to say and knows doing so will ruin everything. "Don't bother me, don't think of me. Stay. Away. From. Me."

.

"Let me help you." Riku shouts, the Way to the Dawn materializing in his hand.

.

"I don't want your help anymore." Roxas growls and lifts a hand in the air. He can't have Riku come after him.

His fingers lace with black smoke, the darkness growing inside him like a benign cancer, infecting everything but killing nothing.

.

The darkness is sluggish at Roxas' command as he tries to remember how to use it. It twists and snaps like black fireworks.

Riku lifts his keyblade in front of him, readying a spell. Roxas throws the darkness at him, a black animal snarling malice and teeth sharp with hate.

Riku slices the beast in half, a wave of light igniting at the tip of his blade and sliding towards Roxas. The blond opens a black vortex, absorbing the light.

It disintegrates into shadows that fly around the room, breaking anything in its path and zooming towards Riku.

The silver haired swordsman slices one shadow after another, realizing his reflexes are too slow to catch them all.

The remaining shadows slam into him, knocking him off his feet and slicing his skin open.

.

Roxas gazes at the blood, thinking he couldn't conjure the darkness. However, he _was _born from the keyblade master. He can do _anything_.

.

Riku lies on the floor and attempts to stand. Roxas twirls his keyblade. A blast of lightening throws Riku into the window, shattering the glass.

The silver haired teen rolls to a stop on the balcony, wincing at the shards digging in his skin.

.

Roxas leaves the room, casually closing the door behind him as if nothing transpired.

.

~O~

.

Mickey grows rigid in his seat, ears twitching to pick up extra sound.

The flowers dull, the air becomes heavier, and he feels it again; the passive touch of darkness on his heart, almost nonexistent but lethal.

.

"There's something here," states Minnie, voicing his suspicions.

.

"I'll assemble the knights." Mickey responds, grabbing her hand, moving to action. She tugs it backward, halting his movement.

.

"I must check-"

.

"Are you sure?" He interrupts her, eyes speckled with worry. She smiles warmly at him.

.

"Do not worry about me, I'll be safe."

.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone." Mickey says disapprovingly.

.

"I'll have a squadron with me. I'll do a sweep of the castle's current defenses for you." Minnie replies.

.

Mickey gazes at the mouse queen, skin a warm black against a smiling sun, eyes supportive.

"Fine." Mickey sighs reluctantly, still unsure. "It may be a false alarm, but be careful."

.

~O~

.

After tackling Sora to the floor and showering him with hugs,

Donald and Goofy drag the brunet to the dining table, itching for stories and updates about the castle.

Sora tries to appease them, being as detailed as possible, until Daisy places a bowl of cookies on the table,

giving Sora a sympathetic look as they all gaze at her sugar creations appreciatively.

.

"Shame on the both of you," barks Daisy, setting a napkin on the table. "You haven't let him breathe since he got here."

Donald and Goofy shrink back, eyes glittering in apology. Daisy sighs, offering a star cookie to Sora. "Here you go, sweetie. Do you want something to drink?"

.

"Milk?" Sora asks and the duchess nods, standing to fetch an empty glass from the drying rack.

.

"So." Donald eyes Daisy wearily. "How is everyone? Riku? Axel? Roxas? Kairi?" He pats his feet on the floor in anticipation.

Sora frowns at the mention of Kairi, sighing as he puts his sugar cookie on the napkin. Goofy shoves Donald for asking and averts his attention to the brunet.

.

"Did something happen?" The knight inquires. As soon as Sora opens his mouth, words tumble in a garbled mess.

He recounts Kairi's confession, her departure, and Roxas and Axel's fight.

He holds back on telling them about his night spent with Riku, not willing to share the memory with anyone.

.

Donald and Goofy nod to his words. Sora quiets and a silence hovers in the kitchen.

.

"You know." Goofy places a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, sliding his chair over.

"Things have to get ugly before they can get better. Give her time, she'll come around. I'm sure you'll get to talk to her soon."

Sora appreciates the words, his self doubt ebbing away. This is what he needs, support, comfort, not a whole bunch of problems dropping into his lap.

He pushes his napkin aside and lays his head on the table, cool against his forehead.

.

"Sora?" Are you alright?" Daisy walks over in concern.

.

"Yeah." He breathes in the scent of sugar, of home. "I feel fine. I feel good."

.

~O~

.

The hall shifts with an extra shadow, darker and out of place.

It is rigid as the sun travels across the sky. It twists to watch the queen and her knights travel down the hall.

.

"I hope everything is alright," says Minnie.

.

The shadow saunters forward.

.

~O~

.

A line of knights follow Mickey, his Kingdom Key at the ready. He attempts to find anything out of place in the hallway.

.

"Make sure every room in this castle is checked!" Mickey orders. "The presence of darkness is here, we must flush it out."

.

"Yes, your majesty." They say in unison. Mickey approaches the knight first in line.

.

"Send a messenger to Duchess Daisy's estate in Disney Town. Inform her that Sora is to be returned immediately to the castle."

.

"Yes, your majesty." The knight salutes and rushes off.

.

"King Mickey." Yen Sid approaches, hands tucked into his sleeves, Axel by his side. Mickey nods in acknowledgment.

.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Mickey asks them, "the darkness."

.

"There's something here." Axel cocks his hip to the side, placing his hand on it in contemplation.

If any of them are to figure out who used the darkness, it is Axel. He has the most intimate knowledge of it amongst the group, having used its power.

"It's not a Heartless. It's stronger than those creatures. Heartless can't summon darkness that strong, they need someone to do it for them."

.

~O~

.

Queen Minnie approaches the massive double doors to the throne room.

She posts three knights outside before releasing a latch and opening a smaller door.

She steps through, followed by two other knights. She hurries down the red carpet.

.

~O~

.

The shadow observes the three knights down the hall, rigid like statues, perfectly breakable.

.

~O~

.

"Ugh…" Riku coughs. "M-Mickey."

.

The king turns around and gasps at the condition of his friend, alarmed at the sight of blood.

A bleeding cut runs from Riku's shoulder blade to his elbow, parts of his skin punctured by glass. The threat is very real now.

.

"Riku!" Mickey rushes over, Yen Sid and Axel behind him. The silver haired teen uses the Way to the Dawn to prop himself up. "Are you alright?"

.

"It looks nasty." Riku chuckles hollowly, trying not to cough. "But it isn't deep. I'll be fine."

Yen Sid takes Riku's arm in his hands, examining the injury. He mutters a few words under his breath, working to heal the wound.

.

"What happened?" Mickey questions hurriedly.

.

~O~

.

"I thought you would be at the castle. I hardly see you there." Sora says to Daisy, who smiles and shakes her head.

.

"It wouldn't have felt right." Daisy replies, watching Donald and Goofy wash the dishes.

.

"What do you mean?" Sora prods.

.

"Even though I am permitted in the castle, being there without Donald doesn't seem right, doesn't seem fair."

Daisy pauses. "Donald was so upset the first few days he was relieved of duty. I couldn't leave him alone."

.

"And Queen Minnie?"

.

"She understands." Daisy answers, sighing as Donald throws water on Goofy's hat.

.

~O~

.

The shadow steps over the fallen bodies of the knights and opens the small door, eying the throne room.

A piece of the floor is raised and removed, revealing a staircase into the shadows. Perfect, he will blend.

.

~O~

.

"Just work on the smaller cuts." Riku requests of Yen Sid, watching his arm heal slowly. "Its Roxas."

.

"What!" Axel says in disbelief. "It can't be!"

.

"It was him." Riku snaps in frustration. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have…"

Riku trails off, hissing as the glass shards move out of his body, courtesy of Yen Sid's magic.

.

"Your fault?" Mickey gazes at the silver haired teen quizzically.

.

"Never mind. There's no time. He's up to something." Riku replies.

.

~O~

.

"What is that _racket_?" Daisy shouts, sounds emitting from the front door. "Are people prone to annoy me today?"

She gets up and follows a maid. "That banging is so loud it can put a dent in my door!"

.

Curious, Donald, Goofy, and Sora follow the duchess.

.

~O~

.

The queen examines her surroundings, one knight on each side of the grand staircase.

"Everything seems fine." The queen says, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. "It's safe." She smiles in relief.

.

Suddenly, a knight flies into the wall, sword skittering to the edge of Minnie's dress.

The queen jumps in surprise. She turns around to find the other knight unconscious at the feet of…

.

"Roxas?"

.

~O~

.

The maid opens the door and the small group peer at a messenger kneeling to the floor in apology.

Daisy immediately recognizes the emblem of Disney Castle.

.

"What's the meaning of this?" Daisy shouts, the messenger startled by her sharp tone.

"Was it your intention to break my door down with that banging of yours?"

.

"Please forgive me duchess, I meant no harm to your door." The messenger replies and Donald rolls his eyes, Goofy chuckles and Sora grins.

"It is of great importance that I arrive here swiftly."

.

"Out with it." Daisy demands, no room for patience. The messenger stands up and salutes.

.

"The keyblade master is to report immediately back to the castle."

.

"Did something happen?" Sora approaches.

.

"It is of confidentiality that this matter is to be handled," states the messenger. Donald widens his eyes and stomps his foot.

.

"You tell us now or I'll get my wand and stick it up-"

.

"Donald!" Daisy chastises.

.

"Please, it's alright. These are the king's most trusted allies." Sora persuades the messenger. "Tell us!"

.

~O~

.

"You're too lax with your security." Roxas swings Oblivion in his hand, eying the queen.

.

"Roxas? What's the matter?" Minnie thinks to step forward, but steps back instead, confused by the situation.

.

"I'm fine." Roxas replies, a frown on his lips. "Well, not really, but you know that. I never feel ok." He tilts his head. "I felt confused-"

.

"We can tal-"

.

"-until today," he finishes, kicks the knight to the side and advances. "You know, I like your library."

He says sincerely. "I probably wouldn't be here if I hadn't found all sorts of information there."

.

"What do you mean?"

.

Roxas ignores her words. "If I killed myself, let this keyblade slice me open, I'd fade into darkness and so would Sora's heart.

He would have to look for that piece of himself again with the little time he has left. Over and over, I tried to think of a way to save him.

Sora doesn't deserve to disappear. He's too thoughtful, too kind for that." The queen listens carefully.

"I thought Riku would help me, but he stabbed me in the back instead, that fucking liar."

.

"What's the meaning of this?" Minnie interrupts. "You assault my knights. Why? What are you trying to say?"

.

"I want something." Roxas grips the keyblade tighter.

.

"What do you want?" She asks. This isn't the Roxas she knows.

.

"_That_." The blond points behind her. "I want _that_."

.

She gasps and turns around. Pulsating with light is a large crystalline globe, prominent and regal on its silver pedestal.

The ball of light inside glows brightly in the presence of Minnie, recognizing its connection with her, their powers mixed until the lines are blurred.

They are one, keepers of light, protecting the castle and the people.

.

"The Cornerstone of Light." Roxas stands beside the mouse queen.

"I looked through the history books of this world and found a picture of it in the restricted section of the library.

I didn't know where to look for it and remembered what you told me, that the king and you hid it away. It's larger than I thought."

The energy mesmerizes him, makes him forget what part of the darkness he is born from.

.

Minnie hurries forward and blocks Roxas' advances. "What do you want with the Cornerstone of Light? It is sacred!"

Minnie states with determination. "The light of this object has kept my family, my friends,

this beautiful world safe from the darkness, from the Heartless. What do you intend to do with it?"

.

"Save Sora!" Roxas shouts. "The Cornerstone of Light has the power. The light can protect Sora. The light can save him!"

.

"It's not as simple as that Roxas." The queen pleads. "The Cornerstone has immense power; one person alone can't handle it!"

.

"But you have, right?" Roxas counters. Minnie shakes her head.

.

"I don't use the power of the Cornerstone; I simply connect with it to sense the darkness."

.

"And yet you didn't sense me." Roxas kneels, eye level with the small queen.

"Do you think I'm not a being of darkness? You think I'm a good person?"

.

"Yes!" Minnie shouts. "Good people lose their way sometimes.

That's why we have friends and family! To help us find our way again! Believe in Axel and Sora and Riku!"

.

"And sometimes." Roxas trails off, pushing Minnie aside harshly. "Some people never find their way through the darkness."

.

Roxas gasps and suddenly collapses, a smokey light encircling his body. He glares at the queen, her hands lifted as tendrils of light leave her palm to stop him.

Frustrated, the blond struggles to lift Oblivion. He screams and with all his strength, slices through the light magic.

Minnie yells, thrown by the impact and falls to the floor. Roxas heaves, eyes widening at what he has done. He stands up shakily, gazing at the limp form of the queen.

.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "Of all the people I didn't want to hurt, it was you. You've been so nice to me.

You were kind when everyone looked at me as a problem to deal with." Roxas backs away, feeling the heat of the Cornerstone's light on his back.

"I don't want this. I hate this." He shakes his head, turning slowly to the Cornerstone.

.

"If this is as powerful as you say it is, maybe it can save Sora. The darkness will just kill him, I'll just kill him."

Roxas lets Oblivion clatter to the floor. He raises a hand, his fingers caressing the cool glass of the globe.

He feels a wisp of light seep from the orb and thread through his skin.

He attempts to concentrate as darkness intertwines with the light; it leaves his hand and dances on the glass in a black fog.

.

**CRACK**

.


	23. 257th Day

**PART V**

**257****th**** Day**

**I**

.

"-key?" Riku calls. The mouse king gazes at his silver haired friend in momentary dizziness, seemingly off balance. "Are you ok?"

.

"I'm not sure." Mickey replies, rubbing his neck.

.

"Maybe we shou-" Yen Sid is interrupted, suddenly blinded by a burst of light.

.

~O~

.

"His majes-" The messenger yelps. A strong gust of wind almost throws him off the stairs.

Daisy shouts in surprise and Donald instinctively grabs her. Sora runs outside, holding onto the stair rail as his clothes whip rapidly in the wind.

They shield their faces but catch glimpses of Disney Castle engulfed in light too bright to stare straight at.

.

"The castle!" Goofy yells, winds beating harshly like raspy laughter against their ears. Sora dodges part of a picket fence wrenched from the dirt.

The keyblade master stares in disbelief, eyes squinting against the dryness of the wind.

.

"What the heck is going on?" Donald yells over the noise, keeping Daisy close to him.

.

"Riku!" Sora shouts, memories colliding with his mind as harsh as the wind does. He inhales loudly, his half heart erratic; each beat a punch to his chest.

He tries not to lose his hold on the rail. This pain, it's familiar and unwanted. Why is he feeling this now? "I have to go there!"

.

"Are you crazy?" Daisy shouts. "Where is there to go to? I can't even see the castle!"

.

"I'll go with you!" Goofy yells, treading carefully on the steps towards Sora, who extends a hand to hold onto him.

.

"Goofy!" The duchess gasps.

.

"Me too!" Donald agrees. Daisy tightens her hold on the magician. He turns to face her, smiling and giving her a tight hug.

.

"What if he's hurt? I'm the king's magician! I have to go!" Donald reasons.

.

"And I'm the king's knight!" Goofy chimes. "We swore to protect our king and our world! Let us do our job!"

.

The duchess glances between the two and then gazes at Sora, his expression easy to read, his determination not hard to miss.

She sighs and her lips tremble, the dome of light not easy to view. What if it swallows them too?

.

"Go!" Daisy shouts. She gives Donald a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing hold of the messenger, trying to get him inside the house.

.

"Alright!" Donald rushes forward to meet Sora and Goofy.

.

"All for one!" Sora shouts.

.

"And one for all!" Donald and Goofy respond in unison.

.

~O~

.

"The meeting is tomorrow." Aerith says from her desk as Yuffie sits on its surface, swinging her legs while humming. The paper doll mimics her actions on her shoulder.

.

"The moment of reckoning!" Yuffie pipes up, lifting her eyebrows. "You think there'll be bloodshed?"

.

Aerith gives the younger girl a pointed look. The ninja grins, hops off the desk, and twirls.

.

"Aw, come on! Be a little more optimistic. I'm sure things will work out. All we have to do is not wave our pitchforks at one another and we'll be fine."

.

"Will everything be ok?" Aerith places a hand on her cheek. "Radiant Garden may be adapting to new technology but it's a very traditional city.

The committee has been governing things unofficially. We'll have to try for something more permanent now that Ansem the Wise is no longer with us."

.

"You think the people want a leader?" Yuffie questions.

.

"I think the people want to be unafraid." Aerith answers. "They want someone to tell them that they are safe."

.

"That's a lot of responsibility for someone, not sure how Ansem did it." Yuffie says offhandedly. "Imagine Squall being a king!"

The doll flips in the air ecstatically, putting on airs. Yuffie giggles and shakes her head. "Not you little Squall, I mean Squall, as in, _Leon_."

.

~O~

.

Sora struggles to keep his feet on the ground as the winds continue to ram into his body.

Donald directs the brunet behind a bakery, where the winds are less harsh. Goofy huffs as they take cover.

Sora is startled by the trees being uprooted, bikes being over turned, and food products rolling onto the pavement.

Civilians run for shelter into buildings, keeping away from the windows as the glass rattles. "_Riku, please be ok_."

.

~O~

.

The castle trembles as if screaming. Light seeps into its skin like an infection, dying the walls, cracking the windows, forcing darkness out of tiny nooks, and erasing shadows.

.

~O~

.

Sora blinks, lifting his hands slowly away from his face, realizing the air has suddenly stilled. He glances to Donald and Goofy, glad to find them unharmed.

.

"I think it's safe to go out now." Goofy states after a few moments of silence, scratching his head.

Sora nods, taking a deep breath in preparation. He straightens and cautiously peers from behind the wall.

.

~O~

.

Aerith sputters at the idea. Leon is strong, well mannered when he needs to be.

Is he too rough around the edges for such a responsibility? "I do not know. Leon is insecure about some things."

.

"I guess." Yuffie puts lightly, eying the cabinet filled with potions. Aerith's cluttered office is appearing more like Merlin's house every day.

"At least he can kick someone's ass if they get out of line." Yuffie grins, pumping a fist in the air.

The paper doll returns to Yuffie, nestling in her hair dejectedly. "What do you think of Squall?"

.

"I thought I answered that."

.

"No. Not as a leader…as a person, you know?" Yuffie questions, catching Aerith's attention.

.

~O~

.

He lies on his stomach, face pressed against the floor as he grunts, his arm throbbing.

His fingers twitch, sluggish as if unused for many years. He slowly opens his eyes, surprised to find a blast of light attacking his vision. He closes them, unable to see. Has he gone blind?

.

"You must open them." A gruff voice commands. He listens and tries again, moving his hand towards his face.

"Don't rub them." His eyes focus, spotting ribbons of electricity. "Let them adjust Riku." The silver haired teen widens his eyes, taking his time to adjust to the new brightness.

Choruses of moans clutter his hearing, singing an off tune chant of aching backs and stiff muscles. A shadow casts over him and he looks above, raising a hand over his head.

.

"Mickey?" Riku asks, voice hoarse. The mouse nods, bending down, eyes reflecting worry.

.

"We're lucky we didn't get caught in the blast." The mouse king comments. "Yen Sid has his magical barriers up for us."

.

"Can you see Riku?" The gruff voice questions and said boy realizes its Yen Sid. He rolls onto his side,

eyes catching the electric barriers protecting him and the various knights scattered throughout the hall.

He spots Yen Sid beside Axel, who holds his head in his hands, also trying to adjust to the new brightness.

.

Riku gasps and stands wobbly like a spin top spun too fast. Mickey grabs his hand to steady him. He glimpses around wildly.

.

"What…where are we?" Riku questions. Everything is white, _too_ white, _blinding_ white:

the walls, the floor, the carpet, the ceiling, the paintings, the torch lights, the lamps, everything is absent of color, a ghost of what it was.

The only thing left unchanged is the color of his and his companions' clothes.

.

"It seems we are still in the castle." Mickey answers, hands in fists.

.

"I think it is safe now." Yen Sid stands, waves his arms, and the barriers disappear. Axel rolls his shoulders, a headache forming at the back of his head.

.

"Someone needs to turn off the lights." The redhead grumbles, rising slowly, staring wearily at his new surroundings.

.

"It seems not everyone made it." Mickey comments sadly, eying the wall a few feet away.

They turn to where he stares at a knight, slumped on the floor, his eyes open, completely encased in white as if powder dusted onto his irises, hair, skin, and armor,

appearing like a statue of a person caught in the grips of a cold death. Yen Sid approaches and examines the body. He gazes down the hall, finding more bodies similar to the one before him.

.

"Unfortunate." Yen Sid says solemnly.

.

"That blast of light…" Mickey stands beside the wizard.

.

"Where did it come from?" Riku wonders, moving his neck, hearing it crack.

His arm is sore, still not completely healed from its wound. The Way to the Dawn appears in his hand.

He wonders if Sora is alright, wonders if the brunet was caught and frozen in the blast.

.

"I can only think of the Cornerstone." Mickey contemplates.

.

"What's that?" Axel asks.

.

"The Cornerstone of Light is an artifact hidden in the castle-"

.

"Oh no! Minnie!" Mickey interrupts the wizard. The Kingdom Key appears in his hand while rushing away.

.

"Wait!" Riku calls after him, chasing the mouse king.

.

~O~

.

Donald, Goofy, and Sora walk down the street, peering at Disney Castle.

The structure appears as if part of a coloring book, left uncolored as everything around it bursts in lush greens,

spotted oranges, and soft blues, as if a child ran out of crayons to color the whole picture.

.

Residents and shop owners come out to view the castle, whispering and muttering in astonishment and wonder. Donald grips his wand tightly, not liking the sight he sees.

.

"Gwarsh, why does it look like that?" Goofy asks.

.

"I don't know." Sora says, calling the Oathkeeper keyblade…

.

…but it does not come to him. With knit eyebrows, he waves his hand again. Nothing appears.

.

"What's wrong?" Donald notes the brunet's frantic expression and hurries over.

.

"Roxas' keyblade." Sora panics. "It won't come to me!" He stares at the castle. "Roxas!" He rushes forward, only to have Goofy hold him back.

.

"Hey! Calm down!" The knight shouts.

.

"Something's wrong, he's not ok!" Sora yells. His heart aches and the pain dulls into a almost silent throbbing.

.

"You think going crazy is gonna help anyone?" Goofy shakes his shoulders. "Calm down!" Sora slows his breathing, willing himself to think straight.

"Now look here, we're gonna go and check it out. You gotta be ok." Goofy explains, letting go, seeing that the brunet has calmed down.

.

Sora turns around, gazing at the citizens of Disney Town, who are unsure of what to make of the scene.

He closes his eyes and the Kingdom Key materializes. He lets the flat side of the blade rest on his forehead. He looks at the townspeople.

.

"Please return to your homes!" The brunet shouts to the crowd. "I am a keyblade master! We will check for the king!"

.

"Well, you heard'em!" Goofy shouts. "As a royal knight of the king's personal guard, please follow this order."

.

"It might not be safe out here." Donald adds.

.

"Donald?" A voice calls. The crowd begins to part for a small entourage making their way to the front.

.

"It's the duchess!" Some civilians whisper, bowing in respect as she passes them by, her purple skirts kicking up bits of dust while walking.

Daisy stands in front of the trio, servants and guards trailing behind her. Her crown gleams, a beacon of authority, calming the commotion.

.

"The winds have finally stopped. I realize someone needs to watch things here." Daisy informs, motioning for her private guard to come forward.

"Please direct the residents to safety and gather a group of volunteers to remove the debris. We must establish a base of information in town. Sora, if you see any of the king's men, direct them here."

.

"Will do! Thanks Daisy," says Sora.

.

"Bring them back." The duchess asks. Her smile is strained. "Please bring Minnie and Mickey back."

.

~O~

.

"Mickey, stop!" Riku shouts. He may be small but the mouse can sure run fast. They dash through a labyrinth of corridors until they reach the inner garden,

the plants and flowers also white, the branches and petals swollen in size, and vines coiling around columns.

Sculpted bushes are contorted into wild animals, leaves barred like sharp teeth. Gardeners lie on the ground as if part of the landscape, tangled in overgrown shrubbery and tools.

Riku finds the sight unnerving. The king halts suddenly, allowing the silver haired boy to catch his breath. Axel soon appears, still confused by the whole matter.

They stare at the bodies of knights littering the floor, also ashen and limp. The small door to the throne room is open.

.

"Compose yourself!" Yen Sid booms, appearing behind the trio with the king's knights. "What will your men think to see you in this state?"

.

Mickey bites his lips, annoyed by the scrutiny but knows the wizard is right. He takes a minute to compose himself before turning around.

.

"All of you." Mickey calls to his knights, who line up in attention. "We don't know exactly what we're dealing with.

Search the entire castle for survivors and excess the damage. Return here to report." They salute and scatter.

.

"Mickey." Riku stands by the king, placing a hand on his shoulder for support. "Let's go in together."

.

~O~

.

Fire dances in Axel's hands, his eyes narrowing in caution. He feels insignificantly small compared to the massiveness of the throne room.

Yen Sid trails behind as Riku walks alongside the king. Mickey notes the entrance to the Hall of the Cornerstone is open.

.

"She was here." Mickey observes, gripping the Kingdom Key tighter. Riku readies his blade, worried for the queen. They approach the gaping hole in the floor.

.

~O~

.

"It's not just on the castle." Sora states, approaching the castle's bridge.

The ground is splattered in white, fading into warm cream of the pebble paths. Parts of the grass and trees are caked in the substance.

The brunet suddenly jumps backward, the white substance spreading a few feet further, infecting the flowers and the rocks, halting just at the tips of his shoes. "It's _spreading_?"

.

"What is this stuff?" Donald huffs, kneels, and cautiously pokes the ground. His hand comes back clean. "It isn't paint."

.

Sora kneels and touches the substance as well. A surge of energy climbs through his arm, heavy on his half heart. He pulls away, tilting his head.

"This feels like magic." The brunet steps carefully as if the white substance might emerge from the ground and swallow him. Donald and Goofy follow, their weapons raised.

.

After a few moments they reach the front entrance and gasp at finding two guards attached to the wall like raised reliefs,

sculpted in white and swords drawn forward. Goofy inspects them, paling at the sight.

.

"Gwarsh, this is awful." The knight frowns, lifting his shield. Sora touches one hesitantly, the skin still soft, yet cold. He attempts to pull the doors open.

They do not budge. He turns around and notes the white substance has advanced further, spreading faster.

.

"Use your keyblade Sora!" Donald suggests enthusiastically. The brunet nods, lifting his weapon.

The tip of his blade glows and a thin stream of light hits the door. The doors click and unlock, opening to reveal an interior decked in white.

.

"Ok. Let's find the others!" Sora exclaims.

.

~O~

.

"Well…" Aerith trails offer, unsure of how to answer.

.

"I think he's brave." Yuffie says. "Despite his setbacks, he tries. He wants to be dependable but he isn't happy."

Yuffie opens a cupboard door, takes a glass vial with red liquid off the shelf, and holds it to the light. "I'd like to see him smile more." The light shines through, liquid glowing.

.

"Yes." Aerith leans back in her seat. "I would like to see him smile more too." Yuffie turns to face her, her eyes guarded.

.

"Do you like him?" Yuffie questions. Aerith inhales sharply, surprised at the question. "You know, like _like_ him."

.

~O~

.

Riku shields his eyes, the light brighter than the castle itself. He holds his sword in front of him, unsure of what they will find. A sudden gasp makes his arms drop.

.

At the bottom of the stairs, the group gazes at a floor littered in glass. A knight lies at their feet, infused into the floor and ghost like, his armor cracked.

A gray pedestal sits empty, a mass of light swirling behind it as if mixed with silver paint and white dye. It is then Mickey glances to the side, eyes widening to find-

.

"Minnie!" He shouts and runs forward. Riku jogs to the other side of her body.

The queen faces the ceiling, pallid and her body also attached to the floor. Mickey tries to hold her hand but the arm does not move and her fingers are stiff.

Her crown lies broken a few inches away from the top of her head, her dress and gloves tattered at the ends. "Minnie, please say something!"

.

Yen Sid hurries Riku aside to do his own inspection. His hand hovers over her chest and a stream of light disappears into her body. Yen Sid concentrates on the magic.

.

"Is she ok?" Mickey asks tensely.

.

"Her heart." Yen Sid starts, his eyes grave. The magic disappears from his fingers. "It is not beating."

.

"Wha-"

.

"It is asleep." Yen Sid finishes, touching Minnie's hand, frigid like an impending snowstorm.

"Her body is here but she herself is not, her soul is elsewhere. It may be the same case for the other bodies caught in the blast of light."

.

"We have to get her out of here." Mickey commands.

.

"No. We don't know if it's safe to move her." The wizard shakes his head.

.

"What is this Cornerstone thing?" Axel asks, itching for answers.

.

"A massive amount of light stored in glass, an artifact protecting the world from darkness.

The queen had her powers linked to it as to be a guardian of the castle." Yen Sid explains.

"It seems the casing broke." He points to the glass on the floor. "And the light erupted."

.

"The power of light did this?" Riku is skeptical, not wanting to believe something as pure as light,

something that has saved him and his friends many times before can cause damage this massively devastating.

"Roxas," growls Riku, directing everyone's attention towards him. "He caused this, didn't he?"

.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Axel interjects, approaching the silver haired teen, eyes on fire. "Don't start blaming him; we don't even know where he is!"

.

"And you think him attacking me and this happening is a coincidence?" Riku shouts, eyes narrowing. "Don't delude yourself."

.

"It's in times like these we must work together." Yen Sid interrupts the spat. "Leave your arguments aside; we have other matters to attend to."

The wizard glances at the swirl of light behind the pedestal. "Leave me here and return to your knights. I must examine this more closely."

.

"But…" Mickey trails off, staring at his wife.

.

"She will be safe with me. Go on. Being here won't do you any good my king." Yen Sid replies sympathetically.

"I will return once I have a better understanding of what we're facing."

.

Mickey stands dejectedly, forcing his gaze away from the queen. Riku tugs the king up the stairs, saddened by his expression,

like broken stars floating in a dead night, absent of their warm glow. Axel bites his lip, hesitating momentarily before following the pair.

.

~O~

.

The ninja stills, staring at her feet, a frown creasing her lips. Aerith finds her behavior unusual, wonders if this is a sensitive topic she walks in on.

.

"Then you haven't noticed." Yuffie mutters, sitting the vial on the desk.

.

"Noticed what?"

.

"Come _on_." Yuffie is exasperated. "You guys used to talk all the time and you're telling me you've never noticed him act differently around you?"

.

"No." Aerith blinks. "Why would he?"

.

"Cause he likes you!" Yuffie blurts out. The brunette's eyes widen, her heart jolting awake. She hasn't felt it beat so fast in awhile.

"You used to ask him to do something and he wouldn't argue. He'd do anything for you."

.

"And this is an indication of him having feelings for me?" Aerith raises an eyebrow. "We are friends, we help each other out."

.

"He doesn't do any of that for me." Yuffie points out quietly, rocking on her heels. "Sure, I can talk to him but he doesn't say much back.

He_ really_ pays attention to you, like what your saying matters. I know I can be annoying. I talk too much and boss people around. He wants someone mature."

.

~O~

.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stare in awe as they come across more bodies infused into the castle walls and floors;

maids, knights, and even the doctor that tended to Sora's hands when they were broken. The keyblade master frowns and wonders if Riku looks like one of them.

.

"Who goes there?" A voice shouts. The trio find themselves in a defensive stance as three knights approach, their swords at the ready.

.

"Hey!" Donald jumps indigently. "Who'd you think it is?"

.

"Sir Goofy!" One of the knights recognizes. "Lord Donald, forgive us!" The knights bow in their presence.

"You are all safe but why are you here. Were you not permitted to enter by the king?"

.

"Forget that." Donald places his hands on his hips. "This is a bigger crisis to deal with! Where's the king, is he alright?"

.

"Where's Riku, Axel, and Roxas?" Sora adds, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

.

"The king is in the throne room, he is unharmed." The knight reports. "I do not recognize the names of the others you have mentioned.

A small group was accompanying him, including Master Yen Sid."

.

"Thank goodness." Goofy sighs in relief. "What happened to him?" He points to the white body on the floor. The knight shakes his head.

.

"We think it's probably from the blast. We are doing damage reports around the castle. So far, there are too many bodies that have been discovered this way." The knight frowns.

.

"We'll head to the throne room." Sora finalizes. "Maybe they have some new information."

.

"Alright, carry on!" Goofy shouts as the knights salute each other.

.

~O~

.

Aerith taps her fingers on the desk. What is Leon to her? "I do not know. I have never given it that much thought."

Aerith answers honestly. Yuffie chews on her lip, nodding to her friend's words. "Do you like him?"

.

~O~

.

"Your highness." Two knights bow before the king. A table and a set of chairs have been set near the room's entrance.

A knight carries a pile of scrolls in his hands, also white, and sets them on the table. "So far the reports are not favorable.

It seems our squadron is the only ones able to be of service," reports the knight.

"Every squadron in the castle was affected by the blast. They also have the unusual white substance on them."

.

"This includes the kitchen, maid, and infirmary staff," adds the other knight, dismayed.

.

"Pretty much everyone." King Mickey concludes. "Has anyone been able to go outside?"

.

"No sir. The doors will not budge no matter how much we try to open them and a strange barrier has appeared over the windows." The knight replies.

.

"King Mickey?" A voice calls from outside the throne room. Sora stumbles in, followed by Donald and Goofy.

.

"Sora!" Riku and Axel shout in surprise.

.

"Donald? Goofy?" The King questions as the pair approaches and bows.

.

"You can yell at us later for disobeying an order your majesty." Goofy says.

.

"We came to help." Donald adds, staring at the king, eyes hopeful. Mickey is not sure how to take their entrance but is sure of the relief swelling in his heart.

.

"Your help is welcome." Mickey replies, watching them relax, a small smile unable to leave his face. "We can use all the help we can get."

.

Riku's eyes flood with relief at seeing Sora. The brunet notices and jogs over.

.

"Are you ok?" Riku places a hand on Sora's shoulder.

.

"Yeah, I was visiting Donald and Goofy in town; I saw what happened to the castle. I had to come." Sora explains.

Riku's hand travels down the brunet's arm to interlace their fingers. Sora squeezes in response before letting go; making sure no one sees the gesture. "What's going on?"

.

"We're not completely sure," answers Mickey. "What we do know is the Cornerstone of Light has been compromised.

The casing shattered and it's power unleashed on the castle."

.

"That explains it." Sora mutters. Mickey gives him a questioning look. "Your majesty, the stuff inside here is also outside and it keeps spreading."

.

"Spreading?" Mickey echoes in alarm.

.

"It's already grown past the bridge." Sora replies.

.

"It's heading for the town." Goofy concludes.

.

"Are the civilians alright?" Mickey prods.

.

"Duchess Daisy is taking care of the town." Sora replies. He looks around the group anxiously. "Where's Roxas?" The room grows silent.

.

Axel doesn't want to believe the blond would endanger so many people. "We don't know."

.

Sora turns to stare at the redhead, notes the tightness of his jaw, the intensity in his green irises. "You don't know?" He steps forward. "What if he's hurt, have you checked?"

.

"Sora, he might be the one causing this." Riku places delicately.

.

"What?" Sora asks unbelieving. "Why would he? I know he's angry but…it can't be!"

.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Mickey interrupts, palms flat on the table.

.

"Do you think he's…?" Sora trails off, shuffling his feet, imagining Roxas helpless and frozen.

.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know." Mickey shakes his head. About to burst, Axel snuffs the fire from his hands and rushes to the door.

.

"Where're you going?" Riku calls.

.

"To look for him!" Axel answers.

.

~O~

.

"How would you know what he wants? Maybe your mistaken." Aerith questions quietly.

.

"I'm his partner!" Yuffie exclaims heatedly. "I've been with him since, I dunno, forever!

I know what he's thinking without him having to say anything! I know when he needs his space; I know when he needs to be pushed out of his bad moods."

The words start to clutter, too many emotions filling her mouth at once, what she really wants to say gets lost in the garbled mess.

.

Aerith frowns, walking around the desk to face her friend. Yuffie avoids her gaze,

finding her shoelaces more interesting to look at. She suddenly laughs, startling Aerith from what she's about to say.

.

"Why are you laughing?" Aerith asks in confusion.

.

"My shoelaces." Yuffie replies, her voice cracking. _This is insanely embarrassing_, she chides herself.

She's tired of holding parts of herself in, tired of using the adrenaline from battle to feel alive.

After losing her father, battling Heartless, and having pointless fights with Cid, she comes home to a lonely room, wanting something warmer than a fireplace and a blanket.

She admits she can truly laugh when the moment calls for it, really smile when she feels like it, but those are temporary.

She wants something permanent but isn't sure she is stable enough to handle anything precious. She's already dropped her heart on the floor too many times.

"They're not tied." Tears prickle at Yuffie's eyes, knowing she will never forgive herself if she lets them fall.

"How can Squall ever take me seriously when I run around with untied shoelaces?"

.

Aerith thinks the thought is silly; thinks Leon would never scold the ninja for something so trivial but understands the meaning behind her words.

She places a hand on Yuffie's shoulder but the ninja pulls away, heading for the door.

.

"I don't mind if you guys get together." Yuffie says while fighting the hiccups threatening to leave her throat because of her nervousness.

"I just want him to be happy." She leaves, refusing to hear anything Aerith has to say.

.

~O~

.

Axel touches the knob hesitantly, biting his lip. The light feels cold on his skin. He had searched everywhere,

having gotten lost a few times, unable to find the blond amongst the statue like people. He turns and quietly peeks through the doorway.

.

Axel has never been inside Roxas' room before, having asked for its location awhile back in hopes of being on friendly terms with the boy.

A carpet of white blankets the floor like snow, the walls and furnishings the same shade. A cold cavern of death, he thinks.

He walks inside and after searching, is crest fallen at not seeing Roxas anywhere. He walks over to the bed and caresses the covers idly, still soft despite the change.

Axel sighs, throwing himself on the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. His cheek rests on the mattress and notices something out of place.

Where the pillow used to sit is an object, thin, wooden, and ashen. Axel sits up and grabs it, lying back down and twirling it in his fingers.

.

"You kept it." Axel whispers. The popsicle stick is rough in his hand. He reads the letters printed on its surface and thinks Roxas is what it says in many ways,

the winner of his heart being one of them. He tucks the stick in his pocket.

.

~O~

.

"We cannot disturb the queen from where she rests." Yen Sid walks up the stairs, eyes grave while he rubs his beard.

.

"What do you mean?" Riku questions.

.

"The power of the Cornerstone has melded into every part of this castle. It is as if the castle is alive, the Cornerstone, its heart." Yen Sid explains.

"If you remove the queen, you take her life source away." He pauses. "Her body, as well as the others, has become dependent on the magic here to keep them alive."

.

"Is that light downstairs its heart?" Riku bites his lips, sure the news makes the king unhappy.

.

"I am not sure." Yen Sid answers. "I do know that life beats inside it."

.

"Life?" Mickey echoes, trying to fit pieces of information together. "Is it possible that the souls of the people here are inside?"

.

"That is what I conclude. It is not one life source I sense, but many. If there is a space for them to roam inside-"

.

"Then there can be space for us." Sora concludes, Riku's head snapping towards the brunet.

.

"What, you want to go _inside_?" Riku asks incredulously. He doesn't like the idea.

.

"We don't know what's in that thing." Axel adds, having returned from his search. Sora looks at him hopefully but the redhead shakes his head.

The brunet huffs, rubs his arm, and ignores the dull throb in his half heart. He can't deal with it right now, despite how out of breath he feels.

.

"What if Roxas is inside?" Sora inquires and glances between his older friends.

"If we can enter the Cornerstone, maybe we can stop this light from spreading." He looks to the floor, conscious of his feet.

.

The king stands beside Sora, weighing his options. Can he wait and try to gather more information? Where is the time to do that?

New reports show the light has spread onto food, leaving the items unable to be eaten.

If the light spreads as fast as Sora says it does, the whole town can starve within a few days. He shakes his head.

.

"I'll go inside." Mickey decides.

.

"I'm coming with you!" Sora nods.

.

"Wait." Riku approaches the wizard. "What's the chance something won't happen to us in there?"

.

"I cannot give a definite answer." Yen Sid replies. "All I know is that there is a space inside, large enough for souls to travel.

I cannot answer how to even come back." The wizard replies, folding his arms.

.

"The only way to know is to go in." Riku finalizes, a little defeated by the answer.

.

"Please understand." The mouse king stares at his keyblade. "If Minnie is in there, I have to get her out."

.

"I have to find Roxas." Axel adds. "I'm going in too."

.

"Will you come with us?" Sora asks Riku with optimistic eyes.

.

"Fine, I'll go." Riku answers and while walking past Sora whispers, "I can't leave you alone."

.

~O~

.

They stand in front of the swirling mass of light, their weapons drawn.

.

"I'm leaving the castle in your hands." Mickey says to Yen Sid. "Please stay in touch with Daisy, we might have to evacuative the town."

.

"Of course." The wizard nods. "Be safe."

.

"You too." Mickey replies. He is the first to step forward. He lifts the keyblade, watching it touch the light's surface.

He pushes it deeper and draws the keyblade out. Seeing it unharmed, he walks forward, his hand deep in the swirling mass.

Axel inhales deeply and follows. Sora is about to walk forward until a hand grasps his own. He looks to find Riku, eyes solemn.

He nods to the taller boy and they walk into the light together.

.


	24. Author's Note of Doom

Yes, some people don't like author's notes, it spells D-O-O-M for their fanfics, lol. This one has to be put up though.

I wont place a date on when the next chapter will be published because I suck at keeping with any deadlines I setup, lol. I've been going through a lot of new changes and I need to get adjusted, so I'm taking a break from writing. I got a new job too =D YES. You don't know HOW hard it was to find one, the stress was just clawing at my back =/. I'm doing a few other projects and trying to get back on my feet. It was a stressful last year and first two months of this year. That's why I kept writing so much, to get my mind off of all the crap that was happening, =/.

Another problem I'm facing is my dead laptop, grrr. I lost the chapters I had already typed out and that pretty much was the last straw for me. I just need to marinate and come back when I'm all nice and ready to be eaten from the frying pan =P.

If any of you readers have any ideas that might benefit the fic (in terms of plot), where I should go next, I would be more than happy to read them! My noggin is empty, lol. Also, I'm thinking of cutting out Roger in this fic =/. I don't want there to be a huge abundant of characters that I can't deal with. What do you readers think? Your ideas are welcome!

In the meantime, thanks so much for your reviews, hearts, and what nots. I appreciate them =). I was thinking of coming back during mid year? Who knows though. I refuse to have to work on these works next year, I must finish them this year!

The weather is getting nicer, so got out and play! =D See you all when I can. I will be reading messages if anyone sends them =). This note will be replaced by a new chapter, whenever that may be.

-EggPan


End file.
